Mi querida pesadilla
by LittleThief03
Summary: UA. Aoko Nakamori entra en la policía y su trabajo es capturar a KID. Ella odia a KID pero ¿Qué pasará cuando este se enamore de ella y ella de su verdadera identidad? READ&REVIEWS ULTIMO CAPITULO   EPILOGO! TERMINADO!
1. Odio a KID

**MI QUERIDA PESADILLA **

**Fic Kaito y Aoko **

**by **

**LittleThief03**

Los personajes de Detective Conan/Magic Kaito pertenecen a:

**GOSHO AOYAMA**

**Además, todos los nombres de canciones, pertenecen a sus respectivos grupos que se citarán.  
**

**Aviso: **Esto es un Universo Alterno. Aoko y Kaito no tienen la misma edad . Kaito tiene dos años más que ella y, por lo tanto, no se conocen desde la infancia.

**CAPITULO I**

**- Odio a Kaito KID-**

-¿Papa¿Hoy tampoco vienes a dormir?

Una niña pequeña con pijama se asomaba al recibidor mirando como su padre se ponía sus zapatos para irse a trabajar.

- No, hija...-afirmó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se disponía a ponerse bien la corbata mirandose en el espejo del recibidor - ...KID a enviado un nuevo aviso para esta noche.

La niña se aproximó más a su padre y se sentó en el suelo, agarrando a su conejo de peluche que siempre llevaba consigo y contemplando como se ponía bien la corbata.

- ¿Y cuando volverás, papa?

- No lo sé, hija. Todo depende de KID.

La niña bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, sentía como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos. No quería quedarse sola otra vez. En un acto de desesperación, estrechó su peluche contra su pecho, se había prometido a sí misma que no lloraría más, no delante de su padre. No quería preocuparle más.

Pero su padre se dio cuenta. Este puso una mano en la cabeza de la niña y esta levantó la cabeza para verle y mostrarle su cara desfigurada intentando contener los sollozos y las lágrimas sin éxito. Su padre sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, pero no pudo, y en vez de eso, le salió una sonrisa cansada. Le dolía en el alma dejar cada noche a su hija sola. Y desde que su madre murió y le surgió el trabajo de atrapar a KID, apenas veía a su querida hija.

- No llores. Haré lo posible para volver pronto. No te preocupes, Aoko...¡Hoy atraparé a Kaito KID! - la última frase la dijo más bien para convencerse a sí mismo que a su hija.

La pequeña asintió silenciando un sollozo a la vez. El padre volvió a sonreír, cansado y apenado, y se levantó del rellano para dirijirse a la puerta y despedirse de su hija, que le contemplaba desde el suelo, con los ojos entumecidos y brillantes.

- Adiós, Aoko... - acabó de decir con un tono deprimente y apagado.

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró y los pasos de su padre se silenciaron, Aoko enterró su rostro en el muñeco para volver a llorar, esta vez, sin impedimientos. Hoy tampoco se movería del recibidor y esperaría a que su padre regresara, sea la hora que sea. Como siempre.

Aoko odíaba estar sola, que como cualquier niño de su edad, tenía miedo quedarse por las noches sola. No hacía mucho que su madre había muerto, y desde que murió siempre había estado sola. Por que su padre tenía que arrestar a ese ladrón...

- Es por su culpa - susurró Aoko entre sollozos - por culpa de KID mi padre siempre me deja sola...- su llanto aumentó - ¡Odio a Kaito KID!

Los años pasaron y KID desapareció cuando Aoko tenía siete años. Y aunque su padre no la dejaba sola por las noches, ya nada era lo mismo. Su relación con su padre se vió quebrantada por los dos lados, Ginzo consideraba que le había fallado como padre y Aoko seguía odiando a KID aunque muchos dijeran que estuviera muerto, hecho que hizo endurecer levemente el carácter de Aoko. Pero consiguió pasar su adolescencia con cierta alegria, en la escuela Teitan, donde estuvo con Keiko, su amiga de toda la vida, y conoció a Ran, a Sonoko, y al mismo tiempo, a Shinichi Kudo, el mejor amigo de Ran y que era dos años mayor que ellas.

Pero apenas el segundo año de secundaria, cuando tenía 14 años, KID volvió a aparecer y su padre volvió a encargarse del caso. Y aunque ya no le importara tanto quedarse sola, ella seguía odiandolo y culpandolo de su soledad en la infancia. Incluso lo culpó de la depresión que sufrió su padre anteriormente, a causa de la perdida de su mujer y la frustración que sentía en no poder a atrapar al ladrón. Con el tiempo, llegó a odiarle tanto, que se obsesionó con él.

Su carácter cambió drásticamente, su volvió sumisa y sombría. Raras veces sonreía con sinceridad, y aunque a veces lo intentaba disimular, sus amigos lo notaron. Su personalidad era contraria a la de antes: no hablaba, no reía, no lloraba. Nada. Y todo se debió al odio que infundió hacia aquel ladrón.

Hubo un momento en que lo odió tanto que decidió que, como veía que su padre no lograba atraparlo, ella iba atraparlo en su lugar. Dejaría todos sus sueños y aspiraciones que tenía sobre su futuro y se centraría en entrar en la policía y ocupar el lugar de su padre. Consideraba que sus sueños no eran lo bastante importante comparandolos con poder atrapar a KID. Ahora ese sería su sueño y su única meta.

Atraparía a KID.

Se vengaría por ella,

por su padre.

- Y así, es como he llegado a ser lo que soy...- acabó de relatar delante de su espejo - Así es como llegué a odiar a Kaito KID.

Aoko acababa de cumplir los 24 años el mes pasado, y hacía poco que le habían aceptado a la policía y su padre le había cedido su puesto ya que él estaba en el hospital, recién salido del quirófano. Ginzo sufría un problema cardíaco ya que un atracador le había disparado cerca del corazón y ahora, después de una delicada operación, estaba en observación en el hospital. Estaba estable, pero el peligro no había desaparecido aún.

Su sueño se había cumplido, pero no de la manera que ella hubiese querido. Ella no quería que su padre estuviera en el hospital para cedirle el puesto, podía haber esperado un tiempo más en el departamento de homicidios, que no estaba nada mal - que de paso, recibia ayuda de Shinichi , que era detective privado y le facilitaba el trabajo -. Ni ella esperaba que obtuviera el trabajo deseado tan pronto.

- Pero el momento ha llegado... - sonrió al espejo y colcocándose bien su chaqueta de inspectora - ...Hoy será mi primer intento de atraparte, KID. Mi primer y mi último. Por que hoy...- esta vez, pusó las manillas en su sitio sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de mirarse al espejo - ¡...pienso atraparte Kaito KID!

****

CONTINUARÁ...

Fin del capitulo I

¡Hola! Aquí esta otra de mis historias...paranoicas. xD Sé que de esta pareja hay muy pocos fics¡ y me empleo a fondo en ella!

La verdad es que todo esto lo hace el aburrimiento...It's the only true! xd

En cualquier caso, espero que os guste este Universo Alterno de Kaito y Aoko. Y también espero...¡Que hayan muchos rewius, claro!

Intentaré actualizar a menudo...Repito¡INTENTARÉ!

Y por favor, READ&REWIUS!

LittleThief03


	2. Inspector Nakamori II

**MI QUERIDA PESADILLA  
Fic Kaito y Aoko  
by  
LittleThief03 **

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Adrenaline - Gavin Rossdale.**

Los personajes de Detective Conan/Magic Kaito pertenecen a:

GOSHO AOYAMA

**Aviso:** Esto es un Universo Alterno. Aoko y Kaito no tienen la misma edad exactamente. Kaito tiene dos años más que ella y, por lo tanto, no se conocen desde la infancia.

_**Cursiva: estan hablando a través de un telefono o un trasmisor, no están presentes en el lugar. **_

"..." - el personaje esta pensando.

**CAPITULO II ****  
- Inspector Nakamori II- **

- ¡Dios! - ese grito sonó por todo el establecimiento - ¡Dime¿Algún día lograré encontrar a "Pandora"?

Kaito se encontraba en el establecimiento de Ji, el mejor amigo de su difunto padre. Era ya de noche, Ji ya había cerrado la sala de billar y se encontraba con Kaito, quién se había ofrecido a ayudar a cerrar el establecimiento.

- Tranquilízate, Kaito.

-¿Qué me tranquilice¡¿Qué me tranquilice, dices¡Llevó 10 años¡10 AÑOS¡Intentando encontrar a Pandora¡Y NADA¿Quién me iba a decir que habían tantos diamantes en el mundo por buscar?

- Pero piensa que es un diamante legendario, es normal que cueste encontrarlo...

- ¿Diez años¿No crees que es excesivo¡Si hasta el inspector Nakamori se ha jubilado antes de que la encontrara!

- Te recuerdo que se ha PREJUBILADO por que le alcanzó una bala cerca del corazón en un atraco y esta discapacitado para ese trabajo...Incluso creo que aún sigue al hospital...

- ¡Bah¡Ese hombre es más difícil de vencer de lo que aparenta¡Seguro que está bien! A lo que iba...Empiezo estar harto de todo esto ¡eh Ji! Tengo 26 años y mi vida esta completamente arreglada: Tengo un buen trabajo como mago profesional, una casa que no esta nada mal - si no piensas en la hipoteca, claro - y tengo un gato que se llama Conan... (xD) Lo único que me revienta...¡Es salir casi cada noche a buscar diamantes, caray!

- Entiendo que estés impaciente pero...

- ¡¿Impaciente¡¿Estoy diez años buscando un estúpido diamante y me llamas impaciente?

- Bueno, bueno...Tú ya me entiendes. Pero ¿No pensarás dejar de ser Kaito KID?

- Mira, Ji, si pudiera lo haría, esto te lo aseguro. Pero prometí que vengaría a mi padre y así lo haré...- estuvo unos segundos reflexionando para luego añadir curioso - Por cierto, si el Inspector Nakamori ya no me perseguirá ¿Quién lo hará?

- ¿Eh? - se extrañó Ji - Acaso...¿No leíste los periódicos de esta semana? - en ver que Kaito negaba con la cabeza continuó - Es extraño en ti - Kaito se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente - Leí que le substituiría Aoko Nakamori...

- ¿Otro Nakamori¿No es mucha casualidad?

- Lo que pasa es que es su hija...

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Qué ese policía inútil tiene una hija¡¿Cómo ha podido cometer un pecado como este? - dijo escandalizado imaginándose a Ginzo Nakamori en versión femenina y olvidándose de quitarle el bigote en su reproducción - No sé si reír o llorar...- se quedó pensando un poco y se le volvió a venir su propia imagen inventada de Aoko Nakamori - ...¡Reír¡Juajuajuajuajuajua!

- "¿Debería enseñarle su imagen en el periódico?"- pensó mientras miraba el periódico con la foto de la verdadera Aoko que no tenía nada que ver con la versión de Kaito para luego volver a ver a Kaito que se revolcaba por el suelo con su ataque de risa - "No...Mejor no. Me gustará ver su cara de sorpresa cuando se la encuentre y vea que es bonita..."

* * *

- ¡Buenos días, Inspectora Nakamori!

- ¡Buenos días! - contestó con una sonrisa - "Inspectora Nakamori...¡Qué bien que suena eso!"- pensó satisfecha mientras se dirigía hacia el cuartel de conferencias para hablar de su primer caso de KID, quién robaría esa misma noche.

- ¡Buenos días, Aoko! - esta vez la voz le vino de detrás y tuvo que parar su trayecto y girarse.

Un hombre rubio y de porte inglés hizo acto de presencia, y se dirigió hacia a Aoko con cierta elegancia en sus firmes y arrogantes pasos.

- ¡Hakuba¿Qué haces aquí¿Tú no estabas a Inglaterra?

Saguru Hakuba tenía 26 años y era inspector oficial del departamento de homicidios. El padre de Hakuba y el de Aoko eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo, por eso, Aoko y Hakuba se conocían desde la infancia. Pero Saguru tuvo que marcharse cuando Aoko tenía cinco años y no se volvieron a encontrar hasta que Hakuba volvió de Inglaterra, cuando acabó la secundaria. Hakuba tenía un despacho en Inglaterra donde ejercía la profesión de detective privado, aunque raras veces iba, solo en vacaciones.

- He venido volando cuando me he enterado que te han encargado el trabajo de tu padre...

-¿Tan solo para felicitarme? - preguntó incrédula.

-¡Jaja¡Claro que no! - dijo mientras le hacía uno golpecito con el dedo índice en la frente - Se han acabado las vacaciones¡Tengo que trabajar!

- ¡Es cierto!

- En cualquier caso¡Felicidades¡y suerte! la necesitarás...

- ¿Pero qué dices¡Pienso atrapar a KID esta misma noche!

- ¡Jaja! no seas tan confiada...Ni yo, ni Kudo, ni Hattori hemos podido atraparlo en ningún momento ¿y piensas atraparlo esta noche?

- Pues sí...- esta vez ya no lo dijo tan segura.

- Me gusta tu confianza y no quiero que te enfades por lo que te voy a decir pero ¡Quítatelo de la cabeza¡No podrás atrapar a KID la primera noche!

- **SÍ** lo haré ¡y pienso demostrártelo!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - dijo poniendo las manos en alto, exagerando su defensa - pero¡y es un suponer, eh! si no atrapases a KID, yo te podría ayudar algún día. Ya sabes que estoy interesado en el caso KID...

- ¡Gracias, pero no hará falta...!- contestó con tono gruñón.

- Bueeeno... - se rindió - Y dime ¿Cómo esta tu padre?

- Más bien, por suerte. - su mirada se volvió sombría - Aunque aún esta en observación.

- Vaya...Lo siento. Tu padre era muy buen policía. No se merece esto.

- Gracias...

- Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar en un caso nuevo y estaré muy ocupado estos primeros días - empezó a excusarse - pero te prometo que lo iré a ver en cuanto pueda...

-Claro, ven. Yo voy a visitarle todos los días. Ya nos veremos allí.- dijo con intentando dibujar una sonrisa, pero le salió una mueca.

- Bien...- Hakuba le miró preocupado y Aoko se dio cuenta de esto.

- Oye¿No tenías que ir a trabajar?

- Tienes razón - miro el reloj de mano y su cara se desfiguró - ¡Y llego tarde! - se despidió de Aoko poniéndole la mano encima de su cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo - ¡Adiós, Aoko!

Aoko miro como desaparecía por el pasillo del edificio y bajo su cabeza, en dirección hacia el suelo. Su padre. ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar eso a él? Aoko suponía que era por el estres que llevaba encima. Durante el día, era inspector de delitos menores y por la noche, se encargaba de detener a KID. Sus superiores le decían que dejara lo de KID, que lo podía hacer otro.  
Pero él insistía que lo debía hacer él, que hacía veinte años que lo hacía y no lo dejaría ahora. En ver su tercadez, le propusieron dejar su cargo de inspector de delitos menores y que se centrara solo en KID. Pero Ginzo contestó que, ya que no era capaz de atrapar a KID durante todos esos años que lo había hecho, quería sentirse útil aunque fuese a delitos menores.  
Le dejaron hacer porque hacía bastante bien su trabajo, era un veterano de la policía y aunque no lograra atrapar a KID, la mayoría de veces lograba que este no robara las joyas que se proponía.

Pero ella lo veía, veía como las ojeras de su padre aumentaban día tras día, como su cuerpo estaba desganado y débil y como el cansancio se hacía presente en sus palabras y en sus movimientos. Todo saber y ver eso, ella no hizo nada por pararlo. Por esa razón, ella se sentía culpable. Pero por otro lado, si ese KID no se pusiera a robar cada noche, si ese KID no existiera...Su padre seguiría en la policía sin ni un rasguño y ella tendría una vida tranquila, trabajando en otra cosa que le gustase de verdad.

Sí... Todo era culpa de KID.

- ¡Dios¡Como lo odio! - exclamó en medio del pasillo ganándose miradas de sorpresa, confusión e incluso enfado.

Pero Aoko no hizo caso de esas nimideces. Giró sobre sus talones aún murmurando maldiciones y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la sala de conferencias. Hoy atraparía a Kaito KID, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

La sala de conferencias estaba a rebosar. Todos los policías de la central estaban reunidos, comentando con euforia sobre la nueva inspectora. Muchos ya sabían quién era, por la corta estada que había tenido la oficial en el departamento de homicidios, pero la mayoría no la habían visto nunca. Antes de entrar en la sala, les habían hecho pasar una serie de pruebas complexas y eso hacía que les tuvieran en ascuas y aumentara el bullicio.

- ¡Atención! - se oyó una voz grave en un micrófono de la estrada - ¡Silencio, por favor!

Los murmullos fueron disminuyendo poco a poco y en cuestión de segundos se hizo silencio en la sala. Megure volvió a acercarse al micrófono.

- Bien...-empezó- Ya sabéis el accidente que tuvo el inspector Nakamori, el encargado de atrapar a KID, estando de servicio. Lamentablemente, ya no volverá a entrar en el cuerpo de policía a causa de su salud...- se oyeron pequeñas lamentaciones como respuesta a la noticia pero cesaron enseguida - Por eso, hemos tenido que reemplazar su puesto y hemos decidido que la mejor opción seria su hija, quién hoy se presentará en esta sala y esmentará la estrategia que tiene planeada para esta noche...

_- Vaya, vaya...Ya tengo ganas de oír que especie de plan tiene esa inspectora... _

Kaito se encontraba en el tejado de un edifico, cerca de la central, escuchando con un transmisor la presentación de la nueva detective. La noche anterior había entrado a escondidas a instalar unos micrófonos en varios lugares de la sala de conferencias. Tenía que estar bien preparado, no por nada era el ladrón más famoso del mundo.

Aoko se aproximó a la estrada y mientras lo hacía, los murmullos volvieron, comentando el aspecto de la nueva. Si bien muchos comentaban lo bonita que era para ser la hija de Ginzo Nakamori, otros criticaban que era demasiado joven para este tipo de trabajo.

- Me llamo Aoko Nakamori - se presentó una vez hubo llegado a la estrada, delante del microfóno - y a partir de hoy, seré la nueva inspectora encargada de atrapar a KID. Primero, quiero aclarar el porque de los examenes que habéis tenido que hacer...

_- ¿Examenes¿Qué examenes? - _se preguntó Kaito desde el otro lado del transmisor.

- Lo hice para comprobar que nadie de los presentes es KID, ya que en esos examenes habían preguntas que solo un policía de verdad podría saber. Aunque era muy poco probable que Kaito KID se metiera en la boca del lobo. Pero más vale prevenir...

- _Vaya, muy bien pensado...- _acabó de decir eso riendo - _Pero me temo que aún así, te estoy escuchando con este micrófono... _

- Sin embargo - continuó Aoko - También es posible que KID haya escondido por toda la sala micrófonos para escuchar el golpe policial de esta noche...

Todos los presentes miraron a todos los lados, sorprendidos, buscando algún microfóno. Y, al otro lado de la linea, KID se preguntó sorprendido cómo pudo saberlo.  
_  
- Tal vez la he subestimado... _

- Por esa razón, y aunque solo sean conjeturas - dijo mientras sacaba de un maletero un bloque de papeles - he redactado el plan de esta noche en un informe y lo he fotocopiado para que os lo leáis...Así Kaito KID no se podrá enterar de la estrategia. En el informe se encuentran los puntos de vigilancia, donde están las cámaras, los infrarrojos, etc.

Una exclamación se oyó en toda la sala y comentarios alabadores se hicieron presentes en pocos segundos. Mientras, Kaito maldecía a la mujer por aplastar su plan.

- Otro punto... - decía Aoko mientras le entregaba las fotocópias a un policía para que las repartiese - es la habilidad en que tiene KID en disfrazarse en cualquier persona y simular su voz, y eso incluye a un agente de policía. Por eso, quiero que todos los agentes que participen en la captura de KID formen parejas e inventen una contraseña entre ellos y lo que es más importante: no dejéis nunca a vuestra pareja sola. KID puede con un agente de policía, pero no con dos. Por eso, es mejor que los agentes sean del mismo sexo.

_- ¡Maldita sea! Lo tiene todo en cuenta...- _se lamentó Kaito - _Bueno, me las apañaré _- acabó murmurando sonriente.

- El objetivo de KID es la Red Faith, propiedad del multimillionario Akira Mochida. Leed el informe y preparaos para esta noche.

Seguidamente, se alejó del micrófono de la estrada, saludó a sus superiores y se fue de la sala. Kaito no sabía lo que le venía encima, pero al mismo tiempo, Aoko tampoco.

* * *

- A ver, a ver...¿Qué es lo que ha maquinado esta noche nuestra inspectora?

La sonrisa socarrona característica de Kaito salió a la luz en cuando soltó esas palabras. Si bien había advertido a los policías que su aparición sería a las diez en punto, siempre procuraba llegar media hora antes del golpe para ver las posiciones policíacas y detectar los infrarrojos entre otras medidas de seguridad para que no le pillaran desprevenido. Toda precaución era poca.

Generalmente, acostumbraba a observar el edificio que sería atacado desde algún que otro rascacielos cerca, no sin antes asegurarse de que este no era vigilado por la policía, que era muy común que también vigilaran los alrededores. Esta vez, hizo lo mismo.  
Sin embargo, esa noche había llegado una hora antes, para intentar entender la estrategia que hacía la nueva detective. Aunque, si era hija del inspector Nakamori, seguramente todo estaría repleto de agentes para intentar dificultar su trabajo. No se equivocaba: todo el edificio Mochida era invadido por policías.

- ¡Esto será más divertido de lo que me esperaba! - dijo eufórico mientras miraba a través de los prismáticos.

El plan de Kaito era fácil pero inesperado. Pretendía colarse por los conductos de ventilación - como solía hacer aprovechando que allí nunca hay instaladas medidas de seguridad - y llegar hasta estar justo encima de la joya Red Faith para después hacer algún truco de magia para desorientar a los agentes. Aprovechando la confusión, se camuflaría entre ellos, disfrazado de agente y huyendo hacía el tejado. Pero no se estaría mucho tiempo vestido de agente por si acaso aplicaban lo dicho a la conferencia de la central.

Era lo típico, lo que hacía siempre. Y no cambiaría su plan. Él estaba seguro de que hoy se llevaría la joya. No le importaba la nueva. La robaría.

Pero de lo que no estaba tan seguro era de si aquella joya era Pandora.

- Aunque...-musitó- ...Padre...- le nombró mirando al cielo estrellado, como si pudiera hablar con él - Siento que el día de encontrar la joya esta cerca - acabó diciendo dibujando una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la noche. Todo estaba a punto. Los infrarrojos estaban conectados, las alarmas encendidas, había agentes en cada planta del edificio y este estaba envuelto por docenas de coches patrulla. Si alguien entraba no saldría sin ser advertido ya sea por los aparatos o por los policías. Y eso sin considerar que era practicamente imposible poder entrar por ningún lado. Practicamente, por que el supuesto ladrón ya se encontraba dentro, escondido en los conductos de ventilación y vigilando cautelosamente los movimientos de los agentes y la posición de la Red Faith, que, como había planeado, se encontraba justo encima de ella, preparado para saltar en cuando reine el caos en la sala. KID esperaba, impaciente, la llegada de las diez.

Pero...

Era extraño. Por mucho que buscara con la mirada, no lograba encontrar a la inspectora. Y raro era, ya que en ser la hija del inspector prejubilado, tendría que estar armando follón supervisando todos los preparativos para el golpe del ladrón.

Aunque, lo más curioso era que KID aún no había logrado saber que aspecto tenía la nueva inspectora Nakamori.

Pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que supuso que pudo estar vigilando las salas por las cámaras de seguridad o también podría estar escondida esperando su aparición para lanzarse sobre él y no dejarlo escapar.

- Sí...- murmuró pensativo KID recordando las sorprendentes y ridículas apariciones del padre de ella y pensando que esta pudiera ser igual que él -...es lo más probable.

Los cinco minutos restantes terminaron más rápido de que KID hubiera esperado. Y, inmediatamente, se oyeron las campanadas que procedían de la plaza del reloj **(nta1),** que estaba a un lado del edificio.

Primera campanada. El silencio se hizo en la sala.

Segunda campanada. KID acababa de extraer el último clavo de la rejilla que accedía a la sala donde se encontraba la joya.

Tercera campanada. El propietario de la Red Faith, el señor Mochida, jugaba con sus manos sudorosas nervioso.

Cuarta campanada. Los agentes miraban a su alrededor, desconfiados.

Quinta campanada. KID sacó sigilosamente la tapa del conducto de ventilación.

Sexta campanada. El sonido intermitente de las cámaras de seguridad era lo único que se oía.

Séptima campanada. Akira Mochida contuvo la respiración sin quitar su vista del diamante.

Octava campanada. Todas las miradas se pusieron en la joya.

Novena campanada. KID sonrió suspicazmente.

Última campanada. Alguien sonrió desde un de la sala.

Y se levantó el telón. Una luz cegadora se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos acompañada por un espeso gas que dificultó la vista cuando, los agentes sorprendidos, pudieron observar que la Red Faith había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No había nada ni **nadie**.

Los agentes se aproximaron donde antes había la joya, inspeccionando que no hubiera ningún tipo de truco y la joya estuviera ahí aún. Esta comprobación era el primer punto de la estrategia que seguían según las instrucciones del folleto dado en la conferencia. Pero su resultado dio negativo. La joya y el ladrón habían desaparecido de verdad.

- ¡Bien! - se oyó exclamar una aguda voz que venía de dentro de la multitud de policía desorientada - ¡...Si no se encuentra en la sala...!

Una agente salió de la multitud centrando toda la atención hacia ella. Se había camuflado entre los agentes de policía para pasar inadvertida ante los ojos de KID y dirigirlo todo desde ''dentro'', por eso había tantos policías. Ella había estado observando todo desde un rincón, sin hacer ruido, para darle confianza a KID cuando él intentará escapar. Y es que Aoko Nakamori se había documentado mucho sobre Kaito KID en esos últimos años. Solía obligar a su padre a explicar todos los detalles de los casos de KID y apuntaba muy cuidadosamente los puntos débiles y los trucos que solía utilizar a la hora de hacer un robo en una libreta pequeña que siempre llevaba consigo. Empezó ha hacer eso para conocerle mejor y poder deducir en un futuro su _modus operandi_. Deducir por ejemplo, como solía escapar.

-¡...Tan sólo se puede encontrar en un lugar...! - acabó de decir convencida mientras dirigía la mirada hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del capitulo II **

**(nta1) Es la plaza donde Kaito y Aoko se conocieron de pequeños en la serie. Aunque en este fic no se conocen de nada y no se han visto nunca. **

Bien, vuelvo estar aquí. He recibido muy pocos reviews, pero ¿Qué se hará? Aunque si pudiera ser...¡Enviadme más! _please..._

Ya se que es un poco paranoico este fic, pero bueno. Lo cierto es que me vino la idea en la mente cuando estaba escuchando en mi mp3 la canción de "Catch you" de Sophie Ellis-Bextor.

Por cierto muchas gracias a:

**SakuraElric20**

**ilusionDreams-XIII**

¿Y que os ha parecido? Sé que puede que este capitulo haya sido un poco aburrido pero...¡sino no tendrá sentido! xDxD

¡En el próximo capitulo por fin se verán las caras!

LittleThief03


	3. One way or another I'm gonna getcha!

**MI QUERIDA PESADILLA  
Fic Kaito y Aoko  
by  
LittleThief03 **

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Infrared - Placebo/I'm gonna getcha - Shania Twain.**

Los personajes de Detective Conan/Magic Kaito pertenecen a:

GOSHO AOYAMA

Aviso: Esto es un Universo Alterno. Aoko y Kaito no tienen la misma edad exactamente. Kaito tiene dos años más que ella y, por lo tanto, no se conocen desde la infancia.

"..." - el personaje esta pensando.

**CAPITULO III ****  
- One way or another I'm gonna getcha!- **

- Vaya...- se lamentó mientras sostenía el diamante a través de la luz de la luna - Como suponía, esta joya tampoco es Pandora...- acabó de decir con cierto enojo en su voz.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Cuanto tiempo seguiría buscando a Pandora? Esos tipejos no paraban de vigilarle, lo notaba. Lo sentía cuando iba a trabajar, a comprar o simplemente cuando salía de su casa. Sabían perfectamente con quién se relacionaba: su familia, sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo, sus conquistas -que por cierto, tenía muchas-... Ahora los sentía. Esa mirada helada tras su nuca observando desde lejos, vigilando a la joya que aguardaba en sus manos, vigilando sus movimientos...Vigilándolo todo. Y es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Él se sentía traicionado en cierta forma, era como si estuviera trabajando para ellos y él hacía el trabajo sucio. Y lo cierto era que sí que estaba trabajando para ellos aunque fuera indirectamente y sin quererlo.

A veces no podía evitar pensar...¿Qué pasaría cuando encontrara a Pandora? Ellos atacarían, intentarían matarle, de eso estaba seguro. Tendría que luchar y no sabía como. Era una organización muy grande y, ciertamente, estaba asustado. Y lo peor era que no bastaría con tan sólo él sino también con toda persona que haya tenido algún contacto con Kaito Kuroba. Tendría que preparar algo. La verdad era que solo no podría hacerlo, necesitaba ayuda y si pudiera se lo pediría a Ji, pero era demasiado mayor y ya hacía más que suficiente para ayudarle. Aunque por mucho que necesitara ayuda, no pensaba pedirle nada a nadie. Mayormente, por orgullo, ya que si lo tuviera que hacer, solamente le podría pedir ayuda a cierto detective el cual Kaito no quería ni oírle nombrar.

Kaito se dispuso a mirar el cielo nocturno, era lo único que lograba tranquilizarle. Pero cuando alzó sus ojos, pudo observar algunos puntos negros esparcidos por el cielo que en un principio no pudo identificar. Agudizó la vista, pero tampoco supo ver que venía hacia allí. No tuvo más remedio que extraer de Dios sabe donde unos prismáticos desplegables. Y cuando por fin pudo identificar lo que eran...

- ¡Oh, mierda! -exclamó.

Docenas de helicópteros se aproximaban a gran velocidad, cubriendo casi por completo el cielo estrellado. Si Kaito no se daba prisa no podría escapar. Lo más seguro era volver escaleras abajo y salir de incógnito. Kaito se dispuso a dar media vuelta, hacia las escaleras. Seguramente se disfrazaría de policía o de cualquier otra cosa para pasar desapercibido. En ese momento oyó como miles de pasos subiendo las escaleras se hacían presentes.

- " ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...! "

Estaba acorralado. Tan solo era cuestión de segundos en que los helicópteros llegaran y los policías lo rodearan. Perdido. Esa era la palabra. Repentinamente, la puerta de la azotea se abrió provocando un terrible estruendo. Los pasos de los innumerables agentes llegaron y el molesto viento ocasionado por los helicópteros se hizo presente. Kaito se encontraba, por un lado, una multitud de agentes y por el otro, los dichos helicópteros zumbando en el aire y eso, sin contar el enorme vacío que tenía bajo sus pies.

- ¡Kaito KID¡Quedas detenido!

Kaito oyó como una vocecita que casi carecía de seriedad pero tenia cierto grado de decisión llegaba a sus oídos. Aunque no era la especie de voz que él imaginaba, dedució que era la nueva insepectora Nakamori. Giró sobre sus talones con cierta elegancia para poder ver a la supuesta imagen de Nakamori que tenía ya asumida en su mente. Pero se llevó una sorpresa ya que allí tan solo había un montón de policías y no veía por ningún lado a ninguna mujer con traje de detective oficial.

Fue entonces cuando de dentro de la multitud formada mayormente por hombres, salió un individuo con pequeña estatura - comparada con la de los policías - que se aproximaba hacía él con el carné de policía en su mano y repitiendo la misma frase anterior. Esta vez KID se sorprendió de sobremanera, tanto que no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro. Esa no era para nada la imagen que tenía en mente de Aoko Nakamori. No era fea en absoluto, incluso era atractiva. Y era muy joven, más o menos de su edad, quizás menos...¡Y no se parecía en nada a su padre! Kaito llegó a la conclusión que se había dejado llevar por el dicho: "Tal palo tal astilla".

Pero...¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella se encargase de su caso¡Era una cría! Sí. Era verdad que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, ya que lo había rodeado y ahora estaba sin escapatoria ¡Pero tampoco era tan difícil superar al incompetente Inspector Nakamori!

- ¡KID¡Entregate, no tienes escapatoria¡Todo lo que digas será utilizado en tu contra...! - dijo mientras sacaba de su cintura la pistola reglamentaria.

¡Oh, no! Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Llevaba hasta un arma¿Es que la policía se había vuelto loca¿No veían que era una mocosa cualquiera con aires de detective¡Se podría hacer daño! Kaito no podía creerlo ¡Era increíble! Tenía que asegurarse.

- Oye...- comenzó sin esconder su expresión de sorpresa - ¿Tú no serás por casualidad la nueva inspectora?  
- Soy la nueva detective Nakamori, hija de Ginzo Nakamori - dijo con decisión y sin dejar de amenazarle con el arma en mano.  
- ¿Qué? - soltó él con un tono de indignación - ¡Pero si eres una mocosa!

A Aoko esas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese asqueroso ladrón? Hacía años que intentaba obtener ese puesto y poder enfrentarse a KID ¿y lo primero que se le ocurre decirle es que es una mocosa? Supuestamente este día tenía que ser perfecto. Su objetivo era localizar y atrapar a KID con gran orgullo, pero todas sus expectativas se vieron derrumbadas por la primera frase que oyó decir de los labios del caza-tesoros.

- ¿Q-Qué has dicho? - expresó indignada y sujetando el arma con un poco menos de seriedad. Si seguía así, sería dominada por la rabia y no dudaría ni un segundo en volarle la cabeza a ese impresentable.

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que hayan aceptado a una cría como tú para atraparme a mí, al gran ladrón del siglo XXI?

- ¿Mocosa...¡¿Cría¡¿YO?

Sentía como el rojo ardía sus mejillas de tal modo que ya no sabía si era por el odio y rencor que tenía por el sujeto que se encontraba delante suyo o por la vergüenza que empezaba a tener al ver como los demás agentes se miraban entre ellos, incómodos.

La verdad era que esas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que aparentaba. Y es que ella tenía cierto complejo con su aspecto. Siempre se había sentido como una niña pequeña mayor. Si bien su estatura era más o menos normal para ser una mujer- era más alta que muchas de su edad - , su cara y su cuerpo decían todo lo contrario. Desde los dieciséis años había tenido complejo, por un lado, de su cuerpo. Por mucho que quisiera y lo intentará por todos los métodos, su cuerpo no adoptaba la forma de una mujer: apenas tenía pecho y si bien tenía cintura y trasero, era casi imperceptible. La otra cuestión era su rostro: no aparentaba ser una mujer, más bien una chica preadolescente que se esfuerza para parecer mayor a través de técnicas de maquillaje que le servían de bien poco.

Había gente que le resultaba atractivo ya que podía parecer más joven, pero ella no creía eso en absoluto. Estaba realmente acomplejada. Sin embargo, desde hacía mucho había dejado de preocuparse tanto del aspecto, se aceptaba a si misma y estaba orgullosa por alcanzar _su_ sueño deseado de poder enfrentarse a KID. Pero desde el preciso momento que ese engendro pronunció esos insultos a su persona, sus averciones volvieron como por arte de magia. Ella quería, que con su primer encuentro con KID, le hubiera infundado a este cierto respecto y cierto temor. No por nada ella sería quién lo atrapara. Pero había infundado el efecto contrario y todo por su maldito aspecto. Aunque, sorprendentemente, no se había puesto triste ante ese comentario, sino más bien, furiosa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves maldito ladrón¡Estás rodeado, imbécil¡Entregate de una puñetera vez!

Kaito la miro sorprendido. Era extraño, pero a la vez gracioso, ver a una jovencita como esa decir esas palabrotas que nunca había imaginado que ella diría. No parecía de ese tipo de chicas. Llegó a la conclusión que le había ofendido de verdad. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que retractarse.

- Esas palabras no te quedan bien, niñita...Eres una maleducada- comentó soltando su característica risita socarrona.

Eso solo hizo que Aoko se enfureciera más.

- Yo de tú dejaría este trabajo ya...- le dijo con un movimiento con la mano en el aire - ¡No sirves para esto!

- Uggg...¡Maldito¡Haz el favor de rendirte¿No ves que estás rodeado?

Cierto. Por mucho que KID intentara disimular su miedo, pocas cosas podría hacer. Con esos helicópteros volando por el aire, no podía usar el ala delta, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque había tenido tiempo de reflexionar mientras estaba enfureciendo a la detective. Kaito KID se volvió a dar la vuelta, miró hacia abajo y sonrió victoriosamente.

-¿Tú crees? - dijo avanzando cada vez más hacia el borde de la azotea que apenas tenía un pequeño muro de pocos centímetros como protección.

- ¡Pues claro! - dijo como si fuera obvio - ¿O acaso estas cie...?

Aoko no pudo acabar la frase en ver la astuta y suspicaz sonrisa que KID tenía dibujada en su cara. No se atrevería... ¡No podía hacerlo¡Se mataría!

- ¡Oye...! - dijo con un tono asustado y con mirada preocupada - ¿No pretenderás...?

Él amplio más su sonrisa.

- Encantado de conocerte, inspectora...

- ¡No¡No lo hagas¡Espe...!

Demasiado tarde. El astuto ladrón, sin dejar de mirar a la detective, hizo un salto hacia atrás y se lanzó del rascacielos sin dejar de sonreír en el momento que se caía.

- ¡No! - gritó Aoko desesperada abalanzandose hacia donde se había tirado el ladrón.- ¡KID!

Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. Simplemente no podía. Su primer día y no tan solo no había podido atrapar a KID ¡sino que le había matado! Bien, vale que se tiro él¡pero era su culpa! Aunque hubiera sido más sensato por parte de KID entregarse antes de quererse suicidar...¡Ahgg¿Qué más daba ahora? Ese tipo...Ese tipo... ¡Estaba loco!

Justamente cuando estaba ya casi al borde de la azotea se oyó un ruido extraño, como si se rompiera un cristal. Aoko no tuvo tiempo de prestarle mucha atención ya que la preocupación ganaba a la curiosidad y cuando ya había llegado al borde y pudo mirar hacia abajo, lo vio. Una cuerda estaba atada al muro de la azotea y descendía hacia dos pisos más hacia abajo donde el cristal estaba roto.

Era una trampa.

- ¡Maldición! - se enfureció Aoko - "¡Allí no hay guardias!"

Cuando inspeccionaron el piso donde el caza-tesoros había roto la ventana ya era demasiado tarde. No estaba. Después estuvieron buscando por toda la zona pero nada. Ni rastro. Kaito KID se había escapado de Aoko Nakamori por primera vez, y muy a su pesar, Aoko pensó que esa no sería la última.

Aunque, extrañamente, el ladrón no se llevó la joya sino que la dejó, antes de saltar, en la azotea para que la policía lo encontrara. Aoko recogió, confundida, el diamante Red Faith para entregárselo a su legitimo propietario. No sin antes poder ver que, aparte de la joya, había una nota adjunta la cual estaba firmada por el mismísimo ladrón, que, como sabía todo el mundo, su típica firma era reconocida por su dibujito al final de las cartas que representaba una caricatura de él mismo.

Cuando Aoko empezó a leer la nota, su cara adoptaba una expresión de confusión, y a medida que iba leyendo, su rostro se iba deformando pasando por la sorpresa, el enojo, la rabia, y, por último, el más obvio odio. En acabarlo de leer, desenganchó la nota del diamante, la arrugó mientras maldecía al ladrón entre dientes y por último, arrojo la nota en la cabeza del agente más cercano.

- ¡¿Lástima¡Ja¿Él sabe lo que es la lástima?- dijo más enfurecida que nunca - ¡¿Apreciado¡Y un cuerno!

Cuando la inspectora estuvo fuera de la vista del agente, este mismo, curioso, desenvolvió la nota para leer a espaldas de su jefe, el dichoso escrito que hizo que esta se pusiera de tan mal humor:

"Querida Inspectora:

He podido ver con qué gran énfasis ha actuado hoy en nuestro primer encuentro y estoy muy impresionado. Aunque al final no ha logrado atraparme, he sentido la necesidad de devolverle mi preciado objeto robado, ya que en contemplar su rostro desfigurado por la rabia, me vi en la obligación de devolverle el diamante. La lástima es uno de mis pocos defectos.

su apreciado ladrón,

**Kaito KID**"

* * *

- Tienes que venir, Kaito, de veras - comentó un chico haciendo grandes esfuerzos para animar a Kaito a venir.

- Hummp...No sé, Keisuke, no sé...- dijo este dubitativo mientras guardaba sus artilugios de magia en su taquilla.

Kaito se encontraba en su camerino del teatro MauriceLeBlanc, lugar dónde trabajaba ya desde hacía unos tres años. Había recibido una visita de su mejor amigo, Keisuke**(nta1), **que conocía de toda la vida. Acababa de hacer su ensayo matinal de los viernes ya que cada sábado actuaba en directo y estaba demasiado cansado para hacer favores a su amigo, cansado por el trabajito exitoso de ayer. Exitoso por que no lo cogieron, aunque cuando pensaba que quizás nunca encontraría lo que buscaba se deprimía.

- ¡Vamos¿Qué hay de malo? Tan sólo te pido que vengas esta tarde a tomar algo con Keiko y su amiga...

- Es que tengo que hacer algo hoy...- se excusó Kaito mostrándose poco convincente.

- Sí, ya...¿Un viernes por la tarde? - se burló el otro - Tanto tú como yo sabemos que los viernes por la tarde es el único día que tienes libre.

- ¿Y si te dijera que he quedado con una mujer?

- ¿Otra de tus conquistas? - Keisuke le miro alzando incrédulo - Nunca has quedado con nadie los viernes porque los sábadostienes actuación y no quieres ir cansado...- la última palabra la resaltó, queriendo indicar que tiene otro significado - además, he escogido este día precisamente por eso.

Kaito gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kaito¿Por que no quieres venir?

- ¡Por que no sé que haré yo allí! A ver¿Has quedado con tu novia, no?

- Y con su mejor amiga...

- Sí, bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya también.

- Ya te lo explicado. Me gustaría que conocieras más a mi novia. Somos amigos de toda la vida... ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! y llevo como dos años saliendo con Keiko ¡Y apenas la conoces!

- Escucha que eres tú el que se tiene que casar con ella y no yo.

- Oye...- dijo mirando a Kaito extrañado - ¿No será que estás enfadado conmigo por que voy a casarme?

- ¡Claro que no! Es decir, encuentro que eso de que te vayas a casar es una tontería y que es como un delito que dejes la soltería de esta manera.- dijo refunfuñando - Y pienso que te estas destrozando la vida,_ sólo _eso... ¿Por que tener una mujer siempre si puedes ir cambiando?

- Tú no lo puedes entender Kaito...- aclaró con expresión seria que Kaito apenas pudo percibir - Estoy enamorado de ella.

- ¿Enamorado? - dijo con una cara desfigurada por la repugnancia que sentía- No, no puedo entenderlo.

- Ya lo sé, y es una pena.- dijo ignorando el rostro de Kaito - Y espero de verdad que algún día digas lo contrario.

- ¡Ja,ja! Lo dudo mucho - se mofó.

- Bueno - dijo con un suspiró, dejándolo por imposible - ¿Vendrás o no?

- ¿Por qué tendría que venir si estoy en contra del matrimonio?

- Por que es un favor que te pido y así podrás pedirme cualquier cosa en un futuro.

- Hummm...¿Cualquier cosa? - repitió con recelo.

- Cualquier cosa.

- Hecho.

* * *

- ...Uaaahhh...- un espeso y largo bostezo se vio sumergido por los ruidos de los trenes de la estación de Shibuya - "Maldita sea..." - pensó Aoko medio enojada medio adormida - " No he podido dormir en toda la noche..."

Aoko se encontraba en la estación de Shibuya, esperando a su amiga Keiko la cual le dijo que quería hablar con ella sobre algo de la boda con su futuro marido. Ayer mismo por la noche, había estado su primer intento de capturar a KID y también, en consecuencia, su primer fracaso. Aunque Aoko quisiera que fuera él último - tanto intento como fracaso-, desde que oyó y leyó las palabras de KID por primera vez, no se las pudo quitar de la cabeza.

_"La lástima es uno de mis pocos defectos "_

_"¡No sirves para esto!"_

Ese idiota. ¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo¿Es que era tan importante lo que ése pensara de ella? Tan sólo era un ladrón...Un ladrón en el que siempre estuvo obsesionada.

- "Supongo que por eso me importa lo que piense de mi" - pensó sonriendo irónicamente - "Por que le odio"

Soltó una risa nerviosa. Era tan ridículo, tan estúpido. Toda su vida había querido tener ese empleo, había soñado con poder atrapar a KID y por fin poder sentirse útil de algún modo. Y era raro, por que por muchas cosas que le pasaran por la cabeza, por mucho que estuvo siempre meditando sobre su futuro y sobre lo que quería hacer, nada era comparado con coger al ladrón. Y es que, aparte de su obsesión con KID, había varias cosas en que le hubiese gustado trabajar. Claro que las había. Pero cuando se lo cuestionaba, sentía que estaba traicionando a su padre. Ese era su deseo y tanto ella como su padre sabían que él no iba a cumplirlo nunca. Su obligación era cumplirlo ella ¿no? Ella, como hija, tenía que hacer feliz a su padre, se lo debía. Eso era lo correcto, eso era lo mejor. Y lo había conseguido. Entonces...¿Por que se sentía así¿Por que se sentía tan triste, tan desolada, tan...desdichada? Sentía como si el mundo se cayera sobre su hombro, como si su vida no tuviera sentido, como si nunca lograra ser feliz, como si...como si...

Como si no estuviera viviendo su propia vida, sino la de su padre.

Aoko notaba que lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

- "¿lágrimas?" - se preguntó mentalmente, incrédula - " Es ridículo. Yo no lloro desde hace años"

Y así, inspirando varias veces para si misma, pudo retener las lágrimas y los hipos que se le venían encima. No iba a llorar por eso. Eso es lo que quería ella ¿no? Había luchado por ese sueño - aunque no fuese el suyo- y lo iba a cumplir. No había llegado aquí en vano. Atraparía a KID y cuando lo haga, por fin sería feliz y se sentiría completa.

Lo atraparía de alguna manera u otra.

Estaba segura.

Pero...

- ¡Aoko!

Ese grito provocó que Aoko volviera a la realidad repentinamente. Su realidad, la cruda realidad. Keiko se aproximó hacia ella con ritmo acelerado y una vez estuvo a su lado, se disculpó por su tardanza.

- Aunque lo extraño...- comentó Keiko mirando a un lado y a otro-...es que aún no haya aparecido Keisuke...

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó la otra desconcertada - ¿Keisuke también vendrá?

- Sí¿No te lo había dicho? - contestó con rostro inocente.

- Sabes que no.

- ¡Jeje! Es que sino no se si hubieses querido venir...

- ¡Pues claro que no hubiese venido¿Acaso no ves que estorbo?

. ¡Pero que dices! Tú nunca estorbas. - dijo escandalizada - Además, te dije que queríamos comentarte algo...

- Ahh, ya... ¿Y por que no me lo decís por teléfono y listos?

- ¿Pero que dices mujer¡Esto no se pude decir por teléfono!

- ¿Y que representa que quieres decir con _esto_?

- Ya veras, ya veras - dijo con un movimiento de mano en el aire - ¡Ah, por cierto¿Te he comentado que también viene el mejor amigo de Keisuke?

- No- dijo entre dientes - No me lo has comentado.

- Ah, pues se ve que sí...- dijo ignorando el rostro de Aoko y poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios pensativamente - creo que se llama Kaito Kuto...Kubo...¡Ayy! - se desesperó meneando la cabeza - ¡Hace tanto que no lo veo que ni me acuerdo de como se llama!

- ¿Eh? - se extraño la otra - ¿Pero no es el mejor amigo de Keisuke?

- Sí, pero no queda con Keisuke desde que yo salgo con él...- dijo con un dejo de tristeza - ...Creo que no le caigo muy bien...

- ¿Eh, Como dices eso¡Tú siempre caes bien a todo el mundo, Kei! - intentó animarla Aoko.

Keiko se encogió de hombros.

- A él no...- se paró un momento y luego continuó -...Es un poco extraño no saber quién es exactamente el mejor amigo de la persona con quien te vas a casar...

Aoko ante esto frunció el entrecejo.

- Bueno, pero esto es culpa de ese tal Kaito...- sentenció Aoko - Él también debería haberse preocupado de saber quién es la novia de su mejor amigo ¿no? Bien que yo soy tu mejor amiga y conozco a la perfección a tu novio y...¡Keisuke y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, que puñetas!

- ¡Aoko...! - se sorprendió asustada en oír la última palabra que pronunció esta.

Aoko se enrojeció, avergonzada. Ella no acostumbraba a hablar así y era normal que su amiga se sorprendiera. Y es que, en cierto modo, era raro ver a una mujer como ella con sus atributos - bien, con sus no atributos - diciendo maldiciones. Pero tenía una razón a cerca de esto, y era que, desde KID la insultó, no paraba de pensar maldiciones dirigidas a él. Por lo tanto, era normal y excusable que se le escaparán algunas de vez en cuando. Aunque, claro, eso no se lo iba explicar a Keiko.

- A lo que iba...- continuó ignorando la postura de Keiko - Cuando me presentaste a Keisuke no sabía nada de él y bien que me esforcé en ser su amiga y lo hice por ti...¡Él debería hacer lo mismo!

- ¿Te esforzaste? - preguntó con una mirada inquisidora - ¿Es que te cae mal?

- No, no...- rió nerviosa - No me refería eso...

Pero Keiko había dado en el clavo. Cuando Keiko le presentó a Keisuke, ella no le vió con buenos ojos. Aoko pensó que en tener Keiko novio este la monopolizaría para él solo y a ella le dejaría a un lado. Pero, para suerte de ella, no fue así. Keisuke resultó ser un buen novio y un buen amigo, además. Muy de vez en cuando, la pareja invitaba a Aoko alguna salida y se lo pasaban muy bien, pero claro, la mitad de las invitaciones dadas a Aoko esta las rechazó, ya que no quería ser un estorbo y pensaba que era mejor que ellos estuvieran solos, como pareja.

Al final, Keisuke se convirtió en un gran amigo suyo.

- En cualquier caso, creo que ese tipo tendría que haberte conocido un poco mejor...

- Supongo que sí...- soltó un suspiro y después adoptó una faz pensativa - Aunque creo que Keisuke me dijo que Kaito estaba en contra del matrimonio o algo así...

- Pues aquí esta la explicación, mujer...- ahora puso cara de curiosidad - Pero...¿Como puedes estar en contra del matrimonio?

- Oh, bueno. Con esto me refiero a que Kaito es un vividor, un libertino...Un mujeriego, vamos.- aclaró Keiko - Keisuke también me dijo que antes de conocerme salía con mujeres con Kaito...Supongo que por eso Kaito ya no le ve tanto, debe de estar algo decepcionado.- acabó lanzando un suspiro.

- Hummm... Entiendo. Aunque...- ahora Aoko le surgió una cara divertida - ¿Te imaginas a Keisuke ir de bar en bar con aires de mujeriego? Por que yo, la verdad, no...Y es que no le pega nada de nada...

- ¿Qué es lo que no me pega nada?

Keiko se tuvo que atragantar la risa pues un no muy contento Keisuke apareció detrás de ellas. Su cara supuestamente enojada - y menciono supuestamente ya que dejó entrever una débil curvatura en la comisura de sus labios - se interpuso entre los dos rostros de las chicas exigiendo una explicación.

- ¿eh? Decid...- dirigiendo una mirada significativa sobretodo dedicada a Aoko la cual rió por lo bajo.

- Nada, nada...- contestó Aoko - sólo comentamos lo simpático y atractivo que eres...- acabó resaltando exageradamente los adjetivos que le describían.

- ¡Oh, sí...! - dijo inflándose el pecho - Esto esta mejor.

Los tres se miraron con complicidad y se echaron a reír por lo bajo.

- Estoy muy contenta por vuestra boda, de verdad...- mencionó Aoko con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias, Aoko - le contestó Keiko - significa mucho para nosotros ¿verdad que sí? - esta vez, la pregunta iba dirigida a su futuro marido que ya estaba a su lado y le rodeaba los hombros.

- Verdad - contestó este mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

Aoko los contempló con una mirada tierna. ¿A ella le pasaría esto alguna vez? Deseaba que sí. Aunque apenas se planteaba esta pregunta pues tenía muchas cosas preocupantes en la cabeza y no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Todo lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Y ella esperaba que vinieran tiempos mejores para ella y para su futuro.

Los volvió a ver mientras estos se miraban el uno al otro llenos de ternura.

Algún día...

- Por cierto - la voz de Keiko volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo es que no ha venido...- vaciló un momento, se veía en sus ojos que no estaba segura como se llamaba -...tu amigo?

- ¿Kaito? - miró el reloj de la estación que marcaba diez minutos más tarde de lo que habían quedado todos - Pues...No lo sé. Ya debería estar aquí. Esperemos cinco minutos más.

- De acuerdo.

Aoko soltó otro bostezo mientras notaba que se le volvían a cerrar los párpados. Lamentablemente, en estos minutos anteriores aún no había podido deshacerse del sueño. Quería un café. Necesitaba un café. Moría por un café.

Bueno - dijo Aoko trayendo la atención de los dos - Creo que voy a buscar algo de café...¿Queréis algo? - después de que los dos negaran la petición continuó - Muy bien - soltó otro bostezo - Ahora vuelvo.

Seguidamente, se dirigió con lento y perezosos pasos hacia la maquina de cafés más cerca que había en la estación. Hasta ese día, no se había dado cuenta de lo útiles que podían ser esas maquinas.

Keiko y Keisuke se quedaron en la entrada de la estación viendo como la gente entraba y salía de la estación, unos llamando taxis y otros pidiendo, y todo esto en un nubloso día de mes de noviembre.

- Hace frío - comentó uno.

- Sí. - contestó el otro - Y parece que va a llover.

Cuatro minutos después Keisuke pudo divisar entre la gente un rostro familiar y volteó hacia su novia con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es Kaito - le informó - Sabía que vendría.

El cuerpo de Kaito se aproximaba cada vez más y Keiko notaba que su cuerpo se iba poniendo cada vez más rígido; estaba nerviosa, no quería causarle una mala impresión. Era cierto que había visto a Kaito en un par de ocasiones y que ya habían sido presentados por Keisuke, pero cada vez que miraba a Kaito se encontraba con su gélida mirada posada en ella. No le caía bien, de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco le había dejado ninguna oportunidad para mantener un diálogo con ella. Ni siquiera para hablar del tiempo. Y eso era por que cada vez que ella estaba presente él hacía como si no existiera y cuando intentaba entrar en una conversación con él, este la cortaba con una respuesta seca y se alejaba de ella, o hacía como si no la hubiera oído.

El muy maleducado.

Pero era el mejor amigo de Keisuke y ella no podía evitarlo. Keiko no era de esas mujeres que le decían a su novio con quién y con quién no debía ser amigo. No sería justo. Además, Keisuke se había portado muy bien con Aoko y siempre la había apoyado. Ella tendría que hacer lo mismo ¿no?

- ¡Kaito! - exclamó con buen humor Keisuke cuando el nombrado estuvo delante de ellos - Llegas tarde.

- Tenía la esperanza de que os hubierais marchado sin mí - contestó encogiendose de hombros y con un tono despreocupado.

Keisuke se tomó el comentario con gracia pero a Keiko le sentó como un puñetazo en el estomago. Era realmente desagradable. No solo no se había dignado a pedir disculpas por su retraso sino que también había dejado claro que no deseaba venir con ellos y que venía obligatoriamente. Pero Keisuke no había notado el sentido de estas palabras o quizás no quería notarlas.

- Bien...- sentenció Keisuke - Ahora solo falta esperar a Aoko...

- ¿Aoko? - preguntó Kaito ni curioso ni interesado, tan sólo por preguntar.

- Sí, la amiga de Keiko de la que te hablé.

- Ah...- musitó Kaito mirando a Keiko fríamente mientras esta soltaba una risita nerviosa.

Keiko, la novia de su mejor amigo. Aunque no sabía si debería considerarlo mejor amigo ya, por que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban entre ellos como entonces. No hablaban como antes desde que salió con esa tal Keiko, a quién a Kaito no le caía muy bien. Cierto era que no había hablado con ella y no tenía derecho a opinar así, pero estaba claro que para que Keisuke se le ocurriera la estúpida idea de casarse, esa mujer debía de ser un demonio. Un demonio que había hipnotizado a su mejor amigo y le había convertido en un imbécil de esos los cuales llamaban enamorados.

Qué estupidez.

Por otra parte...¿Había dicho Aoko? Instintivamente, se colocó el pulgar y el corazón en sus sienes, majaseándolos. No podía evitar recordar a cierta criatura que intentó detenerle ayer por la noche. Su vocecita infantil se le había quedado registrada en su mente y su mirada preocupada -la cuál hizo cuando este iba a saltar por la azotea del rascacielos - la tenía grabada a fuego. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un imbécil en recordar ese momento, ya que solo fue unos segundos; pero, sin saber por qué, le importó de verdad que se preocupara por él pensando que se iba a suicidar. Sin querer, una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en su cara. ¿Desde cuando alguien no le dedicaba una preocupación tan verdadera como aquella? Era ridículo pensar en de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa mocosa le había hecho recordar cosas del pasado que tenía guardado dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberse burlado de ella. No soportaba reconocerlo, pero era cierto. Había nacido en él una cierta simpatía hacia esa detective infantil sin desearlo. Por no mencionar lo difícil que era que él sintiera afecto por alguien. Espera ¿Afecto¿Era eso lo que sentía por Nakamori? No, era una confusión. Quería decir cierta simpatía, eso, cierta simpatía.

Aunque estaba claro que esa amiga de Keiko no era Aoko Nakamori, sería demasiada causalidad.

**Eso sería...**

- Mira...- comentó Keisuke captando la atención de Kaito - Por allí viene Aoko.

La vista de Kaito siguió la dirección en la que miraba su amigo para intentar averiguar entre la multitud a esa tal Aoko. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Kaito se agrandaron tanto que casi se le marchan de la órbita y no pudo evitar entreabrir la boca de la sorpresa.

**...Imposible.**

Era...Era...

La figura de la mujer se dirigía hacia allí, despreocupada o tal vez adormida, sorbiendo entretenida el vaso de plástico que sujetaba entre sus manos enguantadas. Hasta que se paró delante de ellos y se quedó observando con curiosidad la extraña cara que había adoptado Kaito.

- Kaito - inició Keisuke la presentación - Esta es Aoko Nakamori; Aoko, este es Kaito Kuroba, mi mejor amigo.

¡Aoko Nakamori!

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del capitulo III **

**nta1: En verdad, es el mejor amigo de la serie de Magic Kaito y sale en algún capitulo, pero como no sé como se llama, le he bautizado así.**

hehe! sí,sí, el titulo se refiere a la canción de Blondie One way or another! Creo que esa conción tiene mucho que ver con la historia xDxD

Aunque no tiene mucho que ver con el capitulo, pero es más difícil de lo que parece encontrar un buen título.

Por cierto muchas gracias a Munuita por dejarme el review. Y animo a los otros que también lo hagais...

LittleThief03

Bottom of Form 1


	4. Diálogo en Baker Street

**MI QUERIDA PESADILLA  
Fic Kaito y Aoko  
by  
LittleThief03 **

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Ironic - Alanis Morrissette  
**

Los personajes de Detective Conan/Magic Kaito pertenecen a:

GOSHO AOYAMA

Aviso: Esto es un Universo Alterno. Aoko y Kaito no tienen la misma edad exactamente. Kaito tiene dos años más que ella y, por lo tanto, no se conocen desde la infancia.

_**Cursiva: estan hablando a través de un teléfono o un trasmisor, no están presentes en el lugar. **_

"..." - el personaje esta pensando.

**CAPITULO IV****  
- Diálogo en Baker Street - **

_Era...Era..._

_La figura de la mujer se dirigía hacia allí, despreocupada o tal vez adormida, sorbiendo entretenida el vaso de plástico que sujetaba entre sus manos enguantadas. Hasta que se paró delante de ellos y se quedó observando con curiosidad la extraña cara que había adoptado Kaito. _

_- Kaito - inició Keisuke la presentación - Esta es Aoko Nakamori, Aoko, este es Kaito Kuroba, mi mejor amigo._

_¡Aoko Nakamori!_

- Encantada - contestó ella con una cejo fruncida y ladeando la cabeza a causa de que Kaito continuaba con su cara deformada.

Kaito no contestó, solo la siguió mirando perplejo. ¿Qué significaba esto¿Es que se estaban riendo de él¿Acaso ella había descubierto su verdadera identidad y ahora todos ellos habían hecho un complot para atraparlo¿Keisuke, su mejor amigo, se atrevería a hacer eso?

- "Si esa endemoniada de Keiko le hubiera convencido, sí..."- pensó arrugando la nariz mientras Aoko seguía contemplando las diferentes expresiones que pasaban por su rostro.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Se estaba volviendo verdaderamente paranoico. Seguro que era una coincidencia. Una pequeña, estúpida e incordiante coincidencia. Lo que ahora tenía que hacer era inspirar poco a poco y seguir con ese juego con la mayor naturalidad, y claro, con su permanente cara de póquer.

Y así lo hizo. Sorbió sonoramente por la nariz y puso su mirada a la detective, que seguía manteniendo una expresión de curiosidad, aunque ahora estaba mezclada con la incerteza y la desconfianza. Al final, Kaito pudo pronunciar palabra.

- En-encantado...- dijo él lo más sereno posible e intentando simular una sonrisa.

- Bien - comentó Keisuke haciendo que todos le prestaran atención y Aoko dejara de mirar a Kaito, hecho que hizo que este se aliviara - ¿Qué os parece si vamos a la cafetería Baker Street?

Al tiempo que todos asintieron, Keiko cogió del brazo a Aoko y se puso con ella por delante de los chicos. Estos las siguieron y Kaito no pudo evitar clavar la vista en Aoko todo el rato, mirándola recelosamente. Keisuke, que iba a su lado, se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kaito? Desde que te he presentado a Aoko no has apartado la mirada de ella.

- ¿Eh? - dijo fingiendo estar medio despistado - ¿Ah, sí? No me he dado cuenta.

Keisuke lo miró desconfiado para después añadir:

- Oye...- le advirtió con un tono desconfiado - ¿No estarás interesado en Aoko? Por que sino...

- ¡NI HABLAR! - exclamó sin que Keisuke pudiera acabar su frase.

Ante tal grito que soltó Kaito las dos mujeres se giraron curiosas para después observar a Keisuke negando y disculpando con la cabeza. Esto hizo que las dos se volvieran a girar y a cuchichear entre ellas. Keisuke suspiró y se dirigió hacia Kaito seriamente.

- Kaito, te lo advierto - empezó a decir con un tono serio casi gélido - Ni te atrevas a conquistar a Aoko ¿Entendiste? Ella no es del tipo de mujeres con las que sueles salir. Ella es...

- Que te he dicho que no me gusta...- contestó cortando la frase de Keisuke otra vez.

- Ella es...- Keisuke continuó - Ella se merece a alguien mejor.

Kaito se giró indignado y Keisuke le reprochó con la mirada.

- ¿mejor? - preguntó Kaito incrédulo.

- Sí, mejor...- contestó Keisuke muy serio - Kaito, tanto tú como yo sabemos muy bien que si tu sales con una mujer no es para después seguir con ella e ir en serio. Y ni decir que nunca has querido una mujer de verdad ¿Cierto?

- Cierto, pero...

- Y Aoko es una buena amiga mía y se merece que alguien la quiere y tú tan solo la decepcionarías. Y no sería la primera mujer que tú dejaras con el corazón roto...

- Sí, pero...¡Oye! - se paró un momento - ¿Desde cuando esa Aoko es una "buena amiga" tuya, eh?

- Desde que conocí a Keiko...- musitó él encogiéndose de hombros - Es muy buena chica y no se merecería de ninguna manera acabar con alguien como tú...- Esta vez miró a Kaito con desconfianza y señalándolo con el dedo índice de modo amenazador- ¿Me has entendido?

- Que sí hombre, que sí...- contestó con un movimiento con la mano despreocupadamente.

¿Conquistar a Aoko Nakamori¿A su peor pesadilla¡Eso sería un suicidio¡Uno de verdad! Como si no tuviera los suficientes problemas con KID como que ahora se le ocurriera la majadera idea de conquistar a la detective que quería ponerle en prisión. Dejando de lado, que no le parecía para nada atractiva, con su falta de curvas y con su altura que era demasiada para una mujer como ella, sin mencionar su rostro infantil e inocente que era todo lo contrario que tendría que tener una inspectora de policía. Definitivamente, no saldría con ella ni que le dieran mil millon de yenes - exagerando, pero esa es la idea-.

* * *

La Cafetería Baker Street se situaba a unas cuantas manzanas de la estación y su nombre era en honor a la calle tan famosa la cual vivía Sherlock Holmes, ese detective ficticio protagonista de las novelas de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A Aoko siempre le habían gustado los detectives desde pequeña -no por nada su padre era detective del cuerpo de policía - y siempre que tenía la ocasión, pedia a su amigo Shinichi Kudo que le dejara unos cuantos libros policíacos de su enorme biblioteca. En cierto modo, leía esos libros para su futuro, por que desde su adolescencia ya tenía segura la idea de ser detective, aunque claro, ella nunca se consideró un genio detectivesco como Shinichi y Hakuba.

En cambio, Kaito los odiaba. Odiaba la forma con la que hablaban, siempre tan arrogante e inquebrantable; la manera en la que se movían, con gestos de superioridad y seguridad; y por no decir su manera de mirar a la gente por encima del hombro o la forma en juzgar a los culpables sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de este. Eran manipuladores, nunca cumplían las promesas. Y él se reía de ellos, por que, a pesar de descubrir los más sanguinarios asesinos y coger a los peores psicópatas que cometan algún secuestro, no habían conseguido atrapar a un simple ladrón en un tiempo de diez años - más si contamos los años de trabajo de su padre-.

Por supuesto, él creía que Aoko sería igual que ellos, y eso, extrañamente, le decepcionó un poco. Aún no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la mirada preocupada en la que le observaba la detective cuando él se tiró al vacío. Y era una tontería por que él no le importaba para nada. No le importaba... ¿verdad?

- Claro que no - contestó susurrando a su pregunta mental.

Por fin, llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la mesa próxima a la ventana, elegida por el mismo Kaito. Por lo menos si sentaban allí, podría ir mirando el exterior y así poder desconectar de la tortura en que estaba sometido. No podía recordar el por que había venido hasta aquí si tenia decidido no ir por nada del mundo...Ah, sí, por que después de esto tendría todo el derecho a pedirle cualquier favor a Keisuke. Y no lo desaprovecharía.

La cafetería Baker Street no podía ser de lo más acogedora. Las paredes eran de un color crema cálido y estaban decoradas con fotos del dueño en sus viajes a los lugares más remotos del mundo, las mesas eran de madera de pino y sus asientos estaban recubiertos por un terciopelo color granate, el suelo pintado de un matiz un poco más subido que el de las paredes y tenía un gran ventanal que te permitía ver el barrio donde había la plaza más transitada de toda Shibuya.

Kaito fue el primero en sentarse para elegir el puesto del ventanal, en frente se ubicó su amigo Keisuke que seguidamente a su lado ocupó el lugar su novia y Aoko...Se sentó al lado de Kaito. Este en verla no pudo evitar adoptar un rostro horrorizado y tuvo que morderse la lengua por no soltar su maldición favorita. ¿Por que tuvo que sentarse a su lado? Aunque, pensándolo bien, hubiese sido peor que se hubiese sentado delante de él, por que entonces le vería su cara al completo y podría reconocerle en cualquier momento. A pesar de eso, Kaito no podía deshacerse de ese nerviosismo al estar tan cerca de ella, y él, confuso, supuso que era por el miedo que tenía en que le descubriera su otra identidad.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Aoko cuando estuvieron todos ya bien ubicados - ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

Keiko y Keisuke esbozarón una sonrisa de complicidad entre ellos hecho que hizo que a Kaito, al contrario que Aoko, le proporcionara un escalofrío en toda la columna vertebral. Definitivamente, odiaba ver esos dos juntos.

- Queremos...- empezó a decir Keiko con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios - ¡...que seáis nuestros padrinos!

Esta proposición aportó unas muy diferentes reacciones. Por un lado Aoko, quien se le ensanchó los labios a más no poder y junto sus manos, emocionada por tal anuncio; y por el otro Kaito, quien no hizo ningún ruido perceptible y se limitó a entreabrir la boca intentando formular palabras inútilmente con una expresión escéptica y pasmosa. Y si bien la propuesta fue lógica dado que los dos eran mejores amigos de la pareja respectivamente, no pudieron evitar esa reacción ya que sus lazos de amistad se habían ido quebrantando con los años con sus pertenecientes motivos.

El motivo de la separación de Keiko y Aoko fue, básicamente, provocado por la obsesión que tenía Aoko hacia KID dejando de lado la amistad y centrándose sólo con sus propósitos. Y lamentablemente, Aoko no se había dado cuenta desde hace poco, cuando Keiko le anunció su compromiso con Keisuke y se marchó del piso el cual ellas compartían. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que aunque Keiko la ayudaba y apoyaba con sus desiciones, ella misma apenas sabía nada sobre los propósitos y los sueños de su amiga. Tan sólo se había preocupado por sus objetivos resualtando así ser realmente egoísta. Le había fallado y aún así, ella había ignorado sus faltas y le dejaba ser su madrina de bodas... ¡Cuánto la quería!

En cambio, las causas del alejamiento de Kaito y Keisuke fueron otras. El repentino cambio que hizo Keisuke cuando conoció a Keiko para después salir juntos provocó que la amistad en la que se basaba en compartir sus aventuras mujeriegas se deteriorara poco a poco. Se enamoró, esa fue la razón fundamental. Por eso mismo, Kaito no le gustaba mucho la _magnífica _idea de hacer de padrino de la boda. Aunque supiese que Keisuke lo hizo con buena intención, para demostrar que aún eran mejores amigos ¿Qué sentido tiene ser el padrino cuando este siente terror ante la idea de estar casado? Ya contestaba él: ninguno. A veces pensaba que su amigo tenía muy poco sentido común por no decir que carecía de él...

- ¿Qué decís? - preguntó Keisuke - Es una buena idea ¿no?

Antes de que Kaito pudiera responder de forma negativa, Aoko se le había adelantado y había contestado con un emocionado sí . Y, curiosamente, Kaito no había podido replicar nada aunque fuese su intención. Al no responder, Keisuke lo miró expectante, esperando una respuesta y, puesto que el otro no podía articular palabra tan solo soltó un gruñido - no muy entusiasta, he de decir - afirmándolo con indiferencia y apoyando su cabeza en su palma cuyo codo descansaba en la mesa de pino, mostrando así cierto desinterés.

- Si te tengo que ser sincera no pensaba que me harías madrina...- comentó Aoko algo avergonzada.

- ¿Pero por que lo dices, tonta¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

- Ya lo sé, pero...

- No - la cortó Keiko colocando la mano delante de sus narices - Si tienes que decir alguna tontería quedáte callada.

Keiko le obsequió con una sonrisa divertida a lo que Aoko le agradeció devolviendo la sonrisa del mismo modo. Aoko se dijo a si misma que no podía tener una amiga mejor, tendría que aprender de ella.

- Cambiando de tema...- dijo Keiko con una mirada traviesa y inclinándose un poco hacia a Aoko - ¿...no tienes noticias para mí?

- No...- contestó perpleja y con tono dubitativo - ...Nada que yo sepa...

- ¿Ah, no? - cuestionó esta vez no tan segura - ¿Es que no era ayer que volvía Hakuba de Inglaterra?

Kaito no pudo evitar agudizar su oído en oír el nombre del detective y como conseqüencia, arrugó la nariz en modo de desprecio. Saguru Hakuba era el detective más incordioso que había tenido jamás a parte de ser el primero en que tuvo que enfrentarse, sin contar al inspector Nakamori, claro. Hakuba había venido a su instituto teniendo dieciséis años, justo cuando empezaba a trabajar de Kaito KID, y la ayuda que Saguru ofería a la polícia tan sólo servía para dificultar su trabajo y aborrecerlo. Y por el colmo, poco después de que Hakuba se encargara de estropearle la diversión que tenía cuando robaba, se añadieron dos detectives más: Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori. El primero nombrado, lamentablemente, ya había descubierto su identidad aunque en saber sus razones del por qué robaba no lo delató; y en cuanto a Hattori, no solía entrometerse mucho ya que era de Osaka y poco podía hacer.

Por suerte suya, Hakuba también acostumbraba a hacer largos viajes al extranjero y tenía pocos problemas. Pero ahora había vuelto y, lo que es peor, conocía a Aoko.

- Sí... - contestó Aoko un poco confusa y asustada - Me lo encontré en el pasillo ayer por la mañana, en la comisaría central.

- ¿Y? - preguntó impaciente - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Bueno...- hizo una pausa para pensar -...Me preguntó como estaba y...

- ¡No, no, no...!- agitó la cabeza Keiko - No quiero decir eso...

- ¿Entonces qué...?

- Keiko quiere decir que si te ha dicho algo en tema amoroso...- aclaró Keisuke haciendo un movimiento con la muñeca para acreditar.

Ante tal declaración a Aoko se le teñieron ligeramente las mejillas y Kaito dejó de disimular que miraba por la ventana para dar a entender que no le interesaba ese tipo de cosas para mirar a Keisuke, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo que mientras lo hacía tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sentía enormes ganas de saber el por que de la insinuación.

- ¿A-amoroso? - dijo Aoko con vergüenza - ¿Por que tendría que decirme algo así?

- ¡Oh vamos, Aoko¡Es evidente! - exclamó Keiko - Sois amigos de la infancia ¿No es así?

- Sí, pero...

- Os conoceis desde hace mucho tiempo...

- Sí, pero...

- Es normal que durante tanto tiempo sentís algo entre vosotros más allá de la amistad y...

- ¡No! - le cortó Aoko desesperada - ¡Él no me ve de esa forma! Y por supuesto que yo tampoco...

- ¿eh¿Y por que no?

- Pues por que...por que...- Aoko se quedó pensando las razones durante unos segundos - por que...¡Porque no¿Tiene haber alguna razón?

- Pues, mujer...Yo creo que es de lo más lógico y natural - expresó mientras hacia movimientos con el dedo índice mostrando evidencia - ¡Mira sino a Shinichi y a Ran¡O a Kazuha y a Heiji¡Las dos parejas se conocían desde pequeños y las dos se han casado!

Aoko hizo una mueca ante tal afirmación y contraatacó.

- Te recuerdo que Heiji y Kazuha aún no están casados...

- ¡Bah! Nimiedades... Les falta así de poco...- dijo mientras ajuntaba el pulgar y el dedo índice en un milímetro -...para que Heiji se digne a pedirle matrimonio. Además, te recuerdo que SÍ salen juntos ¡Lógico y natural, amiga mía¡Lógico y natural!

- ¿Y qué pasa si yo no soy lógica y natural?- volteó la cabeza exasperada - Además, tanto tú como yo sabemos que Hakuba nunca ha estado enamorado de mí sino de aquella chica...Akako Kozumi.

- Ñeee... - soltó Keiko - Esto es cosa del pasado. Esa mujer es una arpía...

- ¿Akako Kozumi? - preguntó más para sí mismo Kaito que para los otros.

- Sí - contestó Keisuke - ¿No te acuerdas? Venía a nuestra clase en el instituto, conmigo, contigo y con Hakuba...

- Sí - recordó Kaito con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro -. Claro que la recuerdo.

¿Cómo olvidarse de Akako? Era la chica más maquiavélica, manipuladora y cínica que conocía. Recordaba que era muy popular y podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que todo el instituto la conocía. Todos los chicos de todas las edades iban detrás de ella. Todos excepto él. Nunca entendió que Hakuba, un ser de lo más arrogante, engreído, presuntuoso y petulante, fuera enamorarse. Y menos aún de la pécora de Akako. Tan sólo con pensarlo le entraban escalofríos. Extrañamente, era la única mujer que había conocido que le provocaba grima. Quizás por eso ella se obsesionó con él de tal forma que se hiciera verdaderamente insoportable. Sus inumerosas persecuciones, sus amenazas - las cuales exigían que tan sólo se interesara con ella-, su afán de conseguir que él fuera suyo...Le inculcaron cierto desazón y aversión hacia ella que nunca tuvo con nadie.

Algo parecido a lo que sentía estando cerca de Aoko Nakamori ¿Sería igual de arpía que Akako? Definitivamente NO. Su sensación de estar amenazado por algo era tan sólo porque ella era la inspectora oficial y al estar cerca su instinto de ladrón le advertía del peligro en que estaba expuesto. Debía ser eso.

**Tenía que ser eso. **

Y curiosamente, esa frase se fijó en su mente y sintió miedo. Un miedo que nunca había experimentado antes, el miedo en saber la necesidad que sentía en pensar bien de Aoko, el miedo en la necesidad de querer que ella fuese diferente a los otros, el miedo en estar pensando en ella de ese modo por tan solo una estúpida, incordiosa, insignificante...mirada. ¿Por que le daba tanta importancia¿Por que no podía parar de pensar en eso hasta el punto de querer volver a verlo? Ver y sentir como alguien le importa un poco, notar y apreciar como alguien desconocido para ambos sienta algo hacia ti que te haga sentir que eres importante para este, que te haga sentir que eres transcendental, que eres imprescindible para el mundo... Aunque no sea verdad.

La calidez que notó entonces...

- "...quiero volverla a sentir..."

- ¿Conoces a Saguru?

La vocecilla provinente de su oído izquierdo le hizo sobresaltar de su asiento y volvió a la realidad de una manera poco elegante. Miró a Aoko de soslayo al oír su voz mientras notaba que su cara ardía y dedujo que se estaba poniendo colorado...¿Colorado¿Él¿Cuando fue la última vez que se puso así? Ah, sí. Si no recordaba mal, fue a los quince años, cuando el director le explicó a su madre que últimamente hacia varias travesías innecesarias en el vestuario de las chicas. No recordaba haber sentido tanta vergüenza como aquél día. No hasta hoy y aún no sabía exactamente el por qué.

- Pues...sí.

Al cabo de unos segundos de su respuesta y en ver que no pensaba ampliarla, Keisuke acudió a auxiliarle explicándole a Aoko que tanto Akako como Hakuba iban en el mismo instituto que ellos y en la misma clase.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo Aoko con resuelo - ¡qué casualidad!

- Bien, bien...Volviendo al tema - interrumpió Keiko y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, reprochándola - . Dime entonces, Aoko... Si no te gusta Hakuba ¿Qué tipo de hombre te gusta, eh?

- Fácil - dijo simplemente para después endurecer la mirada - Debe ser todo lo contrario a Kaito KID.

Kaito soltó una risotada sarcástica mal disimulada que, por suerte suya, paso inadvertida por la exclamación que Keiko lanzó.

- ¿Quééé? - gritó Keiko perpleja - ¿Pero como puedes decir eso¡Kaito KID es el hombre perfecto! - esta vez adoptó un rostro soñador - Es elegante, amable, encantador, guapo, noble, apuesto y...

- ...presumido, arrogante, egoísta, coqueto, airoso, pisaverde...- continuó con la definición Aoko refunfuñando - Por lo menos, ayer se comportó así...

- Eso será por que tu le provocaste - declaró Keiko - Sino seguro que sería de lo más elegante, amable...

- ...Encantador, guapo, noble, apuesto...- siguió Aoko mofándose de ella - Sí, sí. Me ha quedado claro.

Mientras Keiko emitía un resoplido enojado y seguía con el debate sobre KID con Aoko, Keisuke se dirigió a Kaito quien miraba la escenita impresionado y confuso.

- Como verás, mi novia es una fan empedernida de Kaito KID igual que tú - dijo con una sonrisa -, al contrario que Aoko, que más bien...- dudó un poco - Digamos que no siente simpatía hacia él.

- Ya veo.

¿Keiko era fan suya? Era realmente increíble...Puede que no sea tan bruja como él pensaba. Por lo menos, tenía buen gusto.

- ¿Y cómo te fue tu primer día de trabajo? - preguntó Keisuke esta vez dirigiéndose a Aoko y acabando así con la discusión entre ella y Keiko - Ayer por la noche empezaste ¿no?

- ¡Es verdad¿Viste a Kaito KID¿lo viste? - preguntó Keiko emocionada - ¡Los periódicos dicen que tuviste un enfrentamiento y que recuperaste la joya!

- ¿Eso dicen los periódicos? - cuestionó Aoko confusa.

- Sí - respondió Keisuke con resuelo - Tienes muy buenas críticas sobre ello.

- ¿Buenas? - Aoko hizo una mueca - ¡Pero si no logré atraparlo!

- Ya - se encogió de hombros - Pero consideran que en ser la primera noche y recuperar la joya es un buen comienzo. Evitar que roben algo es un buen logro.

Kaito frunció el entrecejo mientras volvía a mantener su postura desinteresada. Como siempre, cada vez que hacia un acto de compasión y dejaba la joya robada tras él por no ser Pandora, el mérito se lo atribuía otro desagradecido como era el caso de el Inspector Nakamori, Hakuba, Kudo y ahora, la hija de Nakamori. Debía de volver a plantearse eso de ser bondadoso y pasar a ser un auténtico ladrón, al menos así no se le adjudicaba la fama a otro aprovechado.

- Pero es que yo no recuperé la joya - sentenció Aoko.

- ¿Qué?

Kaito se volteó sorprendido y escrutó con la mirada el rostro serio de Aoko ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer¿Podría ser cierto que fuese distinta a los demás?

- Yo no recuperé la joya - dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños por debajo la mesa - KID me la devolvió.

- ¿Y por que KID haría una cosa así?

- ¿No es evidente? - contestó Aoko - ¡Lo hizo para burlarse de mi!

- Claro que no - protestó Keiko - KID no es así. Te lo devolvió por generosidad. Como sabes, él es amable, elegante...

- Que sí, amiga, que sí...- la interrumpió Aoko exasperada - Puede ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero el hecho que se mofara de mi ayer no lo niega nadie...

- Pero a ver...- esta vez intervino Keisuke - ¿Qué te dijo para que pensarás así?

- Me dijo...Me dijo...- Kaito pudo ver como decía sus palabras mientras apretaba sus dientes de rabia - Me dijo que no servía para esto y... y que le daba lástima, por eso me devolvió la joya.

- Pero esto lo podrías interpretar como un gesto de caballerosidad...-opinó Keiko.

- ¿G-Gesto de Caballerosidad, dices? - Aoko repitió la idea mientras intentaba curvar una sonrisa pero le salió una mueca que asustaba y la vena que tenía en su cuello se acentuó - ¡AL CUERNO CON SU CABALLEROSIDAD, ENTONCES¡Aghh¡Qué puñetas¡Por mi, como si se la mete por un lugar donde yo me sé¡Maldito sea!

Keiko y Keisuke se la miraron durante cinco segundos, incluso más. No acostumbraban a ver a Aoko enojada y mucho menos a blasfemar. Ella siempre había sido una chica callada, sin armas tomar y sí que decía insultos como todo el mundo, pero nunca hacia alguien en concreto. Por parte de Kaito, podría decirse que tan sólo la había visto maldecir hacia su persona.

- ¡Aoko! - exclamó Keiko - ¡Es la segunda vez que te veo así hoy¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué que me pasa? - Aoko parecía a punto de explotar - ¡Que odio a Kaito KID, eso es lo que me pasa¡Pienso atraparlo¡Os lo juro que pienso enjaular a ese...ese...ESE IMBÉCIL¡No me pienso dejar pisotear por ese impresentable después de todos mis esfuerzos por conseguir el puesto¡Me niego!

Mientras los prometidos la miraban entre preocupados y sorprendidos, Kaito la miraba impasible y con mirada serena, escrutándole todo el perfil que ella le daba y observando la expresión de su rostro. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y a Kaito le pareció que por un momento podía oír sus dientes rechinar; tenía la nariz levemente arrugada; las cejas fruncidas y sus ojos los tenía turbios por lágrimas que él sabía muy bien que nunca saldrían, los tenía grises y brillantes a causa de las mismas lágrimas que luchaban por salir y desprendían un sentimiento intenso el cual se podía deducir, dada la situación, que era ira. Pero él se sumergió más en sus ojos y no vio exactamente ira, lo que encontró fue tristeza, pesar, impotencia y sobretodo, dolor. Mucho dolor. Un dolor que estaba camuflado entre la ira y la furia, un dolor que fue cerrado con llave y que forcejaba por salir, un dolor pasado que se manifestaba en ella en el presente, un dolor que estaba relacionado con él, con Kaito KID.

En ese momento se sintió el peor hombre del mundo y la culpabilidad iba ganando terreno cada vez que veía esos ojos cristalinos. Fuese cual fuese el pasado de esa mujer, estaba claro que las cosas dichas ayer le afectaron de verdad.

Le había ofendido. Le estaba haciendo llorar.

Y él necesitaba urgentemente calmar su conciencia y, en no saber como, quiso decir algo. Lamentablemente, en ese momento llegó la camarera y preguntó lo que tomarían.

- Tomaré un café con sacarina, por favor - Keiko fue la primera en contestar.

- Pues yo un café sólo - continuó Keisuke.

- Yo una taza de chocolate - fue el turno de Kaito - con leche, por favor - Keiko y Keisuke lo miraron curiosos y Kaito se encogió de hombros - Me encanta el chocolate.

Cuando Kaito acabó de decir su pedido, este mismo oyó como la persona situada en su izquierda sorbía por su nariz y expiraba por la boca y, después de eso, cogía la carta de postres situada delante del mismo Kaito con gran rapidez y firmeza.

- ¿Y usted señorita, qué va a pedir? - preguntó la camarera a Aoko mientras ella ojeaba la carta.

- Pediré...pediré... - Aoko movió su dedo índice por varias imágenes de postres -...un pastel de chocolate...

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras apuntaba el pedido y empezó a darse la vuelta para marcharse pero, de repente, oyó la voz de Aoko otra vez.

- ...Un bollo de nata, un croissant, un bizcocho de crema, pastelillos de chocolate con almendras, trufas, pastel de manzana, helado de chocolate con menta, macedonia con chocolate...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mientras la pobre muchacha de la cafetería iba apuntando con prisas y Aoko continuaba diciendo la lista de la carta que tenía ante ella. Cuando por fin la lista cesó, la camarera se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Quiere que se lo lleve de uno en uno...?

- Oh no, gracias - contestó Aoko con una sonrisa - Puede llevármelo todo a la vez.

- ¿De verdad piensas comer todo eso? - preguntó Keisuke una vez la camarera se fue.

- Claro - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - No te preocupes, lo pienso pagar todo yo.

- ¿Pero tanta hambre tienes? - Kaito no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Hoy sí.

Minutos después, la camarera entregó los pedidos a todos aunque a Aoko le tuvo que hacer un doble viaje.

- Y...y...- intentó decir Keiko - ¿¡Piensas comer todo esto delante de mi!

Aoko asintió convencida y con firmeza.

- ¡Eres muy mala Aoko! - dijo Keiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos, enojada.

- ¿Y por que no pides tú también si quieres? - le preguntó Keisuke.

- Por que quiere adelgazar cinco kilos antes de su boda - le contestó Aoko en su lugar mientras daba un bocado al pastel de manzana.

- ¡Aoko! - le replicó Keiko sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Keisuke - ¿Y por qué¡Si estás perfecta!

- Eso es lo que le digo yo - intervino Aoko con media boca llena - Perohhg nihhg casohhhg.

- ¡Bien tengo que entrar en el vestido de novia!

- Y si sigues así, parecerás un espantapájaros...

- ¡Muy graciosa! - le espetó la otra - Pero te recuerdo que tú también tienes que caber en tu vestido de dama de honor.

- ¿Y a mi qué? - le contestó encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente - Como si tengo que poner parches para que me quepa.

- ¡Jummm! - refunfuñó Keiko - Estoy segura que el día que llegue la boda y te pruebes el vestido no dirás lo mismo...

- Aún queda mucho para eso...- dijo mientras empezaba a comer el pastel de chocolate - De momento, dejáme disfrutar.

- Esta manía tuya de comer tanto cada vez que te enojes acabará contigo, Aoko...- le dijo severamente Keiko - Y más ahora que persigues a KID ¿Es que piensas comer de esa manera cada vez que no consigas atraparlo?

- Eso no pasará - declaró Aoko convencida - Por que pienso atraparlo la próxima vez.

- Me gusta tu confianza, de verdad Aoko, pero no creo que lo atrapes tan temprano...- le dijo Keisuke - piensa que es el ladrón más buscado de todo el mundo.

- Curiosamente... - contestó Aoko medio irónica y mirando sus platos, pero sin dejar de comer, malhumorada - Hakuba me dijo lo mismo.

- Y razón que tiene, Aoko.

Kaito rió por lo bajo mientras veía la expresión de niña pequeña enfadada de Aoko mientras esta se comía sin mucha educación las demás delicias y murmurando cosas ininteligibles aunque, evidentemente, debían ser maldiciones.

- Vamos, vamos...- llamó la atención Keiko mientras agitaba con energía la mano - Cambiemos de tema ¡Aoko!

- ¿Qué? - contestó la otra sin dejar de comer con su expresión enojada.

- El otro día estaba mirando una revista de noviazgos... - contaba mientras extraía de su bolso la revista dicha - ...miré la sección de vestidos ¡y mira que encontré¡El vestido de dama de honor perfecto para ti!

- ¿Para mi? - preguntó Aoko parando de comer y engulliendo el último trozo del bizcocho de crema que estaba masticando.

- ¡Sí! - asintió alegremente mientras le colocaba su revista delante los ojos de Aoko - ¡Este! - le señaló con el dedo - ¡Este te quedaría como un guante!

Aoko se inclinó y puso sus ojos en la imagen que Keiko señalaba. En hacerlo, Kaito y Keisuke pudieron observar como el rostro de Aoko se iba deformando poco a poco. Sus ojos se agrandaron, la tez de su piel se tornó pálida, sus labios se separaron y el labio superior se arqueó hacia arriba. Estaba horrorizada. Kaito, curioso ante tal expresión,se acercó al asiento de Aoko y miró la revista por sobre el hombro de esta. Entonces comprendió.

La foto se trataba de un vestido azul claro con falda acampanada con, como mínimo, veinte encajes diferentes, una docena de lazos esparcidos por toda la prenda, cinco cordeles con sus cinco nudos y una cinta amplia blanca que le rodeaba la cintura con un enorme lazo atado por detrás. Y el modelo de la foto era una niña. O, como máximo, una preadolescente.

- ¿E-este...? - señaló Aoko a Keiko temblorosa.

- ¿A que es precioso? - confirmó risueña - ¡Hace juego con tus ojos azules!

- Pero, Keiko...- empezó a decir Aoko con el ceño fruncido - ¿Sabes qué edad tiene la modelo?

- ¿Eh? - Keiko se acercó a la revista y empezó a examinarla - No sé...- comenzó reflexionando - ¿Unos...dieciocho?

- Yo diría que menos...

- ¿dieciséis?

- Menos.

- ¿quince?

- ¡Menos!

- ¿...trece?

- Eso parece...- intentó decir con tranquilidad pero su voz sonaba igualmente ruda y grave - ¿...y¿Cuántos años tengo yo?

- Em...¿veinticuatro?

- Exacto... - la vena del cuello de Aoko volvió a asomarse - ¡Por eso no es para mi!

- ¡Ohh, vamos, Aoko! - le suplicó Keiko - ¡Es perfecto para ti¡Con esta carita que tienes tan adorable! - ahora Keiko se abalanzó a ella y empezó a manosear su cara haciendo que la paciencia de Aoko se reduciése cada vez más.

- ¡Que te he dicho que no! - dijo apartando exasperada las manos de su amiga de su cara - ¡Ya soy lo bastante mayor para llevar esa especie de vestidos, caray!

- ¡Pero no lo pareces! - replicó la otra - ¡Te verías monísima, en serio! - ahora giró la cabeza hacia los hombres - ¿verdad que sí, chicos?

Fue entonces cuando Aoko sintió las mejillas enrojecerse de golpe por la vergüenza que le vino al ver los rostros de su amigo y del chico que conoció esa mañana. Los dos tenían la cara contraída, aguantándose las ganas de reírse en cuando vieron el vestido que Keiko le había asignado a Aoko para la boda próxima. Y, seguramente, si tan sólo se estuviera riendo Keisuke no hubiera sentido tanta vergüenza ya que hacía mucho que se conocían, pero que se riera ese chico llamado Kaito, quien había conocido hacia tan poco, le embrigó la timidez y la impotencia y deseó estrangular a su amiga.

- E-Esta claro que este vestido no es para mí...- pudo decir mientras cerraba la revista aún con la faz completamente roja.

- ¿Ehhhh¡Pues yo creo que te quedaría fenomenal!

- Oh, vamos, Keiko - intervino Keisuke intentando ocultar la risa sin resultado - Si Aoko no quiere...¿No querrás obligarla?

- Podría hacerlo... - replicó con terquedad - Pero no lo haré.

- ¿Debería estarte agradecida? - contestó la otra sarcásticamente.

- No sabes tú cuánto.

Aoko le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo. O, por lo menos, lo intentó, ya que notó que le salió demasiado triste. Pero, aparentemente, nadie se dio cuanta de ello y ella casi lo agradeció. Y recalcó _aparentemente _por qué la persona situada a su lado se dio cuenta. Y no por que lo hubiese disimulado mal o nada semejante, sino más bien por qué él conocía a la perfección esa facción. La había visto ciento de veces en su infancia y en adolescencia. Y aunque él nunca la hubiera experimentado por sí mismo, esa expresión de querer aparentar una felicidad que no tenías la había visto cada mañana de su vida en el rostro de su madre. Y, en verla a ella, esforzándose a parecer que todo esta bien cuando es lo contrario, le invadió una especie de melancolía extraña que le hizo ganas de llorar por una impotencia no justificada.

En verse en tal posición, tuvo que aparcar sus recuerdos y, de paso, dejar de mirar la faz de la chica. Empezaba a sentir cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Y eso le dio miedo, otra vez.

Sin embargo, aunque la dejó de mirar, no pudo evitar retener la imagen de ella en su cabeza con la expresión anterior en su cara y, tras intentos de pensar otra cosa inútilmente, comprendió que ese desconsolado rostro se le había quedado grabado a fuego como anteriormente había pasado. Y eso no le gustó nada de nada. Ya que, sin que él quisiese, esa chica hacía que los fantasmas de su pasado le acechasen nuevamente y las preocupaciones que hasta ahora eran insignificantes para él, se hacían más importantes y más alarmantes.

Y, mientras escuchaba los lejanos murmullos de la cafetería Baker Street - los cuales estaban mezclados con las voces de su amigo y de su novia - se sumió en un mundo imaginario en el que hacía años que no soñaba y cuyos recuerdos de infancia él no sabía de su existencia. Las imágenes corrían por su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, pero extrañamente sin perder detalle, y fue recorriendo su vida día tras día, suceso tras suceso, sollozo tras sollozo...Sollozos que nunca salieron a la luz y que guardaba para sí mismo, sollozos imaginarios pero dolientes, sollozos inaudibles, pequeños, diminutos y dolientes.

Fue entonces cuando notó que su mandíbula se tensó y sus dientes crispaban, sus ojos se empeñaban y su nariz, arrugada. Su mundo se volvió de gris a negro, lleno de niebla y penumbra, las imágenes, distorsionadas y borrosas, iban y venían como relámpagos en medio de la noche y Kaito empezó a sentir un especie de vértigo en su estómago a la vez que su cerebro se bloqueó de tal manera que no supo diferenciar lo real de lo ficticio, mezclándolo todo en su cabeza.

Y los murmullos volvieron a hacer presencia. Pero aunque cada vez aumentaban más su volumen, Kaito apenas los oyó. Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz que se antepuso verso las otras que le nombraba y Kaito la reconoció enseguida, sin embargo, tampoco pudo volver a la realidad y salir del pasado que le estaba acechando. Los murmullos se multiplicaron. No fue hasta que sintió el contacto humano que regresó a la realidad y lo primero que pudo ver es la mano de su amigo en su antebrazo para después alzar la vista y contemplar el rostro consternado de Keisuke.

Él fue quien le volvió a la realidad.

Instintivamente, se giró hacia su izquierda y vio que no había nadie. Un extraño encogimiento en su pecho le cortó la respiración y busco con la mirada por toda la cafetería intentando encontrarla. Pero no la halló por ninguna parte y no tuvo más remedio que preguntar por ella.

- ¿Aoko? - se extrañó Keiko - Se fue ahora hace tres minutos, dijo que tenía que rellenar algunos informes en la central...Pero no se la oyó muy convincente, hacia mala cara...- la última frase se la dijo más para sí misma que para él - ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Pero Kaito, como solía hacerle, no respondió. Y nuevamente el criterio de Keiko sobre Kaito fue negativo, desfavorable y hostil. Pero a Kaito no le importaban esas cosas tan triviales y menos viniendo de la novia de su mejor amigo, la endemoniada.

Se volvió hacia al ventanal y observó los nubarrones grisáceos que acabarían formando una peligrosa tempestad. Y aunque le gustaban las tormentas a más no poder, prefería llegar a casa seco. Así que decidió que era hora de partir.

Pero ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando últimamente? Pensaba en cosas que no tenía que pensar, recordaba cosas que no tenía que recordar, que no quería recordar. Y todo eso, curiosamente, le estaba pasando desde que vio a Aoko Nakamori por primera vez.

No debería volverla ver.

_No debería volverla ver._

_No debería volverla..._

_No debería..._

_No debería..._

_No debería..._

**Debería.**

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del capitulo IV**

Nta. Me encanta el nombre Baker Street...

Por cierto muchas gracias a:

Chao Ling-Yin

arual17

LittleThief03


	5. lluvia, sentimientos recíprocos

**MI QUERIDA PESADILLA  
Fic Kaito y Aoko  
by  
LittleThief03 **

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Crash and Burn - Lifehouse.**

Los personajes de Detective Conan/Magic Kaito pertenecen a:

GOSHO AOYAMA

Aviso: Esto es un Universo Alterno. Aoko y Kaito no tienen la misma edad exactamente. Kaito tiene dos años más que ella y, por lo tanto, no se conocen desde la infancia.

_**Cursiva: estan hablando a través de un teléfono o un trasmisor, no están presentes en el lugar. **_

"..." - el personaje esta pensando.

_Se volvió hacia al ventanal y observó los nubarrones grisáceos que acabarían formando una peligrosa tempestad. Y aunque le gustaban las tormentas a más no poder, prefería llegar a casa seco. Así que decidió que era hora de partir._

_Pero ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando últimamente? Pensaba en cosas que no tenía que pensar, recordaba cosas que no tenía que recordar, que no quería recordar. Y todo eso, curiosamente, le estaba pasando desde que vio a Aoko Nakamori por primera vez._

_No debería volverla ver._

_No debería volverla ver._

_No debería volverla..._

_No debería..._

_No debería..._

_No debería..._

_**Debería.**_

**CAPITULO V****  
-Lluvia, sentimientos recíprocos - **

- Por fin he llegado... - mencionó en un suspiro Kaito abriendo la puerta de su casa, empapado pues no había podido llegar a tiempo y la lluvia le alcanzó.

El hogar de Kaito estaba situado en cierto margen del ruidoso centro de Shibuya y su casa se encontraba entre una numerosa hilera de domilicilios, la mayoría mansiones, unos más grandes y otros más pequeños. La morada de Kaito no era excesivamente grande pero tampoco pequeña, con un hermoso jardín y con grande salón, con enormes ventanales, amplias habitaciones y dos lavabos cada uno situado a cada extremo de la casa. Más que suficiente para una sola persona...

- ¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau!

- ¡Oh, calláte ya, Conan!

El pequeño gato ruso agudizó su vista demostrando que había entendido su tono ofensivo.

- No me mires así, maldito gato - musitó Kaito quitándose su abrigo mojado para después observar que Conan no había cambiado su expresión - Pues no, no te he comprado pescado...- Ahora el gato arrugó su nariz -...Ni te lo pienso comprar...

- ¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau¡Miau!

- ¡Oh, mierda! - se tapó las orejas - ¡Eres más pesado que Kudo¡Maldijo el día en que se me ocurrió decirte Conan!

Y es que él pensaba de verdad que ese gato había nacido para fastidiarle la vida al igual que lo creyó la primera vez que se enfrentó a Conan Edogawa o, lo que es ahora, Shinichi Kudo. Y aunque Shinichi ya hubiera encontrado a sus enemigos y hubiera logrado volverse mayor otra vez ya hacía cinco años, él aún seguía sin encontrar a Pandora. Por suerte suya, cuando Kudo descubrió su verdadera identidad no la reveló nunca por estar, en cierto modo, en la misma situación.

Y aunque ahora fuesen amigos en vez de rivales, Kaito no pudo evitar ponerle a su nuevo gato el pseudónimo de Kudo: Conan. Aun podía oír el sordo gruñido que soltó Shinichi cuando le dijo - en presencia de algunas personas, para que no se pudiera enfadar - que su gato se llamaba Conan. Sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía un poco por haberle nombrado así pues el carácter del gato se había vuelto semejante al de Shinichi: era pesado, caprichoso, suspicaz, arrogante, odiaba a los intrusos -toda persona que entraba, era arañada - y Kaito empezaba a sospechar que hasta el gato le odiaba.

Y eso era algo ilógico, ya que fue el mismo Kaito que lo recogió de la calle y le dio comida siempre. Pero desde que el día que Shinichi hizo una visita y este le dio pescado - y Kaito sospechaba que lo había hecho aposta -, no quería comer otra cosa más. Y Kaito ODIABA el pescado.

- ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE YA, MALDITO?

Kaito le gritó a más no poder y señalándolo con el dedo. Mala elección. Kaito tan solo tuvo tiempo a ver como Conan abría altamente su boca y se metía el dedo de él. Después de eso, Kaito ahogó patosamente un grito y, en ver que el gato no dejaba de morder su dedo, lo movió de derecha a izquierda sin resultado para después moverlo de arriba a abajo, pero no había manera.

- Esta bien...- dijo mostrando su rendición - ...Te compraré tu condenado pescado...

En oír su rendición, Conan soltó el dedo índice de Kaito y alegre maullido acompañado por un leve ronroneo, mostrando así su satisfacción. Kaito se lo quedó mirando medio desconcertado medio enfadado ya que cada día veía más el parecido entre Shinichi y su gato Conan. Y es que era impresionante lo fácil que entendía sus palabras - acompañadas por diferentes tonos emocionales, claro - y lo poco que le costaba para obtener lo que quería.

- ...pero te lo compraré mañana...- dijo soltando una risotada triunfal y frotándose el dedo índice.

El astuto gato pareció comprender su significado y soltó un estruendo maullido. Sin embargo, Kaito ignoró su sollozo y salió del recibidor para ir hacia el comedor y poder entrar en calor ya tenía los huesos calados. Conan siguió a su amo silenciosamente y observó fijamente como él encendía la calefacción y se dirigía a su dormitorio para cambiarse su ropa mojada...

-¡CONAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Kaito regresó al comedor hecho una furia después de contemplar el desastre hecho supuestamente por el gato llamado Conan.

- ¡Condenado gato¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo en mi ausencia?

Conan tan sólo soltó un leve maullido impasible y se limitó a lamerse su pata derecha. Kaito lo contempló enfurecido mientras recordaba la escena de su dormitorio con su ropa llena de pelo de gato, sus cortinas rajadas, las mantas de la cama magulladas y sus calcetines llenos de agujeros. Él supuso que el gato lo había hecho adrede porque ya hacia más de una semana que le había hecho a entender que quería pescado para comer y él no le había comprado lo que quería. Y Kaito no recordó nunca haberse enojado tanto como lo hacía ahora, sin embargo, no volvió a gritar al gato por que vio que era inútil y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y salir a buscar el pescado tan deseado por el gato.

Era la primera vez que Kaito KID era derrotado y lo fue, nada más ni nada menos, por un gato llamado Conan.

Humillante, realmente humillante.

Por suerte suya, eso no sería descubierto nunca y su honor aún seguía en pie.

* * *

El ambiente helado de noviembre estaba presente en todo el distrito de Shibuya, concretamente, en el barrio el cual se encontraba la comisaría central. Aoko se arrimó la bufanda y llevó sus manos enguantadas a su cara fría y roja a causa de la húmeda temperatura y alzó su cabeza para observar las nubes oscuras que se avecinaban hacía allí con tal rapidez que era digno de contemplar. Llovería. Y mucho.

Lo primero que pensó Aoko fue darse prisa para llegar pronto a casa para que no le alcanzase el aguacero pero no se sentía con fuerzas. Y si bien había acabado el supuesto trabajo pendiente que dijo a su amiga que era tan urgente de hacer, no quería volver a casa. Por que si llegaba a casa no tendría nada que hacer, y si no tenía nada que hacer, pensaría, y si pensaba se deprimiría y si se deprime...¿A quién quería engañar? Ya estaba deprimida. Hacía tiempo que lo estaba.

Aoko miró sus botas pegadas en el suelo, con mirada vacía, inmóvil, oyendo los innumerables pasos de decenas de personas desconocidas, sintiendo el doloroso frío golpeando sus sonrosadas mejillas y notando como la impotencia y la indesición tomaban parte de ella.

Tenía miedo de pensar, de obsesionarse con problemas complicados, de mezclar sentimientos...Tenía miedo de seguir así. Hasta ahora, había conseguido tener la mente ocupada, aparcar sus pensamientos a un lado y seguir adelante, mantener su sangre fría y olvidarse de sus problemas. Y lo había logrado...

...Hasta ayer por la noche...

_"¡Pero si eres una mocosa! "_

_"La lástima es uno de mis pocos defectos. "_

_"¡No sirves para esto!"_

_"¡No sirves para esto!"_

_"¡No sirves para esto!"_

_"¡No sirves para esto!"_

_"¡No sirves para esto!"_

Su boca se torció hacía abajo a más no poder y le empezó a escocer los ojos. Quería llorar. Llorar como nunca lo había hecho, llorar con gritos, con histeria, con potencia, como...como la mocosa que era. Esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que ella pudiera haber pensado nunca. Se sentía inútil, incapacitada, impotente y desdichada.

Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así por unas palabras que salían de la boca de ese desgraciado? Esa pregunta se la hacía su conciencia despierta, incauta y terca. Pero su subconsciente sabía la respuesta perfectamente, y aunque ella nunca la aceptara, esa afirmación estaba allí y siempre estaría allí. Y la verdad y la única respuesta era que ella pensaba igual que el ladrón.

Y aunque ese individuo no tuviese ni encontrara razones para tal declaración, ella sí que las tenía. ¿Acaso no era cierto que ella nunca había deseado ese trabajo¿No era cierto que este sueño que estaba intentando cumplir no era suyo sino de su padre¿Cómo iba a servir para este trabajo si ni siquiera sentía atracción por él?

Todas sus razones se centraban en un solo punto: Su obsesión. La obsesión de encontrar un culpable para sus problemas, para sus temores, para su soledad, su tristeza, su impotencia, su dolor, sus lágrimas, para todo. Buscar un culpable que quizás nunca existió, que fue una invención de su cerebro, que fue una autoprotección, en un principio, inocente, pero despúes fue aumentando su ira y a su vez su irracionalidad hasta convertirse en algo sin sentido, incomprensible incluso para ella.

A veces, cuando pensaba, se odiaba a sí misma. Por ser tan egoísta, por aparcar sus problemas con la excusa de no ser la culpable y no querer mirar atrás. Se sentía niña, infantil, mocosa, cría...

Y no hacía nada para remediarlo. "¿Y por qué?" Se preguntaba siempre¿Por qué tenía que remediarlo? Ella no tenía ni ambiciones, ni objetivos, ni deseos propios. No sabía lo que ella quería, ni lo que deseaba. Ella había seguido siempre una pauta regida por ella misma en la que su único propósito era satisfacer a su padre, hacerle sentir orgulloso, conseguir todo lo que él quería y no había podido lograr.

Su vida giraba entorno de lo que pensaba su padre, de la felicidad de su padre, de poder sentirse querida por él como antes, como cuando era niña y su madre estaba viva. Ginzo, desde que murió su mujer, nunca tuvo ganas de volver a vivir como entonces, ni siquiera por su pequeña hija. Él se limitó a cumplir su trabajo, llevar dinero a casa y alimentarla. Pero nunca pudo ofrecerle ninguna señal de felicidad y, aunque Aoko recibía muestras de afecto de vez en cuando, todas eran forzadas, cansadas y, aún siendo sinceras, angustiadas.

Su padre había perdido sus ganas de vivir y ella no había logrado que las recuperara. Pero aún, incansable, intentaba hacer algo para que su padre sintiera ganas de vivir nuevamente.¿Y qué mejor manera de devolverle la sonrisa que atrapar al ladrón que hacía tanto tiempo que buscaba?

Las primeras gotas aparecieron minuciosamente en el pavimento pero Aoko apenas lo notó y siguió allí, sumida en sus pensamientos, delante de la comisaría central, aun observando sus botas que ya habían adquirido un tono más oscuro debido a las gotas de lluvia presentes.

Fue más tarde, cuando empezó a oír los muchos chapoteos de los zapatos tocar el agua, y en levantar la vista, pudo ver como la gente corría de un lado a otro, intentando no mojarse inútilmente. Entonces advirtió que ella también estaba empapada, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Y así, volviendo la mirada hacia el suelo, empezó a andar sin rumbo alguno, haciendo caso omiso de el agua que le caía encima y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, otra vez.

* * *

- Maldito gato - refunfuñó por lo bajo Kaito - verme en esta situación por un simple animalejo de cuatro patas...

Kaito iba andando de regreso a casa con la compra, que minutos antes había hecho, asida de la mano. Si bien había desistido a la idea de no comprarle pescado a Conan no se vio capaz de comprarle un pescado con ojos, boca y cola. Conan debería conformarse a comer latas de atún. Y es que esa fobia a los peces no era fingida y hacía tanto tiempo que la tenía que apenas recordaba el por que de ese temor. Más bien dicho, no lo recordaba en absoluto. El hecho es que tenía miedo a los peces y eso no iba a cambiar tan sólo por que un diminuto felino lo deseara.

La lluvia no había parado en todo el rato, todo lo contrario, parecía que iba en aumento y aunque hacia bastante frío, era agradable pasear bajo la lluvia y contemplar la hilera de arboles que se extendía en el barrio de la zona de Shibuya, donde se encontraba su casa. En ese momento, pudo divisar una figura que se aproximaba en dirección contraria a paso lento y sin ninguna especie de protección para la lluvia. Y medida que se acercaba, la figura iba adoptando forma de mujer empapada y cada vez Kaito la encontraba más familiar hasta cierto punto que se quedó parado en medio de la calle con cara confusa, intentando reconocer al personaje.

Y aunque le resultó bastante difícil pues la mujer no levantaba la cabeza, sus ropas y su pelo le dieron una idea de quién podía ser. Instantes después, ella llegó a su lado pero en vez de detenerse a saludarle o a prestarle atención, siguió su camino a paso lento, sin mirar a otro lugar que no fuera el suelo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo encima de ella, mojándola.

Kaito no la dejó de mirar en ningún momento, siguiéndola con la mirada y con deseos de llamarla para que se diese cuenta de que él estaba allí. Sin embargo, ya sea por la sorpresa o por la conmoción, no logró decir nada. Fue cuando ella estuvo ya bastante lejos que pudo articular palabra...

- ¿Nakamori?

* * *

Aoko sintió como el frío de la lluvia se calaba en sus huesos y como su piel mojada quemaba con el contacto que generaba el viento que, de vez en cuando, soplaba con potencia. Después de andar sin rumbo varios minutos, pudo divisar un pequeño parque apartado del centro de Shibuya el cual ella no recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Inconscientemente, se acercó a paso lento hacia un banco del dicho parque, rodeado de hojas rojizas, mojadas, esparcidas por el suelo. Se sentó en él, sin sentimiento alguno a flor de piel, bajo su cabeza y contempló sus manos enguantadas con la mirada perdida.

La lluvia caía sin cesar y el ruido de las gotas caer en los charcos de agua era lo único que se oía. Aoko inhaló el frió aire de sopetón para después dejarlo ir acompañado con un gemido de amargura y, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos rojizos e hinchados, mezcladas con el agua de la lluvia. Poco a poco, la desesperación se hizo presente, y sus manos que momentos antes estaban inmóviles, se cerraron en forma de puño, y las lágrimas, cada vez más abundantes, bajaban cálidas por las mejillas hasta llegar a la boca para dejar un sabor salado que no podía aliviar la amargura que sentía en su interior.

Dolor. Impotencia. Tristeza. Desdicha. Esas sensaciones eran todo lo que ella sentía y no podía ver más allá de ellas. Las palabras hirientes volvieron a su cabeza, sin embargo, esta vez no solo aparecieron las del mago sino también palabras pertenecientes a sucesos de su vida, sucesos dolorosos e hirientes.

_"¡¿Cómo puede ser que hayan aceptado a una cría como tú...?"_

_"Hoy papá no vendrá a dormir, Aoko..."_

_"¡No sirves para esto!"_

_"KID ha enviado otro aviso"_

_"La lástima es uno de mis pocos defectos."_

_"Mamá ha muerto, Aoko"_

_"¡Pero si eres una mocosa! "_

_"Tienes que ser fuerte, Aoko...por mí, por tu madre"_

_"Yo de tú dejaría este trabajo ya..."_

_"Adiós, Aoko"_

_**"...Quiero irme con ella..."**_

Aoko hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y dejó ir un estruendo llanto. Ya no podía más. Todo este tiempo, todos estos años, se los había pasado aguantando sus lágrimas, aparentando lo que no era, deseando lo que no quería. Y aunque ella siempre supo la existencia de su engaño, nunca se atrevió a aceptarlo, no hasta ayer, gracias al ladrón. Sus palabras le hicieron ver la realidad, abrir sus ojos, quitar la venda que llevaba puesta durante tanto tiempo. Vio una verdad y descubrió que esta certeza dolía. Había vivido siempre una mentira fundada por sí misma, una mentira de autoprotección al exterior, un mentira extraña que pretendía alejarle del dolor pero no se dio cuenta que esta farsa le ocasionaría a largo plazo un dolor tan inimaginable como este.

Y es que de alguna manera tenía que protegerse ¿no¿No tenía que ser fuerte, tal y como le dijo su padre? Y ella creyó que lo era. Ella creyó que era fuerte y valiente, que podía asumir esa situación, que podía vencer al miedo y a la soledad. Pero todo resultó ser un engaño, y la única verdad era la cobardía y la debilidad que ella tenía.

Y, oh, qué equivocada estaba. Ella siempre mostrándose fuerte delante de su padre, esforzándose para no llorar, esforzándose para ser digna sucesora de este. Ella que siempre intentaba ser la mejor en todo: sacando notas excelentes, mostrándose interesada en la policía, buscando información sobre KID...Y todo para arrancarle una sonrisa a su desgraciado padre, el cual nunca pudo superar la muerte de su mujer y también el que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida para irse con su amada dejando atrás a una niña de nueve años.

Y es que ella nunca olvidaría el día en que su padre se acercó hacia ella con los ojos bañados de lágrimas y la abrazó de una manera que nunca lo hizo, fuertemente, casi asfixiándola. Y nunca olvidaría las amargas palabras dichas por su padre, sus lágrimas, sus suplicas, sus disculpas, sus razones del por que su intento de irse de este mundo.

Fue ese el día que comprendió que ella nunca sería suficiente para su padre, el día que vio todo el dolor escondido de este y fue ese el día que se prometió a sí misma hacer algo por el cual su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella. ¿Pero de que servía esto ahora? Su padre estaba internado al hospital y aunque los médicos dijeran que hay posibilidades de su recuperación, ella sabía que estaba en estado critico. Y si...¿Y si muere¿y si no quisiera seguir viviendo y muriese¿Se quedaría sola¿Sola para siempre?

Las lágrimas aumentaron y golpearon sus piernas en forma de catarata. Su padre era todo lo que tenía y lo único que le importaba y ahora la dejaría sola. ¿Y que vida sería aquella sin deseos, sin objetivos, sin motivaciones¿Que vida sería aquella sin nadie a tu lado, tan sólo con la compañía de la misma soledad?

Quedarse sola.

Quedarse sola...

...sola...

...sola...

**...sola...**

**- **¿Nakamori?

Aoko en oír su nombre se le paró el corazón por un segundo de la impresión, y medio segundo después, miró hacia arriba con expresión sorprendida para observar al chico que había conocido esta tarde con un paraguas y una bolsa asida de la mano. Aoko estuvo más de siete segundos mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la boca medioabierta mostrando así su sorpresa y su confusión.

- T-tú...

Fue lo único que pudo lograr decir Aoko ya que con el asombro, no conseguía recordar el nombre de este. Entonces el chico adoptó mirada entre extrañada y preocupada, hecho que le hizo ponerse nerviosa e intentar borrar las lágrimas y hacer desaparecer indicio alguno de su llanto frotando con su manga sin ningún resultado, ya que el frío había acentuado el rastro de las lágrimas caídas y los ojos de Aoko estaban hinchados y cristalinos.

- ¿Estás bien?

Aoko lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con más entendimiento, y contempló la mirada preocupada, pero a la vez tranquilizadora, de él. Y esto, en cierta forma, la reconfortó. No supo muy bien por qué, pero ese chico le generó confianza y paz. Pero a la vez y contrariamente, tenía más ganas de llorar.

Al ver sus pensamientos, Aoko dejó de observarle, sacudió la cabeza con energía - hecho que hizo confundir al chico- y se levantó patosamente del banco mostrando así sus nervios y la vergüenza que sentía por haberla visto llorando.

- Y-yo...Estoy bien, gracias...- estuvo un momento pensando mientras miraba al suelo pues no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara -...Ku...¿Kuroba?

Una pequeña sonrisa de él le hizo entender que no se había equivocado de nombre y Aoko le agradeció el gesto para sus adentros.

- O-oye...- empezó a decir Aoko nerviosa -...lo que has visto...y-yo...

- No te preocupes - le cortó él amablemente - Puedes llorar más si quieres...- continuó mostrándole una sonrisa reconfortante -... No se lo diré a nadie.

Sin saber cómo, sus palabras llegaron al corazón de Aoko y le hicieron desbordar todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados dentro de su ser y que nunca dejó salir a la luz. Su mirada avergonzada se convirtió en una de asombro y sorpresa, sus manos empezaron a temblar y los ojos se humedecieron, nuevamente, por unas lágrimas más potentes que las anteriores, más amargas, más inocentes, más sinceras.

Kaito, por su parte, no dejó de mirarla medio conmocionado, sin dejar de sonreírle de manera comprensiva y, en ver que sus lágrimas silenciosas no paraban y se mezclaban con la lluvia, le acercó su paraguas para cubrirle. A través de este gesto, Aoko se sintió con más ganas de llorar y ella supuso que era por no entender la amabilidad incondicional que profesaba ese hombre hacia ella, el cual era totalmente desconocido y, sin embargo, se ofreció a ayudarle sin nada a cambio.

El primer sollozo se hizo presente y Aoko tuvo que bajar su cabeza para contener los sollozos que no paraban de salir, esta vez, por vergüenza. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerlos de esa forma y tuvo que apretar la boca con las manos para evitar que no se oyera el sonido pues le sabía mal por el pobre Kaito en tener que aguantarla llorando para que ahora oyera sus horrorosos llantos.

Pero Kaito, en verla hacer estos esfuerzos, le puso su mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo y le apretó ligeramente para que levantara la vista hacia él y poder hablarle.

- Tranquila - dijo él comprensivamente - No te contengas.

Y nuevamente, Aoko se sintió aliberada y un estruendo sollozo se oyó en todo el parque mientras Aoko escondía su cara entre sus manos. Seguidamente y sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a Kaito, Aoko se abalanzó hacia él en un acto desesperado, lo abrazó estrechándole entre sus brazos fuertemente y empezó su llanto de nuevo, pero esta vez, ahogándolo en el pecho de Kaito.

Kaito, que no pensó que tendría esta reacción, dejó caer el paraguas confundido y estuvo contemplándola mientras lloraba sobre su pecho durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, con las manos en alto y sorprendido. La lluvia que le caía encima, las lágrimas de la chica que se deslizaban por su chaqueta y el entrecortado llanto que salía por la boca de ella le hicieron confundir de tal forma, que la tristeza que sintió esa tarde en la cafetería volviera, y los recuerdos de su pasado cobraran vida de nuevo, atemorizándole y provocando que confundiera por un instante, los llantos de la chica que tenía en sus brazos por los sollozos de su madre.

Este recuerdo hizo que Kaito buscara apoyo y consuelo, encontrándose tan solo con Aoko llorando en su pecho. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente, su cuerpo no se regía por el cerebro, él se movía por la necesidad de alguien el cual pudiera ahuyentar sus fantasmas y propinarle la seguridad que quería. La estrechó contra su cuerpo, primero para buscar el dicho apoyo, pero después comprendió que no tan solo él necesitaba ese consuelo, sino también ella, pues cuando él la abrazó, Aoko correspondió el abrazó estrechándole más y llorando con más fuerza.

Ahora su atención se dirigió hacia Aoko ¿Qué le había podido pasar¿Tendría que ver con lo que le dijo ayer por la noche? Él pensaba que sí. Y ese era el motivo por el cual había ido tras ella cuando la vio andando debajo la lluvia, por que se sentía culpable. Nunca pudo soportar ver a una mujer llorar, y Aoko - aunque a él le pareciera una niña - era una mujer. Y el mero hecho de verla llorar por su culpa le enfurecía de sobremanera pues ¿no era él el que odiaba ver una mujer llorar¿No era él quién se prometió a sí mismo no permitir que nadie llorara de esa manera, entre sus brazos? Los recuerdos de su madre llorando mientras le abrazaba eran bastante para él.

De nuevo, sintió un sollozo golpeando su pecho y mientras veía como Aoko seguía llorando, le entró una especie de nostalgia que se le coló por los ojos haciendo así que sintiera ganas de llorar también. Pero eso no podía permitírselo, pues él era un hombre y los hombres no lloran. Él era el insensible, el mujeriego, el intratable, el déspota sin escrúpulos que todo el mundo conocía. Él no podía llorar, le era imposible aunque quisiera. El único consuelo que tenía era que Aoko podía llorar en su lugar. Ella estaba llorando por él.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dejar ir una pequeña lágrima que se mezcló con la lluvia tan solo en salir, de tal manera que nadie pudo saber de su existencia a parte de su creador, quedando así su orgullo intacto. Siguieron allí, de pie, durante dos minutos más, después, cuando Aoko dejó de llorar, se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio. Fue Aoko la primera en reaccionar y, cuidadosamente y en silencio, se apartó de él.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí... - contestó ella medio abochornada y quitándose sin mucha elegancia las lágrimas restantes con su manga -...Gracias.

Siguieron unos segundos en silencio, incómodos, sin saber que decir, hasta que Kaito advirtió que aún estaban bajo la lluvia, aunque ahora había disminuido mucho y tan sólo era llovizna. Kaito se agachó para coger el paraguas que se le había caído y se puso al lado de Aoko para cubrirla con el paraguas.

- Te acompaño a tu casa - dijo cortante y sin mirarla.

Aoko asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un gracias. Ese hombre era extraño, ya que cambiaba de temperamento muy a menudo, sin embargo, Aoko le estaba agradecida por ayudarle sin conocerla siquiera. Era un gesto amable y Aoko se quedo bastante sorprendida pues tanto Keiko como Keisuke le habían advertido de que Kaito era un hombre obstinado, deshonesto e insensible. ¿Le habrían juzgado mal? Ella esperaba que sí, por que le había hecho un gran favor y se había ganado parte de su confianza.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del capitulo V**

**N.A**

Bien, en este capitulo he querido hacer una crítica a la gente que no quiere llorar, ya sea por que "_es demasiado fuerte para llorar"_ o por que es un hombre y _"los hombres nunca lloran"_. Sinceramente, eso creo que esta muy mal hecho ya que toda persona tiene derecho a llorar y a ser consolada - siempre que sea por una razón sincera y que merezca ser escuchada -. Además que el hecho de no mostrar tus sentimientos es insano y el orgullo en esta ocasión no tiene validez ( no me digo que el orgullo no sea importante, pues lo valoro mucho). Así que¡Llorad, por favor!

Ah¿Y qué os ha parecido Conan? xDxD

Por cierto muchas gracias a:

Chao Ling-Yin

PauMalfoy

arual17

LittleThief03

jueves, 27 de diciembre de 2007


	6. Volverte a ver

**MI QUERIDA PESADILLA  
Fic Kaito y Aoko  
by  
LittleThief03 **

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción By the time - Mika  
**

Los personajes de Detective Conan/Magic Kaito pertenecen a:

GOSHO AOYAMA

Aviso: Esto es un Universo Alterno. Aoko y Kaito no tienen la misma edad exactamente. Kaito tiene dos años más que ella y, por lo tanto, no se conocen desde la infancia.

"..." - el personaje esta pensando.

* * *

_- ¿Estás mejor?_

_- Sí... - contestó ella medio abochornada y quitándose sin mucha elegancia las lágrimas restantes con su manga -...Gracias. _

_Siguieron unos segundos en silencio, incómodos, sin saber que decir, hasta que Kaito advirtió que aún estaban bajo la lluvia, aunque ahora había disminuido mucho y tan sólo era llovizna. Kaito se agachó para coger el paraguas que se le había caído y se puso al lado de Aoko para cubrirla con el paraguas._

_- Te acompaño a tu casa - dijo cortante y sin mirarla._

_Aoko asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un gracias. Ese hombre era extraño, ya que cambiaba de temperamento muy a menudo, sin embargo, Aoko le estaba agradecida por ayudarle sin conocerla siquiera. Era un gesto amable y Aoko se quedo bastante sorprendida pues tanto Keiko como Keisuke le habían advertido de que Kaito era un hombre obstinado, deshonesto e insensible. ¿Le habrían juzgado mal? Ella esperaba que sí, por que le había hecho un gran favor y se había ganado parte de su confianza. _

**CAPITULO VI****  
- Volverte a ver- **

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

El horroroso ruido del despertador hizo acto de presencia en todo el piso e hizo saber a la persona que estaba durmiendo que eran las siete de la mañana, que era un nuevo día y que era lunes. Uno de los más odiados días de Aoko, más que nada por que tenía que ir al trabajo y, como ayer mismo KID volvió a atacar DE NUEVO, hoy le tocaría rellenar informes DE NUEVO ya que se le había escapado DE NUEVO. Aoko movió su brazo intentando encontrar el despertador para silenciar el estruendo sonido que realizaba. Lo cierto era que hubiera sido más fácil levantar la cabeza de la almohada y divisar el reloj para apagarlo y así se hubiera ahorrado los golpes en los dedos en su intento de buscar el reloj a ciegas, pero no estaba de humor y esta mañana le costaría levantarse.

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas de su primer intento de capturar a KID y del patético encuentro con Kaito Kuroba quién la consoló muy amablemente. Qué vergüenza. Le estaría eternamente agradecida, de eso no había duda, pero también estaba segura de que no se atrevería a verle a la cara nunca más. ¿Dónde se ha visto que en conocer una persona por la mañana la tuvieras que consolar por la tarde por algo que ni sabías? Cuando Kaito la acompañó hasta su piso, Aoko llegó a su habitación y asimiló detenidamente lo que había pasado, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y se abalanzó hacia su cama para taparse con la almohada y soltar un grito. Fue patético. Patético y vergonzoso. No había definición más correcta.

En cualquier caso, no había vuelto a verle desde entonces y agradecía al cielo - aún no creyendo especialmente en este - por esto. Por la parte de KID, no había avanzado mucho. Y decía no mucho para no decir nada. En esas dos semanas había aparecido dos veces más sin contar su primer encuentro, y extrañamente, no había tenido ocasión de tenerlo cara a cara, como la primera vez. KID estaba especialmente escabullidizo: robaba la joya en cuestión, tramaba algún truco de magia para despistar y a la mañana siguiente, devolvía la joya. Sin embargo, cuando devolvía la joya, no adjuntaba ninguna nota, ninguna burla, ningún insulto, ningún nada. Y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer y ella intentaba decirle algo provocador para que le dirigiera la palabra, este hacia como si oyera llover y desaparecía.

El muy simplón.

Le ponía realmente furiosa. ¿A que venia eso de insultarle un día y después ignorarla, dejándola así, con las ganas de vengarse verbalmente? Ese tipo era de lo más raro, o simplemente, estaba loco. Tendría que hacer algo para que hablase con ella la próxima vez, así quizás podría sonsacarle alguna pista para descubrir quién es en realidad.

Por fin, Aoko tuvo la suficiente voluntad para levantarse y, después de enderezarse y bostezar al menos tres veces, se vistió y se dispuso a arreglarse delante del enorme espejo que tenía en su habitación. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al espejo, miró hacia la puerta abierta de su habitación donde, justo delante de su cuarto, se divisaba un dormitorio vacío. Era el de Keiko. Y la echaba mucho de menos. Ellas habían vivido juntas desde los veinte años, cuando habían decidido independizarse y comenzar una vida nueva. Pero ahora Keiko se había ido a vivir con su futuro marido y ella se había quedado sola.

Sola...

Aoko sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, se miró al espejo y se dio una palmadita en su mejilla después de murmurarse a sí misma tonta mientras observaba su reflejo. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas, ya había tenido un momento de debilidad delante de Kuroba y había pasado demasiada vergüenza para volver a repetirlo. Se había desahogado y ahora tocaba trabajar. Lo tenía decidido: atraparía a KID - aunque no era lo que realmente quería hacer - tal y como había planeado durante los años anteriores, y después de cumplir con su _promesa_ se dedicaría a algo que le gustase de verdad. ¿A qué? No lo sabía aún, pero lo encontraría.

Aoko empezó a arreglarse el pelo, y como estaba de bastante buen humor, decidió ir diferente al trabajo haciéndose una cola alta, para cambiar un poco. Cuando acabó de hacerse la cola y se dispuso a maquillarse un poco, irrumpió en la habitación un ruido familiar.

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

- Qué raro - musitó - Pensé que lo había apagado...

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

Se volteó y comprendió que era el teléfono pues el ruido se oía desde el comedor. Aoko se dirigió hacia allí con grandes zancadas por miedo de no llegar a tiempo. Descolgó el teléfono y contestó algo sosegada.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Señorita Nakamori?

- Sí, soy yo.

- Llamo desde el Hospital Central de Shibuya.

- ¿El hospital?- se alarmó - ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre?

Lo siguiente que oyó provocó que Aoko dejara ir el teléfono de la impresión. Al cabo de unos segundos, colgó el teléfono con fuerza, soltó cuatro tacos, cogió su abrigo y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

* * *

Kaito soltó un espeso bostezo mientras andaba por el centro de Shibuya, abarrotado de gente, hacia al teatro dónde trabajaba, el MauriceLeBlanc. Aunque eran las once de la mañana - se podía permitir dormir más ya que las actuaciones eran por las noches y tan sólo iba a practicar - Kaito estaba ligeramente cansado pues ayer por la noche tuvo otro _trabajito _y desgraciadamente y como era de esperar, la joya robada no era Pandora.

Y por el colmo tuvo que ver otra vez el careto de cierta policía que le torturaba tan solo verla. Cada vez que veía su rostro, cada vez que hablaba, se acordaba de su cara al llorar y los sollozos que emitió el día que se conocieron. Y eso no lo dejaba concentrar, y si no se concentraba no podía pensar y si no pensaba... ¡Maldita sea, si no pensaba lo atraparían! Por no decir lo mal que se sentía cada vez que la veía y se recordaba que ella estuvo llorando por su culpa. Por eso había tomado la decisión de no dirigirle la palabra y evitar verla a toda costa. Recuperaría a Pandora y no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Kaito hundió su nariz en su bufanda mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. La verdad era que tan sólo en pensarlo se ponía de mala leche. ¿Quién le había mandado seguirla cuando se la encontró por la calle¡Estúpidos remordimientos! Le hacían hacer cosas que nunca había hecho. ¿Y si se volvía a encontrar con ella¡Qué le diría?

-"No creo que me atreva a mirarle a la cara sabiendo que ha llorado por mi culpa..."- soltó un largo suspiro - Tan sólo espero que ése estúpido de Keisuke y su _querida _futura esposa no vuelvan a reunirnos por que sino... - hizo una pausa y volvió a murmurar - ...sino le cortaré la cabeza.

Mientras iba pensando en sus cosas, Kaito caminaba esquivando a gente que iba y venía de hacer compras, no por nada se aproximaba la navidad. Navidad. Desde que Kaito dejó de recibir regalos, este había perdido la ilusión de esta época del año. Incluso le daba algo de grima: Toda esa gente, de un lado al otro, gastando demasiado, comiendo demasiado...Lo único que le gustaba de la navidad eran las luces que colgaban por las calles y por los balcones, le recordaban a un espectáculo de luces, como unos fuegos artificiales.

Mientras paseaba su mirada por los escaparates - algo difícil por que la gente tapaba gran parte de estos - reconoció la espalda de una persona delante de la floristeria: hombre alto, joven, rubio y con una amplia espalda. Era Hakuba, seguro. ¿Pero qué hacía Hakuba comprando flores¿Es que tenía una aventura? A Kaito se le dibujó su más pícara sonrisa en su rostro y, picado por la curiosidad, se aproximó a paso lento hacia él. Se puso a su lado de modo silencioso, sin que él se diese cuenta, y observó como pagaba un ramo de claveles rojos. A Kaito se le ensanchó más la sonrisa.

- ¡Hakuba!

Saguru se sobresaltó al oír su nombre tan fuerte y dio un paso hacia atrás. Miró a ambos lados hasta que visualizó a Kaito con una sonrisa socarrona que a Hakuba no le gustó nada.

- Ah, hola Kuroba - dijo con tono desconfiado.

- ¿Para quién son estas flores?

- Para alguien que tú no conoces, - lo miró con enfado desde arriba, ya que Hakuba superaba a Kaito por bastantes centimetros - así que esto no te incumbe.

- Y has comprado claveles rojos - continuó ignorando su enfado y aún sonriendo - ¿Sabes lo que significan?

- No, ni me importa.

- Significa...- continuó, ignorando su postura malhumorada -...Enamoramiento. - Ahora lo miró con picardía - ¿Estás enamorado, Hakuba?

- ¡Claro que no! - contestó medio sonrojado medio enojado.- Es para una amiga del trabajo, esta en el hospital cuidando a su padre el cual es amigo del mío, es decir, también un policía.

- Pero entonces el ramo sería para el padre - se extrañó Kaito.

- Sí, bueno, pero como esta inconsciente y ella lo esta pasando mal, he pensado animarla un poco con esto - explicó sacudiendo un poco el ramo.

- ¿Y es una amiga del trabajo? - dijo Kaito picaramente - ¿No será una novia del trabajo?

- ¡Que no, pesado!

- Bien, bien... - contestó Kaito no sonando muy convencido -...Aunque no te creo demasiado...

-¡..Ku-ro-ba...! - dijo en modo de advertencia y enseñándole el puño cerrado.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo...- Kaito puso las manos en alto - No te sulfures - ahora dirigió la mirada hacia el ramo - En cualquier caso, no creo que le debas llevar claveles rojos, pensara lo que no es.

Hakuba se miro el ramo por unos segundos, arrugó el entrecejo y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Y que más da? Aoko no sabe de estas cosas.

- ¿A-Aoko?

- Sí, bueno, así es como se llama mi amiga - hizo una pausa para contemplar la cara de sorprendido de Kaito - ¿La conoces?

- ¿Eh¿Yo¡No! - negó con la cabeza rápidamente y notó que estaba empezando a sudar frío - ¿Por qué iba a conocer a Nakamori?

- hmmmp - Hakuba empezaba a sospechar - ¿Y cuando te he dicho yo que se apodaba Nakamori?

-¿Eh? Pues...- Kaito se rascó la nuca mientras miraba hacia otro lado para intentar pensar - ..Lo sé por que vi su nombre en los periódicos, ella se encarga de atrapar a KID ¿verdad?

- Sí, es cierto - afirmó sin dejarle de mirar con desconfianza.

- Ya sabes que estoy muy interesado en KID...

- Sí, es cierto.

- Y siempre leo el periódico...

- Sí, es cierto.

- Y ya sabes que...

- Eres imbécil.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sé que la conoces en persona - dijo mientras le miraba con suspicacia y contemplaba satisfecho como Kaito sudaba frío - me lo dijo Keisuke.

- ¿Keisuke?

- Sí, me dijo que os presentó hace poco.

- ¿Pero tú te hablas con Keisuke? - lo miró extrañado - Sé que ibamos los tres en la misma clase, pero no sabía que os llevarais bien.

- Kaito, el hecho de que tú y yo no nos tragáramos no significa que no me haga amigo de Keisuke, Además... - hizo una pausa y lo miro más detenidamente - Como Aoko se hizo amiga de Keisuke, le veo más a menudo...

Kaito frunció el entrecejo. Aoko. Siempre Aoko. ¿Es tiene que estar siempre en medio de todo? De esta forma, estaba seguro que nunca se libraría de ella.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que me escondías que conocías a Aoko?

- Por que quiero hacer como si no la hubiera conocido - dijo refunfuñando y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - dijo arqueando una ceja - ¿Te cayó mal?

- No es eso, es que...

Perfecto. ¿Y ahora como decirle que era por que no quería que ella descubriera que él es Kaito KID? Ya tenía demasiado trabajo esconder su identidad delante del mismo Hakuba que ahora se entrometiera esa cría. Por no decir que aún seguía enojado con sí mismo por hacerla llorar de esa manera...¡No! Definitivamente no quería enfrentarse a ella otra vez.

- Es por que ella es amiga de Keiko, la novia de Keisuke, la cual es una arpía - dijo el alzando un poco la barbilla, orgulloso de su excusa - y estoy seguro de que ella es igual que Keiko. No quiero mezclarme con esa clase de personas.

- ¿la novia de Keisuke? - Hakuba puso una mano en su mandíbula, intentando recordar - Ah, sí, la recuerdo. La vi un par de veces - se encogió de hombres - es una mujer agradable.

- Yo no la encuentro nada de agradable - continuó refunfuñando.

- En cualquier caso, - dijo él con seriedad y mostrándose ofendido - Aoko no es una arpía en absoluto y, como amiga mía que es, te lo pienso demostrar.

- ¿Ah, sí? - contestó él provocando - ¿Cómo?

- Vendrás a visitarla al hospital conmigo.

* * *

Kaito aún no sabía cómo se había dejado engañar para ir a ver a Nakamori cuando él había hecho todo lo posible para no encontrársela, incluso siendo KID. La verdad era que le sabía mal que estuviera en el hospital cuidando de su padre, el inspector Nakamori, que aun siendo un tanto patoso y no lograr atraparle, hacia años que le conocía - por que lo perseguía, esta claro - y le había ganado cierta simpatía.

Además, ella no se merecía esto. Después de las cosas que le dijo y hacerla llorar, no era justo que su padre estuviera en ese estado y ella volviera a estar triste. ¿Y si cuando llegara se la encontrara llorando otra vez? Oh, no, no... otra vez no. Ya había tenido suficiente observándola el otro día como ahora volverla ver llorar, odiaba ver las mujeres llorar y odiaba más ver a una mujer llorar dos veces en tan sólo dos semanas. Le hacía sentir impotente, insignificante... no sabía que hacer.

Y ahí se encontraba él, delante del Hospital, con Hakuba, esperando a la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. Entraron en el hospital, y después de que Hakuba se informara de la planta dónde tenían que ir, se dirigieron hacia allá, con Hakuba ausente, bucando la habitación y con un Kuroba cabizbajo y serio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Y es que ¿Qué estaba pasando con él¿No debería odiar a Aoko Nakamari¿Era inspectora, no? Era su persecutor, su enemigo, su problema, su pesadilla. Y sin embargo, sentía un afecto hacia ella el cual no pensaba sentir nunca, no él. ¡Maldita sea, pero si ni siquiera sabía que era! Todo era tan confuso. Sentía como unos sentimientos nuevos se mezclaban y le revolvían el estómago, sus sentidos le trastornaban y, mientras la mente le alertaba del peligro que esa mujer le podía provocar a KID, algo dentro de su ser - que aún no sabía exactamente qué era - le pedía a gritos irla ver, vigilarla o, por lo menos, preguntar por ella para saber como está.

¿Y de dónde había surgido esa preocupación¿Esa preocupación tan extraña que le surgía cada vez que pensaba en esa chica, en esa mocosa? Apenas la conocía, apenas había hablado con ella. Aún así, esa mujer había conseguido un hueco en su mente y no pensaba que fuera a salir de allí. Desde la primera vez que la vio, sintió una especie de atracción, pues su fuerza de voluntad, su valentía y su motivación le había impresionado. Pero nada más. Nada más, hasta que entró en su vida cómo Kaito Kuroba y allí se complicó todo. Y no hubiera pasado nada si tan sólo se hubieran encontrado una vez, en la cafetería, pero la suerte de sus vidas y una casualidad poco afortunada hizo que compartieran un momento de consuelos y de sentimientos que, aunque Kaito no lo admitiera abiertamente, significo mucho y no tan sólo para Aoko, sino también para él.

Y es que aquél día, esa tarde, ese momento de debilidad, ese llanto...No tan sólo lo sintió Aoko, él también. Por que Aoko lloró por él, Aoko sintió por él, Aoko le consoló también. Y hasta ese día no se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a una persona a su lado, alguien que le apoyase, que no tuviera necesidad de saber que le pasaba, que no preguntase, tan sólo que estuviera allí...con él, junto a él. Y, curiosamente, ese alguien había sido Aoko Nakamori, la persona menos indicada pues era la persona a quién tenía que odiar. Tenía que alejarse de ella, dejar de pensar en ella, ella era quien le perseguía, era peligroso estar cerca de ella, ella era su pesadilla, aunque tenía que admitir que era una dulce pesadilla...

¿Y eso¿Qué eran todas esas memeces?

¡Basta¿Desde cuando pensaba así por ella¡¿Desde cuando pensaba así por alguien? No se reconocía. Tenía que aclararse, esparcir su mente¡volver en sí! Todos esos confusos sentimientos no significaban nada, eran una equivocación, una confusión. Él no sentía nada hacia esa chica y nunca lo haría. Fue todo un error, algo que no tenía que haber pasado. Él tan sólo tenía debilidad hacia ella por que se sintió vulnerable aquél día en el parque. Nada más.

Nada más...

Y ahora, cuando la viera de nuevo, la saludaría, le daría su apoyo y sus condolencias y se largaría tan pronto como se le presentara la oportunidad. Eso haría. Y si la viese llorando... Se aguantaría e intentaría no acercarse mucho. Era lo mejor. Era lo correcto. Era lo tenía que hacer.

Apretó los ojos fuertemente en un intento para aclarar sus ideas, pero fue inútil. No podía estar más confuso. Apenas sabía lo que sentía y pretendía rechazar esos sentimientos desconocidos, como si fueran alguna amenaza.

-" Y seguramente lo son..."- pensó él con un extraño sarcasmo con un dejo de tristeza - "...A ella lo único que le importa es atrapar a Kaito KID..."

Apartaría sus sentimientos y se concentraría en su trabajo a partir de ahora. No dejaría que eso le perturbara y le desconcentrara de su objetivo principal: Pandora.

En eso y en nada más.

- Ahí esta.

Ante la voz de Hakuba, Kaito levantó su mirada más rápido de lo que él hubiese querido y la vio. Sí, allí estaba ella. Allí estaba ella, con la mirada perdida, mirando a ningún punto en concreto, con la faz apacible pero con sus manos revoltosas, bailando una danza curiosa con las llaves que tenía en su falda. Aparentando lo que no sentía. Simulando que estaba bien. Tal vez cómo hacia él.

Hakuba la llamo y ella levantó la cabeza con un rápido movimiento, parecía sorprendida. Se levantó de inmediato y se acercó hacia ellos con una expresión de confusión que enterneció a Kaito.

-¡Saguru! - le llamó sorprendida, no le esperaba. Después dirigió la mirada a Kaito y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella en recordar esa desdichada tarde y un leve sonrojado cubrió sus mejillas, pero fue tan leve, que nadie lo advirtió - ¡K-Kuroba¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Hemos venido a verte - respondió Hakuba -. Esa mañana me han dicho que no venías a trabajar por que estabas al hospital con tu padre y me preocupé.

Aoko asintió lentamente un tanto atónita y dirigió una mirada interrogante hacia Kaito Kuroba que aún no había articulado palabra desde su llegada y ahora se encontraba que Aoko le preguntaba con la mirada que hacia allí pues él no tenía modo de saber que le había pasado ni tenía necesidad de ir a visitarla ya que tan sólo eran conocidos. Ahora era Kaito que notaba que el nerviosismo le invadía ¿Qué decir¿Qué hacer? No la había encontrado llorando, afortunadamente¿Pero qué se decía en esos casos¿Unas condolencias¡No, su padre no había muerto¿Entonces qué¿Qué decir?

Por suerte de Kaito, Hakuba respondió por él.

- A Kaito me lo he encontrado por el camino - dijo de tal forma que Aoko le dirigiera la mirada de nuevo y Kaito pudo volver a respirar - Se enteró de lo sucedido y quiso venir a visitarte.

Ante esa respuesta tan lejos de la realidad, Kaito le envió una especie de mirada la cual se podría traducir como "Podrías habértelo callado, pero gracias" y después soltar un bufido, pero este mismo fue contenido pues la mirada de Aoko se volvió hacia él con una media sonrisa bastante sincera a su parecer.

- Vaya - dijo completando la sonrisa - Eres muy considerado.

Y Kaito se volvió sentir mal. Ella pensaba que era considerado pero él sabía que era mezquino y desagradable, prepotente y egoísta. Una mentirijilla había hecho que ella pensara bien de él, y eso por una parte, por mal que suene, le hizo sentir bien, más buena persona, pero por otra, un mentiroso e hipócrita aprovechado.

- Yo no creo tanto - contestó él desviando la mirada, malhumorado.

Y aunque él no la estuviera viendo, podía notar como ella seguía sonriendo, mostrando así, que ella pensaba lo mejor de él. Ella sí que era buena persona. Demasiado. Demasiado inocente para este mundo.

- ¿Y cómo esta tu padre?

Esa pregunta la formuló Hakuba, por supuesto. Aoko lo miró con un deje triste y poniendo su espalda en tensión. Su padre no estaba nada bien y los médicos le habían dicho que la herida cerca del corazón se había extendido formando una hemorragia y su corazón no aguantaría lo suficiente.

Necesitaba un transplante de corazón.

Por suerte, no corría mucha prisa pues la hemorragia aún no había llegado al corazón y podía esperar unos dos o tres días más. Sin embargo, Aoko no pudo evitar llorar delante de los doctores al saber la noticia aunque esa misma mañana se había prometido que no lo haría más.

Se había desahogado y ya no lloraba aunque su miedo y su preocupación aún no había desaparecido. Pero ¿y ahora que? tendría que explicarlo todo a Hakuba y a Kuroba y no se sentía capaz, las palabras no le salían, se atragantaban en la garganta y sentía ganas de llorar otra vez. Pero tenía que decirlo. Y no llorar. Sobretodo no llorar.

Aoko respiró hondo y mirando al suelo -pues no se sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos- empezó a tartamudear hasta que le salieron las palabras.

- Mi-mi padre...- ahora empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos - ...Necesita un transplante del corazón...- era más duro de lo que esperaba -...a-a-antes de tres...tres...tres días...

Ella siguió mirando al suelo, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza y encontrándose en medio de un silencio incómodo ya que no sabía qué cara le pondrían ellos y tampoco qué cara podría poner ella. Segundos después de ese silencio y cuando ya ella estaba a punto de desistir y echarse a llorar, notó un contacto humano en su hombro derecho que le hizo alzar la cabeza con ojos vidriosos y ver a su amigo con una mirada paciente y consoladora.

- Entiendo - dijo Hakuba despacio para después quedarse unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar - Aoko, me gustaría hablar con el médico de tu padre.

- ¿Por qué? - le cuestionó Aoko sin entender.

- Tengo algunos pequeños contactos que pueden hacer que tu padre reciba el transplante de corazón más pronto. - le sonrió consoladoramente - ¿Te parece...?

Hakuba no pudo acabar su frase pues Aoko ya se le había echado encima, abrazándolo y casi gritando varios agradecimientos con un hilillo de voz que a Kaito se le desgarró el corazón. Había estado sufriendo mucho, otra vez. Aunque no la hubiese encontrado llorando, su reacción y su voz a punto de romperse le delataban sin ninguna duda.

Y él no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Era cierto que él no tenía la culpa de que su padre estuviera así - al menos no el cien por cien de culpa - pero cada vez que veía esa mujer, desamparada, triste, abatida, sola, como si el propio mundo no la mereciera, le entraban ganas de defenderla, protegerla, consolarla y hacerle ver que no todo estaba perdido. Ella era una pequeña niña con falta de atención, llena de incomprensión y con mirada infeliz e implorante que le hacia despertar el nuevo sentimiento dicho.

Y era eso lo que le cabreaba. Ése sentimiento.

Esa estúpida compasión le estaba controlando poco a poco, hasta el punto de parecerle que su instinto de paternidad se le había desarrollado antes de tiempo. Y eso asustaba.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los dos amigos que ya habían deshecho su abrazo y ahora Hakuba se despedía de Aoko para ir a hablar con el médico susodicho.

- Kaito - Saguru dirigió una mirada seria y dominante hacia el nombrado - QUÉDATE AQUÍ con Aoko. Ahora vuelvo.

Y seguidamente desapareció de la sala de espera para ir a buscar al doctor. Kaito, que no tuvo tiempo ni de refunfuñar, lo único que pudo hacer es soltar un suspiro de desagrado pues no le había gustado la forma en que le había dicho que se quedara - sonó como un mandato - y eso le ponía de los nervios, sobretodo si venía de la boca de Hakuba.

Dirigió su mirada hacia adelante otra vez y observó a Aoko sentada en una silla con la mirada pérdida y preocupada. Y eso le ocasionó una punzada en el corazón.

Al notar que ese sentimiento volvía, arrugó su entrecejo y su nariz, murmuró algo como "mierda" o maldición" y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos en modo de protesta hacia sus emociones.

Tenía que solucionarlo pronto o _eso _acabaría con él y con Kaito KID.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del capitulo VI**

**N.A**

Por cierto muchas gracias a  
PauMalfoy

Kaitou-Kidda

LittleThief03


	7. Empezar

MI QUERIDA PESADILLA

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Good gone Girl - Mika.**

Los personajes de Detective Conan/Magic Kaito pertenecen a:

GOSHO AOYAMA

Aviso: Esto es un Universo Alterno. Aoko y Kaito no tienen la misma edad . Kaito tiene dos años más que ella y, por lo tanto, no se conocen desde la infancia.

* * *

_- Kaito - Saguru dirigió una mirada seria y dominante hacia el nombrado - QUÉDATE AQUÍ con Aoko. Ahora vuelvo._

_Y seguidamente desapareció de la sala de espera para ir a buscar al doctor. Kaito, que no tuvo tiempo ni de refunfuñar, lo único que pudo hacer es soltar un suspiro de desagrado pues no le había gustado la forma en que le había dicho que se quedara - sonó como un mandato - y eso le ponía de los nervios, sobretodo si venía de la boca de Hakuba._

_Dirigió su mirada hacia adelante otra vez y observó a Aoko sentada en una silla con la mirada pérdida y preocupada. Y eso le ocasionó una punzada en el corazón._

_Al notar que ese sentimiento volvía, arrugó su entrecejo y su nariz, murmuró algo como "mierda" o maldición" y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos en modo de protesta hacia sus emociones._

_Tenía que solucionarlo pronto o eso acabaría con él y con Kaito KID._

CAPITULO VII  
- Empezar-

Aoko echó un lento y profundo suspiro. ¿Quién iba imaginar el día empezaría de esta manera con lo animada que se había levantado esta mañana? La verdad era que este último accidente en su vida era el puñetazo que le faltaba para venirse abajo, pues ya tenía bastante con su poca maña para atrapar a KID y la crisis existencial que se antojó en su vida laboral. Su padre y Keiko era lo único que tenía, y ahora los dos se estaban a punto de marcharse de su vida. El primero, por su crítico estado de salud y en el que Aoko no podía evitar pensar en lo peor; y la segunda, por su traslado, dejándola a ella sola en el piso. Estos acontecimientos tan solo la hacían sentir desamparada y desvalida, y la obligaban revolverse en la cama por las noches sin poder dormir y estar taciturna por los días sin poder evitar pensar en qué había fallado para estar tan sola. Y ella misma se respondía que nada. Por muchas vueltas que le daba, nunca había encontrado una razón suficientemente trascendental para merecerse esa situación. Hasta que al final llegó a la conclusión de que era el propio destino: una serie de casualidades y entredichas que le hacían llegar a ese extremo. Y, albergando esa esperanza, siempre había pensado que algún día la fortuna le sonriera, pero nunca llegaba. Y este último suceso le embargó toda esperanza, sumiéndose en un mundo de irrealidad, entrando en un trance permanente en el que ella no quisiera volver.

Un suave taconeo le devolvió a la realidad y entonces vio como una sombra alta y fuerte se paseaba nerviosa delante de ella moviéndose como si la impaciencia le hubiese abordado. Poco a poco visualizó la realidad, pues tenía la imagen un poco borrosa, y pudo distinguir el chico que merodeaba por el angosto pasillo del hospital, agitado, con las manos en el bolsillo, mascullando palabras ininteligibles y arrugando el entrecejo y la nariz, dominado por su malhumor que parecía crónico. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que tenía los ojos húmedos y cristalinos y bajó la cabeza aprisa para evitar que Kaito pudiese ver su estado.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta...- murmuraba mientras tragaba saliva - "¿Es que quieres volver a hacer el ridículo delante de Kuroba? ¿No tuviste suficiente la última vez?"

Se limpió las lágrimas que aún no habían salido disimuladamente, sorbió por la nariz y expiró por la boca hasta que vio que volvía en sí y se tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, ahora sus mejillas habían cambiado de tono y se volvieron color rosado por el recuerdo vergonzoso de hacía ya dos semanas. ¿Cómo había podido hacer semejante ridículo? Seguro que ahora Kuroba pensaba que ella era una especie de amargada llorica a la que estaba obligado a soportar. Tan solo había que verlo pasear enfadado por el pasillo, se notaba que no quería estar allí. Y no le culpaba. Además, el simple hecho de que él estuviera deambulando por allí tan solo le hacía poner más nerviosa y recordarle el nefasto día en que se conocieron. Él tenía que irse de allí. Necesitaba que se fuera de allí.

- Oye...- empezó a decir Aoko sin atreverse a levantar la mirada - ...que si te quieres ir, lo entiendo. No estás obligado a estar aquí.

Al no oír ninguna respuesta por parte de él, ella levantó la vista y vio a un sorprendido y extrañado Kaito.

- Hakuba me ha dicho que me quedara contigo.

- Lo sé, pero no hace falta, yo estoy bien...

Él la miró intensamente, escudriñándole la cara, fijándose en sus ojos rojos y en sus mejillas sonrojadas, hecho que hizo que Aoko se pusiera más nerviosa y se sonrojara más. Finalmente, con un leve alzamiento de cejas, mostro su incredulidad sin necesidad de decir nada.

-Estoy bien, en serio...- insistió Aoko.

- Igualmente, hoy no tengo nada que hacer...

-Todo el mundo tiene algo que hacer.

Esta vez, Kaito frunció el entrecejo y la nariz, mostrando su enfado e indicando que se había dado cuenta que Aoko no le quería allí. Después de estar un largo tiempo mirándola, al parecer reflexionando en lo que tenía que hacer, dio un largo suspiro y se revolvió el cabello con desenfado y Aoko pensó que se había dado por vencido y que se iría. Pero no fue así. Por el contrario, se aproximó hacia dónde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados mientras Aoko lo miraba atónita.

- Me iré en cuanto vuelva Hakuba...- dijo casi sin mirarla - ...no te pienso dejar sola.

Aoko se quedó mirándole un largo tiempo estupefacta. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué no la dejaría sola? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía ser que estas simples palabras que había estado esperando durante tiempo las dijera un tipo como él? Un tipo al que apenas conocía, un tipo que tenía fama de mujeriego empedernido, un tipo que se le conocía por deshonesto e insensible...Un tipo que parecía tener una especial aversión hacia ella...Pero las había dicho. Aoko tragó duro y, cuando pensó que volvería a llorar, sorprendentemente, no salió nada de sus ojos. Tan solo se quedó contemplándole disimuladamente, entre un sentimiento de admiración, sorpresa y fascinación.

Miro la seria faz de Kaito, que luchaba contra el nerviosismo y que de vez en cuando arrugaba el entrecejo y la nariz, un movimiento que al parecer era común en él. Miro también como el dedo índice de su mano y su pie se movían al compás de cuyo ritmo tan solo lo sabía él. Y se fijó en sus leves movimientos de cabeza, como si estuviera rechazando ideas, y sus constantes carraspeos, como si intentase iniciar una conversación pero al final desistiese.

Sin saber por qué, Aoko se enterneció en observarlo. Tal vez por la fascinación que sentía por él por pronunciar tan gratas palabras, tal vez porque se había quedado a su lado, ofreciéndole apoyo en silencio, tal vez porque había demostrado no ser la persona que decían que era, tal vez porque, por primera vez, sentía que alguien comprendía lo que sentía...tal vez...

Su corazón dio un salto cuando su grave voz le dirigió la palabra, disipando de sopetón todos los pensamientos confusos.

- No te preocupes, Hakuba sabe lo que hace...-dijo sin mirarla.

Aoko no pudo evitar dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

-Confías mucho en Hakuba ¿no?

Kaito la miro entre sorprendido y horrorizado

- ¡NO! - esta vez, Aoko la miro sorprendida – Es decir...- corrigió él en ver su reacción – humm... la verdad es que en el instituto no nos soportábamos...

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues...digamos que porque teníamos una visión bastante diferente de la vida...

Aoko le miro extrañada y él deseo que no hiciera más preguntas, pues estaba claro que no le diría que era porque él era KID y no soportaba los detectives metomentodo como lo era Hakuba.

- Pero tengo que admitir que es un hombre de palabra...- dijo en ver que Aoko abría la boca para preguntar – Además, tú eres una amiga muy importante para él. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

- Lo sé

- Seguro que consigue el trasplante a tiempo y tu padre se recuperará.

- No sé...- dijo con una amarga sonrisa – Mi padre está muy grave. Y un corazón es muy difícil de conseguir en tan solo tres días...Además, tan solo con una simple complicación de última hora mi padre puede...

A Aoko se le empezó a desfigurar la cara, sintió como la tristeza empezaba a invadirle el cuerpo otra vez, los ojos se le volvían a empañar y sus manos estrujaban la falda con un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia. Pero entonces, se le apareció una rosa blanca delante de sus narices. Miro asombrada a su lado para encontrarse con una cariñosa sonrisa de Kaito y con una expresión enternecedora.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Aoko experimentó un agradable vértigo en la boca su estomago y un rojo carmín se le subió en las mejillas. Su corazón empezó a latir en rápidos movimientos y se sumió en un estado febril que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca, entonces se dio cuenta que apenas podía articular palabra.

- ¿C-Co...Cómo lo has hecho?

- Los magos no desvelan sus trucos, señorita.

- ¿Eres mago?

Kaito apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir, cuando Hakuba apareció por la entrada del pasillo y Aoko, en verlo, despertó de su confuso trance y se levantó de inmediato para ir en busca de su encuentro. Kaito se quedó sentado, observando con una sonrisa campante como Hakuba le decía a la chica con satisfacción que su padre recibiría el trasplante mañana mismo. Aoko reaccionó dando pequeños saltitos de emoción, acción que hizo reír a los dos muchachos.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Aoko tenía una enorme sonrisa ensimismada pegada en su cara mientras mezclaba el azúcar con el café con leche en compañía de su mejor amiga, que la había invitado pues había cogido toda su tarde libre, porque pensaba que estaría en el hospital todo el día. Pero después de la buena noticia, tanto Hakuba como Kuroba, le insistieron que se fuera a descansar, que ya volvería mañana…

Kuroba…

Al recordar su nombre, por extrañas razones, un revuelo en el estomago le apareció y su sonrisa distraída se ensanchó. Kuroba era un tipo tan desconcertante… Todos decían que era un chico demasiado egoísta, mezquino y ególatra, que era hiriente con sus palabras, que no era de fiar…Sin embargo, ella no había podido localizar ni por asomo ninguna de esas cualidades. Justo lo contrario. Con ella era amable, comprensivo…algunas veces distante, sí, pero al fin y al cabo, una persona de confianza. Además de ser extremadamente guapo, cualidad que no pasaba desaparecida para nadie. Aoko se encontraba en una encrucijada poco común, nunca había puesto en entredicho nada de lo que decían Keiko, Keisuke… ¡O Hakuba! – este también le había advertido sobre Kaito en el hospital-, pero lo cierto era que le era imposible pensar mal de él. Kuroba fue el único que le dio el suficiente valor y apoyo para que ella pudiera volver a sonreír. Y no era que no valorase los esfuerzos de sus amigos, pero Kuroba supo decirle las palabras idóneas en los momentos adecuados y eso era algo que no podía menospreciar…ni olvidar.

De nuevo, Aoko volvió en su estado embelesado, sin dejar de agitar el café con leche, y asintiendo como un autómata a todo el chorro de palabras que salían de su amiga Keiko, explicándole algo de su vestido de novia o de algo parecido, que, para Aoko, en ese momento carecían de importancia…

-¡Aoko!

-¿Hum?- contestó la aludida sin dejar de agitar el café.

-¿No me estás escuchando, verdad?

- ¿Eh?- soltó con voz distraída - ¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro que sí!

-¿Ahh, sí? –Dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¿De qué estaba hablando, entonces?

-De…de…de tu vestido de novia ¿no?

Keiko volvió a fruncir el ceño, mosqueada porque había acertado la pregunta, aunque ella sabía que no la estaba escuchando.

-¿Y de qué color lo quiero?

- Eh… ¿Blanco?

-¡No!- sonrió victoriosa - ¡lo quiero beige! ¿Ves como no me estabas escuchando?

- Lo siento, perdona…- se disculpó Aoko, dándole la razón rápidamente – es que hoy estoy un poco distraída…ya sabes, por todo lo de papá…

- Sí, ya lo sé…- dijo Keiko comprensivamente – Ha sido un duro golpe para ti… ¡Y yo aquí, hablándote de un estúpido vestido!

- ¡No digas eso! Es normal que estés ilusionada por este estúpido vestido… ¡Este estúpido vestido es para tu boda! – Dijo con una sonrisa – Además, mañana le harán el trasplante a papá y todo se solucionará…

Aoko volvió otra vez a su estado febril, acto que a Keiko no se le pasó por alto: lanzó un pequeño suspiro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su sonrisa se ensanchó a más no poder y sus ojos lucían con un brillo especial…

-¡Aoko! – Gritó, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de su revelación- ¡Estás enamorada!

- ¿Eh? – contestó Aoko sorprendida y sonrojándose aún más - ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca?

.- ¡Que sí, que sí! ¡No hay duda! – contestó, con evidencia – Tu sonrojo, tus sonrisas estúpidas, ese brillo en tus ojos… ¡Estas igual como yo lo estaba cuando conocí a Keisuke!

-¡Vamos, Keiko! ¡No digas más sandeces! – Dijo indignada - ¿Cómo quieres que yo…?

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo, cortándola - ¿Un médico de tu padre, un policía del trabajo, alguien que conociste en la calle…? ¡Ya sé! – Dijo iluminándose la cara - Es Saguru ¿verdad? ¡Al fin te has dado cuenta de que lo quieres y…!

- ¡NO! – Dijo cortándola ella ahora – ¡No es ni un médico, ni un policía, ni Saguru ni nadie! ¡Más que nada porque no estoy enamorada!

-¿Ah, no? – Dijo, desconfiada - ¿Y entonces? ¿A qué viene esa cara de atontada felicidad?

- Pues de la alegría de que mi padre estará bien mañana ¿te parece poco?

-¡No, no, no, no!- dijo meneando su cabeza - ¡Te conozco como si fuera tu madre, Aoko! ¡Y sé que esta cara no es por tu padre, es por un chico! ¿O me dirás, a mí, a tu mejor amiga, que no estabas pensando en alguien cuando yo te estaba hablando?

Aoko giró su cara torpemente hacia un lado, mostrando así que su amiga tenía razón… ¿Cómo poder mentirle? Ella estaba pensando en Kaito, sí, tenía que admitirlo…Pero, de ahí a estar enamorada de él…Tan solo estaba pensando en su consideración y en la ayuda que le había proporcionado y nada más…¿no? Eso no significaba ninguna especie de enamoramiento, tan solo una simple admiración por alguien…un alguien muy guapo… ¡No! ¡No estaba enamorada!

-Mira Keiko, es cierto que estaba pensando en alguien pero...

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo sabía!- dijo triunfando con una gran sonrisa - ¡Estas cosas no me las puedes esconder Aoko Nakamori…Estas enamorada! ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-No, Keiko, no hay afortunado, no estoy enamorada…

- Bueno, bueno…lo que tú digas…- dijo Keiko, ignorándola – pero… ¿Quién es?

- Bueno…es…es…

Momento crítico… ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? No, mira Keiko, la verdad es que… ¿te acuerdas de Kuroba, aquél amigo de Keisuke que me presentaste, aquél que dices que te trata mal, te ignora, que es un maleducado, un grosero, un oportunista…aquél que odias tanto…? Pues estaba pensando en lo considerado, amable y agradable que es… ¡Pero no te preocupes, que no estoy enamorada! Definitivamente no. Pero tampoco le podía mentir, no a su mejor amiga…Pero el caso es que, no es un hecho importante, pues no estaba enamorada ¿no? Podía decir algo que no estuviera tan lejos de la realidad...No estaría haciendo nada malo a nadie. Porque, una cosa estaba clara, a Keiko no la podría convencer de que no estaba enamorada, porque cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, allí se quedaba…

-Pues estaba pensando en un chico que conocí…en…en… ¡el metro! - "no es del todo mentira, a Kaito me lo presentaron en la estación de metro…"

-¿en el metro?-preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, sí…bueno, no encontramos en el metro y tuvimos una pequeña conversación…eso es todo.- dijo con un balanceo de manos, para quitarle importancia – Tan solo recordaba en lo amable que fue… ¡Pero nada más!

-Bien, eso tan solo puede significar una cosa…

-¿El qué?

-¡Que te has enamorado a primera vista!- dijo victoriosamente.

-¿Que qué? – Aoko alucinaba por el poder de la imaginación de su amiga - ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! ¿Cómo quieres que esté enamorada de un chico que conocí en el metro?

- Ayyy, Aoko…- empezó, adoptando una postura culta – Lo que pasa es que tú aún no te has dado cuenta pero… ¡tiempo al tiempo! ¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Que cómo se llama…? Pues…K…K… ¿Kyo?

-¿Kyo? ¿Kyo qué más?

-No sé- contestó alzando sus hombros.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No sabes nada más?

-¡Pues no! ¿Cómo quieres que sepa algo más si tan solo tuvimos una conversación en el metro?

-hummm…esto lo veo complicado…

-No hay nada de complicado, Keiko, es un chico que me encontré en el metro, que tuve una agradable conversación y ya está…

-¡Ya sé! – Dijo, siguiendo con su tema - ¡te obligo a ir en el metro a la misma hora que te encontraste con él!

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Así, tarde o temprano, te lo encontraras y parecerá que haya sido cosa del destino!

-Madre mía… "¿Cómo quieres que encuentre a una persona que no existe?"- masculló Aoko poniendo sus manos en su cara, dándose por vencida delante de la imaginación de su amiga.

* * *

A Ginzo Nakamori lo operaron a la mañana siguiente. Afortunadamente, la operación fue un éxito y sin ningún tipo de complicación. Aoko, que en esos momentos radiaba de felicidad, estuvo todo el rato a su lado y no se relajó hasta que le aseguraron que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Por fin, después de un periodo largo, las cosas parecían tomar otra forma. El día anterior tomó un especie de giro en su vida, y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír abiertamente y viendo un mundo positivo y lleno de posibilidades. Parecía como si todo lo pasado tan solo fuera una terrible pesadilla que recordaba vagamente, como si se hubiera despertado con fuerzas renovadas, como si de pronto empezara de cero… Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar el porqué de esa nueva situación. Lo más lógico sería pensar por la inminente recuperación de su padre, aunque no era una razón muy convincente para ella…Quizá por el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, quizá por darse cuenta que lo que quería hacer no era ser policía y había determinado empezar de nuevo - una vez que hubiese atrapado a KID, claro está – …

Fuera como fuese, no podía excluir el hecho de que Kuroba tuvo que ver en su cambio de actitud: era absurdo negarlo. Él fue el encargado de encender ése botoncito que la hizo reaccionar, que la hizo darse cuenta que no podía quedarse lamentado todo lo sucedido y quedarse de manos cruzados y esperar que algún día llegue la recompensa de todo su sufrimiento. Porque eso es inútil en un mundo donde todos barren para su acera. Y aunque a veces se sienta sola, no es del todo verdad, porque siempre podrá contar con el apoyo absoluto de sus amigos…

- ¿Y esa cara de boba?

Aoko despertó de su reflexión interna para ver a un Hakuba sonriente a su lado, mirándola de forma burlona. Hakuba había venido al hospital a visitar a su padre después de la operación y se encontraban en su habitación, con su padre durmiendo profundamente.

- ¿Cara de boba? – preguntó con el cejo fruncido.

- Sí, cara de boba. O es lo que pareces. Porque con esa ancha sonrisa, tus risas contagiosas y esa mirada perdida…

- A eso se le llama felicidad.

- A eso se le llama majadería.

Aoko intento hacerse la ofendida, pero no le salió. En su lugar, le salió una mueca, se le escapó una risita aguda, le revolvió el pelo a Hakuba y dijo que se iba en busca de un café antes de que Keisuke y Keiko se presentaran como habían acordado anteriormente.

* * *

- Me gustaría saber qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí…- dijo Kaito antes de entrar por las grandes e inmaculadas puertas del Hospital de Shibuya.

CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo VII

Aclaración para nefertari: el que empezó a robar cuando Kaito y Aoko eran pequeños era el padre de Kaito, Tooichi Kuroba. Cuando es mayor Kaito lo descubre y la historia es igual salvo que Kaito y Aoko no se conocen hasta que tienen 26 y 24 años respectivamente. ¡Si quieres algo más, ya sabes donde preguntar!:)

¡Gracias a Anzu brief, PauMalfoy, Chao Ling-Yin, Debi-chan, Aoko-neechan, Mystery-thief, Karimariesk, Naiyara, Misuky-chan, nefertari y a Clara por todo vuestro apoyo y paciencia!

Besos!


	8. Errores, cobardía y celos desconocidos

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Naive - The Kooks  
**

_Aoko despertó de su reflexión interna para ver a un Hakuba sonriente a su lado, mirándola de forma burlona. Hakuba había venido al hospital a visitar a su padre después de la operación y se encontraban en su habitación, con su padre durmiendo profundamente. _

_¿Cara de boba? – preguntó con el cejo fruncido._

_Sí, cara de boba. O es lo que pareces. Porque con esa ancha sonrisa, tus risas contagiosas y esa mirada perdida…_

_A eso se le llama felicidad._

_A eso se le llama majadería. _

_Aoko intento hacerse la ofendida, pero no le salió. En su lugar, le salió una mueca, se le escapó una risita aguda, le revolvió el pelo a Hakuba y dijo que se iba en busca de un café antes de que Keisuke y Keiko se presentaran como habían acordado anteriormente. _

_Me gustaría saber qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí…- dijo Kaito antes de entrar por las grandes e inmaculadas puertas del Hospital de Shibuya. _

**CAPITULO VIII****  
**_**-Errores, cobardía y celos desconocidos - **_

Kaito se paró delante del hospital, observándolo de arriba abajo, esperando alguna señal o indicio que le ayudara a comprender por qué sus patas le habían dirigido a ese lugar sin que fuera consciente de ello. ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente ayer? Por lo que se veía no. Pues tenía el extraño deseo de comprobar cómo iban las cosas…

Se revolvió con desesperación su pelo, frunció el entrecejo y la nariz y se dispuso a entrar al enorme y ocasionalmente terrorífico edificio que se erigía delante de él.

-¿Kaito?

Un escalofrío bajó por la columna del mago cuando la voz de su mejor amigo le sorprendió por detrás, justo en el momento en que iba a coger el ascensor para ir al piso de trasplantes. Se giró con gran maestría, intentando hacer su mejor cara, intentando pensarse una buena excusa, pues sabía qué pregunta vendría a continuación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bingo. Y buena pregunta, ciertamente… ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No lo sabía ni él mismo. Sus piernas eran las responsables de este altercado. Él no fue consciente ni en un momento de lo que estaba haciendo. Era extraño. Era como si una desconocida inquietud se moviera por dentro, devorando su curiosidad, preguntándose cómo estaría esa niña de inocente e incauta sonrisa que le hacía vivir una vertiginosa sensación y un momento inexplicablemente vergonzoso.

Y se sentía estúpido y ridículo. Sus funciones cognitivas no estaban cuerdas. No podían estarlo, él no era así en absoluto. Él era egocéntrico, presumido, ambicioso, valiente y orgulloso. Y solo el hecho de parecer lo contrario le asustaba. No cuadraba en sus esquemas… ¡Toda la vida lo había sido, por Dios! ¿Por qué ahora debería ser diferente? ¿Era acaso cosa de la edad? ¿Estaba madurando?

Improbable. Ya tenía veintiséis años y si no había madurado para entonces, no creía posible que de la noche a la mañana lo hubiera hecho. Y… ¡Qué caray! Tenía que admitirlo: la responsable de esta mutación – pues esta palabra era la mejor manera de expresar su extrañeza – era la mujer con cara de niña.

Y eso no le gustaba. Para nada.

Y nunca lo admitiría en público.

Cuando se giró, vio a Keisuke y a Keiko, el primero extrañado y la segunda, sorprendida. Pero los dos, coincidían con la gran expectativa que tenían respecto a su respuesta.

Razón, razón, razón, razón razón…

Excusa, excusa, excusa, excusa, excusa…

…en blanco.

Kaito no podía recordar la última vez que se había quedado en blanco. Y es que… ¿Había alguna vez? No se acordaba. El caso era que estaba en un serio apuro para su orgullo y lo único que se le ha acudido es soltar un ridículo gemido típico de cuando te han descubierto haciendo algo vergonzoso.

- ¿Has venido a ver a Aoko? – se aventuró a decir Keisuke al no hallar respuesta.

-¡Cl-claro que no! – Dijo, instintivamente - ¿Cómo quieres que haya venido a ver a…a…a ésa?

- Ah, no sé – contestó el otro, extrañado por su reacción y con cierta desconfianza – como ayer Hakuba me dijo que viniste con él a visitarla…

- ¿Ah, eso? – Respondió Kaito recomponiendo la compostura – fue porque Hakuba me obligó. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiera venido ni en broma. Ya sabes lo que pienso de ella y su padre…Los dos son unos patosos intentando atrapar a KID, además, esa niña es obstinada, llorica y malcriada… y para nada atractiva… ¿Qué necesidad tendría de venir a verla?

Pero cuando acabó de decir la frase, la pareja no lo estaba mirando a él, sino detrás. Kaito se giro despacio, con la duda asaltándole la cabeza, intentando adivinar por un segundo qué era lo que había detrás y rezando interiormente por que no sea lo que él estaba pensando.

Pero lo era.

"Kaito, eres un estúpido"- dictaminaba su conciencia.

* * *

Aoko estaba rebosante de felicidad, tanto, que no podía evitar dar pequeños saltitos mientras se le escapaba un tatareo por los labios, hecho que hizo que más de una enfermera le censurara por su comportamiento inadecuado.

Fue en busca del deseado café, sin embargo, se encontró en su lugar un chico de mantenimiento que le informó que esa máquina estaba averiada, pero que podía ir a la otra, que estaba en recepción. Aoko fue derecha hacia el ascensor, dispuesta en ir en busca del café, mientras pensaba en la incerteza de su felicidad.

Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube, como si su dicha no acabara nunca. Y se sentía también extraña. No reconocía su actitud… ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan contenta! ¡Se sentía hasta pletórica! Y sabía la razón.

Kaito Kuroba.

No podía negarlo, era él el objeto de su felicidad ¿Estaría enamorándose? No lo veía posible. No con tan poco tiempo. Y, a decir verdad, no le preocupaba mucho. Esa felicidad era la que necesitaba hacía mucho y pensaba disfrutar del momento.

Pero, aunque le gustara esa sensación, no podía evitar sentirse a veces un poco grotesca. Esa manera de estar sonriendo todo el rato, esas ganas de saltar y de moverse, esas ganas de cantar y tararear crónicas…le hacían pensar que la delataban… ¡Claro que la delataban! ¡Los síntomas eran indudables!

¿Pero como podía evitarlo? Si cada vez que pensaba en su mirada burlona, sus gestos divertidos, sonrisa blanca y tierna…Los labios de Aoko se torcían hacia arriba y de su boca salía una risa atontada y socarrona que, cada vez que la oía, no hacía más que reprimirse a si misma por lo ridículo que sonaba su voz ¡Pero si incluso sonreía de esa manera en recordar sus cejas fruncidas y su nariz arrugada cuando se enfadaba!

Pero, como había dicho antes, se negaba a darle importancia. ¡Carpe Diem! Como decía el experto. Nada ni nadie le podían impedir de recrearse de su alegría…

- …fue porque Hakuba me obligó. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiera venido ni en broma. Ya sabes lo que pienso de ella y su padre…Los dos son unos patosos intentando atrapar a KID, además, esa niña es obstinada, llorica y malcriada… y para nada atractiva… ¿Qué necesidad tendría de venir a verla?

Su mente se nubló por un instante y las palabras escuchadas con voz viril, despechada y malsonante no paraban de repetirse en un eco sin rumbo dentro de su cabeza. Acto seguido, vio como él se giraba lentamente y, en verla, su piel se volvió pálida como la nieve y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de par en par. Segundos después, dedujo que su cara no debía de ser muy diferente a la de él, porque sintió que no le llegaba la sangre a la cabeza y como el estómago se contraía de repente.

Ella, viendo la situación des de el exterior, hubiese pensado que se atragantaría con las palabras o que ni siquiera saldrían de su boca. Sin embargo, no fue así, justo lo contrario: sus palabras de indignación y de ofensa salieron a borbotones, seguidas e hirientes, sin pausa apenas para respirar.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Ésa es la verdad? ¿Niña obstinada, llorica y malcriada, no? – Mientras replicaba, no podía dejar de dar avistamientos - ¿Entonces, a qué venía toda esa amabilidad? ¿Te reías a mis espaldas? ¿Disfrutabas viéndome sufrir? ¿O acaso te daba lo suficientemente pena y lástima que no podías evitar tener un poco de compasión? Hecho que no quitaba que te burlaras de mi… –Cada vez sus palabras se volvían más amargas - ¡Qué tonta he sido! ¿Por qué no haría caso a Keiko y a Keisuke? ¿Por qué no he podido evitar pensar lo mejor de ti? – soltó una especie de gruñido - ¡Confiaba en ti, imbécil! Pero me equivoqué…

Aoko esperó alguna especie de respuesta, alguna especie de rectificación o señal que hiciera retractarse de todas las cosas que había dicho. Pero no fue así, lo único que hacía él era mirarla con cara atónita, sin poder creerse que era ella quién tenia delante. A Aoko esto le disgustó más. Se sentía como una completa idiota allí delante, acusándolo, mientras todos la miraban sin decir nada.

- Bueno, al menos espero que hayas disfrutado mientras tanto…

Acto seguido, le empujó para salir del ascensor y hacerse un espacio para poder escapar de él, y de Keisuke y Keiko que hicieron el ademán de pararla, pero cuando ella salió escopeteada, no quisieron alcanzarla. Aoko se adentró en uno de los pasillos de consulta de la clínica con paso ligero, sin saber dónde ir exactamente, pues su único objetivo era alejarse de semejante situación, con cara de frustración y vergüenza que quiso ocultar a los rostros que se iba cruzando a lo largo de su travesía. Luego, divisó un lavabo y, aún no siendo el lugar más idóneo para esconderse, entró y se encerró.

Ni siquiera podía creerse lo que había sucedido. Bueno, creerse, sí, pero le costaba asimilarlo. Y le costaba asimilar cómo había podido ser tan tonta… ¿Cómo le podía haber afectado todo esto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cuánto hacía que conocía a Kaito? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro semanas? ¡No debería afectarla tanto! ¡Era absurdo! Él no era nadie para ella, tan solo un amigo de Keisuke – un amigo muy idiota – que aparentaba lo que no era, un hipócrita, vamos. Keiko se lo dijo: no era un hombre de fiar, era un hombre simplón. No debería preocuparse.

-¿Entonces? ¡¿Por qué estoy llorando? – se espetó con rabia y dando un puñetazo en la pared.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que dijera él? ¿Por qué le indignaba que pensase que era una cría? ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, ya era adulta! ¡Era una mujer madura, que no se dejaba pisar tan fácilmente!

Pero le había dejado hacerlo. La había pisoteado sin miramientos. Era un hecho y no podía negárselo, no sería sincera con ella misma, y era lo único que le quedaba. Por lo menos ella había sido sincera en todo momento, y no tenía remordimientos de consciencia. En ese aspecto, al menos. Pues le era imposible no culparse por haber sido tan ingenua, tan ingenua que rallaba la idiotez… Ella había confiado en él y se había apoyado sin apenas pensarlo. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Todo había parecido demasiado bonito ¿no?

De repente, oyó golpes en la puerta del baño reclamando su atención y Aoko solo pidió al cielo que no fuera él.

* * *

- ¡Kuroba eres un imbécil!

Fue lo primero que oyó el aludido cuando vio desaparecer a Aoko por el pasillo. Y no lo iba a negar. Ésa arpía de Keiko tenía razón: no podía sentirse más imbécil que en esos momentos… ¿Cómo podía haber dicho todas esas cosas? Le había hecho daño otra vez ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso y tan palurdo? ¡Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres! Y en el caso de ella, aún más. Con su cara tierna e infantil, con esos ojos cristalinos con expresión desamparada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo castaño pegado en su rostro bañado por las lagrimas… ¡No! Tenía que ir a disculparse por lo dicho.

Pero cuando iba de camino hacia el pasillo por donde se fue Aoko, vio pasar por delante con paso apresurado a Keiko en esa misma dirección, fácil de adivinar que tenía la misma intención que él. Y no se lo iba a consentir, por que si dejaba que Keiko hablara con Aoko, estaba seguro que después de la conversación Aoko le odiaría más que incluso KID y no podía permitirlo.

- ¡Tú! ¿A dónde crees que…?

- ¡Kaito!

Keiko ni siquiera oyó su advertencia. Pasó por su lado sin mirarle a la cara y, aunque hubiera podido alcanzarla y evitar que hablara con ella, la voz enojada de Keisuke le frenó, pues el hecho de notar a Keisuke enfadado era algo insólito e inesperado. Keisuke, un chico risueño, afable, entusiasta, con la felicidad y la diversión siempre plasmada en su cara, era la alegría en persona. Era una persona que no se enojaba nunca. Pero su voz profunda y enfurecida le sorprendió, y cuando se giró y vio su mirada de decepción, exasperación y desaprobación, se sintió aún peor que momentos antes.

- Te advertí que no le hicieras daño. Te lo dije. A ella no, Kaito, no se lo merece…

Ante tal afirmación, Kaito sintió una punzada en el estomago. Era verdad, Keisuke tenía razón, le había hecho daño y no se la merecía… ¿por que siempre acababa haciendo daño a todo lo que le rodeaba? Por su carácter engreído, adusto, difícil e irreparable. Y fue ese mismo carácter el que hizo contestarle de esa manera…

- ¡Yo no le he hecho daño! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! ¡Ya sabías lo que pensaba de ella! – le contestó en tono defensivo – No es mi culpa que ella pensara que me importaba. Ella se lo ha imaginado todo.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso, después de todo lo que has dicho? – Dijo Keisuke moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación - ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué niegas lo evidente? – Kaito no le respondió, tan solo lo miró con expresión desafiante, y Keisuke, dándolo por imposible, suspiró lánguidamente – Da igual, Kaito. Tan solo te pido una cosa – le advirtió, esta vez, con determinación – ni te atrevas a volver a acercarte a ella ¿entendiste? No te permitiré que le hagas daño otra vez.

El primer impulso de Kaito fue replicarle por semejante amenaza, pero esta vez se mordió la lengua y supo refrenar su orgullo. Lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y la nariz, para después darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir ni una sola palabra. Keisuke tenía razón. Toda la razón. No debía acercarse a ella nunca más. Ella se merecía una compañía mejor, no a un ser cómo él, que era tan cobarde que ni se atrevía a aceptar sus errores, que no podía hacer nada más que negar la realidad y se dedicaba a hacer daño a la gente de su alrededor. No a un ser tan huraño, egoísta, petulante y vanidoso.

* * *

Cuando Aoko oyó de nuevo los golpes en la puerta del servicio, en pensarse que era Kaito, le lanzó un "¡lárgate!" al individuo al otro lado de la puerta. Y se odio a si misma cuando, en pensar que él venía a retractarse de lo dicho, su corazón dio un vuelco y, aunque aún poseía la cara descompuesta por el dolor, no pudo evitar que su sistema fisiológico la traicionara: sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras que sentía una electricidad en su piel que le erizaba el vello de sus brazos.

Y se odio aún más cuando, en oír la voz preocupada de su mejor amiga, sintió una decepción y una tristeza enorme. Se terminó su esperanza de que todo fuera un error, que Kaito viniera y dijera que se había equivocado o que lo había entendido mal o que no estaba hablando de ella o… ¡cualquier cosa! Cualquier cosa que la convenciera de que no todo lo que había vivido con él era una mentira, que cuando se había quedado con ella a consolarla lo hubiera hecho por preocupación, que todas esas sonrisas que le había dedicado eran sinceras, que el hecho de que siempre estuviera a su lado cuando necesitaba a alguien no fuera simple casualidad…Por que ese era el verdadero motivo de su afecto hacia él. No sabía cómo, pero cada vez que estaba sola y desamparada aparecía él, con su actitud arisca pero permaneciendo allí, callado, ofreciéndole un apoyo que no precisaba de palabras.

Pero ahora sabía que todo era una mentira y le costaría mucho tiempo borrar el dolor que este le había causado.

-¡Aoko, por favor! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Aoko por fin abrió la puerta, ofreciéndole a su amiga su aspecto desdeñado, llena de lágrimas y con la cara abatida. No le iba a negar nada, no le iba a esconder nada ¿de que servía hacerlo? Keiko había presenciado tan bochornoso momento. Intentaría explicarle todo lo sucedido tan buenamente como pudiera…

-Keiko…Yo lo siento. Pensé que Kaito era diferente, confié en él, no te hice caso ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Tanto! Te juro que no quiero volver a verlo nunca más ¡Te lo juro!

Alzó la mirada, pues no se atrevió a mirarla mientras le hablaba, y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro también lloroso de Keiko pues esta se abalanzó sobre de ella, abrazándola y disculpándose por lo sucedido. Aoko abrió los ojos de la impresión.

- ¡Aoko, lo siento tanto! ¡Es culpa mía! ¡Debí imaginar que ese estúpido intentaría conquistarte! ¡Tenia que habérmelo imaginado!

- ¡No, no, no! – Negó con vehemencia Aoko mientras las dos se sentaban a conversar al suelo del lavabo – Él no hizo nada para conquistarme. Lo único que hizo fue consolarme cuando lo de papá. Me daba mucho apoyo y hacía que no me sintiera tan sola. Tenía la sensación que me comprendía y me apreciaba. Pero me equivoqué – Esto último lo dijo con amargura - Tan solo era un papel que interpretó, vete tu a saber el por qué… Pensé que era una persona agradable, comprensiva, amable y tierna. Todo lo que hacía me animaba. No podía comprender por que lo odiabas tanto… ¡Se comportaba tan diferente al hombre que me describías! Pero era todo una mentira ¡Lo siento tanto, debí hacerte caso!

- ¿Porque no me llamabas si te sentías tan sola? ¡Yo hubiera venido!

- Lo sé, Keiko, lo sé. Pero aunque hubieras venido, me hubiera sentido igual ¡Y no me malinterpretes! Tú tienes a Keisuke, alguien que te quiere, y yo no tengo a nadie. Tengo a papá, pero este accidente y el trabajo ha hecho que me diera cuenta que estoy más sola de lo que me pensaba. Me entró una gran tristeza. Pero después apareció Kuroba que, no sé cómo, pero me hacia sentir mejor y…

- Aoko… ¿Te has…? ¿Te has enamorado de él? – Keiko formuló la pregunta con miedo.

Aoko sintió su rostro enrojecer y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar hacia otro lado avergonzada por la pregunta y por la evidencia de su comportamiento.

- No lo sé.

- ¡Te has enamorado de Kaito Kuroba! – dijo esta poniendo su mano en su frente, sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo. Toda su vida esperando que Aoko se enamorara de verdad y, cuando lo consigue, va y se enamora del peor hombre que existe en la tierra ¡El mundo daba asco!

- ¡Te he dicho que no lo sé! – Se giró indignada por darlo por hecho – Tengo un gran afecto hacía él pero no sé si va a tanto como llamarlo amor. Y eso ahora no importa – dijo mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas – por que pienso olvidarlo y no verle nunca más.

- Entonces... ¿Tengo que deducir que ese tal Kyo del metro no existe? – preguntó con expresión mordaz.

- Emmm… - Aoko adoptó una postura de resignación – pues sí.

- ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que te habías enamorado de ése tal Kyo imaginario!

- Técnicamente, no te mentí. En primer lugar, nunca te dije que estaba enamorada de alguien, ni te lo dije ni te lo he dicho, para dejar las cosas claras. – determinó Aoko, a sabiendas de la actitud de Keiko y que le acababa de confesar que no estaba segura de estar enamorada de Kaito - y en segundo lugar, estoy segurísima de haberme cruzado algún día a alguien que se llamase Kyo, puesto que es un nombre muy común y yo siempre voy en metro, el único inconveniente que puedes localizar es el hecho de hablar con él. Aunque también es muy probable que haya hablado con alguien llamado así, quizás diciendo "lo siento", "perdone", "¿esta ocupado este sitio?", "¿me podría decir la hora, por favor?", etcétera.

- Tu profesión y la compañía de Hakuba y Kudo ha causado muchos estragos en ti, Aoko. – dijo suspirando Keiko – Pues ya me dirás ahora cómo arreglamos esto.

- ¿Arreglar el qué?

- Le dije…Esto te va hacer mucha gracia, Aoko…- contestó entre risas nerviosas – le dije a Keisuke que estabas enamorada de un tipo llamado Kyo.

- Ah, bueno…- replicó Aoko, perpleja – pues se lo corriges y listos.

- Sí, bueno…pero el problema es que…- argumentó jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa – que también se lo dije a Hakuba…

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dijiste esto a Hakuba?

- ¡Por que quería ver cómo reaccionaba!

- ¿Cómo reaccionaba…?

- ¡Ya sabes! ¡Quería ver como reaccionaba al decirle que estabas enamorada de otro! ¡Por saber si tenía celos o algo!

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó?

- ¡Se rió y dijo que ahora comprendía porqué estabas tan contenta! – Dijo indignada – ¿Tú crees? ¡Se rió! – expiró con un suspiró de decepción - No reaccionó como esperaba…

- ¡Pues ahora que lo sabes, regresarás y le dirás que te lo has inventado! – Le ordenó – Aún siendo un detective excelente, en lo que se refiere a asuntos personales, es un completo bocazas… ¡Si no le dices nada, mañana toda la central se pensara que estoy enamorada de un hombre incorpóreo!

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? ¡Te recuerdo que eres tú la que se lo ha inventado todo!

- Te he dicho que técnicamente no te he mentido por que…

- Me has mentido y punto.

- ¡Pero Keiko, sabes perfectamente que a mi no me hará caso! ¡Se pensará que no lo reconozco por vergüenza!

- Bueno… ¿no te compensa esto?

- No mucho…

- Bueno, se lo diré yo, pero no se si me creerá…

* * *

Los días pasaron y, ante lo sucedido, Kaito no estaba de ánimos para hacer aparecer a KID. Todo el día estaba irritable y disgustado, discutía muchas veces con Jii por nimiedades, gritaba más de lo de costumbre a su gato Conan, ya no disfrutaba con su trabajo en MauriceLeBlanc y no contestaba las llamadas de Kudo ni sus mensajes, los cuáles le inducían a pensar que quería saber el porqué KID no hacia acto de presencia.

Y todo esto por una estúpida inspectora y sus estúpidas lagrimas que hacían que sintiera una estúpida culpabilidad que negaba como un estúpido cobarde… pese la redundancia.

El sólo hecho de volver a afrentarse a ella, a verla cara a cara, aún con la mascara de su anonimato, le impedía volver a actuar como KID. Y a pesar de ser considerado – por todos y por él mismo – un libertino rompecorazones y de que su experiencia en verso a esto debería hacer que las lágrimas de alguien como Aoko Nakamori no hicieran mella en él, su culpa le atormentaba por dentro. Por dentro, por que era incapaz de admitir abiertamente su responsabilidad en los hechos. Y eso era lo peor, por que hacía augmentar su confusión.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era capaz de admitir su culpabilidad? Era evidente, más que evidente. Muchas veces había roto corazones, y había admitido que era el responsable, que era culpa suya, estaba acostumbrado a esto, era previsible en él.

¿Por qué con ella no? Quizás por que no era su intención hacerle daño, no lo tenía planeado... Quizás por la promesa que le hizo Keisuke de no acercarse a ella, por no haberla cumplido… Quizás por el hecho de que ella era su enemiga, su inspectora, su pesadilla, y, sin embargo, haberse acercado a ella…

Quizás porqué, sin querer, había sentido una especie de atracción por ella que nunca habría pensado tener, que aún negaba, y que estar con ella provocaba algo desconocido en él que le asustaba.

Sin embargo, un mes después de lo sucedido, decidió que ya era hora de que KID volviera al escenario. Se estaba retrasando demasiado en su objetivo principal: encontrar a Pandora. Además, tenía que tener en cuenta las vigilancias que le otorgaban la organización que quería hacerse con la joya. Después de tanto tiempo de inactividad, temía que esos hombres se presentaran o organizaran algo por lo cual no pudiese enfrentarse. No estaba en su mejor momento para un desafío inesperado. Y no hacía falta mencionar el peligro que corrían los de su alrededor si su inactividad se hacia patente. Sus enemigos podrían tomársela con cualquiera que se relacionara con él y eso no podía permitirlo.

Era el momento de que KID volviera a aparecer. Aunque, claro, debía estudiar la situación de nuevo. Se había distanciado demasiado de la vida del ladrón, apenas tenía información actual de la policía, había vivido al margen de todo este último mes. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por la comisaría central de paisano y tenía que recaudar información nueva. Ahora que volvía a la carga, no se podía permitir ningún desliz, se había obligado a si mismo centrarse en el tema para obtener Pandora lo antes posible.

Mañana iría con disfraz policial a la comisaría central y volvería a instalar los transmisores (Aoko los había descubierto después del primer encuentro), se haría con unos cuantos documentos que le pudieran ser útiles y a lo mejor podría, con sus grandes actuaciones, engatusar a algún tonto que le facilitara información.

* * *

- Bien… - se sacudió las manos mientras circulaba por la recepción de la Comisaría central – ya esta todo instalado…

Kaito se había disfrazado de policía para pasar inadvertido y poder instalar los transmisores para volver escuchar los nuevos planes de la inspectora. Esta vez, incluso se había atrevido a instalar unas minicámaras que Jii había diseñado hacía poco. Tenía la esperanza de que Aoko no tornara a localizar los receptores, como había hecho anteriormente, porque sería un gran gasto de dinero y de tiempo venir cada vez que ella revisara toda la comisaría de arriba a abajo.

Había podido conseguir algunos documentos sobre nuevos agentes y nuevos vehículos que había adquirido la policía este último mes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ningún agente y sonsacarle información discretamente. Por lo menos, no se había encontrado con ella…

- ¿A si que te vas?

- Pues sí – dijo una voz masculina risueña – No me necesitas para nada ¿verdad, Aoko?

- ¡Mierda! – el mago maldijo entre susurros.

En oír esas voces tan familiares, Kaito se escondió detrás de una columna como reacción, cosa bastante inútil, pues iba de paisano y no había peligro de que lo reconociesen. Aún así, en vez de retirarse como buen ladrón precavido, se quedó escuchando la despedida entre Aoko y Hakuba que, extrañamente, se le hacía interesante.

- Pues no, la verdad es que no – contestó Aoko con una sonrisa – ya sabes, des de que KID no aparece, el trabajo se reduce a papeleo… - echó un suspiro – Siento que ahora que te había fichado como colaborador para atrapar a KID, este no se le ocurra presentarse.

- "¿Hakuba ha sido fichado como colaborador para capturarme?" – Se extrañó Kaito – "¡Esto sí que es bueno!"

- Quizás es por que le asusta precisamente esto – declaró el detective – mi contratación hace que ese ladrón engreído se asuste de tal manera que no aparezca ni en un mes.

- "¿QUE YO QUÉ?" – rabió el ladrón – "¡y un cuerno! ¡¿Pero que se ha creído ése detective presuntuoso? ¡Haré que se trague sus palabras!"

- No creo que KID se asuste precisamente por esto – opinó Aoko – Creo que es tan canalla que, en saberlo, nos enviaría más avisos e incluso algún que otro reto para ti.

- Vaya… - recapacitó Hakuba - ¿Por eso me contrataste?

- Pues sí – expresó – creí que así KID se exaltaría por el desafío y bajaría la guardia – después hizo una mueca – pero me salió el tiro por la culata…

- No te preocupes, Aoko – dijo sonriendo – te aseguro que atraparé a KID cueste lo que cueste. Es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar – siguió aumentando su motivación – ya sabes que tu padre nunca le gustó mi presencia aquí ¡nunca se le hubiese ocurrido ficharme!

- Tienes razón, pero no te lo tomes a mal, Saguru – se disculpó la detective – Mi padre te consideraba una amenaza respecto a su puesto de trabajo: eres más joven, hijo del superintendente y con un curriculum criminalista excelente. Era normal que no te viese con buenos ojos.

- Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes, es comprensible. Pero es extraño – ahora Hakuba la miró analíticamente – Estas últimas semanas no te he visto tan feliz como antes…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó mirándolo de soslayo.

- No sé… - contestó un poco confuso - que cuando Keiko me contó lo de aquél chico ¿Kyo se llamaba? aquél del metro ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir? ¿Aquél de quien te enamoraste? Estabas mucho más feliz, ahora te ves mucho más apagada…

Kaito sintió como su cuerpo entero daba un salto vertiginoso y su estomago experimentaba una especie de presión bastante desagradable ¿Había oído bien? ¿Aoko estaba enamorada? ¿Enamorada de un chico que había conocido en el metro? El mago agudizó la oída, francamente interesado por el tema tratado y extrañamente inquieto.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? – Replicó enojada - ¡No estoy ni estaba enamorada de nadie! Fue Keiko quien sacó conclusiones precipitadas ¡y lo sabes! – Recalcó encarándose hacia él - Te lo he dicho yo, te lo ha dicho ella… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

- ¡No te enfades, Aoko! Es normal que tengas vergüenza…

- ¡No es vergüenza! ¡Es la verdad!

- ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces me dirás la verdad de tu comportamiento?

- ¿Mi comportamiento?

- Sí, tu comportamiento – le repitió – ése extraño comportamiento que incluye tu cara atontada, tus suspiros melancólicos, tus risas contagiosas y tus saltos pueriles. Y no me digas ahora que tu comportamiento era normal, por que no lo era, al menos en ti. Y esos son los síntomas que sólo tendría una enamorada. Por eso, cuando Keiko me dijo que te habías enamorado a primera vista, no hubo más dudas para mí. Pero ahora no se si has tenido algún engaño o decepción, que estas más apenada.

Aoko se ruborizó de golpe, evidenciando las suposiciones de Hakuba, y refunfuñó por lo bajo maldiciendo a su amiga por ser tan soplona, a Saguru por acorralarla ante sus convicciones y a si misma por ser tan predecible.

- No sé de qué me estas hablando – dijo tratando se sonar convencida, pero en su rostro aún se reflejaban destellos rojizos – y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho papeleo por hacer.

Así, girando los talones, Aoko se alejó de Hakuba con grandes pasos, con una expresión de altivez, alzando peligrosamente la barbilla. A pesar de las declaraciones de la detective, ni Hakuba ni Kaito los convencieron. Estaba claro que su actitud decía todo lo contrario de lo que ella afirmaba, estaban seguros de que Aoko estaba o había estado enamorada.

Hakuba se retiró meneando la cabeza, pensando cómo era posible que su amiga pudiera ser tan terca. Mientras, Kaito se quedó detrás la columna, meditando la conversación que acababa de oír.

¿En este corto periodo había tenido tiempo de enamorarse de un tío en el metro? ¿Ya se había olvidado de él? Ésa discusión, cuando ella le dijo que había pensado lo mejor de él, que confiaba en él… Le había hecho entender que le importaba ¿por qué sino se enfado tanto? Sus sonrisas durante ese tiempo le habían hecho creer que sentía afecto por él pero ¿ya estaba? ¿Eso era todo lo que le había importado?

Sus cejas se juntaron, la nariz se arrugó e hizo una mueca mientras oía rechinar sus dientes. Se sentía herido y traicionado. Y lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien el porqué. Lo único que sabía era que tenía unas ganas inmensas de dar una paliza a cualquier que se le pasase por delante y afirmara que se llamaba Kyo.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo VII**

Bueno ¡un nuevo capitulo! Como siempre, mil disculpas por mi retraso….jeje

Y sobretodo MUCHAS GRACIAS a:

Clara, PauMalfoy, annyuska14, Lady Paper y Maletina

y todos los que siguen leyendo a pesar del laaaargo tiempo!:D:D

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir!

Y lo siento Clara, aún falta bastante para el final!xdxd Las cosas se complican…


	9. El resurgimiento del ladrón

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Shadowplay - The Killers  
**

_Hakuba se retiró meneando la cabeza, pensando cómo era posible que su amiga pudiera ser tan terca. Mientras, Kaito se quedó detrás la columna, meditando la conversación que acababa de oír. _

_¿En este corto periodo había tenido tiempo de enamorarse de un tío en el metro? ¿Ya se había olvidado de él? Ésa discusión, cuando ella le dijo que había pensado lo mejor de él, que confiaba en él… Le había hecho entender que le importaba ¿por qué sino se enfado tanto? Sus sonrisas durante ese tiempo le habían hecho creer que sentía afecto por él pero ¿ya estaba? ¿Eso era todo lo que le había importado? _

_Sus cejas se juntaron, la nariz se arrugó e hizo una mueca mientras oía rechinar sus dientes. Se sentía herido y traicionado. Y lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien el porqué. Lo único que sabía era que tenía unas ganas inmensas de dar una paliza a cualquier que se le pasase por delante y afirmara que se llamaba Kyo._

**CAPITULO IX****  
**_**- El resurgimiento del ladrón -**_

Después del desafortunado incidente que tuvo con Kaito Kuroba, Aoko se obligó a no pensar más en él. Y no quiso decir olvidarlo, por que esa era una tarea que veía irrealizable. No obstante, era irremediable recordarle de vez en cuando. Y se reprochaba a menudo porque, cuando su imagen le asaltaba en su cabeza, no podía evitar preguntarse la razón de su comportamiento. Y se enfadaba por que tenía respuesta delante de sus narices: él tenía un disfraz de amabilidad que había hecho que ella hubiese hecho una idea errónea de él. Sabía de bien cierto que en el fondo era culpa de ella por ser tan ingenua.

Por no recordar el momento fatídico que experimentó con Keiko en el suelo del lavabo… ¡Como si tuviera quince años, por Dios! Cada vez que la imagen le venía en mente su rostro adquiría un tono carmín y le venían largos e incesantes sofocones. Por lo menos, le hizo prometer a Keiko que no le dijese a nadie acerca de ese asunto.

Pero eso ahora no tenía importancia. Lo sucedido era un hecho y no había marcha atrás. Lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse al cien por cien en la captura de KID y ya se preocuparía luego de su reencuentro con Kuroba en la boda de su amiga Keiko. Así entonces, durante todo el tiempo siguiente, reorganizó su escuadrón policial añadiendo a su equipo a un elemento sólido y esperanzador que esperaba que le alcanzara la victoria a corto plazo: Saguru Hakuba. Como ella suponía, cuando el detective supo su propuesta, no se lo pensó dos veces. Era como si le hubiera entregado una piruleta a un niño: en decirlo, su rostro adoptó una expresión jovial, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaban con un toque de diversión.

Se empleó a fondo en su tarea: formó nuevas estrategias junto a Hakuba, contrató a nuevo personal más especializado, se informó de las nuevas actualizaciones en el ámbito de vigilancia, elaboró una lista con todas las posibles joyas que podrían ser robas y que estuvieran en Japón, consiguió que su superior le entregará nuevo material para hacer más eficaz la captura… Sin embargo, a pesar de todo su empeño, se le escapaba un pequeño detalle: el ladrón. Curiosamente, durante más de un mes no había vuelto a aparecer. Los medios de comunicación informaban y especulaban sobre su posible situación o paradero, arrinconaban a Aoko y Hakuba preguntando si había alguna información nueva sobre él, organizaban debates, programas, documentales y especiales dedicados al mago como pretexto de provocar al ladrón y que saliera de su escondite. Pero eso no surgió efecto. KID no aparecía y los medios empezaron a perderle interés por la falta de información y los excesos de rumores y especulaciones varias.

Ante esto, Aoko empezó a ponerse tensa. El hecho de que se estuviera esforzando tanto y ver sus intentos inútiles le frustraba enormemente. Cada día llegaba a casa, se dejaba caer en el sofá y el propio cansancio producía que la habitación dase vueltas alrededor suyo, provocando un sutil mareo que tan solo podía calmar cerrando los ojos y, por consecuencia, se dormía en tan solo unos segundos. Y era consciente que no podía seguir en ese ritmo, tenía que echar el freno. Pero trabajar era la única solución que veía para no pensar en sus problemas, ya sean familiares, laborales o sentimentales. Aunque guardárselo todo para si misma y descargarlo en el trabajo no resultaba ser la solución, no esta vez. Necesitaba expresarlo a alguien, como había sucedido hacía un mes con su amiga Keiko. Pero le preocupaba poder importunarla por lo de la boda. No obstante, al final decidió llamarla para quedar con ella una tarde que coincidieron para librar. En hacerlo, Keiko le propuso que viniera a su casa para charlar un rato.

Mas la sorpresa le vino de repente, en cuanto vio al pasar la puerta, que a parte de Keiko, se habían reunido Ran, Kazhua y Sonoko. Eran Amigas que apenas veía: Kazuha vivía en Osaka con su novio Heiji y apenas venía de visita a Tokio; Ran, en estar casada con Shinichi, viajaba muy a menudo a Estados Unidos; y Sonoko iba de mansión a mansión con Makoto, alternando su residencia, por no mencionar lo ocupada que estaba desde que dirigía un puesto importante en la empresa Suzuki.

Ante tal conmoción, lo primero que hizo en reaccionar fue lanzarse hacia el sofá donde se hallaban ellas. Todas como respuesta rieron resueltas y la abrazaron con alegría. Las echó tanto de menos.

- Chicas, pero… ¿qué hacéis aquí? – Dijo echándose hacia atrás para contemplarlas – No tenía ni idea que venias.

- Esa era la intención – respondió Kazuha – queríamos darte una sorpresa. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y no hemos podido celebrar todas juntas tu ascenso.

- ¡Felicidades! – soltaron todas de golpe.

Aoko tan solo pudo fue soltar una risa llena de regocijo como contestación.

- Además – añadió Ran – Keiko nos dijo que estabas un poco deprimida porque con el trabajo no estas del todo satisfecha y nos hemos propuesto animarte.

- Muchas gracias chicas, la verdad es que lo necesito. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, entre lo de mi padre y lo de KID… - explicó excluyendo adrede el tema de Kuroba, no tenía ganas de hablar de algo que le parecía tan vergonzoso e inútil.

- Ah, sí, lo de tu padre…- se lamentó Ran – lo debiste pasar muy mal.

- Sí, pero por suerte ya pasó.

En este momento, Keiko llegó con una bandeja de tes y pastelitos. Sonoko seleccionó un par de pasteles, los dejó a parte y cogió una taza de té mientras escuchaba a Aoko como relataba el proceso de recuperación de su padre.

- Me alegro mucho por la rápida recuperación de tu padre, Aoko – expresó sinceramente Sonoko – Pero pasemos a otra cuestión más interesante… - dijo mientras sorbía un poquito más de té y alcanzaba otro pastelito - ¿Qué hay sobre lo de ése tal Kaito Kuroba?

Aoko palideció de golpe en oír el nombre de tal sujeto y notó como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal.

- ¿C-Cómo?

- Oh, vamos Aoko, no te hagas la tonta – le recalcó Sonoko – Con nosotras no. Todas sabemos que te encaprichaste de ese tipo.

A Aoko se le subieron todos los colores y oyó como los latidos del corazón aceleraban. Acto seguido, frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada asesina sin necesidad de disimularla hacia la clara culpable de esa difusión: Keiko.

- ¡Keiko! – Aulló enfurismada - ¿Por qué se lo dijisteis? ¡Me prometiste que no lo dirías a nadie!

- ¿Qué querías? – Se justificó Keiko – Somos tus amigas. Y si teníamos que animarte tenían que saber el motivo de tu tristeza. Y estaba segura que a ti te daría vergüenza.

Aoko tan solo resopló dándole así la razón.

- ¡Pero no te enfades! – Dijo Kazuha – todas hemos tenido problemas con los hombres. A veces, pueden parecer imbéciles.

- Pero Kazhua, este no lo parece, es que es un imbécil – expresó con vehemencia Keiko – Es un egoísta desconsiderado que esta orgulloso de serlo. Además de un mujeriego de cabo a rabo. Se aprovechó de la amabilidad que Aoko le depositó para después decirle cosas espantosas y hacerla sentir mal. Es un hombre que no se preocuparía de nadie más que de él mismo.

- Pero yo le conozco un poco – intervino Ran – Shinichi y él son amigos y me lo presentó. Y sí, es verdad que es un mujeriego y que no tiene mucha consideración con las mujeres. Pero no es mala persona, es muy buen amigo de Shinichi y este lo aprecia mucho. A lo mejor es por que no se ha enamorado aún, yo creo que si se enamorase...

- ¡Qué va enamorarse esté! – le respondió Keiko.

- Ran ¿No será por casualidad aquél chico que vino a esa cena, la de los Kinomoto? – En ver que Ran asentía Sonoko soltó una exclamación - ¿Era ése? ¡Pero si era guapísimo! No me extraña que te guste, Aoko.

- Sí, es muy guapo, pero el carácter le puede – sentenció Keiko.

- Pues a mi me pareció muy simpático.

- Lo es al principio, Sonoko, pero después te clava el puñal por detrás.

- En cualquier caso, yo creo que lo que tiene que hacer Aoko es volver a hablar con él – propuso Kazuha – Así se enteraría de si todo es un malentendido o si de verdad es idiota.

- No, no, no – negó Keiko – Lo que tiene que hacer es olvidarse de él de una buena vez. Hacer como si no hubiese existido. Hay muchos peces en el mar.

- ¡Pero a lo mejor si habla con él se reconcilian…! – La contradijo Ran – Yo aún pienso que no es tan mala persona.

- Un tipo así no se merece a Aoko – insisitió Keiko.

- Pues yo de ella quedaría con él – injirió Sonoko - Aunque tan solo fuera por verle ¡Era tan guapo!

- ¡Basta!

Ante tal exclamación todas sus amigas se la quedaron mirando con un silencio sepulcral, nada que ver con el gallinero que habían organizado instantes antes. Aoko exclamó para después sobarse las dos sienes. Sus amigas eran todas muy buenas personas, se interesaban y se preocupaban por ella. Pero cuando se juntaban todas, era imposible hablar con tranquilidad, sobretodo si el objeto de la conversación era ella. Sus voces y refutaciones se le mezclaban en su cabeza y la saturaban de tal manera que la confundían aún más. Las quería muchísimo pero a veces la estresaban. Suspiró con cansancio.

- Muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones, chicas – respondió con calma – pero creo que esta es un cuestión que debo solucionar yo. Y por supuesto, no es mi prioridad solucionar esta primero. Mi padre esta mucho mejor y creo que KID es mi preferencia ahora mismo. Quizá con el tiempo lo olvide quizá no. Quizá algún día me despierte y decida ir a hablar con él. Pero por ahora, prefiero ocuparme de otros asuntos.

Todas se miraron por un instante, bajaron la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y seguidamente la observaron con comprensión mientras Keiko le agarró la mano a Aoko con dulzura.

- Tienes toda la razón, Aoko – habló Ran – no deberíamos meternos en esto, pero compréndelo mujer. Nos preocupamos por ti.

- Lo sé, lo sé…Y os lo agradezco, de veras. Es solo que… Debo solucionarlo yo. Me temo que estoy muy desorientada últimamente. Mis sentimientos están muy confundidos, y no se cómo aclararlos. Creo que con el tiempo podrán esclarecerse un poco.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Aoko se dirigió hacia el trabajo con aire renovado. Después de la charla con sus amigas de sus asuntos, se dedicaron a hablar del pasado, de anécdotas divertidas y de situaciones embarazosas vividas que no hacían más que arrancarles carcajadas. Después se dispusieron a mirar una tórrida película de enamorados y a cenar de forma animada, como si el paso de los años no hubiese existido. La verdad era que se lo pasó verdaderamente bien. Mientras seguía su camino habitual con paso ligero, sintió una presión en su nuca, como si alguien mantuviera una mirada fija en ella. Se giró intrigada, pero desgraciadamente no vio a nadie. Pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero no podía evitar pensar que ya hacía días que notaba que alguien la vigilaba y eso la asustaba un poco. Sin embargo, no le dio demasiadas vueltas porque asoció su estado de alerta a su cansancio de este último mes, y continuó su camino con gran resolución.

Al llegar a su oficina correspondiente, apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar sus cosas, cuando una gran cantidad de compañeros suyos se abalanzaron sobre ella, emocionados y excitados, informándole que habían recibido por fin un nuevo aviso de Kaito KID y que su próximo objetivo seria el diamante "Apolo del Nilo" . Aoko se quedó muda por un momento, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, intentando asimilar la noticia.

- KID… - murmuró - ¡Ha vuelto!

Su semblante cambió de repente y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Con la noticia y contagiada por el ánimo de sus compañeros, Aoko se mostró extasiada y emocionada. Hacía tanto que esperaba una nueva oportunidad, ya empezaba a pensar que KID había desaparecido de verdad. Luego reflexionaría, entre sorprendida y asustada, la reacción que tenía KID sobre ella.

- ¿A qué esperáis? – Preguntó con gran agitación – Id a avisar a Hakuba ¡Tenemos una estrategia que organizar!

- No te preocupes ya me he enterado – dijo una voz grave llena de entusiasmo detrás de su espalda, hecho que hizo que Aoko se girara – Y vamos a hacer que esta vez KID muerda el polvo.

Aoko vio la figura de Hakuba con gran resolución, agitando la nota de KID con pasividad mientras se le antojaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

* * *

La noticia provocó un gran revuelo tanto en la Comisaría como en todos los medios de comunicación. El día que el ladrón anunció aparecer, una multitud de personas se congregó en el lugar, hecho que hizo que el mago pudiera acceder a la zona con más facilidad y ocasionó a Aoko y a Hakuba un telele. No obstante, jugaron bien sus cartas: utilizaron nueva tecnología que permitía ver todas las salas posibles para acceder al diamante, usaron policías de confianza y técnicos que dificultarían la entrada, la zona estaba completamente acordonada, helicópteros por bandas diferentes cerca del objetivo y, lo más importante, cambiaron el diamante verdadero por uno de falso. El autentico fue guardado bajo custodia de unos cuantos policías, en el edificio de al lado. Aoko aún tenía la esperanza de poder capturarlo esta vez.

Cuando faltaban dos horas para el golpe, Hakuba llamó a Aoko para repasar los últimos detalles. Ella contempló a Hakuba con gran admiración mientras este le recitaba todos los puntos mostrándole el mapa completo, señalado por él mismo. Se notaba que le encantaba su trabajo, que se tomaba lo de KID como algo personal e importante y no podía permitirse ningún error. Como ella. Le conocía desde que eran pequeños y siempre había tenido un aire competitivo, era tenaz y eficiente. Sabía que sería un cargo hecho a medida, aunque tuviera la especialidad en los homicidios. Su deseo de ganar hacía que la imposible captura de KID solo augmentar las ganas de atraparlo.

A la hora del robo, Aoko y Hakuba acordaron distribuirse: Hakuba se quedaría con la joya falsa y Aoko se quedaría con unos cuantos policías con la auténtica. Disponían de comunicación directa del uno con el otro, así, dondequiera que apareciera KID, podrían avisarse fácilmente y llegar uno de los dos llegaría al otro edificio rápidamente.

Hakuba estaba en una sala llena de monitores, rodeado de técnicos especializados en vigilancia electrónica, advirtiendo que faltaban pocos minutos para la operación. La sala que contenía el "Apolo del Nilo" falso estaba vacía, pero llena de cámaras para detectar cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Los policías en cuestión se habían distribuido por todas las posibles entradas al edificio y por fuera de la sala.

Al fin, el reloj perfectamente sincronizado de Hakuba señaló a su amo que la hora había llegado y este fijó sus ojos suspicaces en las pantallas. Pasaron algunos segundos. Nada. EL detective se extrañó por el retraso del ladrón, pues este era famoso por su puntualidad y cogió el walkie-talkie que comunicaba con Aoko para informarle que estuviera bien atenta porque no había señales de vida de KID donde estaba él. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo ni de encender el transmisor, pues los monitores mostraban como la sala con el diamante se llenaba de un humo de color rosa pálido y espeso que impedía cualquier visualización.

Hakuba proliferó un seguido de maldiciones y ordenó a sus agentes que entrasen en la sala con mascaras antihumo, por si acaso había somnífero mezclado con el humo sonrosado. Cuando los agentes entraron, apenas podían verse a sí mismos, la humareda era tan espesa que estuvieron un buen rato para ahuyentar-lo. Por fin, pudieron llegar donde se encontraba la joya, pero en ella se encontraron una nota adjuntada:

_Esta copia del "Apolo del Nilo" es de buena calidad. Por favor, felicitad al artista que la hizo. Me despido de vosotros, tengo un diamante que rescatar._

_Con afecto_

_KID, el ladrón._

-¡Maldita sea! – vociferó el detective en saber las noticias que le habían comunicado con rapidez.

De pronto, una voz alarmada salió del transmisor que aún aguantaba firmemente:

_- ¡Saguru, Saguru! ¡Es KID! ¡Se ha llevado la joya, la auténtica! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!_

* * *

Aoko dispuso la sala con el diamante verdadero con gran cautela: la habitación era pequeña y custodiada por agentes de alta confianza y examinados previamente por si acaso KID hubiera entrado disfrazado. Además, contaban con cámaras con infrarrojos y un soporte técnico impecable. No obstante, la vigilancia era más modesta que en el edificio de al lado, para no delatar que allí estaba la joya. Ella se encontraba en la zona de control, con los monitores, dispuesta igual que Hakuba.

Al fin, la hora llegó. Aoko miró impaciente las pantallas, con el transmisor que conectaba con Hakuba agarrado firmemente, esperando alguna especie de señal sospechosa. Pero nada. No hubo ningún movimiento sospechoso y eso la desconcertó y miró con duda al walkie-talkie que tenía en sus manos, esperando que Hakuba se comunicara con ella. Nada.

De pronto, la luz se cortó y los ordenadores dejaron de funcionar, sumándose todo el espacio en la penumbra oscuridad. Hubo bastantes gritos de exclamación y confusión por todo el edificio mientras Aoko blasfemaba desconcertada. Al cabo de unos segundos de incertidumbre e impotencia, la luz volvió y los potentes ordenadores volvieron a funcionar para exponer en sus pantallas la imagen de una decena de agentes inconscientes en el suelo y el Apolo del Nilo desaparecido.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – Aoko conectó el transmisor y expresó frenéticamente - ¡Saguru, Saguru! ¡Es KID! ¡Se ha llevado la joya, la auténtica! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

- _Voy para allá –_ contestó con una inusual desconcertada voz.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? – preguntó a los técnicos de su alrededor - ¡El generador eléctrico del edificio estaba completamente vigilado!

- Lo estaba, inspectora. – Aseguró uno que llevaba un micrófono incorporado en la oreja – Pero me acaban de comunicar que todos están inconscientes, se ve que KID les tiró somnífero…

- Seguramente igual como los que estaban con el diamante – consideró Aoko.

- Se a cargado el generador de emergencia que teníamos provisto – continuó el técnico – por eso no hemos podido encender el ordenador con infrarrojos.

- ¡Maldito sea ese presuntuoso ladrón! – Se encolerizó – Bueno, ahora tan sólo podemos esperar los refuerzos de Hakuba.

Justo después de pronunciar tales palabras, la voz grave de Hakuba salió del transmisor, ahogada entre el bullicio de la multitud.

_- ¡Aoko, me es imposible llegar! ¡El cúmulo de gente no deja pasar a mis agentes ni a mí! ¡Tendrás que espabilarte con lo que tienes!_

- ¡Pero si no tengo a nadie! ¡Todos están inconscientes!

A contestación de su queja, tan solo oyó a un griterío incesante salir del aparato y seguidamente se cortó la transmisión. Aoko ahogó otro improperio y llegó a la conclusión que esto lo tenía que hacer ella sola. Cogió el abrigo con gran rapidez y se puso la mascara antihumo para después salir de la sala de control con intención de perseguir al ladrón, con esperanza de que tuviera el propósito de escapar con el ala delta, pues ella se dirigía hacia la azotea.

* * *

Aoko llegó a la azotea con la respiración entrecortada y con sudor recorriéndole la frente, pues el esfuerzo la había consumido después de recorrer las ocho plantas que restaban del edificio. Antes de abrir la puerta que daba al exterior, tiró la máscara antihumo, cogió la pistola que tenía en la cintura y quitó el seguro, dispuesta a enfrentarle por fin. Agarró el pomo de la puerta con gran consistencia, tragó duro y la abrió con gran resolución.

- ¡Quieto KID o tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias!

Una figura inmaculada con grandes alas plateadas se posó ante su visión. Ella mantenía su pistola firme, apuntando hacia su blanca imagen, decidida a detenerle por fin. Al oír su voz, él se giró lentamente, mostrando así parte de su cara, pero que a la vez, un juego de sombra y luces hacia que su identidad quedara al anonimato. Si no fuera por la distancia y la oscuridad de la noche, Aoko habría jurado que KID estaba asombrado al verla allí, pero era imposible estar segura. Ella esperaba alguna especie de burla, alguna replica, algún sonido salir de sus labios… Pero el se quedó quieto, pétreo, observándola con detenimiento por un largo rato. Este hecho la lleno de incertidumbre y curiosidad, e hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia él para probarle.

- Vaya, KID. Cuanto tiempo – comenzó a decir – pensé que no volvería a verte.

- Al contrario, mi inspectora – habló por fin – Nunca dejaría una oportunidad como esta para burlarme de usted…

Esta era la contestación que esperaba Aoko, y sin saber porqué, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

- Déjame corregirle – dijo apuntándole con más decisión – pero esta vez no tendrá la ocasión. Pienso arrestarle de una vez por…

Aoko se quedó muda de repente al ver que el ladrón plegaba sus alas y se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, acortando los pocos metros que les separaban con gran rapidez y abalanzándose sobre ella con un gesto atropellado, para después oír el estruendo ruido de un disparo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Oyó como KID, que estaba en el suelo encima de ella, blasfemaba repetidamente en su oreja. Aoko quiso quejarse por la estúpida maniobra de él, del porqué lo había hecho y preguntar quién había disparado. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca porque esté se levantó de encima de ella, la cogió por la cintura, miró con rabia hacia un punto concreto de uno de los rascacielos que les rodeaban, desplegó nuevamente su ala delta, susurró un "agárrate" a Aoko, la levantó del suelo y se tiró al vació con ella en sus brazos.

Antes de lanzarse, Aoko pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo unas cuantas sombras a lo alto de un rascacielos cercano, justo el lugar que KID estaba mirando momentos antes. ¿Eran ellos los que habían disparado? ¿Y por que la habían disparado a ella? ¿Eran terroristas? Después de esta reflexión, Aoko se dio cuenta de que estaba surcando el cielo en brazos de su enemigo, miró hacia abajo y vio a la aglomeración de gente que Hakuba le había relatado, diminuta y lejana, lo cual le entró miedo y, con la faz llena de espanto, se agarró más fuertemente al cuello del ladrón.

- ¿Qué le pasa, inspectora Nakamori? – dijo KID entre una risa burlona - ¿Es que tiene miedo a las alturas?

- Sobretodo si estoy en brazos de un sucio ladrón como tú – le espetó ella - ¿Se puede saber que rayos ha pasado allí arriba?

- La han intentado disparar.

- Eso ya me he dado cuenta, listillo. Pero tú sabes quiénes eran ¿verdad? – él no contestó - ¿verdad? – repitió.

- Tan solo le diré, inspectora, que son una organización bastante peligrosa – contestó sin dejar de mirar adelante – O sea que no haga ninguna idiotez heroica de las suyas y este más atenta la próxima vez – ahora se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa irónica – No siempre estaré allí para salvarla.

Aoko refunfuñó por lo bajo y miró con fastidio el perfil del ladrón. Un destello cruzó por su mente. Aún con la oscuridad de la noche, la chistera y el monóculo, Aoko pudo verle algún rasgo, quizás la nariz quizás la boca, algo que le sonaba familiar…Se parecía a alguien. No obstante, no pudo llegar a descubrir a quién se parecía. Era como si la mente boqueara el proceso de información de sus sentidos, como si algo impidiera al cerebro llegar al fin del asunto.

Lo inspeccionó otra vez detenidamente para ver si algún otro destello se le venía en mente. Pero nada. Era como si hubiera sido una iluminación que tan solo pasa una vez en la vida, como una ilusión perceptiva. La única conclusión que pudo llegar era que tenía un perfil bastante atractivo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo? – preguntó él con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

- Estoy intentando memorizar tu perfil – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, ensimismada con su tarea.

- ¡Eh, eso es trampa! – Contestó indignado - ¡Esto es el colmo! Te salvo la vida desinteresadamente y tú lo que haces es jugar sucio.

- Tan solo estoy aprovechando la oportunidad – Kaito lanzó un gruñido como contestación y Aoko reflexionó unos segundos – ¿Porqué me salvaste?

- ¿Como que porque te salve? Esta es una pregunta muy estúpida.

- No es estúpida – renegó – Cualquier criminal hubiese encontrado que era una situación idónea para deshacerse de mí. Y lo mejor es que el trabajo sucio lo hubiese hecho otro.

- El problema de su planteamiento, inspectora, es que yo no soy un criminal. Soy un artista.

- ¿Un artista que va robando y riéndose de la autoridad? – preguntó con una ceja alzada mostrando su incredulidad.

- Hay muchas especies de artistas – contestó convencido – Además, eres mi diversión personal ¿de quién sino me burlaría? – KID oyó como Aoko resoplaba -¿Enserio querías que dejara que te disparasen?

- Claro que no – dijo al fin - No si al final sí que será verdad que no eres tan mala persona.

- A buenas horas te das cuenta.

- Sí, bueno. Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas un ladrón. – dijo tozudamente.

- Pero mira que eres obstinada.

- Y tú un cínico.

Después de que KID dejara escapar unas risas sinceras, empezó a descender con el ala delta y aterrizó apaciblemente, como el profesional que era, en un edificio de no mucha altura. Dejó en el suelo a Aoko con gran suavidad, plegó las alas del ala delta con un botón incorporado en su traje y le sonrió con diversión.

- Bien, ahora que ya estas en tierra, es hora que me vaya.

- ¡Espera! – le pidió Aoko en ver que hacia el ademán de darse la vuelta para irse.

En ver que él se quedó mirándola con gesto interrogativo y con atención, Aoko le entró un pánico repentino y carraspeó para intentar de alguna manera sonsacar las palabras.

- G- gracias por salvarme – dijo mirando al piso.

- Vaya – dijo sorprendido y con una incrédula risa – Pensaba que no me las darías nunca.

- No pienses que es fácil – dijo francamente – Para mí, que siempre que he pensado que eras un criminal sin escrúpulos y siempre te he detestado…

- Vaya, me halagas – dijo con sátira.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! Te he odiado desde pequeña – se sinceró sin saber el motivo – Pero lo que has hecho hoy me hace dudar de todo lo que pensaba sobre ti. No sé por qué robas ni sé por qué devuelves las joyas… Siempre he pensado que era por burla. Pero ahora creo que no es por eso… - dijo mirándole fijamente - Es como si te burlases para esconder el verdadero motivo. No sé el motivo, pero tengo que admitir que te he juzgado mal. Y te pido disculpas por ello – Al ver el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación, se corrigió - ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de creer que eres un ladrón, eh! – Increpó con gran vehemencia - ¡Tendrás que asumir los actos cometidos, sea cual sea la razón! ¡Y yo me encargaré de atraparte!

Aoko se sorprendió a si misma cuando recapacitó segundos después las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. ¿Por qué se había sincerado tanto con él? Estaba tan desconcertada por su gesto generoso que no pudo evitar expresar lo que pensaba y sentía. Le había roto todos sus esquemas. Toda la vida volcando su ira y desprecio hacia él, convirtiéndolo con un ser odioso e infame, que ahora que veía la verdad todos sus fundamentos se hundían de golpe. Y de verdad deseaba que él ahora se burlara de ella, le dijera que estaba majara y mostrase lo cuan detestable y delincuente era. Pero sabía que no lo haría, por que todo se lo había inventado ella sin ninguna prueba que fuera cierto, para culpar a alguien de que su padre sufriera tanto, para culpar a alguien de su soledad.

Pero ahora Aoko se dio cuenta que él no había dicho nada. Se había quedado en silencio, observándola detenidamente, sin poder ver la expresión de sus ojos a causa del monóculo y la chistera. Y en ver que el silencio duraba, ella se sintió incomoda de cierta forma. Vio como él dio un paso hacia ella y esta, instintivamente, retrocedió un paso. Cuando él dio el segundo paso, esta dio uno hacia atrás también pues su figura inquebrantable le imponía bastante y la asustaba por no saber sus intenciones. Lástima que sus piernas era más largas que las suyas. Con dos zancadas más, él ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

Lo siguiente que vino, Aoko lo recordaría como un sueño borroso y fragmentado. Una mano enguantada se posó en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, mientras un pulgar perfilaba su mandíbula. Ella intentó retroceder, pero él la mantuvo cerca con firmeza. Su rostro iba acercándose más al de ella, con lentitud y sutileza, mientras una brisa helada acariciaba su cabello. Su mano en su rostro se desplazó por detrás de la nuca y sintió la respiración entrecortada de él mezclándose con la de ella. Sus labios se juntaron. Al principio, el beso fue con suavidad, pero luego aumento su presión y se llenó con voracidad y pasión, hecho que hizo que Aoko se agarrase a la chaqueta del ladrón. Y antes de que el beso terminara, él mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de ella y se separó lentamente.

KID aprovechó el bochorno y el estado de shock de Aoko para sonreírle jocosamente, retroceder varios pasos, desplegar las alas, e irse despidiéndose con una mano al viento sin mediar ni una palabra.

La cara de Aoko pasó varias fases: empezó con color carmín, dada la vergüenza; luego siguió con palidez, en pensar quién la había besado; y por último color ciruela, por la rabia que sentía por haberse dejado manosear por él como una fan estúpida de las suyas.

- ¡Serás tonta, Aoko! – Se dijo revolviéndose su espeso cabello – ¡Ha vuelto a reírse de ti!

**CONTINUARÁ…  
Fin del Capítulo IX**

¡Hola!

Esta vez no se pueden quejar mucho, ¡no he sido tan lenta!

Es lo máximo de rápido que puedo ir, porque tengo mucho trabajo, ¡pero tampoco puedo terminar esta historia con un capitulo! Siento que siempre vaya tan lenta, pero es que se me acudiendo la historia mientras escribo… ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo!

Gracias a:

Clara, Pink_fish, asEkuia, Argin Heart, Jéssica_7, malkavianat, Lady Paper, karimariesk, annyuska14

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!


	10. Mi viejo amigo detective

_KID aprovechó el bochorno y el estado de shock de Aoko para sonreírle jocosamente, retroceder varios pasos, desplegar las alas, e irse despidiéndose con una mano al viento sin mediar ni una palabra._

_La cara de Aoko pasó varias fases: empezó con color carmín, dada la vergüenza; luego siguió con palidez, en pensar quién la había besado; y por último color ciruela, por la rabia que sentía por haberse dejado manosear por él como una fan estúpida de las suyas._

_- ¡Serás tonta, Aoko! – Se dijo revolviéndose su espeso cabello – ¡Ha vuelto a reírse de ti!_

**CAPITULO X****  
**_**- Un viejo amigo detective-**_

_- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, hijo._

_El pequeño abrió los ojos llenos de expectación y vio surgir delante de su nariz una enorme piruleta de todos los colores. Una sonrisa de exaltación se dibujó en su cara, y cuando intentó coger la piruleta de las manos de su padre y de allí salieron cientos de papeles y brillantes de color del arco iris, sus ojos bailaron de emoción. _

_- ¡Oh, papá! ¡Enséñame a hacerlo, por favor!_

_- ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¿Te ha gustado, eh diablillo? – Dijo el mago mientras levantaba a su hijo por las axilas, le sentaba en su rodilla y le entregaba por fin la piruleta – Pero la magia no tiene gracia si te enseño cómo se hace…_

_- ¡Pero papá…! – Protestó con vehemencia - ¡Yo quiero ser mago como tu! ¡Seré el mejor mago del mundo mundial!_

_- No lo dudo – respondió revolviéndole el pelo – Pero eso será otro día. Hoy tengo una función para interpretar._

_El joven padre bajó a su hijo cuidadosamente de su regazo con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo. En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta y apareció el encargado advirtiendo al mago que faltaban veinte minutos para la actuación. _

_- ¿Has oído, Kaito? Lo mejor que podrías hacer es dar una vuelta por detrás del telón antes de que empiece – dijo encarándose a su hijo – Si de verdad quieres ser el mejor mago del mundo tienes que adaptarte al escenario._

_El pequeño asintió con energía y corrió hacia la puerta, yendo directo hacia el escenario, partió tan rápido que apenas pudo oír a su padre des de lejos "¡Pero no te entretengas demasiado! ¡El espectáculo esta a punto de comenzar!"_

_Kaito estuvo vagando por el escenario, revisando cada rincón, visitando la jaula donde guardaban las palomas, cogiendo cuerdas, pañuelos, cartas y canicas de todos los colores. Al final de su recorrido, llegó hacia el centro del escenario, donde se encontró a una sombra grande, de amplia espalda y cuerpo ancho agachado en el suelo, delante de una caja azul con estrellas blancas. Kaito se lo estuvo mirando por unos largos segundos, oyendo refunfuñar al curioso hombre y moviéndose de forma extraña, como si estuviera manipular algo. _

_- ¡Hola, señor! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?_

_De primeras, la extraña sombra se estremeció ante el llamamiento pero, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que tan solo era un niño, de su oscura faz se reflejó una amarillenta sonrisa. Se volvió a girar y tornó a hacer unos cuantos movimientos insólitos, se oyó un "clac" y se volvió hacia Kaito enseñando de nuevo su mueca ambarina bajo un mostacho espeso. _

_- Hola, chico ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este no es lugar para críos._

_- ¡Yo no soy un crío! – Replicó – ¡Ya he cumplido ocho años! ¡Y mi padre me ha dado permiso para estar aquí!_

_- ¡Uh! ¡Esta bien, chaval! ¡No te enfades! – El hombre se acercó con no mucha presteza por sus grandes dimensiones – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a tu asiento, el espectáculo va a comenzar._

_- ¡Ya lo sé! – Dijo con cierta repelencia – ¡Mi padre es quien hace la función! – Dijo inflándose el pecho de orgullo – Es mago ¿sabe?_

_- Vaya, así que tu padre es el gran mago Tooichi Kuroba…_

_- Sí – contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha -¡Y seguro que será un espectáculo legendario!_

_- ¿Un espectáculo legendario…? – El hombre dibujó una extraña sonrisa, más bien siniestra – No lo dudo, chaval, no lo dudo…_

* * *

Kaito despertó sobresaltado, jadeando y sudado. Había vuelto a soñar con el pasado. Ya hacía tres días que no paraba de soñar con lo mismo, desde que Nakamori estuvo a punto de recibir un disparo de parte de la organización implicada. Por culpa suya. Ellos ya la habían relacionado con él, y como KID no obtenía resultados satisfactorios en la búsqueda de Pandora, le estaban amenazando por esta vía. Kaito estaba constantemente vigilado por ellos, por esos malditos, tenían a todos sus seres queridos controlados. Por eso nunca se encadenaba a alguien, nunca tenía una amistad permanente – exceptuando a Keisuke y Jii – y por eso apenas podía ir a visitar a su madre sin que la preocupación le invadiera. No era de extrañar que hubieran posado su vista en su extraña relación con Nakamori. Sabían que ella era importante para él. Había sido muy imprudente de su parte, esa era la razón principal por la que quería alejarse de ella…

Pero era demasiado tarde, ellos ya se habían fijado en ella. Y no la dejarían en paz.

Se revolvió el pelo con una mezcla de desesperación y resignación, suspiró sintiéndose cansado y se levantó de su cama, detrás le siguió Conan maullando, reclamando su desayuno. Kaito le sirvió su atún, sin poder evitar una cara de asco, y un plato de leche. Él se sirvió una taza de café y se dirigió hacia el ventanal de su comedor para observar el oscuro cielo y la lluvia fina que empezaba a caer.

* * *

_- ¡Kaito, hijo, estate quieto por favor! – una voz exasperada reclamó la atención del niño._

_- Pero mamá ¿No estás nerviosa? – Exclamó el eludido - ¡Papá esta a punto de estrenar su nueva función!_

_El pequeño Kaito apenas podía mantenerse quieto: saltaba en su asiento, daba carreras por los pasillos, reía sin parar, se burlaba del hombre con calvicie que tenía en la fila de delante, le hacia preguntas interminables a su madre… Era como un pequeño torbellino en acción incapaz de cesar y que amenazaba que su madre le invadiera un dolor de jaqueca crónico._

_- Claro que estoy nerviosa cariño, pero tienes que estarte quieto, molestas a la gente – intentó razonar con él – Además, esta a punto de comen…_

_En este instante, la luz se apagó y los sonidos intermitentes de un tambor captaron la atención del público. A Kaito se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción, esperando impaciente que el telón de terciopelo escarlata se alzara para dejar a la vista a su padre en el centro del escenario. Como Kaito había supuesto, la función estaba repleta de trucos nuevos, gestos cómicos y llenos de humor e ilusiones que arrancaban una gran exclamación a todo el público presente. El niño se maravilló viéndolo, cada vez estaba más decidido a seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en un mago tan bueno como él. _

_Tooichi Kuroba llegó al truco final. Los ojos de los espectadores se posaron en una caja de gran tamaño, decorada con grandes estrellas blancas. El mago hizo una graciosa reverencia, se acercó al extraño aparato, abrió la puerta de la caja…y ocurrió la catástrofe. Un destello iluminó la sala para después descubrir una explosión en el escenario que alcanzó a los primeros asientos de la sala. La explosión ocasionó un estruendo ruido, una ceguera momentánea y los chillidos de varias personas. Lo poco que recordaba Kaito era a su madre gritando a la vez que le envolvía con sus delgados brazos, un pitido en sus tímpanos a causa de la explosión y una escena llena de ceniza después de la catástrofe, con llamas incesantes a su alrededor para acabar quedándose inconsciente._

* * *

_El pequeño Kaito se acercó a la cocina de su casa atraído por unos gemidos y pequeños sollozos reprimidos, mezclados por ruidos de platos rozándose. Kaito, metido en su pijama, miró a su madre de espaldas, lavando los platos y temblando._

_- Mamá… ¿Estas llorando?_

_La mujer soltó un respingo, se enjuagó las lágrimas como pudo pero sin mucho éxito, y se giró hacia él intentando dibujar una sonrisa. A Kaito casi se le partió el corazón cando vio el esfuerzo de su madre en sonreírle, con el labio inferior aún temblándole y restos de lagrima seca en sus mejillas._

_- No, Kaito, tranquilo…Estoy bien - dijo con una voz apacible pero entrecortada._

_Ya hacía casi un mes desde el accidente en que su padre perdió su vida. En los primeros días, su madre lo había aguantado como una autentica heroína, consolándolo y encargándose del funeral con admirable templanza. Pero era el paso del tiempo lo que le hacía más daño porque cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante le recordaba que su marido no iba a volver. A veces, Kaito pillaba a su madre mirando al recibidor con aire ausente, como si esperara que Tooichi entrara por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Y eran esos momentos en que Kaito se sentía peor. Por no poder hacer nada por ella, por no saber que decir, por no poder hacer que no llorase más._

_- Yo también echo de menos a papá – dijo el pequeño sin poder evitarlo, agachando la cabeza._

_Su madre lo contempló un instante, sorprendida, conmovida y entristecida a la vez. Dejó el plato que sujetaba en el fregadero, y se dirigió hacia él para abrazarle fuertemente y dejar correr de nuevo sus lágrimas y sus sollozos. El niño correspondió el abrazo con gran fuerza, dejando también que las lágrimas corrieran por sus blandas y sonrojadas mejillas. Su madre le revolvió el pelo con ternura y le beso en la frente._

_- Kaito, eres lo más importante que me queda – dijo abrazándolo más fuerte – Te quiero muchísimo, cariño._

_- Yo también te quiero mamá._

* * *

Kaito seguía contemplando las agujas cristalinas que se incrustaban con gran rapidez y furia contra el ventanal. Era inevitable recordar tales escenas dolorosas después de soñar con la muerte de su padre. Ella, su madre, había hecho todo lo que había podido para salir adelante, cuidándose de él con gran maestría. Pero, después de la explosión, ella no había vuelto a ser la misma. Aunque reía dulcemente muy a menudo, estaba siempre envuelta por una tela de melancolía que nadie podía quitar. Ver a su madre llorar durante ese periodo de luto interminable para él, le había calado hondo. Ésa era la razón por la que no soportaba que las mujeres lloraran, se sentía impotente y débil. No quería ver a ninguna mujer llorar, en especial su madre ni tampoco, desde hacia poco, a Aoko Nakamori.

El mago apretó fuertemente su taza de café cuando se le cruzó por la mente las escenas que venían a continuación, tejiendo la vivencia de sus recuerdos.

Y es que había otra cosa que odiaba en la vida: Los policías.

* * *

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto Kaito?_

_- Sí, mamá. Estoy seguro._

_- Pero hijo, tienes que comprender que ésa es una acusación muy grande…- explicó cogiéndole cariñosamente de sus hombros – Tienes que estar completamente seguro._

_- Lo estoy._

_Ella dejó ir un largo suspiro. Se encontraban el la Comisaría Central de Tokio, esperando en el descansillo, observando como los agentes de policía iban de un lado para otro, con papeles en sus manos o platicando de asuntos importantes. De pronto, salió de una oficina un hombre moreno, alto y delgado, con un bigote fino, una perilla amenazando por salir y las patillas pronunciadas. Iba vestido con el traje ligeramente arrugado, la corbata desaliñada y mostrando un gesto pasivo._

_- ¿Kuroba Kaito? – dijo mirando a los lados._

_- ¡Yo!_

_El hombre miró sorprendido hacia abajo para ver al pequeño niño que se encontraba observándolo con indiferencia._

_- Vaya ¿tú eres el hijo del difunto mago? – Inspeccionó incrédulo el detective – Pensaba que serías mayor._

_- Yo ya soy mayor – sentenció con reticencia el niño – Voy a cumplir nueve años._

_- Ah, bueno – asintió – En cualquier caso, ¿eres tú quién quiere testificar?_

_El niño asintió con decisión. El detective, no muy convencido, le hizo pasar en su pequeña oficina y le dijo que se sentara._

_- ¿Y dices que tienes información del accidente?_

_- ¡No fue un accidente! – Exclamó el niño – ¡Fue un asesinato! ¡Ese hombre de negro mato a papá! Ya se lo dije a otro policía. _

_- Oye, chico. Un asesinato es una acusación muy grave ¿lo sabías? No puedes decir eso sin ninguna explicación._

_- ¡Sí que tengo una explicación! – Se exaltó y se puso de pie – ¡Fue un hombre oscuro, grande, con un gran bigote y con los dientes amarillos! Vi como ponía una bomba en el escenario antes de la función._

_- ¿Una bomba? – Preguntó con duda - ¿Viste que ponía una bomba y no avisaste a nadie?_

_- No, no lo vi. – retractó el niño mirando abajo por unos segundos – Pero estaba tocando algo de la caja con estrellas blancas cuando lo vi. Estoy seguro que fue por su culpa que papá murió ¡Tienen que arrestarle!_

_- Escucha – dijo lanzando un suspiro – Si no viste que aquel hombre puso la bomba, no hay pruebas que haya sido él._

_- ¡Pero yo estoy seguro!_

_- Quizás era alguien del espectáculo o de mantenimiento…_

_- ¡No era nada de eso! ¡Iba todo negro!_

_- Cualquier puede ir de negro. No es delito._

_- Tenía cara de malo._

_Ahora el detective le miraba con cara de incredulidad._

_- Chico, lo que pasa aquí es que no puedes aceptar la muerte de tu padre – dijo acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro – es normal. Pero tienes que darte cuenta, tu padre sufrió un accidente con un truco mientras actuaba y…_

_- ¡No, eso no es cierto! – Le cortó el niño – ¡Papá nunca se equivocaba en un truco!_

_- Lo siento, pero tienes que aceptar la realidad._

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que no vais a arrestar al asesino?_

_- No._

_Kaito se puso rojo y se le empeñaron los ojos de rabia. No le escuchaban, no creían en él porque era un niño. Era el tercer policía con el que hablaba y tampoco le había creído. Y mientras, el asesino de su padre iba suelto por las calles. Explotó._

_- ¡Todos los policías sois unos tontos! – Gritó con ira - ¡Os lo demostraré! ¡Cuando sea mayor cogeré el asesino de mi padre! ¡Lo juro!_

_Dicho esto, Kaito se giró y se fue corriendo del despacho, no sin antes dar un buen portazo con la puerta._

* * *

Kaito sacudió insistentemente su cabeza, espetando un sonoro gruñido, castigándose a sí mismo por recordar sucesos tan desdichados y que ya deberían haberse olvidado. Dado su estado, decidió despejar sus ideas con una ducha bien fría. Cuando salió, se sintió más despejado y menos melancólico, cosa que ayudaba a su causa. Aunque el tiempo deprimente que aún persistía no le ayudaba a su estado de ánimo en absoluto y apenas podía olvidar en el problema que se encontraba.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Los de la organización amenazaban con chantajearle importunando a Nakamori. Y él eso no lo podía permitir, no soportaba el hecho que inmiscuyeran en la vida de ella por él, pues ella no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto. Había intentado alejarse de ella por que le hacía daño y por el peligro que la acechaba continuamente si se relacionaba con él. Pero era demasiado tarde, ellos se habían interesado por ella y no dejarían de utilizarla para sus bienes. Tenía que impedirlo como sea.

Con esos pensamientos, sonó el timbre. Kaito miró extrañado hacia el gran recibidor ¿Quién podría ser? Mientras se dirigía hacia allí con paso tranquilo, barajó las opciones: su madre no podía ser, por que no se encontraba en Japón, además le tenía dicho que no viniera muy a menudo por su casa por miedo a que la organización la inmiscuyera. Apenas se veían alguna vez al año y, si lo hacían, siempre trataba de quedar con ella en lugares públicos y transitados, como a todos sus conocidos. Keisuke sería más extraño aún, pues desde el incidente con Aoko en el hospital, apenas le dirigía la palabra. Se habían perdonado, pero sabía que aún estaba decepcionado por su comportamiento y no le culpaba… ¿Entonces quién? ¿Jii? Poco probable. Ayer por la noche le llamó para felicitarle por el trabajo de hacía tres días, aunque se lamentó que el Apolo del Nilo no fuera Pandora.

Ante la duda, Kaito se paró delante de la puerta con una mirada de desconfianza ¿Quién sería? No pudo evitar pensar que quizá era un miembro de la organización, aunque era muy poco probable, no podía desechar ese pensamiento, pues eran muy imprevisibles.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que quién es? – Respondió una voz familiar con enfado- ¿Por qué lo preguntas habiendo una virilla para comprobarlo por tu mismo?

- ¿Kudo? – preguntó incrédulo, reconociendo su tono impertinente.

- ¡Claro que soy Kudo, zopenco! – Protestó desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Me vas a abrir o qué? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esta lloviendo a cantaros.

Kaito abrió la puerta al fin para ver a un Shinichi empapado, con una cara malhumorada y con una mirada afilada en sus ojos azules. Kaito no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver a un tipo como Kudo, siempre tan pulcro, refinado y mundano, con el traje andrajoso y mojado, el pelo revuelto por la lluvia, y con el sonido raro que propinaban sus zapatos llenos de agua en andar por el recibidor.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto en abrirme? – reclamó rechinando los dientes.

- Oye, que no es culpa mía que te hayas mojado – se defendió aún sonriendo por su fachada - Deberías saber que ya se han inventado los paraguas.

- Para que lo sepas, he venido en taxi, y por dos pasos que esta tu casa de la calle, no hacía falta un paraguas – rechistó quitándose la americana – Si me hubieras abierto antes, no estaría mojado.

- Será mejor que dejes de quejarte y vengas a mi habitación. Te daré ropa limpia.

Kaito y Shinichi se dirigieron hacia su habitación, Kaito abrió su enorme armario y empezó a buscar algún traje que fuera acorde con Shinichi.

- ¿Y me piensas decir qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras le dejaba unos pantalones en la cama.

- Pues me pareció buena idea visitarte – Kudo se estaba sacando sus zapatos empapados – He vuelto hace poco de Estados Unidos con Ran, y quería ver que tal te iba con la organización…

- Pues igual que siempre, por desgracia.

- No has encontrado aún a Pandora ¿verdad?

- No – contestó con cierta pesadumbre mientras meneaba la cabeza – Nada de nuevo.

Shinichi lo contempló por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados y se dispuso a ponerse la camisa prestada con aire distraído.

- ¿Y que hay de la nueva inspectora? ¿Cómo lo hace Aoko Nakamori?

En oír la alusión de la detective, su cuerpo se tensó irremediablemente i un vértigo recorrió su esófago. Desdichadamente para Kaito, Kudo se dio cuenta de su reacción.

- Pues la verdad es que es más despierta que su padre – contestó sin poder refrenar una sonrisa que quedó escondida entre la ropa del armario pues aún andaba buscando unos zapatos – No lo hace del todo mal, pero le falta mucha destreza para atraparme.

- Vaya, por lo que veo no has cambiado…Tu modestia es impresionante.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, el rey de la humildad.

Shinichi le miró con una mirada gélida y cogió de un garrotazo los zapatos que Kaito sostenía en sus manos para ponérselas decididamente.

- En cualquier caso ¿no me piensas decir que serás el padrino de boda de Keiko y Keisuke?

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – Cuestionó con confusión para luego venirle la respuesta de golpe – No me lo digas… - viendo que Shinichi abría la boca para contestarle - Ran.

- Pues sí – afirmó medio refunfuñando dada la evidencia mientras se dirigían los dos hacia el comedor. Segundos después, Shinichi adoptó una mirada afilada y sonsacó una sonrisa – Al igual que también me dijo que Aoko será la madrina.

- Debería haber supuesto que también conocía a Aoko…- lo miró de reojo.

- Cierto – asintió el otro – Y también me contó algo como que ahora no os lleváis precisamente muy bien.

Kaito soltó un suspiro. Cogió de nuevo la taza de café que se había quedado abandonada en la mesa, lamentablemente, ya estaba frío. Hasta Kudo tenía que meter su nariz en este asunto. Reflexionó unos instantes sobre cómo podría salir por la tangente sin que le sonsacase nada. Pero luego meditó que él era el único que parecía saber lo suficiente sobre las dos caras de su vida como, por lo menos, aconsejarle un poco en elegir sus opciones. Tanto como en el tema de la organización como en Aoko. Además, era el único policía que le caía bien.

- Sí, bueno… - comenzó con un tono arrepentido mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo – Digamos que no me porté muy bien con ella…

Kaito miró a su amigo detective y adoptó una cara escéptica en verlo con la boca desmesuradamente abierta al igual que sus ojos desorbitados.

- N-No me digas que…- lo miro de arriba abajo - ¡¿Te has ligado a Aoko? ¡Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así para facilitar tu trabajo…!

- ¡No, yo no…!

- …Aunque claro – continuó ignorando las protestas del otro – viendo tu curriculum, no es de extrañar… ¡Pero pobre Aoko, no se lo merece!

- Kudo que yo no…

- Entiendo que la organización y Pandora son muy importantes, pero tienes que entender que Aoko no tiene la culpa…

- Pero es que yo…

- Además, eres suficientemente capaz de robar cualquier joya, no te hace falta despistar a una detective que, aunque es muy precoz, no deja de ser una principiante…

- ¡Que yo no me la he ligado, caray!

Kudo lo miró sorprendido ante la exclamación.

- Ah… ¿no?

- No.

- Ah, qué raro en ti. Aoko es una chica atractiva.

- Mira, Kudo, aunque no te lo creas, no soy tan ruin como para aprovecharme de esta manera de la situación…

En acabar esa frase, una imagen de una mujer en una azotea a la luz de la luna le asaltó a la mente y se mordió la lengua. Se podría considerar que lo que hizo hace tres noches podría etiquetarle como un aprovechado. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Su mente estuvo nublada desde el momento en que oyó el disparo. Curiosamente, un extraña sensación, como un hormigueo, le había atormentado hasta que no hubo dejado a Nakamori en otro rascacielos, hasta que estuvo a salvo… ¡Hasta se había arriesgado a que le viera parcialmente la cara! No supo si fue por la luz de la luna en su rostro, la maraña oscura y lacia de su pelo, el leve perfume que desprendía mientras la sostenía en sus brazos o esos ojos azules brillantes, pero decidió besarla. Las palabras sinceras que salieron de su boca fue el último incentivo que necesitó para hacerlo. Y no se arrepentía de nada.

- Sí, bueno… - dijo mirándolo con cierto recelo - ¿Entonces porqué has dicho que no te portaste bien con ella?

- Me refería a que la decepcioné – dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos, con expresión pesarosa – Me acerqué a ella, en un principio por que pensé que, ya que las circunstancias me iban bien, podría sacarle algo de provecho, pero… - entornó los ojos – Me acerqué demasiado y permití que hubiera demasiada confianza, luego dije cosas hirientes y no la volví a ver. No como Kaito Kuroba al menos.

- Ya… - sospesó Shinichi – Pero luego la organización se enteró de la importancia que tenía Aoko en tu vida y la atacó.

- Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se sorprendió.

- Aoko me visitó ayer en el despacho privado que tengo aquí en Japón – contestó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de un plumazo – Me pidió información sobre alguna organización relacionada con Kaito KID o que fuera en busca de joyas con el mismo patrón que KID…

- ¡Mierda!

- Y que lo digas – suspiró – Me explicó que os intentaron disparar y que tú la salvaste. Muy noble de tu parte.

- Sabes que no tenía elección – dijo a regañadientes y sintiéndose momentáneamente vergonzoso.

- Bueno, en cualquier caso, se ha empezado a interesar por la organización y esto puede ser peligroso – le miró a los ojos – Ayer la persuadí que no se inmiscuyera, que seguramente serían enemigos tuyos no de la policía y la frené un poco. Aunque no creo que por mucho tiempo, Aoko suele ser muy curiosa.

- Entrometida, diría yo – corrigió con una sonrisa agria.

- Sí, bueno, será mejor que me quede una temporada para vigilarla.

- Será lo mejor, gracias.

En ese instante, entró Conan en el comedor limpiando sus bigotes con la lengua, saboreando restos de su anterior comida. El gato alzó la cabeza, inspeccionando todo el comedor para después fijar su mirada hacia Shinichi. El felino maulló suavemente y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia Kudo para frotarse en sus piernas con un ronroneo.

- ¡Conan! – le llamó Kudo, con alegría y cogiéndole entre sus brazos - ¿Qué tal estas, compañero? ¿Tu amo te da pescado fresco?

- ¡Claro que no le doy pescado! – Refunfuñó el aludido – Se tiene que conformar con atún de lata, este aún lo soporto.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora? – Kaito le alzó las cejas, alentando que continuara – No pensaras hacer como si nada ¿verdad? Yo puedo vigilarla, pero no puedo evitar que haga tonterías.

- Lo sé – frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos – Ahora ya es tarde para alejarse y apartarla del asunto…Ellos ya se han fijado en ella – le miró con determinación – Lo único que puedo hacer es volver a acercarme a ella y protegerla.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? Por lo que he deducido, tu comportamiento anterior no te ayudará.

- No lo sé, sinceramente – resopló – supongo que comenzaré por ir a verla en la Comisaría y disculparme con ella, con un poco de suerte…

- No creo que te sirva de mucho – le tajó Kudo mientras acariciaba el pelaje del felino – Si vas allí y te disculpas, al final obtendrás el perdón pero después no te querrá ver más. Aoko es muy orgullosa y tozuda.

- Y entonces ¿Qué hago, listillo?

- Yo te ayudaré - dijo mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo X**

Muchas gracias a aural17, Pink_fish, Jessica_7, Isabel, Clara, Argin Heart, Lady Paper, Maletina, annyuska14


	11. Infiltrado

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Change your Mind - The Killers.**

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora? – Kaito le alzó las cejas, alentando que continuara – No pensaras hacer como si nada ¿verdad? Yo puedo vigilarla, pero no puedo evitar que haga tonterías._

_- Lo sé – frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos – Ahora ya es tarde para alejarse y apartarla del asunto…Ellos ya se han fijado en ella – le miró con determinación – Lo único que puedo hacer es volver a acercarme a ella y protegerla._

_- ¿Y cómo lo harás? Por lo que he deducido, tu comportamiento anterior no te ayudará. _

_- No lo sé, sinceramente – resopló – supongo que comenzaré por ir a verla en la Comisaría y disculparme con ella, con un poco de suerte…_

_- No creo que te sirva de mucho – le tajó Kudo – Si vas allí y te disculpas, al final obtendrás el perdón pero después no te querrá ver más. Aoko es muy orgullosa y tozuda. _

_- Y entonces ¿Qué hago, listillo?_

_- Yo te ayudaré - dijo mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica. _

**CAPITULO XI****  
**_**- Infiltrado -**_

Aoko miró el pequeño papel con la cabeza ladeada y con el ceño levemente fruncido. La nueva nota de KID la dejó un poco sorprendida, pues no hacía ni cinco días des de su último robo. Sus ojos se achicaron mientras contemplaba las letras de la nota sin leerlas, sumida en encontrar argumentos de la masiva y repentina actividad del ladrón. Cada vez era más escurridizo y había subestimado su habilidad con la magia. Sus trucos eran imprevisibles, ingeniosos, eficaces y diestros. Les costaría atraparlo, aunque no lo consideraba imposible.

Su nuevo objetivo era White Stardust, un diamante extraordinariamente inmaculado y brillante, propiedad de Harry Mcllelland, un multimillonario neoyorquino que estaba de visita en Japón. Un gran reto para el ladrón, sin duda. La calidad de su vigilancia era inigualable y la policía japonesa, aún siendo muy competente, no se podía comparar con el sistema avanzado y la guardia de un multimillonario estadounidense y en principio, la policía no tenía que intervenir. Sin embargo, ella formuló al propietario que la policía japonesa estaba interesada en participar en la operación. Él se negó, como era previsible, no viendo necesario su ayuda siendo el poseedor de todo ese arsenal de escoltas. Ella, en plantear la situación, no vio necesario insistir: ése tipo de gente generalmente era difícil de convencer y ella no estaba en derecho de intervenir sin su permiso. Lo curioso fue que, días después, fue el mismo que llamó a la Comisaría, pidió por ella y aceptó su ayuda con, como ella pudo percibir personalmente, cierta emoción y expectación en su voz. Ella aceptó inmediatamente y sin vacilar, por supuesto, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de su cambio de opinión.

- ¿Preocupada?

Una voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hakuba entró en su oficina, mostrando su aire autosuficiente mientras daba largos pasos hacia su escritorio. Aoko le recibió con una sonrisa cansada.

- Un poco – asintió – Cuando entré en esta sección, no pensé que Kaito fuera tan difícil de atrapar.

- Ciertamente – le dio la razón – es por eso que se ha convertido en una obsesión para mí. Y como lo fue para tu padre, ahora se esta convirtiendo en una obsesión para ti…

- Yo no diría tanto – contestó con una mueca.

- En cualquier caso – sonrió pesaroso – Piensa que es tan solo un humano.

Aoko le sonrió de la misma manera y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la nota de KID. Un humano demasiado inteligente, sin embargo. Demasiado inteligente y con demasiados apoyos. Rectificó mentalmente en recordar la aglomeración de gente a su favor reunida en las calles a causa de su indiscutible carisma. Este suceso le hizo recordar el beso en la azotea, hecho que hizo ponerse roja como la grana. Siempre que lo recordaba, la vergüenza y la ira le invadían… ¿Qué se había creído ese fantoche? ¡Ella siendo sincera con un mero ladrón y él riéndose de ella de esa manera! Y era verdad que tan solo era un beso, pero un beso que llevaba una connotación muy lejana al afecto. Le había ridiculizado en cierta forma, pues ¿Qué era eso de largarse sin decir nada, con tan solo lanzándole una sonrisa satírica? Era como si le hubiese dicho: ¿Ves? En el fondo eres como todas esas fans que se mueren por mí… ¡Se arrepentía tanto de haber sido sincera y decirle que no pensaba que fuera un mal tipo! Si él no se hubiera largado tan rápido, le hubiese arreado una buena paliza.

- ¡Aoko! – Le avisó la voz de Saguru - ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Deja el papel! ¡Lo estás destrozando!

Aoko miró a sus manos y vio entre ellas la nota arrugada por su rabia. Instantes después, Hakuba la arrancó de sus manos rígidas y la alisó en el escritorio con esmero.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – es que este hombre me saca de quicio.

- No si ya lo veo ya – masculló Hakuba – Bueno, he venido ha decirte que ha llegado ese amigo tuyo que es detective, ese Kudo.

- ¿Shinichi? – Se extrañó - ¿Y qué hace aquí? – En ver que Hakuba se encogía de hombros – Bueno… ¿Puedes decirle que pase?

Momentos después, Shinichi ya estaba sentado delante suyo, mirando a su alrededor con esa curiosidad tan característica en él.

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó ella - ¿Qué haces aquí, Shinichi?

- He venido a recibir tu agradecimiento – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Mi agradecimiento?

- ¿Quién piensas que convenció a Harry Macllelland para que participaseis en la operación?

- ¿Fuiste tú? – los ojos de Aoko se abrieron, sorprendida.

- Pues sí - asintió – Tan solo tuve que decirle que yo participaría también y aceptó de inmediato. Ya sabes lo famoso que soy en Estados Unidos…

- Ahora lo entiendo todo – dijo pasándose la mano por la cara - ¿Y supongo que es de verdad quieres formar parte, no?

- Ya sabes que KID siempre ha sido un reto para mí, y ya que me quedaré una temporada en Japón…

- Bueno, la verdad es que toda ayuda es bienvenida… - dijo apoyando los codos en el escritorio - Kaito KID es muy escurridizo. Todos esos trucos de magia es lo que hace que mis agentes no sean capaces ni de olerle.

- De eso quería hablarte, precisamente. Quizás necesitarías también una ayuda de este tipo…

- ¿Adonde quieres llegar?

- Ven y te lo mostraré.

Shinichi se levantó y le dijo que la siguiera hacia el descansillo de la comisaría. Aoko, con cierta desconfianza, le siguió preguntándose qué se traía entre manos. Le agradecía que hubiese intervenido delante de Mcllelland, pero cuando Kudo se inmiscuía en cualquier situación, este no podía evitar tomar las riendas del asunto. La condujo hasta el descansillo, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa recreada y sospechosa en los labios.

- Quiero presentarte a alguien – le dijo una vez habían llegado al descansillo.

A Aoko no le gustó para nada lo que vio. El tipo que tenía delante sonrió con afectación y Aoko no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas y torcer los labios. ¿Qué hacia él allí?

- Aoko, este es Kaito Kuroba, un gran mago.

Los ojos de Aoko se achicaron peligrosamente. ¿Shinichi no estaría pensando en que Kuroba pudiera ayudar en la operación? Porque no pensaba aceptar aquello.

- Ya lo sé – Dijo con altivez - ¡Y sé que tu lo sabías, Shinichi! – Miró a los dos - ¿Qué caray estáis tramando?

- Nada – Dijo Shinichi con inocencia – Tan solo digo que Kaito podría ser una buena ayuda. Tu misma me acabas de decir que son los trucos los que despistan a tus agentes… No veo el porqué Kaito no puede ayudar.

- ¡¿Pero porqué él? – Dijo señalándolo despectivamente sin miramientos, a lo que se ganó un gruñido de Kaito – Hay muchos magos que pueden ayudar.

- Por que es uno de los mejores magos de todo Tokio y da la casualidad que es mi amigo – sentenció Kudo – Mira, Aoko, tú tienes la última palabra de todo esto. Pero debes admitir que la colaboración de Kuroba beneficiaria a tu trabajo. Y ante todo, tú eres una profesional.

Aoko frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. No quería tener nada que ver con el mago, no obstante, Shinichi tenía razón. Kuroba podría ser un buen colaborador y, ante todo, tenía que mirar primero por su trabajo y dejar aparte su vida personal. Además, cuando más pronto atrapara a KID, más pronto lo perdería de vista.

- Está bien – asintió con un resoplido – Acepto a Kuroba como colaborador.

Como contestación, Shinichi enseñó su más brillante sonrisa de satisfacción. Aoko lo miró con resignación, como si hubiera perdido otra batalla persuasiva con el tenaz detective. Pero ahora sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mano tendida en el aire, en dirección hacia ella. Alzó la cabeza con mirada confundida y se encontró con los ojos azules del mago, alentándole con una sonrisa tranquila que encajaran las manos. Ella soltó otro resoplido y estrechó su mano con la suya, desviando la mirada con gesto resignado y reprochándose por la coloración rojiza que seguro que se había asomado en su cara, pues la sentía arder… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

- ¿Formo parte de tu equipo, entonces? – dijo él, siendo las primeras palabras que le dirigía.

- Supongo que sí – contestó ella deshaciendo el choque de manos – Y también supongo que vendrás en el próximo golpe de KID.

- Pues no – negó – Como has dicho, soy un colaborador, un colaborador voluntario. Es decir, esto no me da de comer y actuar en MauriceLeBlanc sí. Tengo una función que realizar cada noche. – mintió.

- ¿Y entonces? – puso sus manos en sus caderas, en forma de jarra y continuó con expresión amenazante - ¿En que te parece que ayudarás?

- Habíamos pensado… - intervino Shinichi – Que él venga y asesore todos los planes que elaboramos y que tú y yo podríamos ir a ver su espectáculo en MauriceLeBlanc, para observar todos los trucos.

Aoko miró a un momento a los dos con una ceja alzada, observando sus sonrisas radiantes y, no sin cierta grima, que se llevaban de maravilla. La verdad es que ese compañerismo le daba muy mala espina, algo tenían que tramar esos dos. Sin embargo, no se le acudía qué. ¿Qué iban a pretender esos dos si, a pesar de su parecido físico, eran como el aceite y el agua?

- Sinceramente, preferiría que estuviera el día del robo.

- Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible – insistió Kaito con vehemencia.

- No creo que sea tan difícil – expresó lanzándole una mirada furibunda y cruzándose de brazos con autosuficiencia – Tan solo tienes que cancelar la función de vez en cuando, no es para tanto.

Kaito frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, visiblemente enojado.

- Escucha, niña, si yo hago esto es por una petición de Kudo, por nada más – sentenció – No tengo porqué cancelar ningún espectáculo por un trabajo que deberías hacer tú.

- ¡Oye, que yo no te he pedido ayuda! – exclamó ofendida Aoko rechinando los dientes.

- Sin embargo, la necesitas desesperadamente.

- Si de verdad crees eso, lo mejor será que no colabores – dijo alzando la cabeza con orgullo – Hay muchos magos que me pueden asesorar. Y mejores que tú, seguro.

- ¡Que haya paz! – Shinichi se puso en medio de los dos, por que se estaban acercando peligrosamente – A ver, no podéis llevaros así si queréis participar en esto.

- Es que yo no estoy tan segura de que quiera que participe.

- Ni yo de participar.

- Pues así ¡vete!

- ¡Pues ya me voy!

Cuando Kaito - con aire decidido y arrogante - ya se estaba girando para irse, la mano fuerte de Shinichi le cogió del hombro y le devolvió en la misma posición de antes, encarándolo otra vez hacia Aoko.

- Nadie se va a ninguna parte – pronunció Shinichi – Se hará según lo acordado: Kaito ayudará a la policía, pero no vendrá al día del robo. Y Aoko y yo, le iremos a ver en su espectáculo ¿Está claro?

Los dos se vieron con una mirada desafiante para después observar la expresión severa de Kudo y, con resignación, aceptaron los dos.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días después que Kaito fuera aceptado en el escuadrón de Aoko. Tan solo al llegar al primer día, este fue inundado de información de la policía japonesa, de mapas, códigos, reglas, normas, permisos y demás. La verdad era que le venía de perlas esta nueva situación para su trabajo nocturno. Ahora tenía mucha más facilidad para adentrarse en el mundo policial que antes y anticiparse a su jugada sin que se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo, sabía que le faltaría esa emoción por lo inesperado que tanto le gustaba. Además, se sentía poco honrado, abusando de la confianza brindada, aunque era un poco hipócrita decir eso de su parte, siendo el ladrón que era.

Kaito intentaba participar activamente en cada reunión policial, repasando los mapas, aconsejando qué trucos podría hacer KID en cada situación y anotándose mentalmente todos los puntos flacos de la investigación que podría utilizar para su favor. No obstante, cada observación o comentario que hacía era atropellado despectivamente por la detective Nakamori, quien no disimulaba su desprecio hacia él. El plan de Kudo fue infiltrarle a la policía para así poder vigilar a Aoko, hacer las paces con ella, facilitarle el trabajo como ladrón y tener acceso a información y escenarios donde la organización estuviera involucrada.

Todo se había cumplido excepto el objetivo "hacer las paces con Aoko". Ella se mostraba reacia a tener una conversación afable con él: le desviaba la mirada con altivez, no le prestaba atención a lo que le decía o simplemente le llevaba la contraria. Shinichi no paraba de repetirle que tuviera paciencia, que era cuestión de tiempo que Aoko se olvidara del asunto y le tratara con normalidad. Pero él no estaba tan seguro de eso. Ella estaba dolida aún. Kaito intento estar a solas con ella muchas veces para poder hablar con tranquilidad, pero ella siempre se veía rodeada de gente y sabía que lo hacía adrede. Shinichi, en ver sus intenciones de hablar con ella, le desaconsejo hacer eso pues ella era muy testaruda y orgullosa, tan solo empeoraría las cosas. Ella necesitaba tiempo.

- Te repito, Kaito, que dejes de forzar las cosas.

Shinichi y Kaito se encontraban de camino a casa, después de un duro día de trabajo en la central. El detective le recriminaba el hecho de intentar de nuevo hablar con Aoko.

- Sinceramente, creo que seria mejor hablar con ella y disculparme, Kudo.

- No digo que no, pero podrías dejar pasar un poco el tiempo ¿no? ¡No seas tan impulsivo! – Le recriminó – Además, tu verdadero objetivo no es disculparte es vigilarla y protegerla. Esto es lo más importante.

Shinichi se ganó una mirada furiosa de Kaito. ¿Qué sabía él de tratar a las mujeres? Todo el mundo sabía que si el detective tenía un olfato asombroso para los casos, era inútil con las mujeres. En cambio él tenía gran fama con las mujeres. No obstante, había una paradoja en el asunto: Shinichi estaba felizmente casado con Ran y él estaba solo. Y Kaito no se conformaba con vigilar a Aoko des de lejos. Ah, no. Si de verdad tenía que ir contra sus principios y ayudar a los policías para proteger a una detective terca y cabeza hueca como ella, quería que por lo menos le dirigiese la palabra.

- Esta bien, esta bien…No lo intentaré más – mintió.

- Confío en ti, pues. – Afirmó Shinichi – ¿Cómo va tu plan para el próximo golpe?

- Viento en popa, por supuesto – asintió con convencimiento – Ahora que tengo acceso a todo, se me hará todo más fácil.

- Ves como fue una buena idea – sonrió de forma triunfal.

Kaito lo miró de reojo pensando cuán de petulante era su amigo. Había tenido razón en infiltrarle, aunque él se había opuesto al principio pues consideraba que se introduciría a la boca del lobo. Pero al final Kudo le convenció.

- Bueno, Kaito, te recuerdo que hoy Aoko y yo vendremos a verte a la actuación ¡Adiós, mago de pacotilla!

Kaito asintió con pesadez para después despedirse alzando la mano, ignorando su insulto y alejándose por un camino lleno de casas lujosas.

* * *

Aoko aún no podía creer lo que había pasado durante la semana ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza? ¡Contratar a ese tipo!

- Debo estar completamente loca – susurró para sí mientras daba sus últimos retoques a su peinado - Y para el colmo esta noche tengo que ir a ver su estúpida actuación.

Aoko se estaba preparando para ir la función del mago con su amigo detective. Se había hecho un moño alto y elegante, acompañado con un poco de maquillaje: labios sonrosados y sombra en los ojos color azul oscuro; y llevaba un vestido oscuro sencillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas … ¡Para el colmo, tenía que ir de etiqueta…! ¡Vaya tontería, era tan solo una actuación! Además, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer – aunque ahora no se le acudía qué – que ir a ver a un idiota a lo alto de un escenario haciéndose el importante barajando cartas y sacando pañuelos de su manga.

- Todo es culpa de Shinichi y sus palabras persuasivas – sentenció mirándose por última vez en el espejo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Cuando estaba revisando en su pequeño bolso si sus llaves y su móvil seguían allí, sonó el timbre. Aoko dedujo que era Shinchi, pues era ya la hora y este era siempre puntual. Pero para la sorpresa de Aoko, no era Kudo quién la esperaba tras la puerta, sino Ran que iba ataviada con un elegante vestido salmón de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con el pelo suelto, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Ran?

- ¡Sorpresa! – saludó risueña.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Kudo?

- Shinichi esta esperando abajo. Cuando me enteré que él y tú ibais a ver a Kaito no pude evitar apuntarme – declaró risueña – ¡Ya he visto un espectáculo de Kaito y es maravilloso!

- ¿maravilloso?

- ¡Mucho! – Aseguró – No por nada es uno de los mejores magos de todo Japón.

- ¿Lo es? – preguntó cada vez más incrédula.

- ¡Sí! – Ahora Ran se situó al lado de Aoko y le tomó del brazo – Además, cuando Shinchi me dijo que Kaito había entrado en la policía como colaborador por recomendación suya, me preocupe por ti, Aoko. No lo debes estar pasando muy bien.

Aoko la miró con ternura durante un momento. Ran tenía esa extraña cualidad de estar siempre pensando en los demás antes que ella y era una suerte tener una amiga así.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho su presencia – dijo realizando una mueca.

- Por eso mismo quise acompañaros hoy… ¡Pienso darte todo el apoyo que necesites! – Declaró con energía – Shinchi puede ser muy impulsivo y muchas veces no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás… - se disculpó por él - En eso, es un poco botarate.

- Eso no te lo voy a negar – dijo lanzando un suspiro mientras emprendían camino hacia el ascensor.

- Sí ¡Pero estoy segura que lo ha hecho con buena intención! Seguro que lo ha hecho para ayudarte…

- No, si en verdad, tengo que admitirlo: Kuroba es muy útil en la investigación… - volvió a fruncir el entrecejo - Pero nada más verlo me saca de quicio.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Puedo imaginarlo – rió con ganas – Pero te aseguro que no es mal tipo, Aoko. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta.

- Lo dudo mucho – bufó molesta.

- ¡Por cierto! No le dije nada a Keiko sobre el tema…Viendo su opinión sobre Kaito, pensé que era lo mejor.

- ¡Mejor, mejor! – Asintió Aoko con vehemencia – Aún no le he comentado nada. No quiero que se preocupe, ya tiene bastante con la boda y lo de Kuroba es temporal. Además, es capaz de aparecerse por la comisaría y armar una buena.

- Eso mismo pensé yo – dijo riendo con nerviosismo imaginándose la escena.

* * *

Shinchi, Ran y Aoko entraron en el teatro MauriceLeBlanc. Este no era un teatro normal y corriente, sentenció Aoko para sus adentros. El establecimiento estaba decorado con suma elegancia, con tapices y cortinas de terciopelo, mesas pequeñas y redondas con una lámpara en el centro, un escenario de gran altura y amplio, un bar en el fondo en dirección contraria al escenario y una música suave para ambientar. Todos los espectadores iban de veintiún botones y alababan con gran ímpetu el talento del mago en cuestión. Se sentaron en una mesa en un extremo del escenario reservado especialmente para ellos.

Minutos después, las luces se apagaron y el telón rojo se alzó para dejar ver al encantador mago que se hallaba detrás de ella. Al unísono que él levantó los brazos abiertamente, de su espalda aparecieron decenas de palomas que surcaron por todo el teatro iluminadas por focos de diferentes colores que hacían centellar sus plumas brillantes dando así un efecto mágico y precioso. Recibió un gran aplauso de bienvenida de parte del público. El comienzo era prometedor, admitió Aoko.

El espectáculo fue, como había alegado Ran, maravilloso. Lleno de trucos ingeniosos y modernos, ilusiones asombrosas, actuaciones brillantes, lleno de risas, colores, ingenio y sorpresa. Aoko no pudo más que aceptar que había sido el mejor espectáculo de magia que había visto. En toda la actuación no había podido evitar ilusionarse, sorprenderse y reírse cual niña pequeña. Apenas había podido pensar en el odio y el desprecio que le infundía ese hombre, pues se ensimismó de lleno en el escenario y en su figura distinguida y atrayente. Pero eso él no lo tenía por qué saber…

Tras la función y una vez que el telón se cerrase, se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a la barra del bar pues habían quedado con Kaito que después de la actuación se reunirían allí.

- ¿Qué te ha aparecido, Aoko? – Se giró hacia ella una Ran alegre - ¿No fue maravilloso?

- No ha estado mal.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Aoko! – Protestó Kudo – Admite que ha sido grandioso. No puedes negarlo – señaló su rostro – He visto tu cara entusiasmada mientras veías el espectáculo ¡Admite que te gustó!

- Sí, vale, pesado – dijo cruzándose de brazos, dándose por vencida - Me gustó. Me gustó mucho. Admito que es muy bueno ¿Contento?

- Mucho.

La voz grave que contestó tras su espalda le heló la sangre por un momento. Ella se giró evocando en su cara una mueca mezclada con tonos sonrosados que se acentuó en contemplar la sonrisa recreada del mago mientras sus ojos bailaban divertidos. Ella se apartó del él patosamente mientras veía de reojo como Shinchi y Ran se reían disimuladamente, hecho que le hizo ponerse más nerviosa y más roja. Puñetas ¿Por qué siempre acababa avergonzada?

- Me alegro que te haya gustado la función – le dijo él mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

- Pues claro que me ha gustado – dijo recuperando la compostura – Por algo te he contratado ¿no? – continuó intentando sonar convencida pero su sonrojo le quitaba credibilidad.

Como contestación, Kaito hizo un movimiento de manos e hizo aparecer una rosa roja delante de las narices de Aoko para después aproximarse a Ran y realizarle el mismo truco con otra rosa igual.

- Para las chicas más guapas del teatro – dijo con voz profunda.

Ran la recibió ilusionada, hecho que hizo que Shinichi le enviara una mirada recelosa a Kaito, mientras que Aoko la recogió con una ceja arqueada. Las dos le agradecieron el gesto, aunque una con más entusiasmo que otra.

Kaito contempló por un momento como Aoko miraba con suspicacia la rosa que le había entregado. Sí que era atractiva, concluyó para sí recordando la conversación de ya hacia unos días con Shinichi. No tenía un cuerpo espectacular, con curvas sinuosas, pero era alta, tenía una cintura esbelta y bien proporcionada. Pero su cara era mucho mejor: aunque tenía un aire infantil, su rostro redondo, sus labios rosados y sus ojos azules eran preciosos. Además, su pelo abundante y oscuro, recogido en un moño alto, no soportaba la gravedad, haciendo que mechones se soltaran ligeramente y le daba un aspecto adorable…

- ¿Entonces…? – Aoko desvió sus ojos de la rosa para mirarle - ¿Nos enseñaras algunos trucos?

…Y ahora era cuando se daba cuenta que estaba babeando por Aoko Nakamori.

- ¿Mm? – Kaito volvió la realidad y comprendió que Aoko le estaba hablando - ¿Decías?

- Que si me enseñaras los trucos – dijo con tono exasperado, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

Se oyó una risa sofocada detrás de él, sin duda era Shinichi, que se mofaba de él por su aire distraído, adivinando el interés por Aoko. Esto le hizo sentir por un momento vergüenza por ser descubierto y le indujo al malhumor.

- Pues claro que no, entonces no tendrían gracia – contestó con aspereza.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que me sean útiles?

- Deberías saber, mi querida inspectora, que ningún buen mago desvela sus trucos… Se perdería la magia.

- ¡Lo importante aquí no es la magia, es atrapar a KID!

- Esto es lo importante para ti, no para mí.

- Tú te comprometiste en ayudar a la policía japonesa – dijo poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra y achicando los ojos - ¡Y deberías hacerlo!

- Estoy ayudando – le contestó arrugando la nariz y el entrecejo – Os ayudo diciendo por donde puede escapar o si hay alguna manera según las instalaciones de poder entrar siendo ilusionista. Pero antes soy mago y no pienso desvelarte mis trucos.

- Pues así tendremos que cambiar de colaborador, quizá así puede decirnos algunos trucos y avanzamos.

- Entonces será un mago de pacotilla.

- Dudo que te supere a ti.

- Basta, chicos – Shinichi entró en escena – Creo que ha sido una mala idea venir a ver tu función, Kaito.

Kaito soltó un resoplido y puso sus manos en los bolsillos con aire desenfadado. Aoko, por su parte, frunció el ceño, enojada.

- Shinichi, será mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo Ran viendo los ánimos de sus amigos.

- Tienes razón – se giró a Kaito – Kaito, nos a gustado mucho la función.

- Vamos Aoko, que te acompañamos a casa – le animó Ran.

Aoko le dio las gracias por su ofrecimiento y aceptó. Cogió su abrigo con un brusco movimiento, se despidió de Kaito con un seco "adiós" y giró sobre sus talones para irse con rapidez. Tanto Ran como Shinichi se despidieron debidamente de él y marcharon tras Aoko. Kaito, conteniendo aún el enfado, se revolvió el cabello exasperado. Su relación con Aoko cada vez se volvía más violenta y aunque le gustaba enojarla, sabía que ella le consideraba un imbécil y no soportaba eso.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la rosa roja que le había entregado estaba encima de la barra del bar. Aoko no se la había llevado. La cogió y arrugó la nariz ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente tozuda y vanidosa? Su carácter tan tempestivo no era un aliciente para que sintiera esa atracción por ella. O al menos no debería serlo. Pero aunque era como su pesadilla, no podía evitar enojarse cuando lo ignoraba y deleitarse cuando sonreía… ¿Y por qué tenía la necesidad de que le dedicara una sonrisa solo para él? Siempre que le miraba estaba de morros, con su mirada gélida y su mentón en alto. Y él echaba de menos esa sonrisa inocente y cándida que siempre tenía en los labios cuando la conoció.

Kaito tomó una decisión. Daba igual qué dijera Shinichi, este no tenía idea de nada. Cogió el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número adecuado. Esperó hasta que una voz grave respondió des del otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Keisuke? ¡Soy yo, Kaito! – Comunicó ensanchando una sonrisa – No sé si te acuerdas, pero me debes un favor.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo XI**

**De nuevo muchisimas gracias a:**

**Isabel, Clara, Maletina, PinkFish, Lady Paper, Argin Heart, aural17, annyuska14!  
**

**Vuestros apoyos me hacen continuaar!:D:D**

**Besoooss!  
**


	12. Starstruk

_Kaito tomó una decisión. Daba igual qué dijera Shinichi, este no tenía idea de nada. Cogió el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número adecuado. Esperó hasta que una voz grave respondió des del otro lado del auricular._

_- ¿Keisuke? ¡Soy yo, Kaito! – Comunicó ensanchando una sonrisa – No sé si te acuerdas, pero me debes un favor._

**CAPITULO ****XII****  
**_**- Starstruk -**_

Aoko se deshizo de la bufanda mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de Shibuya. La primavera ya estaba al acecho y el abrigo ya era un peso de más que debería dejar al armario. Sus ojos se desviaron para comprobar la hora en la pantalla de un grande televisor público. Las cuatro y cinco, se le hacía tarde.

El día antes Keisuke la llamó y le pidió que quedaran la tarde siguiente para un asunto de la boda. Ella intentó zafarse y quedar otro día, pero este insistió que era muy urgente y que no podía esperar. Quedarían a la cafetería de siempre, Baker Street, para hablar del asunto tan importante.

_- Ah, y sobretodo, no le digas nada a Keiko ¡Es un secreto!_

_- ¿Es que le piensas hacer una sorpresa?_

_- …Sí… bueno, una sorpresa será. _

Se despidieron y colgó. Aoko continuó su camino hacia la cafetería a paso ligero mientras pensaba en lo raro que era su amigo ¿Qué le costaba decirle lo que sea que quisiera decirle por teléfono? Al fin, llegó a su destino. Tan solo en entrar a la acogedora cafetería, inspiró el aroma amargo del café que se confundía entre la variedad de dulces recién horneados. Su mirada confundida inspeccionó el lugar, pues no encontraba a su amigo en ninguna mesa y era extraño, dada la característica puntualidad de Keisuke y el retraso que llevaba ella.

Aoko decidió irse a sentar en una mesa a esperar a su amigo. Buscó una mesa vacía y la única que encontró fue en una esquina. Se sentó cansada, apoyó el codo en la mesa y su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras suspiraba pesarosa y notaba que se le cerraban los ojos. Esperaba que lo que quisiera decirle Keisuke fuera importante porque había tenido mucho trabajo y estaba agotada.

- Pareces cansada.

Aoko se irguió de pronto en oír la voz tan familiar tras su espalda. Volteó la cabeza aún sentada, teniendo la esperanza que no fuera quien pensaba que pertenecía la voz y fuera su amigo. Pero los hechos demostraron que tenía un reconocimiento auditivo excelente. Ante lo que vio se levantó apresuradamente para hacerle frente.

- ¡Tú…!

- Hola, Nakamori.

Kaito contempló el semblante de Aoko, que estaba entre desconcertado y enojado, sin que se le pasase por alto el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, apareciéndole así una sonrisa de satisfacción, llegando a la conclusión que era él su causante. Tampoco se le pasó por alto las ligeras ojeras que recaían debajo de sus preciosos ojos y se sorprendió que una punzada de preocupación le achacara el pecho.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

- ¿Qué pasa? Es un lugar público ¿no?

- Sí, tienes razón – contestó sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta por reaccionar de esa manera tan defensiva.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tomándote un café?

- Sí, bueno…- le contestó de forma esquiva, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos– Estoy esperando a Keisuke para…

- No va a venir.

Aoko le miró la cara y esbozó una expresión confundida, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y observó su semblante serio.

- ¿Qué?

- Keisuke no va a venir – le explicó – Le pedí que quedara contigo para poder verte a solas. Necesito hablar contigo, Nakamori.

A Aoko se le arrugó el entrecejo y torció la boca con un gesto desagradable. Cogió el abrigo, le dirigió una mirada gélida y se fue sin mediar palabra, no sin antes darle un codazo en un brazo a Kaito al pasar por su lado. Salió del establecimiento, tomo aire y empezó a caminar con rapidez entre la multitud de la calle ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz de una vez por todas? Ya hacia suficiente esfuerzo para evitarle en la comisaria como para enfrentarse a él fuera de ella ¿Y por qué Keisuke le había hecho esto? Cuando lo viera, le arrancaría la cabeza.

– ¡Espera! – una mano la agarró del brazo, haciéndola parar entre la multitud.

- ¡No!

Ella se volteó con mirada fría, se deshizo de la mano que la obstruía e intentó seguir su camino. Pero, tan solo hizo unos pasos más, él volvió a agarrarle, pero esta vez le cogió por la mano.

- ¡Por favor…Espera!

Ella se volvió otra vez con intención de decirle que la dejase en paz, pero cuando vio su expresión preocupada y sus ojos suplicantes, se le atragantaron las palabras.

- ¿Qué es…lo que quieres? – aunque se sentía aturdida, logró que sus palabras sonaran con cierto enfado.

- Quiero hablar contigo… quiero… - tragó fuerte – Quiero hacer las paces contigo, Nakamori…Quiero disculparme.

- No hace falta – levantó el mentón, desviando la mirada un poco dolida por recordar los acontecimientos de ya hacia un tiempo – Si lo que quieres es que nos llevamos bien en la comisaria, lo intentaré – dijo sin mirarle – Tengo que admitir que mi actitud ha sido muy infantil.

Y lo había sido. Cuando Keisuke la llamó para quedar, ya se había enterado por Hakuba que Kaito estaba colaborando en la investigación de KID y le preguntó que como estaba ella.

_- Bien – le respondió secamente a través del teléfono._

_- No me lo creo._

_- Bueno…La verdad es que…digamos…no hablo mucho con él._

_- No me extraña, y de seguro que muy amable no has sido…_

_- ¡Pero es que es inconsciente! Cuando lo veo, pienso en lo que me engañé respecto a él y me pongo furiosa y…_

_- Sé que lo que te dijo estaba mal, pero también sé que está arrepentido._

_Aoko no contestó ante la declaración._

_- Aoko, haz un esfuerzo y trátalo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, te esta ayudando._

Aoko le prometió que se llevaría mejor, aunque no pensaba que la traicionaría de esa manera haciéndole quedar con el mago sin que ella supiera nada. Por otro lado, Kaito aún asimilaba la sinceridad de las palabras de ella, pues no se había esperado una reacción como aquella.

- No es tan solo eso – consiguió decir, aún sosteniéndole la mano y viendo como los otros transeúntes deambulaban – de verdad quiero disculparme contigo.

- Ya te he dicho que no hace falta – contestó testaruda, soltándose de la mano – No tienes que disculparte por pensar de esa manera de mí, es tu opinión – las últimas frases las dijo en tono apenado.

Después de decir eso, Aoko volvió a retomar su camino con paso ligero, deseando en su fuero interno que no le siguiera. En no sentir contacto físico que la impidiera caminar, llegó a la conclusión que ya había parado de seguirla. Suspiró entre aliviada y apesadumbrada, y siguió caminando rápidamente. Sentía como si la gente se oprimía contra ella y no le dejaba respirar y tuvo la necesidad de escapar de esa calle aglomerada. Tuvo ganas de correr y de gritar. ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse? ¿Por qué ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo? Lo único que hacía era turbarla más y que confundiese sus sentimientos. No había tenido suficiente tiempo para disiparlos y calmar su actitud hacia él.

Por fin, llegó a una calle residencial en la que no había casi nadie y pudo respirar hondo. Extrañamente, no se relajó ni un ápice y eso la asustó ¿Tanto le afectaba su presencia? Aminoró el paso hasta quedarse parada y se pasó una mano por su cara, sintiéndose disgustada consigo misma. Él quería disculparse con ella y al final fue como si ella se hubiese disculpado con él por su comportamiento de esos últimos días. Sabía que su comportamiento no había estado bien, pero en el fondo sabía que tan solo era una coraza. Una coraza para no volver a sentir los sentimientos que de momento dormían en su interior y que ella no dejaba que se despertasen.

Suspiró de nuevo para poder retomar su camino hacia su casa cuando una figura masculina se cruzó ante ella y la hizo parar en seco. Era un Kaito agotado impidiéndole el paso.

- Te he dicho…- comenzó para después coger aire - …Que quiero hablar contigo. Y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me escuches.

Aoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la figura que tenía delante, con su porte varonil y esos ojos azules que le miraban con decisión mientras su boca tragaba bocanadas de aire, intentando volver a tener una respiración normal. ¡Al final sí la había seguido! Y se asustó cuando notó un revoloteó en su interior, entre nerviosismo y dicha, por el saber que en verdad sí quería que la siguiese. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos dolidos florecieron y no pudo evitar que salieran de su boca.

- Y yo te he dicho que no tienes que disculparte por pensar que soy obstinada, llorica, malcriada y…que no soy atractiva – se encogió los hombros para aparentar que le quitaba importancia, sin éxito– Es tu opinión y ya está.

- ¡Pero el problema es que yo no pienso de este modo!

- ¿Ah, no? - Aoko lo miró entre incrédula y malhumorada - ¿Y entonces? ¡¿Por qué lo dijiste?

- B-bueno yo…yo…- intentó explicarle.

- ¿Lo ves? Sí que piensas así ¡No me digas mentiras!

- ¡No digo mentiras! – Contraatacó – La verdad es que al principio pensé así… - se pasó la mano por el pelo. Era más difícil de lo que creía -… Pero después todo cambió.

- ¿Qué cambió?

- No lo sé exactamente – se sinceró – Todo cambió. Me hice una idea de ti equivocada, te juzgué mal… Supongo – titubeó un segundo, no muy convencido de decirle lo siguiente – Supongo que te juzgué por el hecho de que eras amiga de Keiko.

Aoko se le quedó mirando fijamente por un momento y Kaito se puso especialmente nervioso bajo su supervisión, expectante a ver cómo reaccionaba.

- Sé que Keiko te cae mal, pero no tenías por qué juzgarme a mí sin conocerme…

- Lo sé, lo sé – le dio la razón – Por eso te pido disculpas. Además, el hecho de que seas policía y persigas a KID no ayudó mucho a mi opinión sobre ti.

- Vaya…- se le asomó una pequeña sonrisa – Así que es cierto que admiras a ese mago embustero – pero ahora arqueó una ceja – Pero entonces ¿Por qué me ayudas a atraparle?

- Por que cuando Kudo me lo propuso pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para hacer las paces contigo.

Aoko lo miró por un tiempo largo, como si estuviese meditando. Y Kaito, mientras ella le miraba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mentiroso. Si bien era cierto que había entrado para aproximarse a ella, también se había beneficiado a su costa, recaptando información favorecedora para KID. Estaba disculpándose a base de una mentira.

- Pero… - continuó un poco recelosa – Si de verdad ya no pensabas así de mí ¿Por qué les dijiste eso a Keiko y a Keisuke?

- B-Bueno…- Kaito tragó fuerte ¿Tan nervioso tenía que estar? Ya no era un chiquillo, por Dios – La verdad es que me costó aceptar que me había equivocado… - puso las manos en sus bolsillos - Me vi acorralado por que había venido a verte a ti y-y me dio vergüenza decirlo y afirmar que estuve equivocado respecto a ti…

Aoko volvió a quedarse en silencio, mirándole. Kaito comenzaba a odiar esas pausas suyas, porque le hacían sentirse pequeñito y vulnerable, pendiente a lo que ella decía, intentando descifrar su rostro serio. De repente, Aoko empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas. Kaito la miró entre confundido y enojado ¿Tanta gracia daban sus disculpas?

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo aún entre pequeñas risas – Pero es que he pensado que no debías ser muy modesto, y eso me hizo recordar a Shinchi y Hakuba ¡Ellos son tan presumidos que odian decir que se han equivocado!

- Oye, no me compares con esos dos – dijo soltando un resoplido y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No sois amigos?

- Sí, pero yo no soy detective.

Aoko frunció el entrecejo, intentando adivinar el significado de esas palabras.

- ¿No te gustan los detectives?

- Pues no.

- Yo soy detective.

Kaito quedó un momento congelado por tales palabras. Aoko era detective. Era su enemiga, su rival. Ya casi se le había olvidado este hecho. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Estuvo tan ocupado con mirarla, protegerla y llevarse bien con ella que este dato se le había pasado por alto. Por un momento se sintió confundido y angustiado. No se comprendía a si mismo ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse arrastrarse así por una detective? Ya tenía bastante con que dos de sus amigos fuesen unos de los mejores detectives de todo Japón, como que ahora se interesase por una detective ¿Por qué estaba interesado en ella, no? Miró por unos segundos el rostro de la chica y se sorprendió cuando notó que sus mejillas empezaban a arder y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos sudaban por ver la dulce sonrisa que ella le profesaba.

Lo mejor sería no pensar en eso si no quería volverse loco. Ahora tan solo se dedicaría a protegerla.

- L-Lo sé – intentó decir, aún sonrojado – Sin embargo, me caes bien.

- A mí también me caes bien, aunque seas fan de ese ladrón idiota – le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa a pesar de las palabras.

- Así ¿Me perdonas?

- Sí…- dijo al fin Aoko – ¡Pero quiero que sepas que Keiko no es mala persona! Sé que te cae mal, pero deberías intentar conocerla mejor. A lo mejor te das cuenta que te has equivocado, como te ha pasado conmigo.

Kaito soltó un resoplido.

- No creo que me haya equivocado.

- ¿Ves como te pareces a Shinichi y a Saguru? – le dijo volviendo a reír.

Kaito quiso dirigirle una mirada gélida, pero en ver como sonreía divertida, no le salió y se vio contagiado por su alegría, asomándose una leve sonrisa en sus labios llena de ternura.

- Está bien – contestó – Te prometo que intentaré llevarme mejor con ella.

Aoko le sonrió como contestación.

- Supongo que ahora dejaras de humillarme en la Central.

- Hmmm…Supongo que ya no tengo motivos…- sospesó ella, aparentado estar decepcionada – Aunque estés a favor de ese KID no dice mucho a tu favor.

- Es lo que hay, o lo tomas o lo dejas.

- Lo tomo, lo tomo – respondió ella divertida - Tengo que admitir que eres gran ayuda en la central…

- ¿De GRAN ayuda? – recalcó ensanchando la sonrisa.

- Sí…- carraspeó, queriendo rectificar – Bueno…De ayuda. A secas.

- ¡Ahora no te retractes!

- ¡Es igual! – dijo medio enojada – En cualquier caso, ¿Empezamos de cero? – dijo alargando la mano para estrecharla con él.

- De acuerdo – contestó correspondiéndole la mano con resolución - ¿Ahora puedo llamarte Aoko? -Ella se lo quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada – Es que Nakamori me hace pensar en tu padre y no te pareces en nada

- Está bien, yo te llamaré Kaito, entonces.

Aoko le sonrió otra vez más y se le iluminó la cara. Kaito se la quedó mirando, hipnotizado, fijando los ojos en el mechón que se le caía por la mejilla, cerca de su ojo. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, alargó la mano lentamente y apartó el mechón de su rostro y se le pasó por detrás por la oreja. Ella, en ver el movimiento, paró de sonreír, aguantó la respiración mientras sus mejillas se encendían y miró los ojos de él, que habían adquirido un tono azulado profundo y que extrañamente se iban aproximando cada vez más.

Él trasladó su mano, que estaba a la altura de la oreja, hacia su rostro y le acarició la mejilla. Se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente y entrecerró sus ojos, hasta que se quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"_No lo estropees, idiota" _– susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza. Y Kaito juró que era su conciencia. En oírlo, se apartó bruscamente de ella, como si quemara. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, él con estado de shock y ella con cara sorprendida. Al fin, Kaito se serenó lo suficiente para articular palabra.

- B-Bueno…Tengo que irme…

- Sí – reaccionó ella de pronto – Sí…Yo también.

Kaito se despidió con la mano y se fue por el lugar donde había venido. Aoko se quedó allí por un momento, asimilando lo que había pasado. Pero su mente estaba nublada y tan solo podía oír los martillazos de su corazón acelerado. Al fin, recobró el sentido y recuperó el tono normal de su piel. Suspiró resignada, agitando su cabeza de un lado para otro.

- Son imaginaciones tuyas, Aoko…

* * *

Aoko entró en su oficina con un humor renovado. Lo cierto era que la reconciliación de ayer la había animado y se sentía con nuevas energías. Por lo menos, ahora no tenía ese resentimiento que le reconcomía cada vez que le veía. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no tardó mucho en aceptar sus disculpas y aceptó muy rápido sus explicaciones, sin poner nada en entredicho. Pero no le dio mucha importancia… ¿Qué le podía hacer? No decía mucho de su parte que fuese tan desconfiada y en el fondo se alegraba de haber tenido una explicación y una disculpa por que, a esas alturas, ya no pensaba que la obtuviera. Por otra parte… Aoko sintió que se acaloraba por un momento y la cara se tiñó de rosa. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado después? ¿La había intentado besar? Pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero… Le había parecido tan real que…

La detective sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, intentando despejar esas ideas tan absurdas de su cabeza ¿Por qué tendría que querer besarla? A él no le gustaban los detectives… Seguramente fue un gesto cariñoso, de amistad…Y ella lo había interpretado mal, por culpa de esos sentimientos tan confusos. Sería mejor que lo olvidara pues no quería que al verlo se pusiera nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

Aoko entró en su oficina y dispuso todo para la reunión que tenían en una hora con los dos detectives y con el mago. Tan solo faltaban dos días para que KID hiciera su aparición para robar la White Stardust y tenían que aprovecharlo. Mientras estaba enfrascada con la tarea, vino un compañero decirle que tenía un detective esperándole en el descansillo para hablar con ella.

- Pero si tenemos reunión dentro de una hora… ¿No se puede esperar?

El chico, en no saber nada, se encogió de hombros transmitiendo su ignorancia.

- Bueno, pues ahora voy… - dijo mientras trasladaba unos papeles en un cajón – Por cierto ¿Quién es? ¿Hakuba o Kudo?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que miró hacia la puerta y el chico ya no estaba. Resopló exasperada y se dirigió hacia el descansillo. Al llegar, se quedo medio traspuesta en ver al personaje. Un chico moreno le sonreía feliz mientras le saludaba con la mano con énfasis.

- ¿Hattori? – se aproximó hacia él extrañada - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – Heiji frunció una ceja - ¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar que Kudo y Hakuba te están ayudando con KID?

- ¿Y supongo…- comenzó Aoko extrañada - …que has venido también para participar?

- ¡Pues claro que sí! – Dijo con determinación - ¡No permitiré que dos detectives de Tokio se pongan las medallas solos!

Aoko soltó una risa nerviosa. Típico de Heiji. Todos los casos los veía como una competición y utilizaba su garra para ganar a toda costa y dejar en buen lugar su tan amada Osaka. Siempre era una ocasión para retar a los detectives de Tokio, sobretodo a Kudo, el cual era su mejor amigo y su eterno rival.

- Sabía que eras tú…- dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos – Se te oye des de la otra punta de la central.

Kudo apareció en el descansillo con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Kudo! – Exclamó Heiji - ¿Y qué pensabas? Cuando Kazuha me dijo que estabais ayudando a Aoko, acabé mis casos pendientes y me dirigí hacia Tokio… - explicó con emoción en su voz - ¡No pienso dejar a Osaka en mal lugar!

- Pues que sepas que yo tampoco a Tokio – dijo siguiéndole el juego – Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en Japón, y tengo ganas de una competición.

- ¡Así se habla Kudo! – contestó el otro, aún más animado.

Aoko volvió a soltar una risa nerviosa cuando vio que los dos detectives discutían animadamente qué plan utilizarían para capturar a KID.

- Parecen niños ¿verdad?

Aoko se giró y vio a un sonriente Hakuba a su lado.

- Es hablar de KID y ya se emocionan – le dio la razón para después mirarle con suspicacia – Y tú no eres una excepción – rió.

- Eso es un golpe bajo, Aoko.

Aoko volvió a reír con ganas al ver el gesto malhumorado de su amigo.

- ¿Qué hace Hattori aquí?

Saguru y Aoko voltearon hacia la nueva voz para ver el semblante extrañado del mago en entrar en el edificio y ver la escena de Heiji y Shinichi hablar animadamente.

- Hola, Kaito – le saludó con una sonrisa – Heiji se ha unido para atrapar a KID.

- Vaya… - Kaito dirigió una mirada aborrecida hacia los detectives enfrascados con la discusión y se unió a Aoko y Hakuba mientras le contestaba con una sonrisa a Aoko como saludo, sin poder evitarlo, pues le gustaba que le llamara por su nombre de pila.

- ¿No has venido demasiado pronto? – dijo Hakuba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Puede - Kaito se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

- La verdad, creo que no hace falta que vengas tan a menudo…- le dijo bruscamente – al fin y al cabo, esto es trabajo para detectives no para magos – ahora le dirigió una mirada irónica – me sabría mal que malgastaras tu tiempo en cosas que no te interesan…

- No, al contrario, lo hago con mucho gusto

- Pensé que estabas de parte de KID.

- Lo estoy, pero al mismo tiempo, encuentro vuestro trabajo… interesante.

Hakuba tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que pensaba que era KID cuando Kaito le sonrió victorioso. Nunca le gustó la idea de que Kaito formara parte del equipo. Se conocían desde el instituto y él siempre había sospechado que su compañero era Kaito KID, pero nunca había tenido suficientes pruebas para inculparle. El hecho que estuviera allí, metiendo las narices en los planes para atrapar a KID, no podía ser bueno en absoluto. Pensó que Aoko reaccionaría y le mandaría a la calle, pues su relación había sido accidentada desde el día que el Kaito ingresó en la Central, pero desde el instante que oyó como Aoko nombraba al mago por su nombre de pila vio que eso no sería así. Había engatusado a Aoko también.

- De cualquier forma, ya que estamos aquí – se interpuso Aoko, viendo lo mal que se llevaban Hakuba y Kuroba – Podríamos empezar ahora con la reunión ¿no?

* * *

Al fin, todos se dispusieron para la reunión en una sala especialmente reservada para la ocasión. En una mesa redonda, Aoko desplegó un enorme mapa del edificio donde se expondría la joya. La detective señaló con un rotulador rojo las posiciones de vigilancia ya instaladas por el multimillonario y sus guardias, información que previamente se había informado. Detrás, cierto mago sonría satisfecho por estar presente ante tal fuente de información.

- Bien, estos son los escuadrones de la vigilancia personal de Mcllelland – dijo Aoko tapando el rotulador rojo y cogiendo un rotulador verde para indicar sus posiciones – Nosotros ocuparemos parte de nuestros policías en los puntos no marcados y filtraremos unos de nuestros mejores hombres con la guardia de Mcllelland.

- ¿Piensas poner guardia al exterior del edificio? – le comentó Heiji.

- Sí – contestó – Había pensado infiltrar a varios agentes en diversos edificios de los alrededores y utilizar unos…seis helicópteros para controlar las azoteas, por no hablar de acordonar la zona, por supuesto… Esto hará que sea más difícil que escape.

- Lo mejor será que llevamos mascaras antihumo, la última vez nos costó caro – alegó Hakuba.

- Sí, lo había pensado, pero tan solo podré conseguir unos cuantos, el presupuesto es limitado… - Aoko despejó los ojos del mapa – Por cierto, tenemos que estar atentos por si esos hombres sospechosos vuelven ha aparecer, a ti ya te lo comenté, Hakuba.

En oír mencionar los hombres de negro, Shinichi y Kaito se irguieron, adoptando una posición de alerta.

- ¿Otra vez con esas, Aoko? – se exasperó Shinichi.

- ¡Pues claro!

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Heiji.

- En el último robo, unos hombres de negro me atacaron, pero KID me salvó – explicó Aoko – Me gustaría saber qué tienen que ver con KID…

- ¿De negro?

- Sí, bueno, todos llevaban ropa oscura, supongo que sería para pasar desapercibidos…

En ver la afirmación, Heiji envió una mirada de alerta a Shinichi, a lo que este le contestó con asentimiento de cabeza, aclarando las dudas que tenía Heiji sobre sus sospechas.

- Quiero estar al tanto si hay algún movimiento sospechoso, daré la alerta a todos los policías que vigilen.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – soltó Kaito.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sabes qué intenciones tienen…

- Precisamente porque no sé sus intenciones, tenemos que estar atentos.

- Pero puede ser peligroso

- El trabajo de un policía acarrea ciertas situaciones, y el peligro es una – ahora frunció un poco el ceño - ¿Acaso no me ves capaz?

- No es eso, es solo…

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kaito – decretó Heiji – Si das la alerta a los escuadrones que existen unos sospechosos que intentan atentar contra la policía, sin duda alguien se le irá la lengua, y la información se filtrara en los medios de comunicación y no sabremos cómo reaccionaran estos hombres. Puede ser muy peligroso, e incluso podemos perder la pista de ellos.

Aoko reflexionó sobre la hipótesis de Heiji. Tenía que admitir que era muy posible que esto sucediera y tenía que considerarlo, apartando la curiosidad de saber quienes eran esos hombres.

- Tienes razón – aceptó Aoko – No daré la alerta – Por un momento, respiraron tranquilos – Por eso, quiero que lo estemos nosotros. Quiero que estéis alerta y que los incluyamos a partir de ahora en nuestra investigación. Quiero saber que tienen que ver ellos con KID.

- Esta bien, haremos eso – dijo Kudo derrotado, sabiendo que sería lo máximo que conseguirían de ella.

- ¿Qué especie de relación piensas que tienen con KID? – le preguntó Hakuba a Aoko.

- No estoy segura pero…

- ¿No pensarás que son cómplices, no? – dijo de repente Kaito, un poco alterado.

- Claro que no – le dijo Aoko con determinación y con una ceja alzada – Sino no me hubiese salvado. Pero estoy segura que los conocía… - se llevó una mano al mentón, con aire reflexivo - Me dijo que eran muy peligrosos. Quizá vayan también en busca de las joyas que KID quiera robar… Pero no estoy segura.

Kaito miró al suelo pensativo y preocupado. Aoko estaba empezando a resolver el rompecabezas y él no lo podía permitir. Tendría que vigilarla e ir con cautela con ella. No permitiría que se expusiera al peligro otra vez, por muy policía y cabezota que fuera. Alzó la cabeza y vio como Shinichi le miraba con decisión, con el cejo fruncido, mostrándole su preocupación por los avances de Aoko.

Siguieron organizando el plan, marcando posiciones y distribuyéndose por el edificio. Aoko se cerniría a la sala de paneles de control, como era habitual. Hakuba estaría en la misma sala del diamante, Heiji estaría en la entrada, inspeccionando salidas y entradas de los policías y movimientos sospechosos y Shinichi se dedicaría a deambular por todo el edificio, comprobando medidas de seguridad. Así, daban por acabada la reunión y todos se iban marchando de la sala. Kaito iba a hacer lo mismo, pero una mano firme le agarró del hombro, haciendo que se parase y que los restantes se fueran sin apenas darse cuenta. Era Hakuba que se puso a su lado, con expresión seria.

- Veo que juegas bien tus cartas, KID…

Kaito lo miró enfadado, girándole la cara.

- ¿Ya vuelves con lo mismo, Hakuba? – Se deshizo de su agarre del hombro – Pensaba que ya habías asumido que yo no era KID hace tiempo.

- Yo nunca he asumido nada, siempre he pensado que lo eres. Tan solo me hacen falta pruebas…

- ¡Yo-no-soy-KID! – replicó resaltando cada palabra.

- Claro que lo eres – le contestó el otro, insistente – Has podido engañar a Aoko, pero conmigo no lo lograras – sonrío – Ha sido muy astuto de tu parte infiltrarte aquí, y muy peligroso…Aunque, creo que Kudo te ha ayudado ¿no es cierto?

- ¡No digas memeces!

Kaito empezó a andar, saliendo de la sala y queriendo perderlo de vista. Pero, para su desgracia, el detective le siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, con porte tranquilo y calmado y con una sonrisa burleta en sus labios. Llegaron en la entrada principal, donde estaban los otros tres detectives. El mago hizo el ademán de unirse a ellos, pero la voz de Hakuba, quien a grandes zancadas se había puesto a su lado otra vez, le hizo frenar.

- A Aoko se la ve más feliz hoy ¿verdad?

En ver que Kaito paró, interesado por el tema, sonrió perspicaz.

- Se la ve más distraída y sonriente de lo normal… - continuó Hakuba, fingiendo murmurar para sí – Debe ser por ese chico…Ése tal Kyo…

Saguru amplió su sonrisa socarrona cuando vio el perfil de Kaito, que apretaba los dientes, fruncía el cejo, arrugaba la nariz y apretaba los puños.

- ¿lo conoció en el metro, lo sabías? – Continuó el inglés – Creo que debe estar enamorada…

- ¿Ah…sí?

- Me alegro por ella.

- Sí… - dijo chirriándole los dientes - Yo también.

Kaito no lo soporto más y se fue a grandes pisadas hacia los otros. Hakuba lo observó, dejando escapar una risotada sin poder sofocarla. Hacía tiempo que quería burlarse de ese ladrón y por fin había encontrado un modo de hacerlo ¿Quién lo iba decir? ¡Kuroba enamorado de Aoko! Aunque estaba seguro que aún no se había dado cuenta…

- Qué idiota – dijo aún riendo por lo bajo y yendo con los restantes.

Cuando Hakuba llegó hacia allí, Aoko les estaba diciendo que ya no hacía falta que se quedaran más, que ya habían terminado por hoy. Incluso ella se iba, pues tenía la tarde libre. Cuando Aoko vio que Hakuba había llegado, aprovechó un momento que Heiji, Shinichi y Kaito estaban comentando algo para dirigirse a él.

- Hakuba – miró desconfiadamente - ¿de qué estabas hablando con Kuroba?

- De nada – sonrió misteriosamente - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por que no parabais de mirarme ¿hablabais de mí?

Hakuba la miró de una manera que Aoko no pudo descifrar para luego soltar una carcajada limpia y revolverle el pelo, como siempre había hecho desde que eran pequeños.

- Si lo quieres saber, pregúntale a Kuroba.

- ¿Por qué debería…?

- ¡Heiji!

En oír su nombre con rabia, el detective de Osaka se giró despacio, pálido, con una mueca plasmada en su cara y con el corazón en un puño. Todos se voltearon hacia la puerta de Comisaria para ver una enfurecida Kazuha con los puños apretados, las mangas arremangadas y la cara compungida por la cólera.

- K-Kazuha…

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves idiota? – comenzó a decir mientras se dirigía hacia ellos - Hace ya dos meses que no nos vemos y cuando llegas a Tokio que haces ¿eh? ¡No pasas ni por casa de Sonoko a verme y te vas a la Central! ¡Hay que tener narices!

- ¡Pero Kazuha, no es para tanto…! ¡Iba a verte ahora!

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto, dices? ¡Te he ido a buscar al aeropuerto, idiota!

- ¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó extrañado el chico.

- ¡Para darte una sorpresa, tonto! Pero te faltó tiempo y te largaste como un relámpago…- ahora miró al suelo - …Pensé que te había pasado algo, te he buscado por todas partes, estaba muy preocupada…

Heiji la miró con ternura y preocupación y la agarró de los hombros.

- Kazuha…Lo siento.

- ¡Déjame, idiota! – dijo mirándole con odio y arreándole una bofetada.

Heiji se sobó la mejilla dolorido, Kazuha se apartó de él aún molesta ¡Su novio era un desconsiderado! Ella había venido hacía un mes para ver a Aoko aprovechando que Heiji estaba de viaje en uno de sus casos y ella tenía festivo en su trabajo, instalándose un tiempo con Sonoko. En una de sus llamadas, le comentó que Kudo estaba ayudando a Aoko a atrapar a KID y él, todo emocionado, le había dicho que cuando terminara el caso en que estaba metido que vendría a Tokio una temporada para quedarse con ella y también atrapar a KID con Kudo. Ella respondió encantada, incluso quiso darle una sorpresa en el aeropuerto… ¡Pero el muy idiota se fue como un trueno para ir a la Central y no tuvo oportunidad de verlo! Pensó que iría a verla a la mansión de los Suzuki, pero no… ¿Dónde tenía que estar? ¡Con Kudo, por supuesto! Después de tanto tiempo sin verse y tan solo pensaba en sus casos…

Kazuha se dirigió a Aoko con una sonrisa, mientras ella la miraba con cierto miedo en sus ojos.

- ¡Aoko! – Le cogió de las manos – Espero que atrapes a KID y siento que Heiji te moleste de esta forma…

- ¡Yo no molesto a nadie! – se oyó la voz del aludido por detrás.

- Ah…- Aoko rió nerviosa – Heiji me ha ayudado, de veras…

- Oh, bueno, me alegro entonces – contestó con una sonrisa – Bueno, me tengo que ir, he quedado con Ran para ir de compras ¿quieres venir?

- ¡Me encantaría…! – Dijo entusiasmada para después hacer una mueca, recordando algo –…Pero no puedo, lo siento. Le dije a mi padre que le iría a ver hoy.

- Vaya…- se apesadumbró Kazuha – Qué mala suerte… ¡La próxima vez sí, eh!

- ¡Claro!

Kazuha se despidió de todos y giró hacia sus talones para irse. Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, pasó por delante de Heiji que aún se sobaba la mejilla.

- Heiji, que sepas que hoy no hace falta que vengas por casa de los Suzuki…

- ¡Pero Kazuha…!

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Aún estoy enfadada contigo!

Kazuha se fue sin decir nada más y Heiji se quedó revolviéndose el pelo desesperadamente.

- ¡Esa cabezota de Kazuha…!

- Hattori – Le llamó Kudo – Yo de ti iría a hacer las paces con ella.

- Será lo mejor… - suspiró - ¡Me voy! Nos veremos dentro de dos días.

Y se fue casi corriendo gritando el nombre de su novia. Kudo se rió divertido.

- Ésos dos nunca cambiarán.

* * *

Kudo se fue de la Comisaría y Hakuba dijo que se quedaría un rato más, rellenando unos papeles. Así que se quedaron en la salida Kaito y Aoko, despidiendo con la mano a Kudo, que se alejaba por un camino bastante transitado.

- Bueno…- dijo Aoko bajando la mano alzada una vez que Shinichi ya no estaba en su campo de visión – Será mejor que me vaya hacia el hospital, mi padre me esta esperando.

- Te acompaño hasta allí – comentó Kaito sin mirarla – Me viene de paso.

En oír su proposición, a sabiendas que estarían a solas, a Aoko se le vino a la mente la imagen del rostro del mago viniendo hacia el suyo y la posibilidad de haber sido un beso. Se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo y empezó a sudar _"¡No pienses, Aoko! ¡No pienses!"_ dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- D-De acuerdo.

Por otra parte, Kaito empezaba a tener un humor de perros. Lo que le había dicho Hakuba le fastidió mucho ¿A si que Aoko estaba enamorada de ese tipejo, eh? ¡Y pensar que ayer estuvo a punto de besarla! Suerte que reaccionó antes, por que si lo hubiese hecho, todo hubiese ido al garete. Su reconciliación que le costó tanto en conseguir se hubiese esfumado, pues estaba completamente seguro que ella le hubiese arreado una bofetada y le hubiese odiado otra vez.

Pero es que últimamente apenas podía controlar sus impulsos. Cuando la besó siendo Kaito KID no había pasado nada importante, pues no sabía de su identidad – además, ya había besado a muchas mujeres atractivas en sus robos, aprovechando su anonimato -. Pero siendo Kaito Kuroba todo cambiaba. Tendría que controlarse a partir de ahora. Pero ¿Qué hacía allí entonces? ¿Por qué la quería acompañar? Era por culpa de ese tal Kyo, claro. Ese hombre desconocido hacia que le prestara más atención a ella, como si ese hombre la quisiera apartar de su lado. Y, por extraño que fuera – pues no tenía ningún derecho sobre la detective –, no lo podía soportar. Sus ojos bajaron hacia donde estaba Aoko que caminaba a su lado, taciturna y distraída, en su propio mundo.

"_Se la ve más distraída y sonriente de lo normal…" _

La voz de Hakuba se le metió en la cabeza, como un intruso que no era bienvenido.

"_Debe ser por ese chico…Ése tal Kyo…"_

Sí, seguro que era por ese tipo. Kaito puso sus manos en los bolsillos mientras arrugaba la nariz, doblaba las cejas y miraba de nuevo al frente. El enfado crecía en su interior y un extraño sentimiento de traición se antojaba por salir. ¿Cómo debía ser él? ¿Qué debía tener ése para que Aoko estuviera en ese estado?

- Kaito…- dijo ella, saliendo de su propio ensoñamiento y mirándolo a los ojos - ¿de qué estabais hablando con Hakuba?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Antes os habéis apartado y hablado un rato.

- Ah, sí – dijo apretando la mano dentro de su bolsillo - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- lo digo por que…Hakuba me ha dicho…- comenzó con una mueca, sin saber como explicarlo - ¿hablabais de mí?

Kaito la miró con cara de póker pero para sus adentros maldijo la curiosidad de Aoko y la bocota de Hakuba. Por que estaba claro quién le había dicho que hablaban de ella. Kaito dejó de mirarla y puso su vista en el frente.

- Tal vez.

- ¿Cómo que tal vez? ¡¿Pero de qué caray estabais hablando?

- De nada importante.

Aoko lo miró con recelo. Estaba evitando la conversación y esto le ponía furiosa y le preocupaba. Además, no le había pasado por alto el mal humor de su compañero, el cual apareció después de la conversación con Hakuba ¿Pero que demonios le había dicho? ¿Se había enfadado con ella? Pensó en todas los posibles motivos por lo que él pudiera enojarse y no encontró ninguna de peso. Desde que ese hombre llegó en su vida, no hacia nada más que atormentarla y confundirla.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estos humos? – comenzó con voz enojada, pero siguió con voz entre ofendida y preocupada - ¿Estas enojado conmigo, cierto?

- No lo estoy.

- Sí lo estás ¿Sino por qué te comportas así?

Kaito bufó exasperado y vio como ella bajó la cabeza con gesto abatido, cosa que preocupó al chico.

- No hay quien te entienda – continuó ella, girandole la cara – Ayer dijiste que querías empezar de cero y hoy, de un momento para otro, cambias de actitud conmigo- ahora se volteó decidida hacia él - ¡Y estoy segura que es por algo que te dijo Saguru!

Él volvió a fruncir el cejo en pensar en el detective y en el hombre llamado Kyo.

- No es eso, no estoy enfadado contigo.

- ¿Y entonces de que hablabas con Hakuba?

Dios mío, ¿Pero como era posible que fuera tan tozuda? Al final tendría que hablar, por que sus ojos azulados eran la angustia en persona y él no podía soportar esa visión.

- Hablábamos…- comenzó – de que hoy estabas muy distraída – vio como los músculos en tensión de ella se relajaban, pero los suyos, en contraposición, se tensaron – Hakuba dice que estas enamorada.

Fue entonces cuando a Aoko se paro en seco, se le sonrojaron las mejillas, con los ojos dilatados y brillantes y empezó a balbucear alterada algo inteligible. Él sintió los nervios crispar y su mirada se volvió gélida, pues aunque ella se veía adorable en ese estado, el hecho que fuese por un tipo que no era él lo ofuscaba de tal manera que apenas podía controlar su mal humor.

Por otra parte, a Aoko se sintió histérica ¡Claro que estaba enfadado con ella! ¡Hakuba le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él! Y no es que lo estuviera, en todo caso enamorada no… Le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo, y era guapo, muy guapo…Pero aquí se acababa todo. De todos modos, seguro que pensaba que era una de esas mujeres tontas que no le dejaban en paz… Keisuke y Keiko siempre habían dicho que las mujeres lo perseguían de tal modo, que hasta él se exasperaba. Debía pensar que era como ellas.

- Yo…yo… - empezó a balbucear, intentando expresarse –…Yo te lo puedo explicar.

- No tienes porque explicarme nada – dijo con tono aún enfadado.

- Ah…- soltó ella desconcertada - ¿no?

Claro que no tenía que explicarle nada. Incluso él no tenía que tratarla así. Él no estaba enfadado con ella ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Una vocecita interior que ya había escuchado antes y que la había bautizado como su consciencia le respondió: _"Claro que estas enfadado con ella ¿Sino por qué te comportarías así?" _Él gruñó en oír su voz intrusa en la cabeza_ "Estas enfadado porqué Aoko esta interesada por otro, otro que no eres tú" _Kaito quiso hacer desaparecer esa voz sacudiendo la cabeza, pero esta continuó, impasible_ "Te estas comportando como un novio celoso…Lastima que no lo seas ¿verdad?"_

- No – contestó continuando con su tono malhumorado – A mi no me incumbe que te hayas enamorado de…- sintió que le chirreaban los dientes -… un tipejo en el metro.

- ¿Cómo? – Ahora Aoko lo miraba como si fuese un extraterrestre - ¿Qué has dicho?

- Oh, vamos Aoko, no te hagas la tonta – dijo ya exasperado – Ese tipo, ese tal Kyo.

Kaito miró expectante por largos segundos la cara desencajada de Aoko, que no omitía ni un sonido audible, tan solo le apareció un gracioso tic en la ceja. Al no decir nada, Kaito pensó que le había dado una apoplejía, por que apenas se movía. De repente, Aoko empezó a soltar sonoras carcajadas y se puso la mano en el estomago, mientras le salían lágrimas irremediablemente. A Kaito esto le sentó como una patada en el estomago ¿Se estaba riendo de él? ¿Se estaba riendo de sus celos?

- Lo siento –dijo entre carcajadas débiles y quitándose algunas lagrimas de sus ojos – Pero es que creo que Hakuba te ha tomado el pelo.

- ¿Q-qué? – ahora era Kaito quien tenía la cara desencajada.

- No existe ningún Kyo – le explicó – La verdad es que me lo inventé yo.

- ¿Qué te lo inventaste? – repitió incrédulo, asimilando lo que oía.

- Pues sí – asintió - Hace poco a Keiko se le metió en la cabeza que estaba muy rara, como si me gustase un chico... Y como se puso tan pesada me inventé un nombre - se encogió de hombros - Keiko se lo creyó y se lo dijo a Hakuba. – se paró un momento, pensando - Lo que me extraña es que Hakuba aún lo crea, pensé que se lo dejé claro que no era así…

Aoko se encaró hacia él para ver que los ojos de Kaito echaban chispas y que remugaba insultos bajo su nariz fruncida. Ése imbécil de Hakuba. Seguro que ahora se estaría riendo de él.

- No te lo tomes a mal – le sonrió ella divertida – Ha sido solo un mal entendido.

Él quiso decirle que no fue un mal entendido, que sabía que Hakuba lo había dicho muy consciente de ello, que lo dijo porque sabía que le fastidiaría, que no lo defendiera. Pero se calló en ver su sonrisa, como si fuera un anestesiante que dominase su genio y lo dejase templado y dócil. ¿Cómo podía ejercer ese poder sobre él?

- Vamos – bufó él, revolviéndose el pelo – Tu padre debe estar esperándote.

Al fin, llegaron al hospital y se despidieron. El mago se dirigió hacia su casa hasta que, extrañado, recordó la faz rojiza de la detective, su aire distraído y sus nervios a flor de piel, mostrando así los síntomas de una mujer enamorada.

- Entonces… ¡¿De quién esta enamorada Aoko?

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo XII**

¡Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia después de tanto tiempo!

No he podido evitar incuir a Heiji, después de que me lo comentaron en un review, jeje!

Muchas gracias a Clara, Lady Paper, Maletina, Argin Heart, annyuska (ha aparecido Heiji, eh!xdxd) y aural17!:D:D


	13. Enemies like this

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Enemies like this – radio **4.

_- Vamos – bufó él, revolviéndose el pelo – Tu padre debe estar esperándote._

_Al fin, llegaron al hospital y se despidieron. El mago se dirigió hacia su casa hasta que, extrañado, recordó la faz rojiza de la detective, su aire distraído y sus nervios a flor de piel, mostrando así los síntomas de una mujer enamorada. _

_- Entonces… ¡¿De quién esta enamorada Aoko?_

**CAPITULO ****XIII****  
**_**- Enemies like This –**_

- ¡Oh! You are the great and famous Shinichi Kudo, aren't you? – un hombre de grandes dimensiones, ataviado en costosas ropas, cara redonda, pelo canoso, mostacho gris y sofisticado se dirigió hasta el detective del Este con gran sonrisa y satisfacción para chocarle la mano – I'm glad to meet you at last, mister Kudo.

- Thanks, mister Mcllelland – le respondió el aludido - It's an honour working for a businessman who is fond of detectives – se giró hacia Aoko – I'd like you to meet the inspector of the Japanese division, Aoko Nakamori.

- Pleased to meet you, misses Nakamori – le tomó de la mano para besarla.

- The pleasure is mine – le contestó ella, un poco confundida por el gesto.

Shinichi le explicó todos los planes en un inglés tan cerrado como era el americano, que Aoko no pudo distinguir gran parte de la conversación. Pero se tranquilizó cuando el hombre ensanchó una sonrisa cuando Kudo finalizó su explicación.

- This is, mister Kudo, the reason of your fame… It's brillant!

- Thanks, mister Mcllelland. But the worth is not absolutely mine… Misses Nakamori has been working hard for this operation.

- Oh, my congratulations – se dirigió a ella – I hope that you can catch that nasty thief.

- We are confident that we can do it.

- Ok, then – asintió – I'd like to check my diamond, that rock is very important for my family.

- As you wish.

El estadounidense les dirigió una mirada de aprobación para girar los talones y dirigirse hacia la sala donde estaba el diamante y supervisarlo con sus propios ojos. Aoko suspiró tranquila en ver que el hombre se iba, no sabía por qué, pero le ponía de los nervios.

* * *

Aoko se movió inquieta sobre su mullido asiento. Con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, escrutaba sin pausa las diez pantallas que estaban dispuestas delante de ella. A su alrededor, sus fiables téccnicos, supervisándolo todo para la operación. Tan solo faltaban diez minutos para la función. Cogió el radiotransmisor para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Desde el otro lado, el detective inglés lo corroboró. Nada insólito.

Esta vez no podía marcharse sin las manos vacías. Había invertido demasiado tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero en esa operación. Tendría que sacar algo de bueno de ello. Si no era atrapar al ladrón, pues una mera información que abriera nuevas brechas en su investigación. No podía seguir como hasta ahora, debía progresar. Su reloj digital de muñeca soltó una secuencia de pitidos, alertando que la hora había llegado. La detective se puso tensa y se levantó del asiento, con la mirada fija en los ordenadores. Todos los de la zona miraban expectantes a su alrededor, esperando su llegada. Nada extraño.

De pronto, en uno de los monitores se vio una sombra extraña que cruzaba un corredor, para después verse en otro monitor, y en otro y otro… Todas las pantallas había el mismo ser extraño simultáneamente, vestido de blanco, con chistera. Aoko se quedó perpleja.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios…?

Los personajes repartidos en todos los monitores se acercaron sincrónicamente a las cámaras y sonrieron de forma misteriosa a la vez, provocando un efecto extraño en aquella sala, pues diez ladrones de guante blanco sonrían paralelamente en las grandes pantallas.

- Hola, mi querida inspectora – dijeron todos sincronizados – Me halaga que haya dispuesto todo esto por mí – sonrieron pícaramente – Lamentablemente, esta vez no podremos vernos en persona, tengo prisa. Adieu.

Todas las pantallas se desconectaron a la vez. A Aoko pensó que le estaba a punto de estallar la vena de su cuello y los dientes se quedarían enganchados de tan fuerte que apretaba ¡Se la había jugado otra vez!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se dirigió a sus técnicos alterada - ¡¿Es que no podéis arreglarlo?

- Lo intentamos, inspectora – dijeron todos tecleando sin parar - ¡Pero es que nos ha metido un virus en la red central! ¡Necesitamos tiempo para saber del problema!

- ¿Pero…es que no tenéis sistemas contra estas amenazas?

- Lo teníamos – aclaró otro – Pero alguien ha saboteado los ordenadores previamente, supongo que instalando el virus para hacer que salga en este momento.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Cogió el transmisor para contactar con sus compañeros - ¡Kudo! ¿Hay alguna novedad?

- No, ningún movimiento – dijo el detective desde el otro lado – Aquí todo esta tranquilo ¿Ha pasado algo?

- KID ha colado un virus en el sistema – explicó un poco alterada – No tenemos ni idea de lo que pasará. Tardaran un tiempo en arreglarlo, mientras tanto, no podemos bajar la guardia.

- De acuerdo – contestó – Estaré atento.

- Vigila todas las salidas de emergencia.

- Bien – cortó la comunicación.

- Veamos ahora con Heiji… - apretó el botón correcto del transmisor - ¿Hattori?

- Dime

- ¿Esta todo bien por allá abajo?

Heiji contempló las entradas y salidas de la recepción y, aparte del griterío de la multitud de fuera del edificio animando a Kid, no había nadie. Tan solo estaba él con unos cuantos policías más dispuestos estratégicamente y previamente inspeccionados.

- Pues sí.

- Vale, gracias.

Aoko se rascó la cabeza, confundida ¿Por donde entraría? No lo podía saber. Todos los sistemas de seguridad estaban bloqueados, tan solo tenían los guardias, y era muy fácil que se colara disfrazado de uno. Miró hacia los paneles y vio como su equipo intentaba arreglar los ordenadores con gran esmero. Volvió su mirada decidida hacia el transmisor, tan solo faltaba Hakuba para que le informara de su situación. Tragó fuerte. Y este era el más trascendental, pues estaba con la joya. Encendió el interruptor adecuado y oyó la voz de su amigo.

- ¿Aoko?

- Saguru ¿hay novedades?

- No, de momento no – contestó el chico mirando a su alrededor, y posando su vista en la vitrina en el centro de la sala, donde estaba la joya – Y es raro porque ya debería… ¡Mierda!

Un destello salió de la vitrina que contenía el diamante, cegando a todos los policías por unos segundos. Inmediatamente, un gas intenso salió por debajo la vitrina que, como instantes después pudo comprobar Hakuba, era somnífero. Muy listo. La ceguera momentánea anterior había impedido que reaccionasen ante el gas y pudieran acceder a sus mascaras antihumo, provocando que todos acabaran dormidos. Incluso él.

- Maldito Kuroba… - susurró el detective antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Aoko miró espantada el transmisor cuando Hakuba cortó la transmisión después de proliferar un insulto. Kid ya estaba allí. Intento conectar con él pero fue inútil, al parecer Hakuba ya estaba fuera de combate. Agarró su mascara antihumo y salió de la sala de controles, no sin antes dar indicaciones a sus técnicos para que se apresuraran a arreglar el sistema.

Al salir de allí, había un montón de agentes dormidos en el suelo, impidiéndole la posibilidad de recaptar ayuda para enfrentarse a él. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la sala donde estaba la White Stardust. Cuando llegó allí las puertas estaban cerradas. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo. Golpeó con fuerza y gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Al final, optó para derribarla. Caminó hacia atrás, cogió impulso y le dio una patada derribándola. Un pequeño truco que le enseñó Ran. De dentro salió un espeso humo que Aoko pudo deducir que era somnífero. Entró dentro, pero no encontró ni el diamante ni el ladrón por ningún lado, tan solo los agentes y Hakuba anestesiados en el suelo. Optó por salir de allí.

- ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo al salir de la sala.

Cogió el transmisor y contactó con el detective de Osaka.

- ¡Heiji! – Le llamó – Kid se ha escapado, tiene la joya. Vigilad las salidas.

- ¡¿Se ha escapado?

- Eso parece. Hakuba y los agentes están dormidos. Avisaré a Kudo para que vayan unos cuantos agentes de los suyos para atenderles.

- ¿A Kudo? – Preguntó extrañado - ¡Pero si esta aquí conmigo!

- ¿Que qué? ¡¿Y qué hace allí?

- Dice que le has dicho que venga conmigo.

- ¡Yo no le he dicho eso!

Aoko oyó como un pase de manos y distinguió que la voz de Heiji fue remplazada por la de Shinichi.

- A ver Aoko – oyó a Kudo - ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Eso quiero saber yo – le contestó exasperada - ¿Se puede saber por qué te has movido de tu lugar?

- Pero si antes has venido tú personalmente a decirme que vaya con Hattori ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no me he movido de la sala de controles.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó Shinichi – Si no eras tú es que era…

- ¡KID! ¡Se ha disfrazado de mí! – dijo entre rabia y sorpresa.

- Es lo más probable.

- ¿Y que te dijo exactamente?

- Que despejara la zona y que nos centráramos en las entradas y salidas inferiores.

- Es decir, lo más seguro es que Kid esté en…

- La azotea.

* * *

Kaito sonrió satisfecho mientras abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea. Su plan había salido a la perfección y consiguió llevarse la joya sin incidentes. Había sido una buena idea disfrazarse de Mcllelland para acceder al diamante y poder así instalar las bombas de gas somnífero y de luz. Tan solo tuvo que entrar disimuladamente por la puerta una vez estuvieron todos dormidos e irse rápidamente. Hakuba había salido derrotado. Rió al recordarlo inconsciente al suelo. Nunca podría atraparle.

Por otra parte, después tendría que agradecer a Jii para filtrar el virus en las instalaciones. Le había sido muy útil porque así las alarmas estaban desactivadas. Seguro que Aoko estaba mosqueada y se estaría subiendo por las paredes. ¿Y qué había de Shinichi y Hattori? Derrotados también. Sobretodo Shinichi, por que sabiendo su identidad su derrota le habría parecido más amarga. Pero fue él quien insistió en no saber nada de su plan por que, según él, _"la tarea de los detectives es anticipar los movimientos de otros, saberlo de antemano no resultaría interesante"._ Aunque esto seguro que le había sentado como un balde de agua fría, pues le había engañado disfrazándose de Aoko. Qué idiota. Le creía más inteligente…Aunque…

- Aunque a lo mejor se ha hecho el tonto…

De cualquier modo, había salido victorioso y poseía la joya. Avanzó por la azotea y se dirigió a su borde para contemplar el diamante a la luz de la luna. Su cara se convirtió en la personificación de la sorpresa cuando al exponer la joya a la luz, contempló un destello rojo dentro de la inmaculada White Stardust. La miró anonado ¡Era Pandora! ¡Lo había conseguido, por fin la tenía entre sus manos! Diez años de duro esfuerzo habían dado su fruto al fin. Deseó gritar de alegría. Al fin su padre había sido vengado, tan solo hacia falta destruirla para…

- Hola, Kid…

La sangre de Kaito se heló en oír esa voz profunda detrás de él. Se volteó despacio para enfrentarse a sus enemigos más temidos. Una docena de hombres de negro le contemplaban con sonrisas malévolas en sus rostros y, al frente, un hombre vestido con una gabardina con un amplio mostacho negro, ojos alargados y cuerpo estirado, le mostraba una sonrisa cínica.

- Snake… - le dirigió una gélida mirada.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos Kid – le saludó – Veo que has realizado nuestro trabajo y, como buenos ladrones que somos, venimos a agradecerte el gesto.

- Creo que habéis malinterpretado mi trabajo – le respondió con el mismo tono de burla – Yo tan solo pretendía fastidiaros los planes

- ¡Basta de memeces, Kid! – Soltó el otro con impaciencia, alzando su revolver e indicando con un gesto a los otros que hicieran lo mismo – Dadnos la White Stardust, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

- Lo siento pero eso no será posible…- dijo desplegando su ala delta – Juré destruir ese diamante y eso es lo que…haré.

Apenas pudo acabar la frase pues oyó un sonido de disparo para después sentir un peso sospechoso en su espalda. Miró detrás y vio como las alas se rompían en sus hombros, siendo inútiles para volar. Volteó hacia un rascacielos próximo y observó una figura oscura que apuntaba con un arma hacia él. Un francotirador.

- Te dije que estabas vigilado en todo momento – dijo Snake – Sabemos quién eres, sabemos qué haces, sabemos con quién te relacionas…Siempre estás rodeado. Si quieres que esto acabe civilizadamente entréganos la maldita Pandora.

- Si tan me conoces… ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido para creer que no me matarás después de entregarte a Pandora?

- Je…- volvió a enseñar su sonrisa cínica – Sin duda, eres listo. Pero si puede ser quisiéramos no manchar la escena del crimen con tu miserable sangre…Tirarte por el rascacielos sería lo que hubiéramos hecho…Simulando un accidente, claro – posicionó mejor su revolver hacia él, quitando el seguro – Pero si te nos pones difícil…No nos queda más remedio.

Kaito vio como los secuaces de Snake se aproximaban hacia él. Aún tenía posibilidades de escapar. Si se tiraba del rascacielos tal vez podría…Pero no era posible. Ese francotirador le dispararía antes de que saltara. La puerta de salida estaba demasiado lejos, en dirección donde se encontraba Snake ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Snake amplió su sonrisa desfachatada en ver la cara compungida de Kid.

- ¿Qué pasa Kid? ¿Es que se te han acabado los recursos?

Kaito no tuvo tiempo de responder con una respuesta mordaz pues un golpe seco detrás de Snake les sobrecogió a todos. Se voltearon todos hacia el origen del sonido para contemplar a una mujer de largos cabellos castaños en el marco de la puerta, estupefacta, con la boca entreabierta, inspirando profundo, recuperando el aliento por la gran carrera que acababa de realizar.

- A-Aoko… - su nombre se escapó de los labios del ladrón, atónito. Entonces se asustó en ver como la cara de sorpresa de Snake retornaba a su sonrisa cínica. No, más bien maquiavélica - ¡Sal de ahí, niña tonta! ¡Escapa!

Y se asustó más cuando una bala le rozó la mejilla de la detective, sin duda alguna provocado por el francotirador. Sin embargo, Snake alzó la mano alertando al francotirador del edificio de al lado que parase el fogueo.

- Cogedla – le ordenó a sus secuaces – Creo que nos divertiremos.

Aoko, reaccionando al fin, disparó sin pausa a Snake sin pensárselo dos veces, rozándole un hombro. No obstante, no pudo continuar disparando pues un hombre de negro le golpeó por detrás, precipitándose al suelo y siendo sujetada por dos hombres, inmovilizándola, arrodillada al suelo.

- Vaya, pero qué policía tan valiente… – dijo Snake sobándose el hombro dolorido, acercándose a ella y tomándole la barbilla.

- Para ti, soy la inspectora Nakamori – contestó con desprecio, escupiéndole a la cara.

- …Y estúpida. – continuó Snake, quitándose los restos de saliva de su cara y alzando una mano con intención de pegarla.

- ¡Ni te atrevas! – un gritó de furia paró el trayecto de su mano en la mejilla de Aoko – ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Snake se giró hacia él, ahora con postura seria, mientras Aoko lo miraba sorprendida.

- Sabes lo que quiero – le respondió Snake – Si me la das, soltaré a tu querida inspectora.

- ¿Lo prometes? – Kid vio un asentimiento con una sonrisa de Snake como contestación – Aquí tienes entonces.

Kid le tiró la joya y Snake la cogió al vuelo, metiéndosela rápidamente en el bolsillo. Hizo un ademán con su mano a sus secuaces y estos lo apresaron por detrás, inmovilizándolo. Un hombre rebelde se puso delante del ladrón para arrearle una patada en el estomago y propinarle unos cuantos golpes en el pecho, rostro y piernas, desahogándose. Aoko, que lo contemplaba arrodillada, lanzó un grito, chillando que parara, que qué estaba pasando. Snake ordenó que parara al fin, por lo que Aoko pudo dejar de chillar, aunque tenía los ojos cristalinos. Como Kaito había temido, le matarían, pero por lo menos ella se salvaría.

- ¡Y ahora… dejadla! ¡Ya tenéis lo que queríais y me tenéis a mí! – Les repuso el ladrón entre jadeos, derrotado - ¡Lo has prometido!

- Oh, sí, lo he prometido – repitió Snake – ¿Pero acaso no nos dejaras divertirnos un poco?

Snake hizo que sus hombres aproximaran al lastimado Kid delante de la detective, aún inmovilizada, quien miraba y escuchaba todo lo alrededor confundida, intentando comprender algo de lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo único que pudo ver era que arrodillaban a Kid delante de ella, quedando a su vista su cara magullada y escondida con la chistera y el monóculo.

- Inspectora Nakamori… Aoko Nakamori – le llamó Snake, haciendo que ella le dirigiese la mirada para prestarle atención - ¿No querías saber quién es en realidad Kaito Kid…? ¿No era tu deseo más anhelado…? – Soltó una risa cínica - Llevas tiempo, mucho tiempo, queriendo saber quien es Kid, ¿no es cierto? – Se aproximó a la figura de Kid - ¡Pues ahora puedes hacer tu sueño realidad!

De un tirón, Snake arrancó la chistera y el monóculo de Kid, lanzándolo al otro lado de la azotea. Aoko abrió los ojos de la impresión. El ladrón seguía cabizbajo, intentando esconder su rostro. Pero ese pelo…Ese pelo… Snake cogió la mata de pelo del ladrón, sin miramientos y entre risas malévolas, tirando su cabeza hacia arriba, obligándolo a encararse delante de Aoko. Y ella lo pudo ver: su nariz puntiaguda, su boca grande y recta, con las mejillas arañadas e infladas por los golpes y sus ojos. Sus ojos de color azul intenso. Esos ojos que la hicieron sonrojarse en más de una ocasión. Era él. Kaito Kuroba. Y la miraba con la mayor tristeza que nunca antes había podido contemplar.

Kaito desvió la mirada de Aoko, sin atreverse a contemplar su rostro por el miedo que le provocaba su reacción. Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía. Miró hacia arriba con odio, donde Snake continuaba riendo cruelmente, agarrándole aún por el pelo. Se lo soltó de golpe, provocándole a él un gemido de dolor.

- Ka- Kaito…

La voz trémula de Aoko hizo que la mirara sin poder resistirse. Y algo se partió dentro de su ser. La cara de la chica estaba descompuesta, con la boca torcida, ojos aún abiertos e impactados y lágrimas le recorrían por sus mejillas. Su expresión no transmitía ni odio, ni traición ni repulsión. Estaba en un estado de shock, de conmoción, paralizada, mirándole fijamente. Pero Kaito le miró a los ojos y pudo encontrar un dolor profundo e inescrutable. Aguantó la respiración. No podía aguantar verla así por su culpa, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevió a dejar de mirarla. La sentía tan lejos de él que tenía la sensación que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

- Aoko… - consiguió decir - Yo…Yo…Puedo explicarlo…

- Vaya sorpresa ¿no cree, inspectora? – Le cortó Snake que se situó al lado de Aoko – Tu tan apreciado Kaito Kuroba es tu más odiado enemigo, Kaito KID… ¡Pero qué gran traición! Tan solo te ha utilizado, eras tan solo un peón en su juego para conseguir sus joyas.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamó Kaito – Aoko, yo te lo puedo explicar…

Pero Aoko seguía contemplándole sin expresión.

- Claro que es verdad – continuó Snake – Te traicionó y te utilizó. Se metió en la policía, engañándote, haciéndose con los planes, riéndose a tus espaldas, aprovechándose de tu confianza… - se aproximó más la oreja de ella - Por que confiabas en él ¿verdad Aoko? Le apreciabas…Pero él tan solo quería las joyas, por que él es Kid, Aoko, un ladrón sin escrúpulos y egoísta que no ha dudado en utilizarte para sus fines…

Kaito contempló atemorizado como las lágrimas de Aoko se deslizaban por sus mejillas a borbotones y respiraba agitada. Le estaba haciendo daño otra vez, lo sabía. Él tenía la culpa de su dolor. Pero las palabras de Snake tan solo era una tortura psicológica para hacerle más daño aún, por una diversión sádica que tan solo aquellos hombres de negro podrían encontrarle el gusto. No podía verla así, tan destrozada, tan vulnerable, tan… sola. Kaito estalló.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó el mago.

El ladrón recibió un estirón por parte de los hombres que aún le inmovilizaban. Snake lo miró arrogante, satisfecho de su reacción. Él lo miró con el más puro odio en sus ojos, apretando los dientes, frunciendo las cejas.

- ¿Ves, Aoko? – Snake volvió a las andadas – Él no dice que sea mentira. Es la verdad. Y por eso deberías odiarle… ¡Ódiale, Aoko! ¡Odia a ese ladrón que des de siempre te ha hecho sufrir! ¡Es lo que se merece!

- ¡No! ¡No le escuches…!

- ¡Dile que le odias! – dijo apartando uno de los secuaces que la sujetaban y sujetándola él, sacudiéndola.

- ¡Déjala!

- ¡DILO!

- ¡BASTA! – gritó ella, no pudiendo más – Por favor, basta…

Aoko lanzó un gemido ahogado y empezó a temblar por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y no era capaz de expulsar. Su cabeza era un caos y apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. La única conclusión que podía llegar era que Kaito Kuroba era Kaito KID. El hombre que había achacado como el causante de todos esos años de tristeza estaba allí, y resultaba ser la persona que le tendió la mano para salir de ese pozo de amargura. Y eso dolía. Dolía mucho. Bajó la cabeza, apartando su vista del mago delante de ella. Su visión le dolía y hacia que se le escapasen lagrimas de sus ojos.

Kaito quiso aproximarse a ella, abrazarla, decirle que era importante para él, que no todo había sido por conseguir la joya… ¿Pero cuanto de esto era verdad? ¿Cuánto le había mentido y cuanto se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo? No estaba seguro. Tan solo sabía que no podía verla así de destrozada, no le era soportable, y que esas ansias de protegerla seguían allí, golpeándole fuerte dentro de su pecho, recriminándole cómo había podido ser capaz de provocar tanto dolor en ella.

- Cumple tu promesa y déjala ir – repitió el mago entre amargura y rabia.

- De acuerdo – dijo Snake entre risas – Supongo que ya me he divertido bastante.

Ordenó a sus hombres que levantaran a la mujer del suelo y así lo hicieron. Ella aún seguía cabizbaja, intentando tragarse las lágrimas, logrando mantenerse de pie a pesar del mareo provocado por las emociones vividas tan intensamente. Snake la cogió por detrás, inmovilizando sus brazos para que no hiciera ningún movimiento extraño, aunque Aoko no se veía en facultad de hacer ningún intento de escapar. Kaito empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando Snake, en vez de dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras, se dirigía hacia el borde de la azotea con Aoko delante de él, aún con los brazos inmovilizados por Snake.

- Como te he dicho cumpliré tu promesa – sonrió maquiavélicamente – Dejaré ir a tu inspectora… ¡Pero por el aire!

Aoko se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y reaccionó, moviéndose desesperadamente. Gesto inútil, pues Snake la tenía cogida firmemente y ella aún se sentía mareada y con pocas fuerzas. Empezó a gritar insultos hacia el jefe, pero este tan solo sonría, disfrutando del momento. Los gritos de ella llegaron al ladrón, quien intentaba, alterado, deshacerse de los tres hombres que le tenían sujeto, pero era imposible.

- ¡No…!

Seguidamente Snake la empujó de un golpe hacía el vacío, precipitándose en la oscura noche y entre los altos rascacielos de Tokio. El grito de Aoko inundó el lugar, desgarrando el alma de Kaito.

- ¡AOKO! – el grito de él fue desesperado y amargo.

Todos los hombres rieron, divertidos por la escena y por ver el gran mago del siglo destrozado de aquella forma. Disfrutaron tanto del momento, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de ver la figura blanca lanzándose al vacío, siguiendo los pasos de la inspectora de la policía japonesa.

* * *

Kaito aprovechó el momento que los hombres estaban riendo para escapar, pues le habían aflojado el agarre y había podido escaparse dando un empujón y un impulso. Saltó de la azotea, sin pensar, con la mente bloqueada con la imagen de Aoko como único contenido. Oyó disparos, seguro que del francotirador, pero no le dio, quizás porque también se había despistado como los otros.

Se encontró en el aire, yendo en dirección al suelo, fijándose en la figura que estaba unos metros delante él, cayendo en picado también. Cruzó los brazos y las piernas, con intención de coger velocidad y alcanzarla, sintiendo como el frió aire de la noche golpeaba su rostro magullado. Por suerte, los edificios de Tokio eran desorbitadamente altos. Este en concreto, tenía setenta pisos.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, agarró su cinturón, presionó el botón incorporado de su hebilla, y de allí salió una cuerda disparada, en dirección a la detective. Ella, en verlo, agarró firmemente la cuerda y Kaito apretó otra vez el botón para recogerla y así alcanzar a Aoko. Una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos accionó el paracaídas que siempre llevaba encima, por si el ala delta le fallaba. Aunque tenía qué pensar como salir de allí sin ser visto, pues se dirigían hacia abajo, donde estaban la policía y sus fans y no era seguro.

Aoko se agarró a su cuello firmemente y él la abrazó muy fuerte. Sentía la respiración agitada de la chica contra su cuello, el temblor de su cuerpo, su agarre rígido y como su pelo le acariciaba su mejilla. Había podido salvarla. Suspiró aliviado. Lamentablemente, su alivio no duró mucho pues oyó como un sonido parecido a rasgar una tela y miró hacia arriba, alarmado. Como temía, le habían disparado el paracaídas, seguramente el francotirador, queriendo enmendar su error, haciendo que la tela perdiese su voluminosidad y cayendo otra vez en picado. Notó como ella se adhería más a su cuello y profesaba un grito ahogado.

Esta vez actuó rápido. Cogió una pistola especial de las suyas, apuntó hacia el edificio y disparó, saliendo de ella un arpón ligado una cuerda, quedando el ancla clavada en un trozo de mármol sobresaliente del edificio. Esto provocó que pararan de caer y que, por consecuencia, sus cuerpos se dirigieran hacia el edificio con potencia. Kaito aprovechó el impulso para estirar las piernas y dar contra la ventana para romperla y acceder el edificio. Este se las ingenió para que él quedara debajo de Aoko en el impacto contra el suelo, evitando herirla, aún abrazándola con firmeza.

Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza al notar el impacto y oír un gemido de su salvador. Se sorprendió al verle en el suelo, magullado y agotado, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando. Ella se quitó de su pecho y se hizo a un lado. Al tocar el suelo con sus rodillas, notó un pinchazo, miró al suelo y se vio rodeada de cristales que provenían de la ventana rota. El aire que se colaba golpeó sus mejillas, llenas de lágrimas ya secas, pero que no negaban el hecho que hubieran estado allí. Dirigió la vista al ladrón tendido en el suelo y notó como su visión se volvía otra vez borrosa al contemplarlo. La había salvado de esos hombres, otra vez. A pesar de ser el ladrón que más despreciaba, él siempre se las ingeniaba para salvarla y protegerla, ya siendo Kid como siendo Kuroba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se daba tantas molestias conen ella? Estaba tan confusa que pensaba que se volvería loca.

Miró su americana y sus pantalones blancos. Estaban salpicados de sangre, causados por pequeños trozos de cristal que se habían incrustado por todo el cuerpo al caerse. Aoko aguantó la respiración, con intención de quitar algunos trozos, pero se paró pues tenía miedo que le provocara una hemorragia. Dirigió la mirada hacía el rostro de él, aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando hondo.

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo entre un sollozo - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Te dije… - dijo abriendo un ojo y sin dejar de jadear – Te dije que no hicieras ninguna idiotez heroica de las tuyas…que no siempre estaría allí para salvarte…- ahora cerró los ojos, cansado - …Esta vez has tenido suerte.

Sus palabras le calaron hondo, le agarró una mano al ladrón, acunándolas entre las suyas en su regazo, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas le rodaran por sus mejillas.

- Kaito…- empezó ella – Yo…

No pudo acabar la frase pues un sonoro pitido inundo todo el edificio con gran estruendo. Después de unos segundos de confusión, Aoko llegó la conclusión que sus técnicos habían arreglado el sistema y, al romperse el cristal de la ventana, la alarma se había activado. Miró horrorizada al ladrón, aún tendido en el suelo y medio inconsciente. Si se presentaban sus policías y lo veían con esta ropa seguro que lo encerraban, aunque no tuviera la chistera y el monóculo, seguro que lo reconocerían por la capa y sus ropajes.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Entre el pitido insoportable, Aoko empezó a desanudar la corbata fucsia del ladrón, para después quitarle la capa y la americana blanca, cuidadosamente, para que los cristales no se le incrustaran más. Mientras le quitaba la americana blanca, se sorprendió al encontrar en ella el diamante White Stardust. Lo observó durante unos instantes. Habría jurado que Kaito les había dado a esos hombres el diamante en la azotea. En vista de sus antecedentes, Aoko supuso que les había dado un diamante falso. Hizo una mueca al admitir que en verdad era un ladrón muy astuto. Se metió la joya en su chaqueta. Seguidamente, cogió el montón de ropa y, a trompicones, se dirigió hacia la ventana rota y lo tiró hacia abajo. Volvió hacia el ladrón y colocó su cabeza en su regazo.

Instantes después, Kudo y Hattori entraron a la habitación con un montón de policías detrás de ellos. La cara de Kudo se volvió nívea y la de Heiji confusa al verlos en el suelo, entre una maraña de cristales.

- ¿Q-que ha pasado? – preguntó Shinichi.

- Este es… ¡¿Kuroba? - se aventuró el detective de Osaka.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones – gritó Aoko desde el suelo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Esta muy mal herido, necesitamos asistencia médica – Unos policías se acercaron para ayudarla a ella y a Kuroba - ¡Shinichi, Heiji! – Les llamó la atención, dadas sus caras confusas – Id a la azotea y aseguraos que nadie, ni siquiera los policías, salgan de este edificio. Los hombres sospechosos de los que os hablé están en la azotea. Ellos han organizado todo esto ¡Arrestadles!

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo XIII**

Bueno…¡se acerca el final! Me faltan pocos capítulos para acabar esta historia y espero que tengáis paciencia por la espera… :D:D

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo ¡lo digo en serio! Cada vez me sorprendo más de los apoyos que recibo, sin estos no creo que hubiese llegado a estas alturas del fic.

Muchas gracias a Clara, annyuska14, Saori Kudo, Argin Heart, Hollygrail por vuestros comentarios!

Ah, Clara me gustó mucho lo que me comentaste del capitulo 5, es muy bonito que te sintieras identificada y que comprendieras lo que quería decir! Me hizo mucha ilusión!

¡Espero que os haya gustado este desenmascaramiento! Aunque es un poco dramático…ya lo sé! xdxd

LittleThief03


	14. Heroes and Thieves

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Heroes and Thieves – Vanessa Carlton.**

_- ¿Q-que ha pasado? – preguntó Shinichi._

_- Este es… ¡¿Kuroba? - se aventuró el detective de Osaka._

_- No hay tiempo para explicaciones – gritó Aoko desde el suelo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Esta muy mal herido, necesitamos asistencia médica – Unos policías se acercaron para ayudarla a ella y a Kuroba - ¡Shinichi, Heiji! – Les llamó la atención, dadas sus caras confusas – Id a la azotea y aseguraos que nadie, ni siquiera los policías, salgan de este edificio. Los hombres sospechosos de los que os hablé están en la azotea. Ellos han organizado todo esto ¡Arrestadles!_

**CAPITULO ****XIV****  
**_**- Heroes and Thieves –**_

Kaito abrió los ojos con dificultad, dejando que la luz del atardecer se filtrara por sus retinas. Notó que estaba tumbado boca arriba y la pared anaranjada del techo fue lo primero que vio en abrir los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? El olor del lugar se le hacía familiar, pero no pudo reconocerla. Intentó moverse, pero sentía punzadas por todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

- No lo hagas, las heridas se podrían volver abrir.

Kaito volteó su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, aún tumbado en la cama, para ver a un aburrido Shinichi en una silla a su lado, al parecer leyendo una revista.

- ¿Kudo? – Entrecerró los ojos, extrañado - ¿Dónde…Dónde estoy?

El detective no tuvo que responderle por qué Kaito pudo ver los artilugios a su alrededor que emitían pitidos, la pared blanca con tonos anaranjados a causa de la luz de fuera y ese olor tan característico que ya pudo reconocer.

- ¿El hospital?

- ¿Y dónde pensabas que estarías? ¿En un hotel de cinco estrellas? – Respondió el detective, irónico - ¡Con todos esos cristales que tenías incrustados! ¡Por no hablar de los morados y contracturas…! ¡Seguro que de una buena paliza! ¿Me equivoco?

Kaito, a pesar de las advertencias de su amigo, quiso incorporarse. Cuando ya estaba medio sentado, oyó crujir su espalda que le hizo desplomarse otra vez en la cama. Esto hizo que Shinichi despegara por fin su vista de la revista y le mirara para lanzar un sonoro bufido.

- ¿Qué te dije? – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él – Estás hecho polvo, chaval.

Shinichi cogió unas almohadas para colocar en la espalda del herido y pueda incorporarse. Kaito pudo así observarse las vendas de su cuerpo y los innumerables morados ¿Tanto daño se había hecho? Cuando estuvo en la situación no notó tanto dolor. Quizá por que estuvo preocupado por cierta detective metomentodo. Esto hizo recordarla y miró espantado a Kudo.

- ¿Cómo esta Aoko?

Shinichi lo miró durante un largo rato, con las cejas alzadas, medio sorprendido. Kaito empezó a preocuparse de verdad en ver que no contestaba.

- ¿Cómo esta? – insistió.

- Ran tenía razón…- murmuró el detective, suspirando.

- ¿Qué?

- Bien, ella esta bien, gracias a ti claro – volvió a sentarse en la silla – Aoko ha estado contigo toda la noche, vigilándote conmigo. Cuando las enfermeras han dicho que estabas fuera de peligro, que no tenías ninguna hemorragia interna, se ha marchado.

Kaito bajó la vista, pensativo. Le había extrañado no haberse encontrado con una manada de policías delante de él o, peor, estar entre rejas. Aoko sabía quién era y no le había delatado aún ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

- Lo sabe ¿no es así? – la voz de Shinichi le sacó de sus pensamientos – Sabe que eres Kid… ¿Se puede saber que pasó ayer?

- ¿Aoko no te ha dicho nada?

- Ni una palabra.

Kaito bufó cansado para después relatarle todo lo ocurrido. Pandora, los hombres de negro, la aparición de Aoko, la revelación de su identidad, cómo esos hombres la tiraron por el rascacielos, como él se tiró y como acabaron en el suelo de esa planta.

- ¡La lastima de todo esto, es que se me escaparon!

- Eso no es del todo cierto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando rompisteis la ventana, la alarma sonó y nos dirigimos hacia allí – le explicó el detective – Te encontramos a ti y Aoko en el suelo. Ella dijo que avisásemos a una ambulancia y que arrestásemos a los hombres que había a la azotea. Así lo hicimos. Llegamos a la azotea y aún estaban esos hombres con gabardina. Los cogimos a todos y estamos abriendo una nueva investigación donde podremos deshilar toda la organización. Creo que nuestra hipótesis es cierta, Kuroba. Estoy convencido que es una rama de la organización de los hombres que me encogieron ya hace años. Será fácil hacerlos hablar pues los tenemos vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día en la prisión preventiva.

- ¡Es un alivio saber eso!

- Lo sé – admitió – Pero tuve que explicarle todo lo tuyo a Hattori por qué no paraba de preguntar a mi y a Aoko cosas sobre ti, del por qué estabas allí. Hattori es demasiado listo para engañarle.

- Ya veo.

- Por suerte, Hakuba estaba inconsciente y no tuve que explicarle nada. Aunque eso no quiere decir que cuando llegue a la central, lo haga…

- No creo que te haga ninguna pregunta – rió sarcástico – Él ya hace tiempo que sabe que soy Kid…

- ¿De verdad?

- Desde que fuimos juntos en el instituto… Pero nunca tuvo suficientes pruebas para inculparme – le miró sonriente – Igual que tú.

- Qué gracioso. – le miró compungido para después cambiar de tema - ¡Así que encontraste a Pandora! La verdad es que no sé como no se me ocurrió antes… ¡Su mismo nombre lo indica! White Stardust quiere decir "polvo de estrella blanco", y si la piedra Pandora saca lágrimas cuando se expone a la luna blanca cuando pasa el cometa Boley, es decir, una estrella viajera, es como si esas lágrimas fueran polvos de estrella blancas, las lagrimas de una estrella. – Acabó la explicación – Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

- Esta en… - se tocó instintivamente en el pecho, como queriendo buscar en el bolsillo de la americana, para darse cuenta que llevaba la bata del hospital - ¡¿Dónde esta mi americana?

- No llevabas americana cuando te encontramos. Tan solo tu camisa violeta, tus pantalones y zapatos blancos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te lo quistaste tú? – Lo miró extrañado – Pensé que lo habías hecho para que no se descubriera que eras Kid cuando te encontráramos.

- ¡No! Me desmayé cuando toqué el suelo.

- Pues la única que pudo hacerlo es Aoko.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó desesperado – Ahora esa detective entrometida y tozuda tiene a Pandora.

- Pero… ¿No te parece raro? – Lo miró curioso – Aoko podría haberte delatado cuando llegamos donde estabais. Y no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario. Te quitó el disfraz de Kid para encubrirte…

Kaito consideró sus palabras en silencio ¿Qué tenía esa mujer en su cabeza retorcida? ¿Qué pretendía? Él estaba seguro que cuando despertara se encontraría con su cara contraída, llena de ira y odio, mirándolo con desprecio, ordenando a sus policías que le arrestaran como Kaito Kid. Pero no. Ella lo encubrió. Y, si lo recordaba bien, ayer tampoco le miró con odio. Sino con una tristeza y decepción inmensa. Y eso le dolió cien veces más que su mirada de repulsión. Fue como si su mirada triste y sus lágrimas le agujeraran el alma. No se esperaba esa reacción. Pero estaba seguro que le odiaba. Siempre había odiado a Kid y ahora, por consecuencia, odiaba a Kaito Kuroba. Ayer solo fue la conmoción del momento.

- Sin embargo, ahora seguro que no podré destruir a Pandora, como prometí.

- Puede que sí lo hagas – dijo Shinichi, misterioso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ahora seguro que Ran debe estar hablando con ella.

- ¿Ran? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ran con todo esto? – Kaito miró la ancha sonrisa maquiavélica de Shinichi, un destelló se le cruzó y sudó frió – No, no puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡¿Me estas diciendo que Ran lo sabe todo? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Desde cuando?

- Desde el principio – le contestó al detective con determinación – Cuando me convertí en Shinichi otra vez y le confesé mis sentimientos a Ran, le prometí que nunca más le mentiría en nada. Y así lo hice y así lo hago.

- ¡Pero Kudo! ¡Eso era diferente! ¡Se trataba de mi identidad, no de la tuya!

- Una promesa es una promesa – declaró – Además ¡No hay para tanto! Ran es muy honrada y sabe guardar un secreto.

- Sí, pero por lo que veo tú no.

- Da igual, el caso es que ahora debe estar hablando con Aoko de toda la verdad sobre ti – continuó Shinichi – Conozco lo suficiente a Aoko como para creer que te devolverá el diamante para que lo destruyas cuando sepa tus razones.

- Yo no lo creo así – dijo Kaito, apenado – Ahora ella sabe que soy Kid, me odia y lo sé. No creo que importen las razones. Aunque me dé la joya, su odio no desaparecerá. Le he hecho mucho daño.

Shinichi miró el perfil del ladrón mientras él contemplaba el atardecer con mirada perdida y apenada. Su semblante melancólico le recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ran días antes.

_- ¡Estoy segura de que Kuroba esta enamorado de Aoko!_

_- Pero que dices, Ran. Esto es imposible._

_- Parece mentira, Shinichi ¡Con lo buen detective que eres y para estas cosas no das ni una! ¡Se vio claramente en la función! Y estoy segura que ella también…_

_- Aún así, no lo creo._

_- ¡Hum! – dijo ella alzando la barbilla – Ya verás como tengo razón._

- Este mago… Apenas se ha preocupado por la joya y los hombres de negro. – Murmuró con una sonrisa – Esta vez tenías razón, Ran.

* * *

Aoko suspiró apesumbrada y triste mientras caminaba lentamente por la ciudad de Tokyo. Después de saber que Kaito estaba bien y que tan solo necesitaba descanso, se fue a su casa para dormir un poco pues no lo había hecho durante toda la noche. No obstante, durmió muy mal y aún se sentía cansada. Cuando despertó, se sentó al sofá para ver un poco la televisión y relajarse. Pero era imposible. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes del día anterior que golpeaban su ánimo y hacían que se encogiera como un ovillo de lana y se sumase en pensamientos poco agradables. Las paredes la oprimían, le faltaba aire y parecía que la casa se le caía encima. Necesitaba salir. Así que ahí estaba ella, vagando sin rumbo por las calles del distrito de Shibuya.

_- Kaito Kid hizo su aparición ayer por la noche, llevándose con éxito la White Stardust, el diamante legendario cuyo propietario es el multimillonario estadounidense Henry Mcllelland…_

Aoko volteó hacia la voz del televisor, expuesto en aparador de una tienda de electrodomésticos. La locutora del telediario hablaba de Kid mientras se presentaba imágenes de este aleatoriamente.

- Kaito… - dijo mientras posaba su mano en el cristal de la tienda, mirando la pantalla distraídamente.

- _Lo insólito es que el ladrón no haya devuelto aún la joya robada, pues su modus operandi es devolverlo al día siguiente. _

Aoko apresó el diamante que llevaba en su bolsillo, apretándolo fuerte, al igual que sus dientes. Aún tenía la joya. No se había atrevido a devolvérsela a Mcllelland, no sabía por qué. La verdad es que tenía la sensación que esta joya era especial, de suma importancia tanto para aquellos hombres como para Kid… Kaito, quería decir. Pero ¿Qué debería hacer? Como buen policía, debería ir al hospital y dar la orden de arrestar a Kuroba. Un apretón en el pecho le sobrevino. No se veía capaz. No podía. Sentía la necesidad de saber sus motivos. No podía creer que lo había hecho por que era un cínico y ególatra ladrón sin escrúpulos.

Rió sarcásticamente. Kaito la había engañado y defraudado dos veces y ella era tan tonta que aún seguía pensando bien de él. A veces se impresionaba a sí misma. La mano que tenía en el cristal se convirtió en un puño y se sintió invadida por una gran melancolía. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas y las hipótesis imposibles y pensamientos de sus posibles razones vagaban por su cabeza, sin que pudiera ahuyentarlas.

Y lo cierto es que estaba enfadada… ¡Claro que estaba enfadada! ¡Él era Kid! No entendía nada y se sentía utilizada, traicionada y estúpida. Pero sabía que había algo más, debía de haber algo más ¿Quién eran esos hombres? ¿Qué tenía que ver Kid con ellos?

- ¡Oh, es Kid!

Aoko se volteó hacia la voz de una chica de instituto que estaba con sus amigas, contemplando embobadas las imágenes del carismático ladrón en el televisor.

- ¡Es guapísimo…!

- ¡Y tan atractivo…!

- ¡Ojala me secuestrara y me llevara con él!

- ¿Y a quién no le gustaría?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y que me llevara bajo las estrellas y me besara!

Aoko torció la boca de desagrado, con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido ¿Qué se habían creído? ¡Pero si tan solo eran unas crías! Pensar en él de esa manera… ¡Pensar que las besaría! ¡Ja! Si a ella no la había besado a ellas tampoco... ¡Un momento! A Aoko le vino a la cabeza la imagen del ladrón acercarse hacia sus labios para al fin besarla a la luz de la luna. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ¡Sí que la había besado! Notó que los martillazos de su corazón en su pecho. Kaito la había besado. Pero una nueva idea apareció en su mente y bufó apenada.

Este era Kaito Kid. Este era Kaito Kuroba. Un hombre que iba besando y conquistando a toda fémina que se le cruzaba por delante. Y esas eran sus fans. Y tenía miles. Ella no era más que una de sus muchas conquistas. Nada más. Era inútil que se pusiera celosa. Porque estaba claro que lo estaba. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó para dejar atrás al televisor y a las chicas de instituto, que aún soñaban con el atractivo y misterioso ladrón. Decidió ir hacia su casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo y empezaba a refrescar. Mañana lo vería de otro modo, o eso suponía.

Cuando llegó a su portal, vio que una figura femenina familiar salía del edificio.

- ¿Ran?

La aludida se giró hacia ella y sonrió. Aoko se aproximó a ella a paso ligero.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte – le explicó – Pero no estabas y me volvía hacia a casa… ¡Aoko! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

Aoko se tocó la mejilla derecha, notando un relieve en ella. Ya se había olvidado, ayer un francotirador le había disparado. Le debía haber quedado una marca.

- Nada, una herida que me hice ayer supongo – Ran la miró preocupada – No es nada, en serio. ¿Para que has venido?

- Debería hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?

- De Kid – sonrió.

- ¿De Kid? – Se extrañó - ¿Qué sabes tú de Kid?

- Ahora te lo explico. Pero antes…- dijo mirando para ambos lados - ¿podríamos ir a otro lugar más…deshabitado?

* * *

Aoko condujo a Ran a un parque que sabía que en esta hora no había casi nadie. Cuando llegaron, tan solo había dos madres con sus respectivos niños en un columpio y se sentaron en un banco, apartadas de ellas.

- A ver Ran – comenzó Aoko - ¿Qué es eso de que quieres hablar de Kid?

- Aoko… - cogió aire para infundarse valentía - Yo sé toda la verdad, me lo dijo Shinichi ya hace tiempo. Sé que le descubriste ayer. Sé que descubriste quién es Kid.

La detective la contempló con la boca abierta de par en par. ¿Ran sabía que Kid era Kuroba? ¿Y se lo había dicho Shinichi? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y Shinichi también? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde antes que empezaras a trabajar en la Comisaría Central.

Aoko se desplomó en el banco, con mirada perdida en el frente. Sus amigos lo sabían. Se sentía engañada e ingenua. Todo este tiempo luchando por la verdad, confiando en sus amigos, cuando estos ya la sabían y se la escondían. Debía parecer muy estúpida. Estaba confusa ¿Cuánta verdad había en toda su vida? ¿Lo sabría también Hakuba? ¿Y Hattori? ¿Keisuke? ¿Y las chicas…? Si Ran lo sabía, ellas seguro que también…

- Shinichi le descubrió hace unos años, pero no lo delató – continuó Ran.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Kaito tiene sus razones, Aoko – dijo Ran con voz tranquila y apacible, para apaciguar la alteración de su amiga – Su padre, Tooichi Kuroba, era el anterior Kid. Es el hombre que persiguió tu padre durante tantos años. Pero tenía su razón. Quería desenmascarar a una organización que pretendía hacerse con una joya legendaria llamada Pandora, la cual estaba escondida dentro de otro diamante. Esta joya da la vida eterna. Tooichi Kuroba tan solo les hacia la competencia, para adelantarse y poder destruirla para no causar más males…- Ran suspiró – Pero le mataron la misma organización cuando Kaito era pequeño. Kaito lo descubrió en el instituto y le reemplazó con el mismo objetivo y para vengar la muerte de su padre. Tan solo siguió sus pasos… Ayer Kaito encontró a Pandora, que estaba en el diamante White Stardust. Y… lo demás lo experimentaste de primera mano.

Aoko miró al frente de nuevo, asimilando toda la información que le había brindado de golpe. Dirigió la mano hacia su bolsillo y apretó el diamante con fuerza. Así que esas eran sus razones. Al final, era por una causa noble. No de la manera que ella consideraba correcta, pues un robo era un robo, pero sus intenciones eran razonables. Pero aún se sentía engañada y estúpida…

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- ¡Claro que estoy enfadada! – Replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo me debería de sentir? Me engañó otra vez y me utilizó para sus planes…

- Pero Aoko, tenía sus razones… - le intentó persuadir.

- Lo sé, pero… ¡Yo confiaba en él! Le acepté en mi equipo y utilizó eso y se…- apretó sus puños – y se burló de mí y mis agentes…

- Aoko entiéndelo… ¿Si una organización hubiera atentado contra tu padre no querías venganza? Kaito no lo hizo para utilizarte ni a ti ni a tu padre…

Aoko reflexionó e intentó calmar su ira y su enfado. Ran tenía razón. Su causa era mucho mayor que el hecho que la utilizara y se burlara de ella. Tenía que comprenderlo. Ella habría hecho lo mismo por su padre. En verdad, ella hizo lo mismo por su padre. Cumplió su sueño, o parte de él, por qué se convirtió en policía y desenmascaró a Kid. Y quiso reestablecer su honor.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis? – dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

- Por qué no sabíamos cómo reaccionarías. – le explicó Ran – Por que estabas obsesionada con Kid. Decías que era tu sueño atraparlo, y no nos atrevimos a decírtelo. Además, Shinichi decía que, como eras tan impulsiva, que te lanzarías de derecho a esos hombres y era muy peligroso – Ran se puso cabizbaja – Él se enfrentó una vez y salió muy mal parado. Al final, todo acabó bien, pero podía haber acabado muy mal.

- ¡Pero yo lo hubiese comprendido!

- A lo mejor sí o a lo mejor no – convino Ran – Tu no conocías de antemano a Kaito, puede que no hubieras reaccionado igual cuando no lo conocías. Antes de conocer a Kaito tan solo pensabas en cómo había sufrido tu padre y cómo odiabas a Kid ¿De veras lo hubieses comprendido? ¿O te hubieses tirado encima de Kaito Kuroba, apresándole?

Aoko la miró dubitativa. Era cierto que hubo una época que tan solo pensaba en cómo odiaba y cómo podría capturar a Kid. Le culpaba de todo su dolor y su pena. Se convirtió en una horrible obsesión. Y hoy no sabía decir cómo hubiera reaccionado. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Conocía a Kaito Kuroba. Y aunque fuera un mujeriego empedernido y un presumido pedante, en el fondo siempre supo que todo lo que le dijo ese hombre con gabardina en la azotea era mentira. Él no sería capaz de hacerlo por ambición ni por causar dolor. Sabía que era buena persona. Sabía que él se preocupaba por ella y por sus amigos, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente. Lo sabía.

- Aoko… ¿Estás llorando? – dijo Ran en ver las grandes lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de su amiga. Le sujetó la mano.

- Yo… - dijo entre un sollozo - …Me alegro que Kaito no sea el criminal despiadado que pensaba que era…Yo…A mi…A mi Kaito… ¡Estoy tan confusa!

Ran sonrió de forma maternal mientras le acariciaba el pelo y dejaba que Aoko llorara.

- Estás enamorada de él ¿verdad?

Aoko paró de llorar en seco. Miró sorprendida a Ran con ojos acuosos, quien seguía sonriéndole con ternura. Sintió que su labio inferior temblaba y su corazón latía con fuerza ante esa afirmación.

- Sigo estando enfadada…pero… – se sinceró avergonzada – Yo…Creo que sí.

Ran le contestó con otra sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. Aoko cogió el diamante del bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Ran de manera que solo lo pudiera ver ella. Ran abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Esto es…?

- La White Stardust… O Pandora, como quieras decirle.

- ¿Pero por qué…?

- ¿Por qué la tengo yo? – Aoko sonrió al diamante apenada, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le aglomeraban en sus ojos otra vez – La verdad, no lo sabía hasta ahora. Ayer…Descubrí que Kuroba era Kid. Me sentí triste, frustrada y traicionada. Al principio no podía…ni quería creérmelo. Quise desaparecer para no verle más. Pensé que no le perdonaría jamás. Pero… Pero… - Sintió que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y apretó con fuerza el diamante de su mano – Pero entonces él me salvó, como siempre hacía. Y cuando lo vi tendido allí, herido, en el suelo… No pensé. Le quité su disfraz para encubrirle, para que no le descubrieran. Y le quité el diamante por el mismo motivo… - Aoko se encaró hacia Ran, llorando - ¿Crees que este es un buen comportamiento para un policía? ¡¿Encubrir a un ladrón que esta persiguiendo desde hace meses?

- Pero Aoko, tú sabías que era bueno…

- ¡No! – Meneó la cabeza - ¡No lo sabía! No sabía nada de sus razones, nada de sus motivos, nada de su pasado… Y aunque me salvó ¿Quién podría decir que lo hacía por mí? ¿Quién diría que fue por mí y no por escapar él? ¿O para obtener un indulto por haberme salvado? Le encubrí por que quise… Le encubrí por que…por que…por que le quiero, Ran.

Ran la abrazó emocionada y le frotó los hombros, tranquilizándola. Estuvieron un rato así, con Aoko mojándole el hombro por sus lágrimas y ella apoyándola en silencio. Aoko se sentía desesperada ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esto? Ella, que siempre había querido enamorarse como sus amigas, celosa de sus vidas amorosas, celosa por no poder sentir igual que ellas, pues ningún novio anterior suyo le había hecho sentir tan profundamente como ellas sentían. Pero ahora sentía, se había enamorado de verdad por fin, y odio desear tal cosa… ¿Por qué él? De todos los hombres que existían en este mundo… ¿Por qué Kid? Tan solo en recordarlo su corazón latía con fuerza y le dolía. Enamorarse de un ladrón… ¡Qué tonta que era! Lo normal sería que lo odiase con todas sus fuerzas ante tal descubrimiento, pero el cariño que había generado Kuroba resultaba más fuerte e intenso que todos esos años de odio. Era demasiado tarde para odiarle. Se había enamorado perdidamente y sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando sintió que la respiración de la detective se volvía estable, Ran pudo separarse de su abrazo.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Ran con voz dulce.

Aoko asintió, agradeciéndole su apoyo y mirando de nuevo al diamante en su mano.

- Debería devolverle esto ¿verdad?

- Si tú crees que es lo correcto…

Aoko suspiró y guardó el diamante otra vez en el bolsillo. Estaba yendo en contra de sus principios, pero creía que era lo correcto.

- Lo haré. Le devolveré la joya a Kaito.

- Le... ¿Le dirás a Kaito lo que sientes?

Ahora la detective la miró con la cara descompuesta.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Le dijo escandalizada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Por qué lo encuentro inútil. Ya sé su respuesta.

- Si piensas que te rechazará, yo creo que no lo hará… tienes que confiar un poco más en él y en ti misma.

- Oh, vamos Ran… ¡Mírame! – Dijo señalándose a sí misma - ¿Tú crees que soy el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Kaito? Yo creo que no, sinceramente – Puso su mentón en la palma de su mano, con el codo reposando en el brazo del banco - Las mujeres que suele conquistar Kaito son como sus fans. Guapas, tontainas, con buen cuerpo y no preguntan demasiado. Yo no tengo ni un cuerpo escultural, ni una cara especialmente bonita, tengo mal genio, soy curiosa y detective. Son los ingredientes necesarios para que Kaito huya de mí al verme.

- Creo que estás exagerando. Yo creo que tienes muchas posibilidades – le dijo sinceramente – Si es cierto que eres diferente a las demás chicas, sería un punto a favor tuyo ¿no? – Ahora Aoko la miró con las cejas alzadas, con incredulidad – Piénsalo. Tú resaltas entre el prototipo de mujer que Kaito esta acostumbrado a tratar… - Ahora le dirigió una mirada pícara - Además, no me negarás que existe una especie de atracción entre vosotros.

- ¿Atracción? – Aoko se sonrojó un poco – Sí, por mi parte sí. Pero él…Creo que no.

- No me vengas con esas, Aoko – se enfadó un poco por su tozudez – Tan solo hacia falta ver la cara de él cuando te observaba cuando fuimos a su espectáculo… ¡Pero si hasta se le caía la baba!

- ¡Esto no es cierto! – Respondió la otra al instante, para después parar a reflexionar - ¿…verdad?

Ahora era Ran quien la miraba con las cejas alzadas, para recalcar lo evidente. Aoko, tras pensárselo dos veces, se sonrojó un poco, por la mínima posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto. Pero, aunque se sentía halagada, no podía dejar aparte el hecho de quién estaban hablando. De un personaje que la había herido dos veces y que había odiado durante todo este tiempo. No quería arriesgarse y sufrir más. Toda su vida lo había hecho, sacrificándose por su padre, pareciendo lo que no era… Y ya estaba cansada. Cansada de aguantar y de no quejarse. Kaito era lo que era, y aunque una parte de su ser decía que no era como todos decían, los hechos lo demostraban. Tenía miedo de que le volviera a mentir.

- Aunque exista esa atracción entre los dos como tú dices – continuó la detective – No deja de ser eso, atracción. Y no quiero convertirme en una mujer de una noche, Ran. No quiero ser como las otras – se tocó el pecho – Yo lo quiero de verdad. No quiero mentiras, engaños ni nada parecido. Sinceramente, apenas confío en él.

Ran suspiró pesadamente y la miró con comprensión, recordando sucesos pasados que iban ligados con ella y su marido.

- ¿Me dejas contarte algo? – Al ver que Aoko asentía confundida, Ran dirigió su mirada al cielo – No sé si te acordarás, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar el instituto, Shinichi desapareció durante dos años. Sufrí mucho en su ausencia. Él me llamaba y me contaba que tenía muchos casos pendientes. Cuando le preguntaba que cuando volvería, siempre salía por la tangente. El caso es que, cuando por fin volvió, me enteré que me estuvo engañando.

- ¿Engañándote? – Aoko abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Con otra?

- ¡No, no! – quiso corregirle – Con otra no… Me escondía cosas, secretos…- Al ver que Aoko no acababa de comprenderlo, sonrió – Es mejor que te lo explique todo. Es lo justo, ya que yo sé lo de Kuroba. – Lanzó un corto suspiro - ¿Te acuerdas de un niño con gafas que vivía conmigo?

- ¿Te refieres a Conan?

- Sí. Estuvo viviendo conmigo y con mi padre durante los dos años que Shinichi no estaba. El hecho es que, cuando Shinichi volvió y Conan se marchó, me enteré que eran la misma persona.

- Un momento…- la cortó Aoko, sin creérselo – ¿Me estas diciendo que aquél niño y Shinichi son los mismos?

- Parece una locura ¿verdad?

- Pero… ¿C-Cómo?

- Esos hombres que tu te encontraste ayer…Bueno, en verdad, creo que son una gran organización con diferentes ramas… El hecho es que Shinichi descubrió su existencia, lo cogieron y le envenenaron. Sin embargo, no murió, se hizo pequeño. Y, en vez de decirme la verdad, se inventó una nueva identidad y vino a vivir conmigo sin yo saber nada. – La miró, comprensiva – Me engañó, igual que Kaito hizo contigo.

Aoko la miró entre pena y comprensión.

- ¡Pero no me mires así! – Rió Ran – Al final todo acabó bien. Aunque cuando me enteré me sentí igual que tú. Engañada, triste, traicionada y decepcionada. No quería verle. No confiaba en él. Pero él me confesó sus sentimientos y me hizo comprender que lo hizo para protegerme, que era lo que más quería en su vida, y que nunca había querido hacerme sufrir de esa manera. Me prometió que nunca más me mentiría, fuese lo que fuese. – Ahora le sonrió – Por eso sé todo lo de Kaito.

- ¡Ran, esto es muy bonito! – dijo Aoko emocionada a lo que Ran le contestó con una sonrisa – Eso quiere decir… ¿Que lo de Kaito tan solo lo sabéis tú y Shinichi?

- Claro – musitó algo confundida.

- Es que pensé que todos lo sabían y era la única que no.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rió un poco - ¿Crees que si Hakuba o Keiko lo supieran se quedarían con los brazos cruzados?

Aoko lo pensó un poco. Tal y como se llevaban esos, de seguro que si Hakuba lo sabía se le lanzaría encima, contento. Y Keiko tendría la misma reacción, incluso lanzaría un grito de victoria. Aoko rió un poco.

- Tienes razón.

- Con todo esto, lo que te quería decir es que deberías darle un voto de confianza. Como tú has dicho, él es buena persona. Y sé que no quería hacerte daño. Deberías hablar con él. Seguro que aclararas las dudas que tienes.

- Supongo que sí – dijo lanzando un suspiro – Le devolveré la joya y hablaré con él.

- ¿Y le confesarás tus sentimientos? – preguntó emocionada.

- No lo creo. Pienso que si le perdono y ya está, será lo mejor.

- Pero… ¡Deberías decírselo!

- ¿Para qué? Yo a él no le importo, solo soy una detective metomentodo.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes! – Le replicó – Debes ser sincera con él y contigo misma. De otro modo, no sabrás nunca que es lo que él siente por ti. Y de seguro que te arrepentirás. Lo sé – le cogió de las manos y le hizo mirar a sus ojos – Prométeme que se lo dirás.

- Ran…Yo no…

- Prométemelo.

Aoko miró los ojos suplicantes de Ran y no supo decir que no. Después de lo que había hecho por ella, se sentiría mal si se lo negara.

- Esta bien, te lo prometo – dijo vencida – Iré a verle, le devolveré la joya y se lo diré.

Con eso, Ran ya tuvo suficiente. Contenta, dijo que tenía que revisar unos artículos por que tenía una cita con un cliente mañana. Ran había seguido los pasos de su madre y se había convertido en una abogada de gran reputación, y no le ocasionaba ningún problema al encontrar trabajo ya sea en Japón o en Estados Unidos, al igual que Shinichi. Aoko entendió su situación y se levantó del banco al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Ran. Cuando iban a despedirse, a Ran le sobrecogió un mareo y tuvo que volverse a sentar en el banco. Aoko, asustada, le cogió de los hombros, por miedo que se desmayase.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, Sí… Tan solo es un mareo… - quiso tranquilizarla aunque puso una mano en la boca - …Y arcadas…

- ¿Mareo? ¿Arcadas? – Aoko observó como Ran se tocaba su vientre y se le iluminó la cara - ¡Ran! ¡¿Estás embarazada?

Ran asintió con un intento de sonrisa, que le salió mueca, pues el mareo aún estaba presente.

- ¡Felicidades! – celebró Aoko con una sonrisa - ¿De cuando estás?

- De dos meses.

- ¡Qué bien! – Rió la detective – Me alegro mucho por ti por Kudo. Aunque espero que no salga tan impertinente y presumido como su padre… Con uno ya hay más que suficiente.

Ran rió ante el comentario de su amiga y dirigió una mirada llena de ternura hacia las madres y sus hijos que estaban en los columpios, a unos metros de ellas. Aunque después su cara reflejó preocupación.

- ¿Crees que a Shinichi le gustará la idea?

- ¡¿Aún no se lo has dicho? – vio que Ran meneaba la cabeza negativamente - ¿Por qué?

- Por que estaba muy ocupado con lo de Kid y todo eso y quise esperar – ahora miró al suelo – La verdad es que no sé si le gustara mucho.

- ¡Claro que le gustara! ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que ahora ya estamos bien, no sé si es el momento. No lo habíamos planeado…

- ¡Eso no importa! Shinichi se alegrara por esto, Ran, lo sé. Nunca he visto a alguien que sintiera tanta devoción por otra persona. Cuando estáis juntos, tan solo tiene ojos para ti. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, él siempre te querrá. Y un hijo es lo mejor que os pueda pasar.

Ran la miró con los ojos acuosos, y la abrazó fuertemente, emocionada. Aoko solo correspondió el abrazo, dándole su apoyo, como instantes antes había hecho Ran con ella.

- Lo siento – dijo Ran, deshaciéndose del abrazo – Es que estoy muy sensible últimamente.

- Normal, con tu estado…- convino Aoko – Pero debes decírselo ya, Ran.

- Lo sé – Ahora Ran le dirigió una mirada perspicaz – Pero tú también debes declararte a Kaito.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el último robo de Kaito Kid y Aoko se enteró que el ladrón ya había sido dado de alta en el hospital. Así que, tal y como había prometido a Ran, iría a verle a su casa para devolverle la joya, hablar de lo que había sucedido esa noche y…declararse. La detective caminaba con pasos firmes y nerviosos por una calle residencial desconocida para ella. Miró el papel que le dio Ran con la dirección del mago. Sí, era esa calle. Se sorprendió al ver todas las mansiones de su alrededor, una clara evidencia de la clase de gente que vivía allí.

Aoko frunció el ceño. Si Kaito vivía allí, seguro que era por qué había estado robando durante todo este tiempo. Pero reconsideró su hipótesis. Kaito no podía haber conseguido su fortuna robando porque siempre devolvía la joya, es decir, que tuvo que conseguirlo honradamente. Ahora se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del teatro donde él trabajaba como mago. Sin duda, era un lugar lujoso y caro. Kaito Kuroba tenía mucha fama como mago y seguro que su salario era bastante alto. De seguro que podría comprar una mansión de aquellas.

Al fin, llegó a su destino. Era el número 22b. Ella tan sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierta al ver, a través de las rejas de su entrada, la imponente casa que tenía adelante. Tenía como mínimo dos pisos, y sospechaba que también un ático, hecho de ladrillos y piedra calcaria, con grandes ventanales, un camino de piedra que llevaba hacia las rejas donde estaba Aoko y un jardín verde y bien cuidado, con diferentes especies de flores.

Esta visión puso más nerviosa a Aoko, que ya temblaba como un flan. Tenía que serenarse, por que sino no le saldría ninguna palabra de su boca cuando le tuviese delante. Inspiró hondo un par de veces y tuvo que recordarse que el que tenía que ponerse nervioso era él, por que peligraba ir a la cárcel por todos los robos y allanamientos de morada que había realizado todos esos años.

Se fijó que para entrar tenía que abrir la reja ella misma, puesto que no había ningún timbre ni ninguna cerradura. Anduvo por el camino de piedras hasta llegar a la imponente puerta de madera perfectamente barnizada y bien cuidada.

Se llenó de coraje y apretó el botón que tenía a su izquierda con un rápido movimiento para que después sonase un pitido. Eso la angustió mucho. Aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo y olvidarse del tema. O mejor aún, quizás no estaba. Oyó unos pasos dentro de la casa. Sí, sí que estaba. Soltó un taco, llena de nervios, y un ataque de pánico le sobrevino ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan nerviosa? Había tenido varios novios en su vida y se había declarado alguna vez…¡Nunca se había sentido así! No lo soportaba. Tenía que salir de allí. A lo mejor lo intentaba otro día… Se dio la vuelta, decidida a irse, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando ya daba un paso hacia el camino de piedra, oyó como la puerta de detrás se abría y una voz varonil de tono confuso la llamaba.

- ¿Aoko? ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Mierda! – murmuró la detective.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo XIV**

Bueno...¡Aquí esta el capitulo 14!:):)

Aún falta un poco para el final, lo he alargado un poco...¡jeje!

Espero que os haya gustado e intentaré no retrasarme en el próximo. Muchas gracias a: annyuska14, InuKo9222, Clara, Argin Heart, aural17, Saori Kudo!

Vuestros reviews me animan mucho!:D:D

LittleThief03


	15. Enamórate de un ladrón

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Head over feet – Alanis Morrissette.**

_Tenía que salir de allí. A lo mejor lo intentaba otro día… Se dio la vuelta, decidida a irse, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando ya daba un paso hacia el camino de piedra, oyó como la puerta de detrás se abría y una voz varonil de tono confuso la llamaba. _

_- ¿Aoko? ¿Eres tú?_

_- ¡Mierda! – murmuró la detective. _

**CAPITULO ****XV****  
**_**- Enamórate de un ladrón–**_

Aoko se volteó para encararle con el aspecto más sereno que pudo realizar. Iba a saludarle con naturalidad cuando vio como el mago miraba confuso a todas las direcciones alrededor de ella, buscando algo. Todo le pareció más extraño cuando la empezó a observar de arriba a bajo para después ladear la cabeza, todavía confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella.

- ¿Vienes sola? – Vio como Aoko asentía con la cabeza - ¿Y sin esposas?

- ¿Para qué quiero las esposas?

- Pensé que venías a arrestarme

- Si es así ¿Por qué abriste la puerta? – Dijo alzando una ceja - ¿por qué no huyes?

- Ya no tengo razón para huir, esos hombres ya están entre rejas – lanzó un suspiró, revolviéndose el pelo – Si crees que debes detenerme, no opondré resistencia.

Aoko se quedó boquiabierta por segunda vez en ese día ¿Se entregaría? ¿No huiría? Un vértigo en el estomago apareció, alegrándose y sorprendiéndose interiormente de ese gesto honrado de aquél hombre que habían definido como deshonesto y egoísta.

- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? – Continuó el mago con el ceño fruncido – Te entrarán moscas.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te entregas? – preguntó ignorando el comentario provocativo.

- Yo no he dicho esto – respondió medio malhumorado a causa de la vergüenza - He dicho que si vienes a arrestarme, no opondré resistencia. No pienso entregarme para ir a la cárcel por lo que he hecho, pues no consideró que esté tan mal.

Aoko no quiso rechistar, aunque se moría de ganas de soltarle que sí que estaba mal ir por las propiedades de otros, robando joyas – aunque las devolviera - y faltando al respeto a las autoridades japonesas. Quería decirle que podría caerle varios años por esto. Pero se reprimió ya que no había venido hasta allí para discutir con él.

- Da igual – dijo ella, al fin – No he venido ni para arrestarte ni para discutir contigo.

- Ah… ¿no?

- No – dijo tajante, cruzándose de brazos – Si hubiese querido arrestarte, ya lo hubiese hecho la noche del robo. Quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó y de la joya – Ahora observó que aún estaban en la entrada – Pero… ¿Me dejas pasar?

- ¿Eh? – El mago se dio cuenta también que estaban en el rellano – Sí, claro.

Kaito se apartó para dejarla pasar y olió su fragancia a flores silvestres. No a ése perfume dulzón que utilizaban la mayoría de mujeres para engatusar a los hombres, usando los movimientos con las manos para que su perfume quedara en el aire. Su olor era natural, a jabón y a flores simples y sencillas, como ella. Y le gustaba. Mucho.

Cuando Aoko entró en la casa, no se sorprendió nada al verla. Era tal como había imaginado estando a fuera. Tras cruzar el recibidor, vio el gran comedor con parqué, con muebles sofisticados, pared blanca, grandes ventanales que proporcionaban gran cantidad de luz, sofá y sillón tapizados de color crema, y cuadros adecuados y llenos de buen gusto. Ella gruñó un poco al recordar su piso, pequeño, nada sofisticado y un poco caótico, sin muebles caros y con poca luz solar. Aunque debía admitir que su piso era más acogedor que esta casa. Esta casa, a pesar de ser muy bonita y moderna, era bastante fría y emanaba soledad ¿Kaito debía vivir solo? Mientras estaba en su mundo contemplando el comedor, un carraspeo del anfitrión le devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café, té…?

- No, no, gracias…- rechazó la oferta, pensando que esas bebidas tan solo la pondrían más nerviosa.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

Aoko lo imitó y se sentó en el sofá. Ahora sentía la incomodidad del momento. Además, el hecho de estar en un entorno desconocido afligía su angustia. Apenas sabía cómo empezar. No pudo evitar fijarse en algunas vendas y morados que Kaito llevaba aún. Se veían que eran superficiales, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Al fin y al cabo, se las hizo por su culpa, por salvarla. Por otra parte, Kaito estaba confundido. No se había esperado por nada del mundo que ella se presentase sola en su casa. Tan solo había optado por dos posibilidades: o se presentaba con su tropa de policías o no la volvería a ver jamás. Y en ver que pasaban los días, y no se presentaba nadie en el hospital, decidió que sería la segunda opción.

Y él no haría nada ¿Para qué hacerlo? Ran le había explicado todo ¿no era cierto? No había nada más que decir. Si ella no quería verle, si ella le odiaba – y estaba en todo el derecho – no la molestaría más. Ya le hizo bastante daño. Lo único que los unía ahora mismo era la joya. Si se enteraba que Aoko le devolvía la joya a Mcllelland no tendría otra opción que ir a robarle otra vez y destruirla por fin. No quería que resurgiese la organización de nuevo.

- La verdad es que… – Kaito levantó la vista hacia ella cuando la escuchó hablar – He venido a devolverte la joya.

- ¿A devolvérmela? – Repitió incrédulo - ¿A mi?

Kaito vio como ella asentía mientras revolvía el bolso que había dejado a su lado. Por fin, encontró el diamante y se lo puso en la mesa baja de madera que tenía delante. El resplandor de la White Stardust iluminó la sala en estar en contacto con el sol que se filtraba por los ventanales. Kaito la miró desconfiado, alzando una ceja, preguntando con la mirada a qué se debía esto.

- Supongo que debes saber que Ran me lo explicó todo, de tus motivos, quiero decir – lo miró resignada – Aunque no creo que robar sea la mejor forma de solucionar el problema con esos hombres y con la joya, comprendo tus razones.

- ¿Y Mcllelland?

- Mcllelland deberá asumir que su diamante ha desaparecido – se encogió de hombros – Si como Shinichi, Ran y tú decís, es tan peligroso, prefiero que no exista.

Kaito la miró sorprendido e impresionado. Shinichi ya le había comentado que quizás le devolvería la joya, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse que al final lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta el odio que le profesaba.

- ¿Y no me arrestarás? – preguntó, aún receloso.

- No – contestó exasperada – Ya te he dicho que no. Teniendo en cuanta tus razones, no lo haré. Yo… - ahora miró hacia el ventanal del comedor, hacia el jardín, con mirada perdida – Yo seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo por mi padre.

El mago observó el perfil de ella con fascinación. La luz solar hacia que su piel se volviera color marfil y su pelo oscuro adquiriera un color marrón claro. Por no hablar de que también acentuaba la delineación de su cuerpo. Estaba realmente preciosa. Pero ahora se fijó en la marca que tenía en su mejilla. El disparo. Aquél francotirador le raspó la mejilla. Y se sintió el peor hombre del mundo ¿Cómo solucionar aquello? Había abusado de su confianza y esas eran las consecuencias. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para concentrarse con la conversación otra vez.

- Yo… - empezó a decir Kaito, notando como Aoko desviaba su mirada hacia él – Quería disculparme por lo de aquella noche. No tenías que haber pasado por eso.

- No fue culpa tuya – admitió la detective – esos hombres me hirieron por mi culpa, por entrometerme y no estar atenta.

- ¡Pero fue culpa mía que te cogieran y que te dijeran esas cosas! – Saltó él, medio alterado - ¡Debía protegerte!

- ¿Protegerme? – repitió ella aprensiva - ¿De que me tenías que proteger?

Él murmuró una maldición por lo bocazas que podía llegar a ser y se paso la mano por el cuello, exasperado.

- ¿Te acuerdas una vez, en la azotea, que te dispararon y yo te tuve que sacarte de allí? – Aoko asintió – Pues iban a por ti. Esos hombres me tenían vigilado y sabían que tú habías entrado en mi vida, en la vida de Kaito Kuroba. Querían herirte por que estabas relacionada conmigo, por eso es mi culpa.

- ¿Tú…? – Aoko empezó a atar cabos - ¿Tú te uniste a mi equipo para…?

- Para protegerte – concluyó – Esa era la idea. Shinichi y yo convinimos en eso. No te negaré que me facilitó el trabajo como Kid, pero lo primero era protegerte.

Ante esa declaración, Aoko recordó las palabras de Ran del otro día sobre lo que le dijo Shinichi al confesarle que era Conan _"me hizo comprender que lo hizo para protegerme" _y volvió a sentir ese vértigo que últimamente se le aparecía con tanta facilidad. A Kaito le importaba lo suficiente como para protegerla de esa forma.

- Pero… No tenías por que hacerlo…

- Sí, sí que lo tenía que hacer – lanzó un suspiró – Ya te he hecho suficiente daño como para que ellos te hirieran aún más – miró hacia el suelo, angustiado - Intenté protegerte, pero no sirvió de nada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Estoy aquí ¿no? Sana y salva.

Aoko le vio levantar la vista hacia ella, con esos ojos profundos que la inspeccionaron detenidamente para después esbozar una sonrisa que le pareció de alivio.

- Sí, estas aquí – dijo acabando con un suspiro tranquilo.

Ante su mirada, Aoko sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder y una bola en su garganta le impedía hablar ¿Por qué debía ser tan condenadamente atractivo? Eso no le ayudaba nada.

- Yo…- carraspeó incómoda – Quería darte las gracias por salvarme. Las dos veces.

- No tienes por que darlas – le contestó – Ya te he dicho que todo fue por culpa mía. Lo pasaste mal por mi culpa, te mentí, te engañé y…

- Lo sé, lo sé – le interrumpió ella, no queriendo escuchar lo que ya sabía – Tengo que decir que me sentí engañada, traicionada e…herida. Sobretodo por que, como sabrás, no es que tenga a Kid en muy alta estima – rió un poco, sarcástica - Pero ahora que sé tus razones y lo he podido meditar, lo veo de otro modo… Por eso, no te arrestaré.

Kaito suspiró tranquilo. Eso significaba que no le odiaba. Al menos, no mucho. Ahora que sabía sus motivos, lo había reconsiderado y parecía que le entendía. Aunque había una cuestión que aún le vagaba por la cabeza y que no acababa de entender.

- Entonces, si antes no sabías mis razones…- empezó Kaito frunciendo el ceño, extrañado - ¿Por qué me encubriste y escondiste la joya?

Aoko se puso tensa y tragó fuerte. Tenía la esperanza que no le hiciera esa pregunta. Quiso salir por la tangente con alguna excusa, pero la mirada de él le escrutaba de tal manera que sabía que si decía una mentira la descubriría. Sintió de nuevo como las mejillas empezaban arder. No tenía que ser tan difícil ¿no? Tan solo era decir: "Lo hice porque te quiero". Eran solo cinco palabras. Abrió la boca para decirlo pero le salió un gemido ahogado y carraspeó para disimular ¿Cómo podía ser que hubieran chicas que les resultaba tan fácil decirlo como decir buenos días? Lo mejor sería que no le mirara los ojos. Tan solo la ponía más nerviosa y la intimidaba.

- Yo…Yo lo hice por que…por que…- dijo mirando al suelo.

- ¡MIAUU!

Un estruendo maullido irrumpió a la sala y Aoko dio un salto de la impresión. Un precioso gato ruso miró desde el suelo a Aoko desconfiadamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida y agradecida por interrumpir su declaración justo a tiempo. Pero el gato la miraba con una mirada asesina e intimidante, con la cola alzada y los pelos de punta. Ella, en ver su posición, se hundió más al sofá.

- ¡Conan, tranquilízate! – Gritó su amo, ahora se dirigió a Aoko - Lo siento, pero es que odia a los extraños.

- Ah…- dijo medio asustada - ¿Le has dicho Conan?

- Sí, así se llama.

- Así que tú también lo sabías… - murmuró ella mirándolo enfadada, llegando a la conclusión que sabía el secreto de Shinichi.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, nada…

- Mejor lo cojo antes de que haga una barbaridad…

Kaito se levantó e hizo el gesto de querer cogerlo pero el gato se escabulló de sus manos de un salto y aterrizó al sofá, al lado de Aoko quien lo miró espantada y soltó un gemido, pues aún tenía la cola alzada. La detective retrocedió un poco en su asiento, notó el bolso que tenía al lado y lo puso entre el gato y ella, en un gesto pobre de protegerse. Kaito ya iba a volver a cogerlo cuando, para la sorpresa de ambos, el gato hizo como si oliera en el aire, bajo la cola y miró interesado el bolso que tenía delante.

- Que raro…- mustió Kaito - ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡Ah! – A Aoko se le iluminó la cara – Creo que ya sé que es…

Abrió el bolso y de allí sacó una caja de cartón a lo que el gato alzó la cabeza y se aproximó a ella más interesado.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son galletas de pescado – sonrió Aoko mientras destapaba la caja.

- ¿Pescado? – dijo Kaito con repulsión, arrugando la nariz.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Lo odio.

- ¡A mi me encanta! – Amplió su sonrisa - Y estas galletas están buenísimas – cogió una y se la dio al gato que la atacó sin pensárselo - ¿verdad, Conan?

El gato maulló encantado a lo que Aoko rió por lo bajo. Ella abrió más la caja y la dejó a un lado para que Conan pudiera comer tanto como quisiera. Kaito contempló la imagen ensimismado, intentando captar en su retina todo lo que pudiera. Desde lo que pasó con los hombres de negro, había asumido que nunca la volvería a ver sonreír, no después de ésa triste mirada que le profesó al descubrir que era Kaito Kid. Pero allí estaba ella, acariciando su gato y mirándole a él, sonriéndole, como si todo aquello no hubiese pasado.

Un nuevo maullido de Conan le despertó de su ensoñación. El gato se lamió los bigotes, satisfecho por la comida, y se restregó contento por la falda de Aoko.

- Madre mía, Conan, eres un aprovechado – le dijo su amo – Con un poco de pescado ya te vuelves manso.

El gato maulló desinteresado, dejando que Aoko le acariciara la cabeza y las orejas. Ella sonrió al apreciar lo espabilado que era el gato. Kaito se dejó caer en el sillón, poniendo la barbilla en la palma de su mano y el codo reposando en el brazo del sillón para contemplarla con una sonrisa en sus labios, hecho que hizo sorprenderse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser que le gustara tanto contemplarla? Pero seguro que le gustaría más tocarla, besarla y… Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora eso era imposible. Ella siempre había odiado a Kid y estaba seguro que por nada del mundo ella… ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto si sabía la aversión que ella tenía por el ladrón? Era la única mujer que había conocido que odiara Kid… Frunció el cejo ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto?

- Aoko – ella le dirigió una mirada sonriente - ¿Me odias?

Ella lo miró sorprendida e interrogante, apenas comprendiéndole.

- No, claro que no.

- Pero bien que siempre has odiado a Kid ¿verdad? – ahora vio como Aoko bajaba su cabeza – ¿Por qué? Es decir, todo el mundo siempre… siempre…

- ¿Lo ha adorado? – Aoko lo miró irónica, para verle asentir resignado – Lo sé. Seguro que no has conocido a nadie que lo odiara como yo…

- A nadie.

- Me puedo hacer una idea – le contestó la otra, haciendo una mueca, recordando las fans del otro día – Siempre has estado rodeado de fans, incluso mis amigas te adoran… Hasta mi padre te adora. - lanzó un suspiro, sin dejar de acariciar el gato – Pero yo desde pequeña te he odiado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Desde que nací, mi padre siempre había perseguido a Kid, supongo que entonces era tu padre. Entonces mi madre… - lanzó otra suspiro angustiado – Murió cuando tenía cinco años. Fue entonces cuando mi padre se obsesionó por Kid, supongo que para olvidar que mi madre se había ido y me dejaba sola en casa. Te odié por eso. Mi padre estaba siempre cansado, enfadado o triste, sin embargo, nunca dejó de atrapar a Kid. Nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer le sacaba una sonrisa. Pero entonces Kid desapareció cuando tenía siete años…

- Lo mataron – le interrumpió Kaito – Fueron esos hombres.

- Lo siento – dijo sinceramente Aoko.

- No pasa nada, lo pasado, pasado está. – Le respondió – Continúa.

- Cuando Kid desapareció, pensé que mi padre se alegraría y pasaría más tiempo conmigo. Pero no fue así. Cayó en una depresión. Las dos cosas de su vida que más le importaban se habían ido… - A Aoko se le oscureció la mirada, recordando como su padre la había abrazado tiempo después, confesándole que era un idiota por no darse cuenta que tenía una hija que era muy importante para él – Así que nos distanciamos bastante y yo culpé todo a Kid. Fue la cabeza de turco. Y cuando volvió a aparecer, cuando tenía catorce años, lo odié más por que mi padre se encargó otra vez del caso y se le veía mucho más feliz. El solo hecho que Kid apareciera hizo que mi padre saliera de la depresión. Kid consiguió con un aviso lo que yo no pude durante tantos años. Al final, decidí que, si mi padre no lo atrapaba, lo atraparía yo.

- Vaya – comentó el otro – Ahora lo entiendo todo.

- Sé que no debería haberte odiado por eso, ni tu ni tu padre tenías la culpa – se encogió de hombros – Pero adopté la postura más cómoda. Era una niña.

Kaito la miró comprensivamente. Pero aún no estaba tranquilo ¿Eso que quería decir? ¿Qué ya no lo odiaba? ¿O que había traspasado todo ese odio de Kid a él? Sabía que no tenía que profundizar en la herida, pero tenía que saberlo.

- ¿Y por qué no me odias ahora? – Aoko lo volvió a ver confusa – Te he engañado y te he herido, has descubierto que soy Kid ¿no deberías hacerlo?

- Debería – Al oír eso, a Kaito le sobrevino una punzada en el pecho – Pero no lo hago – Él la miró sorprendido y ella sonrió un poco – Tú siempre me has caído bien, Kaito… A pesar de que no empezamos con buen pie – comentó riendo un poco, recordando cómo se enfadó con él – Al descubrir que tú eras Kid, al saber el por qué robabas, dejé de odiar a Kid… aunque tengo que admitir, que aún no me cae demasiado bien – dijo haciendo una mueca para después sonreírle dulcemente – Tu me gustas más, Kaito.

Ante tal declaración, Kaito sintió como se le subían todos los colores y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Había dicho que le gustaba. Y Aoko, en reflexionar lo que había dicho, también se sonrojó y empezó a sudar frío. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada, intentando disimular como si nada hubiese pasado, acariciando más a Conan. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco había dicho nada de malo. Tan solo le había dicho que le gustaba más que a Kid, y eso no era muy difícil de conseguir. Tampoco había sido una declaración, tenía que decirle ahora que le quería, era su oportunidad…No es que tuviera ganas de decirlo, pero se lo había prometido a Ran…

- Kaito…La verdad es que yo…

Una melodía interrumpió sus intenciones. El teléfono. Kaito se disculpó y fue a cogerlo. Aoko maldijo para sus adentros, lanzó un gruñido pequeño y se tiró hacia atrás contra el mullido sofá, mientras Conan la miraba confuso. Estaba claro que había alguien que no quería que le dijera lo que sentía. El mago cogió el teléfono que estaba al mismo salón, así que Aoko pudo escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Diga? – Kaito puso cara de sorprendido - ¡Mamá! Sí, sí… Ellos ya están entre rejas… ¿Cómo que vienes? No sé si deberías volver aún…Creo que deberías quedarte un poco más…De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Cuándo vendrás? Vale, vale… Te espero entonces…Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Kaito colgó y lanzó un suspiro. Si Aoko era tozuda, su madre lo era el doble. Se volteó para encontrarse con una sonrisa llena de ternura por parte de la detective, lo que provocó que se pusiera tenso y a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué? – dijo frunciendo el cejo, medio avergonzado.

- Nada – continuó sonriendo - ¿Tu madre viene de visita?

- Sí, bueno… - dijo lanzándose otra vez contra el esponjoso sillón – Se ha enterado que han atrapado a esos hombres y dice que quiere volver a Japón.

- ¿Sabía que eras Kid?

- Al principio no, no se lo quise decir… - ahora frunció el entrecejo – Pero un día me vino y me dijo que qué esperaba para decírselo, que ya lo sabía todo, que cuando mi padre era Kid había tardado mucho menos en contárselo…La verdad, me sorprendió mucho – oyó a Aoko reír y él la miró enojado - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Nada, nada…- rió más – Me estaba imaginando tu cara.

Kaito bufó. Si un día su madre y Aoko se conocían, ya podía empezar a temblar.

- El caso es que cuando me lo dijo, la envié a Europa. Se enfadó mucho conmigo pero al final accedió – gruñó – No entendía que era para protegerla.

Aoko lo volvió a mirar con ternura. No se equivocaba. Debajo de esa fachada de egoísmo y mezquindad, estaba un hombre de lo más amable, considerado y que quería a sus seres queridos más que a su vida. Tal y como había pensado la primera vez que lo vio. Y ella tan solo podía admitir que el sentimiento que había en su interior crecía cada vez más y más. Tanto que tenía miedo. Si lo conocía más, a lo mejor llegaría a un punto que no podría olvidarle si la rechazaba. Y no quería sufrir. No más.

Aoko se sobresaltó en oír el pitido de su reloj digital. Eran las tres. La cara de Aoko se volvió blanca como la nieve y soltó una maldición. Oh, no. Hakuba la iba a matar.

- ¡Tengo que irme! – Anunció alterada, levantándose de golpe, haciendo que Conan se asustara y saltara de su regazo al sofá – ¡Había quedado con Hakuba para ayudarle con unos papeles! – Dijo mientras cogía su bolso con brusquedad y dejando a Kaito sorprendido por su alteración - ¡Y ya debería estar allí!

- Tranquila, Aoko, si llegas un poco tarde no pasa nada… - se levantó – Por algo eres su jefa.

- No, no… No lo entiendes – meneó la cabeza con vehemencia – Últimamente Hakuba esta como un volcán en erupción, en cualquier momento puede explotar. Creo que esta enojado contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí, con Kid – aclaró ella – Creo que no le gustó que le adurmieras, porque se perdió toda la acción y no le gustó mucho que al despertarse todo estuviese solucionado y hubieses desaparecido.

Kaito pensó que no era por eso, pero cerró la boca. Estaba seguro que debía estar enojado porque sospechaba que Aoko lo había desenmascarado y no lo entregó a la policía. Rió por lo bajo. Se lo tenía merecido. Por listillo.

- Bueno, Conan, hasta la próxima – se despidió ella del gato, acariciándole las orejas – Te traeré más galletas de pescado.

El gato maulló feliz y Kaito esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al oírlo. Eso quería decir que pretendía volver a verlo. La miró caminar hacia la entrada y este la siguió para despedirse. Cuando el mago ya agarraba el pomo de la puerta para abrirle, un destelló se le cruzó por su mente, no la abrió y se encaró hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, confusa por que no le abría la puerta.

- Aún no me has contestado una pregunta… - la miró con determinación - ¿Por qué me encubriste y escondiste la joya?

Aoko volvió a ponerse roja. Pensó que se había salvado y no tendría que decírselo… Al menos, no hoy. Empezó a temblar y esperó alguna interrupción, pero no llegó. Lo único que había era su mirada penetrante que parecía que la escudriñaba sin pausa, despojándola de la coraza que escondía sus sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Repitió Kaito, al ver que ella no contestaba – He estado dando vueltas y no logro entenderlo…

Aoko vio como sus ojos adquirían un tono más oscuro y profundo, confusos y desorientados, pero afilados y amenazantes. La paralizaba. No le salían las palabras.

- Pensé que era por que te salve…- continuó él – pero rechacé esta opción. Mi desenmascaramiento de seguro que hizo que me odiaras y quisieras encerrarme… Estoy seguro de eso…Entonces ¿Por qué?

- ¡No! – Contestó ella al instante - ¡Ya te he dicho que no te he odiado nunca! A ti no…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué? – Se acercó más a ella, intentando intimidarla, a lo que Aoko retrocedió unos pasos, hasta chocar con la pared que tenía detrás - ¿Acaso lo querías hablar con tu gran amigo Hakuba? ¿Querías atraparme con él? ¿Era eso verdad? Debí imaginármelo… - frunció el ceño, irritado - ¡Pero si apenas podéis estar separados!

- ¡No, No! ¡Te equivocas! - rechistó Aoko, enojada por sus conjeturas - ¡No quería verte en la cárcel! Lo hice por que…Por que… Me he enamorado de ti, Kaito.

Esas palabras claras, retumbaron en la cabeza del mago sin cesar, asimilando su significado. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué se había enamorado de él? ¿Había oído bien? La miró para ver que estaba sonrojada y le esquivaba la mirada, con los ojos brillantes y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Esto le recordó a la actitud que tenía ella cuando él pensaba que estaba enamorada de un tal Kyo que resultó ficticio. No era Kyo… ¡Era él! ¿Había estado enamorada de él todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta?

Por otro lado, lo único que oía Aoko eran los latidos de su corazón, desenfrenados y contundentes, por que el silencio se hizo presente, envolviéndolos en un ambiente de incomodidad. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando su contestación de rechazo, pero no esta llegaba. Al fin, se armó de valor y le miró. Tenía los ojos incrustados en ella, bien abiertos, y la boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba sorprendido. No le extrañaba. Ni ella misma se lo creía. ¡¿Y cómo se le había ocurrido decirle? Ahora nada sería como antes. Y prefería seguir siendo amigos que no que la mirara con rechazo.

- ¿Sabes? – Empezó ella, riendo nerviosa, al ver que no respondía – Mejor que nos olvidamos de todo esto…Haz como si no te hubiese dicho nada.

Ella quiso irse, apartarlo del medio para alcanzar la puerta, pero la mano fuerte de él le impidió el paso, arrinconándola otra vez contra la pared. Aoko vio los brazos de él como una prisión, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, cerca de ella, con sus ojos escrutándola y una sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. No podía escapar.

- ¿Me dices que estas enamorada de mí y después dices que lo olvide? – Se acercó más a su rostro con voz ronca – Creo que eso no será posible.

Aoko quedó hipnotizada por los ojos azules de él, que tenían una chispa de humor y una profundidad inmensa. Pensó que si seguía contemplándolo, estaría atrapada para siempre. Se obligó a apartarle la mirada y girar la cabeza.

- ¿Es que no quieres saber mi respuesta? – continuó él.

- No hace falta – dijo ella, aún con la cabeza girada – Ya la sé.

- ¿La sabes? – la miró sorprendido.

- Claro – respondió frunciendo el ceño, dolida – Nunca estarías con alguien como yo. Tan diferente de tus fans… Con una mujer con tal mal genio, entrometida y… con una detective. Lo sé. Así que será mejor que lo dejemos como si no hubiese pasado nada y volvamos a…

No pudo acabar la frase por qué le tomó la mejilla, quedando frente a frente, y atacó sus labios. Aoko lanzó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como los labios del mago se movían contra los suyos con fuerza. Lo único que provocó eso es que Kaito profundizara el beso aún más. Ella lo correspondió con pasión, cogiéndole de la camisa, atrayéndole hacia ella. Se obligó a no pensar, a disfrutar el beso, a no cavilar en las consecuencias. Se exploraron las bocas, hambrientos, dejando ir toda esa tensión entre ellos que durante tanto tiempo estaba presente. Kaito le lamió los labios despacio, sorprendiéndose de la dulzura de estos y oyó como Aoko lanzaba un suspiro, lo que le hizo sonreír contra su boca. Aunque apenas podía pensar. Su fragancia a flores silvestres y el contacto con su piel suave le conducía a un estado febril y de embriagadez que desconocía por completo.

Él rompió el beso, apartándose un poco, para deleitarse en contemplar el rostro sonrojado de ella y escuchar su respiración agitada. Miró su mejilla donde tenía la cicatriz del disparo, y dirigió allí su mano para acariciarla suavemente, con rostro preocupado y afligido. ¿Cómo era posible que lo quisiera después de todo lo que le hizo pasar? Nunca lo entendería. Y no se la merecía, ella necesitaba a alguien mejor que él. Notó como la mano de ella se posó sobre la suya, que aún estaba en su mejilla. La envolvió y lo miró con una ternura infinita.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella dulcemente – No me duele.

Kaito no pudo más y se lanzó otra vez a devorar su labios ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce y tan tierna? Lo volvía loco. Esta vez ella le pasó las manos por su cuello, profundizando el beso. Esto le encantó a Kaito, que le correspondió cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Se concentraron en el beso, con Aoko comprendiendo el porqué Kaito Kuroba tenía tanto éxito con las mujeres, pues era un experto en la materia. Se vieron envueltos en un mundo aparte, sin constancia de lo que les rodeaba, sin constancia del tiempo, notando como la temperatura subía cada vez . Kaito ascendió sus manos que tenía a la cintura de ella por la espalda, tocando su piel desnuda. Ya iba a tocar su sostén cuando un pitido infernal le destrozó su recorrido. Un móvil. Maldición. Ella se separó de sus labios susurrando que era el suyo y él no tuvo más remedio que soltarla. Ella cogió el móvil de su bolso, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, dándose cuenta que él no se había movido ni un ápice para dejarle espacio personal, seguía cerca de ella y lo único que conseguía es que se pusiera nerviosa.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡AOKO! – una voz varonil sonó tan fuerte que hasta Conan dio un saltó al sofá - ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAY ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡YA DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ!

-¡Saguru! – Ella puso cara de arrepentida - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ahora vendré!

- ¿Pero se puede saber donde estás?

- Yo…Yo…- miró hacia Kaito, sonrojada y nerviosa – En casa de Kuroba…

- ¿QUE QUÉ? – Se oyó a Hakuba escandalizado - ¿Qué haces en casa de ese mago de cuarta?

Aoko miró asustada como Kaito fruncía el cejo y arrugaba la nariz, enfadado con el comentario despectivo.

- ¡Ahora voy!

- ¿Pero que estabais…?

- ¡Que te he dicho que ahora voy, Saguru! – Contestó deprisa y atropelladamente - ¡Adiós!

- ¡Pero…! – y ella colgó el teléfono.

Aoko lanzó un suspiro profundo y guardó su móvil en el bolso, con resignación.

- Ya has visto que esta con un humor de perros…- le dijo a Kaito – Será mejor que me vaya antes de que haga explotar la central.

Kaito asintió y de mala gana le dejó paso para irse. Gruñó enojado mientras veía como Aoko cruzaba el camino de piedra de su casa casi corriendo, con prisa. Maldito Hakuba. Si no les hubiese interrumpido, seguro que se la hubiese llevado a la cama. Se apoyó al marco de su puerta, pensativo, esperando que su cuerpo se enfriara y recobrase un poco de sensatez ¿A qué estaba jugando? Apenas podía decir qué estaba haciendo. Cuando ella le dijo que se había enamorado de él, su mente se nubló y se apropió de libertades que no le correspondían. Porque había una pregunta que durante todo ese tiempo no paraba de rehusarla: Ella le quería ¿Pero él a ella? ¿Quería a Aoko Nakamori? ¿O tan solo la deseaba? Lo único que estaba claro era que, sabiendo ahora de esa nueva información acerca de los sentimientos de ella, si la volvía a ver apenas podría controlar sus actos.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo XV**

Ayayay! Que ilusión! He llegado a los 100 reviews!

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios! me alegro mucho que seais fieles y sigais este fic hasta el final! He alargado el fic un poco porque aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos en la historia y quiero aplicarme a ellos :D

Muchísimas gracias a:

InuKo9222: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque creo que con este final del 15 me vas a matar xdxd

Lady Paper: Me encantan y agradezco de corazón todos tus comentarios y los analisis que haces! me hacen pensar mucho y me animan a mejorar! Tu manera de analizar tan profunda es muy alentadora y considero mucho tus palabras!

Saori Kudo: Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te haya gustado "el despertar" de Aoko y el embarazo de Ran, es un detalle bonito :)

karimariesk: Me halaga mucho que sea uno de los pocos fics que leas en español! es un detallazo! jeje! aunque la verdad queda como minimo tres capitulos más para acabar el fic!

Argin Heart: Yo también creo que Ran es muy dulce!:) por eso la elegí para hablar con Aoko,era la adecuada! me da mucha gracia el hecho de que saltes cada vez que ves una actualizacion! jaja! eso sí que me anima!Ah! y muerte a las fans de Kid!xd

Clara: Muchas gracias triplicadas! gracias a ti, he llegado al numero 100 xdxd tus reviews me animan mucho son muy espontaneos y sinceros! jajaja! ah! yo también tengo ese orden de parejas preferidas! xdxd

Besos


	16. Adiós, ladrón de alas plateadas

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Trouble – Coldplay  
**

_Se apoyó al marco de su puerta, pensativo, esperando que su cuerpo se enfriara y recobrase un poco de sensatez ¿A qué estaba jugando? Apenas podía decir qué estaba haciendo. Cuando ella le dijo que se había enamorado de él, su mente se nubló y se apropió de libertades que no le correspondían. Porque había una pregunta que durante todo ese tiempo no paraba de rehusarla: Ella le quería ¿Pero él a ella? ¿Quería a Aoko Nakamori? ¿O tan solo la deseaba? Lo único que estaba claro era que, sabiendo ahora de esa nueva información acerca de los sentimientos de la detective, si la volvía a ver apenas podría controlar sus actos. _

**CAPITULO ****XVI****  
**_**- **__**Adiós, ladrón de alas plateadas–**_

Aoko encajó la llave a la cerradura y abrió con mucho cuidado, por si acaso la persona que estaba dentro estaba durmiendo. Entró y cerró la puerta despacio…

- ¡AOKO! ¿Eres tu, hija?

Ella se asustó por un momento, lanzando un gruñido, pensando que lo encontraría dormido. Pero, desgraciadamente, no era así. Vio como su padre salió de su dormitorio, con la cara llena de ensoñación. Seguro que se acababa de despertar. Aoko había venido a ver a su padre para decirle con mucho tacto que KID acababa de enviar un mensaje a la policía diciendo que ya no robaría más. Pero tenía cierto miedo de decirlo… ¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre, con tantos años persiguiéndole? ¿Cómo decirle que no había sido capaz de atraparle? Y se sintió mal, porque la verdad era que sabía su identidad y había tenido oportunidad de meterlo en la cárcel… ¿Y si se enteraba que estaba enamorada de Kid? Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Ni en broma se lo diría.

- Hola papá – le dijo con una sonrisa no muy alegre y enseñándole una bolsa de comida – He venido a hacerte la cena.

- No hacia falta, hija – contestó Ginzo, un poco enojado – No soy un inválido.

- Ya lo sé, hombre – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina – Pero me apetece.

Él la siguió a la cocina sin poder evitar cojear un poco. Hacia ya un poco más de una semana que a su padre le dieron el alta en el hospital y le habían dicho que hiciera reposo. Por suerte, había estado durmiendo parte del tiempo y aún no se había enterado de nada de la White Stardust, ni de esos hombres, ni del abandono de Kid. Aunque Aoko estaba contenta por ese último suceso. Un día después de que fuera a visitarle a devolverle la joya, Kaito había anunciado a través de un mensaje que Kid abandonaba el mundo del robo. Sonrió. Kaito había demostrado que lo hacía por atrapar a esos tipos y destruir la joya. Así no tendría que detenerle. Pero los medios de comunicación se habían vuelto locos. No podías salir a la calle sin enterarte de lo que había pasado. Periodistas la acorralaban por todas partes, intentando sonsacarle algo de provecho para sus programas, a lo que ella contestaba que estaba tan consternada como ellos. Una pequeña mentira… Y por eso, antes de que su padre se enterara por la televisión, la radio o por el periódico, quiso venir a decirle la noticia ella personalmente.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo el ex inspector, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina - ¿Qué hay de Kid?

Como no. Tenía que sacar el tema él.

- Primero cenarás y te tomarás las pastillas – le mandó ella mientras ponía una cacerola a calentar – Después hablaremos sobre Kid. Ya sabes que tu medico dijo que tenías que descansar y no alterarte por nada. Y tú te alteras fácilmente. Sobretodo por Kid.

- ¡Pero estoy harto de descansar! – Gruñó – Ya hace una semana que estoy encerrado aquí, conectado a ese estúpida maquina y tragando pastillas.

- Papá, te recuerdo que te hicieron un trasplante y sufres dolores de tu pierna derecha – contestó ella impasible, poniendo los fideos en la cacerola - Es normal que tardes tanto en recuperarte.

El hombre se apoyó sobre la mesa, vencido. Ya no tenía esa energía que solía emplear para atrapar a Kid. Esos años se habían esfumado desde el preciso momento que ese chiflado le disparó cerca del corazón y en la pierna derecha. Suerte tuvo de salir vivo de allí. Aunque por su culpa, tuvo que dejar el trabajo de su vida y enfrentarse a una dura rehabilitación que duró meses, sobretodo por parte de la pierna, que en algún momento pensaron que se la tendrían que amputar, pero al final se pudo salvar. Miró hacia el bolso marrón de su hija, de donde salía un papel grisáceo con letras estampadas. Un periódico. Observó a su hija, enfrascada en su tarea, tatareando una melodía contagiosa, dándole la espalda. El ex inspector ensanchó una sonrisa maquiavélica y de victoria. Alargó la mano hacia el bolso de su hija y de un manotazo se hizo con el periódico de hoy. Sonrió más al ver de un vistazo que la palabra Kid se repetía varias veces.

- Papá ¿Lo prefieres con soja o sin ella? – Al ver que no respondía se giró - ¿Papá?

Aoko soltó un gemido horrorizado al ver los ojos abiertos de su padre, clavados como cuchillos en el periódico que ella había comprado esa mañana. Mierda, lo estaba leyendo. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para explicarle bien lo sucedido, su padre la miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Hija…- la llamó con un hilillo de voz - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Papá… Yo…Puedo explicártelo – Fue hacia él, entre sorprendida y asustada por la afectación de su padre, y se sentó a su lado, agarrándole una mano – Sé que Kid era muy importante para ti y su retiro te afecta muchísimo. Y yo… - miró hacia abajo, abatida - Lo siento papá, te he fallado. No le he podido atrapar. Lo intenté, pero no fue suficiente. No he…no he servido para esto. – Cerró los puños, con fuerza – Yo… Lo siento tanto, papá. Me esforzado como he podido, pero no…no ha resultado – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos – No he podido cumplir tu sueño. No he podido atrapar a Kid.

Ella no se atrevió a mirarle la cara. Estaba asustada por su reacción. Lo sentía tanto. Todos esos años invertidos en Kid, todos esos esfuerzos, toda esa obsesión…Para nada. Y hablaba por ella y por su padre. Los dos se habían esforzado tanto… ¿Y para qué? Para que ella acabase enamorada del ladrón y su padre cojo y desvalido. Vaya par. Al fin, miró a su padre. Su cara estaba descompuesta y los ojos aún vidriosos.

- ¡¿Y a quién le importa ése estúpido de Kid? – gritó con rabia.

Aoko abrió los ojos, estupefacta. Y no supo como reaccionar cuando su padre se lanzó contra ella a abrazarla y apretarla con fuerza contra él.

- No me importa Kid – continuó Ginzo - Tú eres la que me importa, hija mía. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo – se separó de ella, para mirarla a la cara y echarle la bronca - ¡¿Se puede saber que tenías en la cabeza cuando te enfrentaste con esos hombres tan peligrosos? – Su hija lo miró sin comprender - ¡Me refiero al caso de la White Stardust! Lo explica todo en este estúpido diario ¡Aquí dicen que te encontraron llena de sangre!

- ¿Eh?

Aoko miró el periódico que compró esa mañana y que aún no había tenido tiempo de leer. La principal noticia era el retiro de Kid pero también había un resumen del caso White Stardust, donde explicaba que ella se había enfrentado a una especie de mafia que iba detrás de joyas legendarias y la habían encontrado herida y llena de sangre. Aoko miró un poco dudosa el periódico, pues era de carácter sensacionalista. Por suerte, no mencionaban a Kuroba.

- ¡¿Es por eso que llevas esa cicatriz en la mejilla? ¡¿Te lo hicieron ellos?

Aoko se tocó la mejilla apenada. Su cicatriz. Empezaba a creer que se quedaría allí para siempre.

- ¡Pero papá yo estoy bien! – Rechistó ella – Esa sangre que dicen no era mía…

- Da igual, te enfrentase a peligros innecesarios.

- ¡Claro que me enfrento a peligros, soy inspectora de policía!

- La verdad, nunca me gustó eso que ingresaras a la policía – dijo él molesto.

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó ella, dolida.

- Por que siempre supe que no es lo que tú querías hacer de verdad.- se sinceró - Eso de atrapar a Kid… Siempre he pensado que has estado demasiado influenciada por mi. – Lanzó un suspiro lleno de pesadez – Y me arrepiento de eso.

- Papá…yo…yo…

Y arrancó a llorar. Echando un sollozo que no reprimió en ningún momento y notando que su padre le cogía de sus hombros y la abrazaba, mojándole todo el hombro. El hecho que su padre expresara todo lo que ella sentía de esa manera, le caló hondo. Su futuro había sido labrado a partir de los deseos de su padre, ignorando los suyos, pensando que así, si atrapaba a Kid, conseguiría que todo se arreglara, conseguiría que todos los recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia desaparecieran, conseguiría lo que llamaban felicidad. Por ella, por su padre. Qué error. Tan solo había conseguido disgustos y dolor por parte de los dos. Se habían equivocado tanto…Error tras error. Echando la culpa al ser equivocado.

- Sé que me equivoqué mucho en el pasado y te lo he hecho pagar a ti…Espero que me perdones – Notó como su hija asentía contra su pecho, acto que hizo que el hombre sonriera - Te quiero mucho, hija mía.

- Yo también te quiero, papá.

* * *

Aoko gruñó sonoramente, con la cabeza en el escritorio de su oficina, derrotada y desquiciada, con los brazos estirados, aguantando su móvil, tecleando sin parar. Sus dientes rechinaban y tenía el cejo fruncido a más no poder. Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil. Su mensaje no podía ser más claro. Apretó la opción _Enviar a…_ y buscó en su lista de contactos al aludido. Kaito Kuroba. El imbécil de Kaito Kuroba. Iba a clicar la opción _Aceptar_ cuando su dedo se quedó a la mitad del recorrido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía enviar ese mensaje. El hecho de que el imbécil de Kaito Kuroba no hubiese contactado con ella durante dos semanas y ella, la muy tonta, lo hubiese llamado tres veces encontrándose en su lugar con el buzón de voz y sin recibir respuesta de su declaración no era motivo suficiente para enviarle un mensaje tan explicito y tan calificativo… ¿O sí? Su dedo ya estaba a punto de apretar el botón de _Aceptar_ otra vez cuando al final desistió y se golpeó la cabeza contra su escritorio, rendida.

En el fondo era una cobarde. Aunque ni la mitad que ése idiota… ¿Qué era eso de besarla – dos veces – y después hacer como si te he visto no me acuerdo? Seguro que había interpretado mal sus palabras y la había considerado como una de esas _amiguitas_ suyas de una noche. Y ella, tonta de ella, se había dejado manosear y, si Saguru no hubiese interrumpido, la hubiese llevado a la cama y ella se hubiese dejado. Se puso roja de la vergüenza y la ira ¡Qué estúpida era, por Dios! No obstante, se extrañaba que no la hubiese llamado para rematar la faena… Aunque claro, con llamarlo tres veces, seguro que pensaba que era una pesada y a lo mejor la había aborrecido…

- ¿Y a quién le importa lo que piense ese estúpido mago? – replicó para sí misma.

Miró al móvil, entristecida. A ella le importaba. Estaba enamorada de él. No podía negárselo. Y aunque en el fondo estaba convencida que era un hombre bueno, que quería más que nada a sus seres queridos, los hechos le decían lo contrario. Y entonces le entraba la ira.

- Estúpido canalla, pervertido y engreído ladrón…

- ¿Quién es eso?

Aoko pegó un saltó en su asiento, alzando sus brazos, provocando con el movimiento que el móvil que tenía entre sus manos se deslizara por el aire hasta que el recién llegado lo cogió al vuelo y vio en la pantalla la respuesta de su pregunta.

- ¿Kaito Kuroba?

Aoko, sonrojada a más no poder, volteó despacio hacia el hombre que tenía detrás, sabiendo de antemano de quién se trataba. Hakuba la miraba sonriendo con autosuficiencia y humor. Tecleó el móvil y vio el mensaje que pretendía enviarle.

- ¿Así que crees que Kuroba es un imbécil? – Sonrió - Y lo recalcas repetidas veces… En este caso, creo que tú y yo compartimos la misma opinión.

Ella le arrebató el móvil de un manotazo y lo guardó al cajón con cierta violencia, lanzando un gruñido no muy femenino.

- Lo que no entiendo… - continuó el detective, con un tono de confusión obviamente fingido – Es que si crees que es tan imbécil… ¿Por qué no lo pusiste entre rejas cuando descubriste que era Kid?

Aoko lo miró impactada y su cara se volvió nívea.

- T-Tú… ¿Cómo lo…?

- ¿Que cómo lo sé? – Le preguntó, incrédulo - ¡Oh, vamos, Aoko…! Piensa un poco… Lo conozco desde el instituto ¿Y piensas que nunca he sospechado de él?

- ¿Pero entonces por que no le entregaste?

- Porque nunca tuve pruebas suficientes para incriminarle…- ahora la miró con determinación - ¡Pero tú sí, Aoko!

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que lo descubrí?

- Era más que obvio… Yo estaba inconsciente pero no es difícil de enterarse que Kuroba fue ingresado al hospital rápidamente después del robo y lo encontraron contigo, cuando no debería estar allí, pues él había dicho que no se presentaría el día del robo – le explicó con autosuficiencia - ¿Y tú por que no le arrestaste cuando podías, por que le encubriste?

- Yo…yo…

Hakuba lanzó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza, reclinándose contra el escritorio de su amiga, asimilando lo evidente.

- Estas enamorada de él ¿verdad?

- Sí…- contestó perpleja - ¿Ya lo sabías?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo él, con evidencia – Desde que él llegó para _ayudarnos_ con Kid, lo supe… Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, es normal que lo note…

- Pues lo supiste antes que yo – contestó con ironía.

- Pero Aoko… - empezó con cierto tono de impaciencia – De todos los hombres que hay en Japón…De todos los hombres del mundo… - la miró, enfadado - ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TENÍAS QUE ELEGIR A ÉSE ESTÚPIDO PARA ENAMORARTE?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Eso no se elige! ¿No?

- Pero… ¡¿ÉL? – Le dijo enojado, para después verla cohibida y sonrojada – Mira que te avisé, Aoko, que él siempre había sido así con las mujeres…- bufó - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías atraída por él? Pensé que era tu mejor amigo.

- Claro que eres mi mejor amigo – le replicó, sincera – Pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía…Además – lo miró algo apenada – Desde lo que te ocurrió con Akako, no volvimos a hablar de esas cosas… ¡Tú no me explicas nada!

Akako Koizumi resultó ser el amor de adolescencia de su mejor amigo. Estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Bueno, según él, todos los de su instituto lo estaban. Ella no la había conocido personalmente, pero una vez la vio. Estaba esperando a su mejor amigo en la puerta de su nuevo instituto cuando vio salir a una chica de pelo largo y azabache, cuerpo esbelto y bonito, con ojos seductores y largas pestañas. Era hermosa, tenía que admitirlo. Se dio cuenta que era ella porque todos se giraban a mirarla, murmurando que era Akako. Observó que todos los chicos la miraban embelesados y las chicas con envidia. Y ella no era una excepción. Ponerse a su lado era un suicidio para tu autoestima.

El caso era que rompió el corazón a Hakuba. Él se declaró, animado por ella misma, y salió rechazado, con Akako alegando que estaba interesada por otro chico. La verdad es que nunca vio a su amigo tan destrozado. Y se sentía culpable por haberlo animado a hacerlo. Y desde ese día, que no habían vuelto a hablar de sus relaciones personales. Ahora vio como Hakuba la miró entre resignado y comprensivo.

- Akako ¿eh…? – Dijo el detective inglés - ¿Quieres saber algo? – Ella lo miró interesada - ¿Te acuerdas que cuando me rechazó dijo que estaba interesada en otro chico?

- Sí, y recuerdo que te enojaste bastante porque ese chico no te caía bien…

- Y no me sigue cayendo demasiado bien – aclaró, con una sonrisa irónica – Ese chico era Kuroba.

- ¿Kaito? – lo miró sorprendida y sin creérselo - ¿Ésa chica tan guapa le gustaba Kaito?

- Eso parece – dijo sonriendo impasible – Pero también hay una cosa que no te expliqué… - vio como ella le alentaba para que se explicase – Cuando me rechazó, fui a hablar con Kuroba para ver si se la merecía… ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? – Ella negó con la cabeza, interesada – Me dijo que a él esa chica no le gustaba, que le daba grima, que era una pesada, que me la podía quedar, que por nada del mundo saldría con ella.

Aoko lo miró con la boca bien abierta ¿Kaito había rechazado a esa chica? ¿A esa chica tan guapa? Ahora comprendía el por qué no la había llamado. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía ella si no era la mitad de hermosa como esa chica? Además, si había considerado a Akako como una pesada ¿Ella que tenía que ser? ¡Igual o más pesada! Le había llamado tres veces y no había obtenido respuesta. ¿Y si la hubiese besado por compasión? Ya se lo estaba imaginando… Le había dicho que le quería y él, en sentirse culpable por engañarla y herirla, la había besado. Por eso no le había dado una respuesta a su declaración, por compasión. Se sintió triste, avergonzada y abatida.

- No me extraña que no me llame…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Esta claro, Saguru! – le dijo apenada – Si rechazó a una chica tan guapa… ¿Por qué no me tendría que rechazar a mí?

- Por que he visto como te miraba – le aclaró – Y te aseguro que no he visto nunca que mirase así a ninguna otra mujer.

- Sí, claro… - dijo ella sin creérselo – Y por eso me evita.

- Eh, Aoko – le llamó, para que la mirase a los ojos – Te juro que Kuroba esta enamorado de ti - Ante eso, ella se sonrojó – Y si no se da cuenta es por que es un completo imbécil.

Ella le sonrió avergonzada y se levantó de su asiento para abrazarle con ternura. Ojala fuera cierto. Aunque no podía confiar en su palabra, se sintió mucho más reconfortada y halagada. Pero se puso seria y miró a Hakuba apenada, sin romper el abrazo amistoso.

- Te debió sentar muy mal que Akako le gustase Kaito y este, para el colmo, la rechazase.

- La verdad es que sí – admitió – Pero no te preocupes, ya me he vengado.

- ¿Te has vengado? – lo miró curiosa - ¿Cómo?

Hakuba le sonrió misteriosamente, mirando el objeto de su venganza, aunque ella era ignorante de eso. Tan solo ver como Kaito pisaba la Comisaría Central, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Aoko. Y él no dudó en aprovecharse de eso. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Aoko en su presencia, para regocijarse de sus celos y ocasionó conversaciones en las que él se sintiese insultado como ladrón y Aoko le diera la razón a Hakuba sin dudarlo. Pero la bomba fue Kyo. Cuando se enteró que Aoko inventó un personaje para engañar a su amiga Keiko que le gustaba a alguien, no dudó utilizarlo en Kaito. Y logró el efecto deseado. Nunca había visto a ése mago embustero tan celoso y tan enfadado. Le supo a gloria. Y todo fue gracias a Aoko.

Aunque una cosa estaba clara, como mejor amigo que era, si se enteraba que rompía el corazón a Aoko, no tendría más remedio que darle un buen puñetazo. Y lo haría con gusto, la verdad.

- ¿Quieres saber algo más? – Aoko asintió, ilusionada porque le explicase tantas cosas – Estoy saliendo con alguien.

A la detective le brillaron los ojos emocionada y una ancha sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

- ¡¿De verdad? – lanzó un gritó de jubilo al verlo asentir - ¿Desde cuando? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

Hakuba rió sincero por la emoción de su amiga y ella se alegró más en verlo tan feliz.

- Desde hace un mes – le explicó – Y la conoces un poco. Es Shiho Miyano.

- ¿Miyano? – abrió los ojos, sorprendida - ¿La amiga de Kudo? ¿La científica?

- Sí – dijo un poco sonrojado, rascándose una mejilla – Me la presentaron ya hace mucho y siempre la he considerado atractiva. Pero ella se marchó un tiempo a Inglaterra… El verano pasado me la encontré allí, entablamos amistad y… Bueno, hace un mes que vino y le pedí salir.

- ¡Esto es estupendo! – Dijo ilusionada, abrazándolo de nuevo - ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Y mucho!

- Tú también te lo mereces – contestó, correspondiéndole el abrazo – y ojala no hubieses elegido a ese ladrón de pacotilla…

- No empieces…

- Pero Aoko… ¡ES KID!

- Lo sé, lo sé… - dijo lanzando un suspiro, exasperada – Lo sé muy bien.

* * *

¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza? No recordaba haber hecho algo tan patético en su vida. Miró su disfraz que consistía en una gabardina, un mostacho y una peluca gris. Verse en esa situación por una mujer… ¡Vaya estupidez! Pero a pesar de sus palabras, mantenía su mirada fija a la salida de la Comisaría Central. Ya no podía negárselo. Durante esas dos semanas había intentado aclarar sus sentimientos confusos, evitando sus llamadas y cruzarse con ella. Pero la mínima cosa la recordaba. Veía en las mujeres que se encontraba su rostro, la fragancia de las flores de su jardín hacían recordarle a su perfume, la luz de su comedor le recordaba su perfil bañado por el sol y cada vez que sonaba el teléfono tenía la esperanza que fuera ella. Aunque después no lo cogía como el cobarde que era. Echaba de menos sus discusiones y sus sonrisas. Siempre supo que sentía algo por la detective, pero desde el preciso momento que ella le confesó que se había enamorado de él, todo cambió. Se acentuó su enfermedad, llegando a un estado febril y donde las hormonas invadían su cerebro convirtiéndolo en una olla en ebullición. Su mente se nublaba y vagaba en lugares desconocidos y tejía historias donde ella siempre estaba presente. Estaba claro. Se había enamorado de Aoko Nakamori.

Pero ¿eso que significaba? ¿Quién le garantía que no perdería al final el interés por ella? Él nunca había estado con una mujer demasiado tiempo y siempre se cansaba y acababa mal. No deseaba eso para Aoko. Ella era diferente de las otras… Por eso se merecía algo mejor. Algo mejor que él. Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar querer estar cerca de ella. Por eso estaba allí, por que quería por lo menos verla.

Por fin, una figura femenina salía de la Central. Su rostro se iluminó al verla y los latidos de su corazón resonaban como martillazos en su tímpano. Se veía preciosa, con el pelo moviéndose al son de su paso, los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a… Esta vez, Kaito cambió su estado embobado por uno de gran enfado ¿A qué venía esa felicidad y esas sonrisas con Hakuba? Oyó sus dientes chirriar. Pensaba que estaría triste en no saber nada de él y va y se la encuentra riendo y hablando animadamente con el idiota del detective inglés... Nunca le había gustado esa especie de relación que tenían esos dos, y menos cuando recordaba las habladurías de Keiko y de la gente de la Comisaría Central que había oído en su corta estada allí. Que si tenían una relación en secreto, que qué raro que no se hubieran casado ya, que qué buena pareja hacían… Le ponía enfermo.

Tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse para enfriar su cuerpo, pues tenía la necesidad de echarse encima de Hakuba para darle una paliza y después secuestrar a Aoko para llevársela a su casa. Pero tenía que recobrar la poca sensatez que le quedaba. Aoko le había dicho que le quería. Y, a juzgar por su comportamiento, o decía la verdad o era una muy buena actriz. Y tenía la esperanza que fuera la primera opción. Cuando por fin tuvo la sensación que se serenaba de nuevo, sintió que los nervios se volvían a crispar. Vio como Aoko abrazó a Hakuba tiernamente mientras reía y se despedían, y como Hakuba le correspondió el abrazo y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué le trataba así? ¿Sentía también algo por él? ¿La había perdido? Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse contra ellos en un ataque de ira y quedarse donde estaba. Sus celos le carcomían por dentro.

Vio cómo se despedían y Aoko se iba por el lado contrario donde él estaba y Hakuba venía hacia su dirección. Ante esto, simuló que estaba leyendo el periódico en una esquina. Saguru pasó de largo por su lado, pero después retrasó unos cuantos pasos y se lo quedó mirando, primero confundido y después con una sonrisa astuta.

- Haznos un favor a todos y exprésale ya tus sentimientos, so memo. – le dijo mordazmente – Además, esto te hace perder facultades, tu disfraz es horroroso.

Kaito sacó su nariz por sobre el papel impreso una vez oyó que los pasos de Hakuba se alejaban de él ¿Le había reconocido? ¿Tan grave estaba?

Hakuba siguió su senda hacia donde se había citado con Shiho dentro de diez minutos. Por el camino, sacó el periódico que llevaba en el antebrazo en el que reiteraba otra vez el abandono de Kid y nombraba el fracaso de la detective Nakamori en atrapar el ladrón. El inglés sonrió ¿Quien decía que Aoko no había atrapado a Kid? Lo tenía bien atrapado, sí señor.

* * *

Kaito guardó sus artefactos ilusorios en su armario color canela de su camerino en MauriceLeBlanc. Cerró las puertas del mueble con sumo cuidado. Había terminado de hacer su ensayo diario. Miró las puertas del armario, revestidas de roble, tapizadas con fotos caseras y artículos de diario dedicadas tan solo a un sujeto muy admirado por el joven mago.

- Papá…- acarició las imágenes de su padre con cariño – Todo se acabó.

Sí, todo había acabado. Pandora ya no existía. La destruyó el mismo para asegurarse que nadie vuelva a intentar provocar tal barullo por una cosa tan indeseable como la juventud eterna ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir eternamente? La belleza era efímera y por esa razón tenía tanto valor. Las personas cambian, se transforman y evolucionan constantemente. Nada es eterno. Las buenas experiencias son recordadas y tienen su valor por que no siempre se pueden repetir, porque son fugaces y caducas, porque puedes aprender de ellas. El tiempo es valioso porque se acaba. El valor de las cosas se mide por su fugacidad, por su corto tiempo ¿Por qué conseguir algo como la juventud eterna si cuando lo obtuvieras verías todo tú alrededor marchitarse, quedando tu mismo intacto, como una estatua que no sintiese el paso del tiempo, sumido en una rutina perpetua? Kaito nunca lo pudo entender y nunca lo entendería.

Por suerte, Pandora había desparecido, y con ella Kaito KID. Sonrió nostálgico. Echaría de menos al ladrón de guante blanco y sus juegos nocturnos. Echaría de menos surcar por el aire y sentir como los pulmones se inflaban del aire frío de la noche. Echaría de menos a la multitud aclamando el nombre del ladrón mientras una manada de policías le perseguía con el pitido de coches patrulla de fondo. Echaría de menos la sensación de júbilo al tener la joya robada entre sus manos y como la adrenalina de su cuerpo subía a niveles extremos. Pero todo eso había terminado. Ya había cumplido su promesa y no tenia sentido seguir adelante. La policía y los medios de comunicación ya lo sabían, ya habían sido informados con un mensaje de despedida por parte de KID.

Su padre ya había saldado su cuenta pendiente.

Su padre había sido vengado.

Se separó del armario para dirigirse al espejo y mirar su reflejo. Se puso bien la elegante armilla negra, alisó bien su camisa azul claro y arregló los puños de esta. Se volvió a mirar y vio, por un momento, la imagen de su padre en él. Realmente se parecían. Pero él no era su padre. Él era Kaito. Kaito Kuroba. Lo tenía bien claro. Hubo una época que se adentró tanto en el papel de su padre que se confundió con el suyo, asumiendo su identidad. La imagen de su padre le perseguía y cada vez que se ponía el disfraz de Kid era como si se convirtiera en su padre, como si Kaito Kuroba desapareciera entre una mascara construida a partir de un monóculo y una chistera. Llegó un momento que pensó eliminar su vida y sus aspiraciones para concentrarse tan solo en Kaito Kid. Era como si el personaje de Kid lo engullera de tal forma que su vida original quedara en segundo plano.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién era él comparado con el magnifico Kid? Todo el mundo quería al ladrón mientras que al mago Kuroba había adquirido una fama de ser frío, arrogante y mujeriego. Todo giraba entorno a Kid. Era normal que se sintiera más cómodo con el disfraz blanco. Todo el mundo amaba al ladrón y le admiraba. La tentación de asumir ese papel exclusivamente le apareció muchas veces en esos últimos diez años que había interpretado al ladrón. Por suerte, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo. Quizás porque pensó en que si se convertía en Kid se sentiría muy solo, a pesar de los gritos de admiración de sus fans. Al final asumió que él tenía su vida propia. Él no era su padre. Él no era Kid. Él era Kaito Kuroba.

"_Tú me gustas más, Kaito"_

Al recordar las palabras de la detective sonrió con ternura. Parecía mentira cómo esas palabras habían echo mella en él. Aoko le había dicho que le gustaba más Kaito Kuroba que Kid. Y eso le había causado un estado de felicidad indescriptible. Era la primera vez que alguien decía que le gustaba más él que Kid. A él, a Kaito Kuroba, a la persona, no al carismático fantasma nocturno. Y después dijo que se había enamorado de él y entonces fue como sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Aunque aún le era imposible creer como podía amarle a él y odiar tanto al ladrón, su dicha no cabía en el pecho. Ella era más de lo que nunca podía haber deseado. Ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Ella se había convertido en todo para él. Ella lo era todo en su vida.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y le despejó de sus pensamientos. El joven que dirigía el bar introdujo la cabeza a través de la puerta y él le dirigió una mirada interrogante, alentándolo que hablara.

- Hay una mujer muy guapa esperándote fuera – le comentó con una sonrisa picarona - Es una de tus conquistas ¿verdad? Dios, esta buenísima. Cada día te superas más, tío.

Kaito no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún comentario porque la cabeza del chico se esfumó como por arte de magia. ¿Una mujer? Su corazón dio un vuelco. Lo más seguro era que fuese Aoko. A lo mejor había venido a verle porque no había contestado sus llamadas y ahora venía a exigirle que qué pasaba con él. Sonrió como un tonto enamorado. Tendría que disculparse con ella y hacerle entender que la amaba antes de que le pudiera arrojar una de las mesas del establecimiento en su cabeza. Por otro lado, debería hablar seriamente con el camarero. Aoko no era un pedazo de carne y no permitiría que se ese tipo se las pasara babeando cada vez que ella viniera aquí. Frunció el cejo ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan celoso? Nunca lo había sido.

Daba igual. Como un rayo, cogió su cazadora y salió de su camerino para dirigirse hacia la entrada del teatro donde seguro que le estaba esperando. La sorpresa se plasmó en su cara al comprobar que no era Aoko Nakamori quien le esperaba a la salida, sino una bella mujer de pelo largo y azabache, con largas pestañas y ojos color violeta. Kaito frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz.

Ella le sonrió con elegancia y le saludó de forma refinada, mostrando todos sus encantos femeninos en la ejecución haciendo que toda existencia masculina de alrededor centrara su atención en su estampa.

Sin duda alguna era Akako Koizumi.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo XVI**

Como dije, he alargado un poco el fic y he introducido a Akako, que ya la tenía olvidada… Kaito se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero vienen complicaciones!

Argin Heart: decirte que quedan 2 captilulos + un epilogo! ya tengo el final en mente y esta vez, en ser vacaciones, voy bastante rapida :):) siento lo de las interrupciones pero así era más interesante! jeje! no te enfades con Hakuba, tan solo estaba preocupado por Aoko xdxd espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y hayas realizado una danza :D:D

aural17: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo pues Kaito a confesado que la quiere :) bueno, no a ella aún, pero casi! y, pobre Aoko, creo que sufrira un poquitin más :) aunque Hakuba se porto bien y no explotó la central!xdxd Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por ser una fiel seguidora de mi fic, lo aprecio muchiiiiiiiiiiiisiimooo!

InuKo9222:jajajaja! en ese club de fans de Conan (el gato) me haría fan honoraria xdxd quiero mucho este personaje, que al principio me salió sin querer y no tenía que salir más pero...me gusto y seguí sacandolo :) Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haya hecho y que te haya entrado algo de intriga por lo de Akako...jeje!

Lady Paper: Me alegro mucho que lo hayas encontrado romantico, era mi más absoluta intencion! la verdad es que yo también soy muy romantica y soy una empedernida de esas peliculas romanticonas (pero que no sean muy empalagosas tampoco) que pelicula viste? estoy interesada :):) Tendrás que esperar un poco para el final...más concretamente 2 cap + epilog! espero que te quede paciencia!

Clara: Me alegra que te haya gustadoo! jaja! te has enamorado de Kaito? no mextraña! con lo mono que es!y si que Aoko es muy atrevida, pero debes tener en cuenta que Ran le ha infundado mucho valor y confianza para estar segura de si misma :) aunque en este capitulo muy segura ya no esta!xd

Saori Kudo: TE CONTESTO CON LETRAS MAYUSCULAS PARA HACERTE SABER QUE ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO TU COMENARIO!XDXD NO TE ENFADES CON KAITO, ESTABA CONFUSO, ES MUY INSEGURO, MUCHISIMO MÁS QUE AOKO, LO QUE PASA QUE EN EL EXTERIOR SE VE MUY FUERTE Y CARISMATICO, PERO POR DENTRO SIEMPRE HA TENIDO UN PROBLEMA DE IDENTIDADES...YA LO IRÁS VIENDO :) ME ALEGRO QUE TE HATA ANIMADO DURANTE TODO EL DIAA !

Besos,

LittleThief03


	17. La reina de la discordia y el ángel de

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Mishima – Tros de fang y Homesick – The Cure**

_La sorpresa se plasmó en su cara al comprobar que no era Aoko Nakamori quien le esperaba a la salida, sino una bella mujer de pelo largo y azabache, con largas pestañas y ojos color violeta. Kaito frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz. _

_Ella le sonrió con elegancia y le saludó de forma refinada, mostrando todos sus encantos femeninos en la ejecución haciendo que toda existencia masculina de alrededor centrara su atención en su estampa. _

_Sin duda alguna era Akako Koizumi.  
_

**CAPITULO ****XVI****I****  
**_**- **__**La reina de la discordia y el ángel de ojos azules **__**–**_

- ¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos!

Aoko obedeció la orden y en abrirlos, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de color beige que tenía delante mientras esta se movía de manera grácil por toda la sala y reía emocionada. Keiko estaba hermosa. Su vestido de boda era impresionante: de color beige, largo hasta los pies, con un escote redondo, una cinta que cernía su cintura de color pardo claro y hacía que la falda adquiriera un volumen y una forma vaporosa que podía compararse con los vestidos típicos de las princesas de cuento. Pero lo que más le gustó a Aoko fue la cara de felicidad que se le antojaba a su mejor amiga. Su sonrisa ocupaba todo su rostro y sus ojos centellaban de alegría. Daban ganas de que una se casase.

- ¿Qué te parece Aoko?

- ¡Estás preciosa, Keiko! – declaró desde el asiento de la tienda.

- ¿De veras? – Dijo juntando las manos, llena de júbilo pero después la miró suspicaz – No lo digas por compromiso ¡Eh, Aoko! Sé sincera conmigo. Si tengo que comprarme uno de estos vestidos tan caros quiero que me quede bien.

- ¡Te digo la verdad! – Rechistó la otra – ¡Parece mentira lo desconfiada que eres!

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó mientras se giraba hacia el espejo para contemplarse – Pero quiero estar segura de qué vestido comprarme…

- Este es el que te queda mejor - convino Aoko – Seguro que Keisuke se le cae la baba…

- ¡Pobre de él que no se le caiga! – Dijo sin dejar de mirarse al espejo - Es su propósito como novio. Sino es así, creo que le daré un tortazo en medio de la ceremonia.

Aoko rió con ganas por el comentario de su amiga. En este momento, vino la costurera de la tienda y, tras algunos comentarios y ajustes del vestido, llegaron a la conclusión que este sería el vestido con el que cruzaría la iglesia. Momentos después, Keiko la miraba con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

- Ahora te toca a ti, Aoko.

- ¿A mí?

Keiko asintió con énfasis y sacó una caja de un rincón y se la entregó a Aoko emocionada.

- ¡Es tu vestido de dama de honor! – Le dijo emocionada.

Aoko le desempaquetó con ciertos nervios, contagiada por la emoción de su amiga. Abrió la caja y sacó de allí un vestido azul claro, con escote de palabra de honor, largo hasta las rodillas y con una cinta blanca con un lazo por debajo del pecho.

– Ran la tiene en rosa, Kazuha en verde y Sonoko en violeta… - le explicó - ¿A qué es bonito?

- ¡Es precioso! – le comentó con sinceridad.

- ¿Verdad? – Le dijo – Aunque siendo para ti, a lo mejor le hubiese añadido más lazos y algunos encajes… – Ahora Aoko la miraba con el cejo fruncido – Ya me callo…

Keiko se sentó con un gracioso salto al sofá donde se encontraba Aoko, haciendo que la falda de su vestido de novia ocupase la mayor parte del asiento y cubriendo parte del regazo de Aoko. Le sonrió de una manera que la detective conocía muy bien y que merecía toda la atención, pues tenía experiencia de sobra verso las maquinaciones de Keiko.

- ¿Qué hay de Kuroba?

Y ahí estaba su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Tan oportuna como siempre. Tocando siempre temas espinosos para ella, como si le leyese la mente.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó, intentando sonar indiferente.

- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, las dos estábamos ocupadas con lo nuestro… - la miró inquisitiva - ¡Quiero saber qué ha pasado todo este tiempo! ¿Ya has aceptado tus sentimientos o no?

- Pues…- dijo cabizbaja, avergonzada – Sí. La verdad es que sí. Tenías razón, Keiko. Le amo.

- ¿Ves? – Sonrió victoriosa - ¿Ves como tenía razón? Pues ahora toca confesarle tus sentimientos.

- Yo… es que… verás…- comenzó mientras hacia un movimiento de manos, nerviosa – Ya se lo he dicho.

- ¿QUE QUÉÉÉ? – Keiko abrió ojos de par en par - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Bueno…Hace ya un par de semanas… Aproveché por ir a visitarle y se lo dije. – La miró con afectación – Siento no habértelo dicho antes…

- ¡No te preocupes! – Dijo alegremente Keiko, quitándole importancia - ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

– Pero ¿No deberías estar enfadada? Él no es que te caiga muy bien.

- No, no estoy enfadada – le aclaró – Keisuke me ha hecho entender que si es lo que tu deseas y te hace feliz, lo deberé aceptar. Aunque si me entero que te hace daño…- dijo alzando el puño – ¡te aseguro que no saldrá vivo! – Aoko rió ante el comentario y Keiko se giró risueña – ¡Kuroba es muy afortunado! Pero oye ¿Qué te dijo cuando te declaraste?

Keiko la miró extrañada cuando observó como Aoko bajaba la mirada en el suelo, con expresión desdichada y lanzando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó preocupada para después fruncir el ceño, enojada - ¿Se puede saber qué te dijo ese mago imbécil?

- ¡Nada! – Ahora frunció el ceño y torcer la boca – Este es el problema ¡No me ha dicho nada!

- ¿Nada? – Se extrañó la otra - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No te respondió?

- No – respondió enojada y se sonrojó – Me besó y ya está.

- ¿Te besó? – Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa - ¿De veras?

- Pero eso no significa nada – contestó con tozudez, adelantándose a los comentarios pícaros que de seguro haría su amiga – Tú misma me dijiste que es un mujeriego empedernido.

- Sí, bueno, eso es verdad… - la miró con enojo - ¿Y por qué demonios no le exigiste una respuesta, so tonta?

- Por que Saguru llamó y me tuve que ir…- le explicó – El hecho es que no ha intentado contactar conmigo durante esas dos semanas y no responde a mis llamadas, así que es como si me hubiera rechazado.

- Es más tonto de lo que me pensaba – musitó Keiko por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, no he dicho nada… - le contestó Keiko con indiferencia – Pero no pierdas la esperanza Aoko, estoy segura de que al final se dará cuenta de lo que vales.

- ¿Me lo parece a mí o lo estas defendiendo? – la miró desconfiada.

Keiko tragó fuerte. La verdad es que sí lo estaba defendiendo un poco. Keisuke le explicó que Kaito había entrado en la policía para hacer las paces con Aoko, sin dejar de subrayarle que Kaito odiaba a la policía y todo su mundillo. Eso impresionó a Keiko gratamente, sorprendida por el interés del mago hacia su amiga. Pero aún se sorprendió más cuando Keisuke le explicó, no sin cierto temor, que Kaito le había pedido un favor. Un favor relacionado con Aoko. Le pidió que le organizara una cita para disculparse con ella, pues en la Comisaría no lograba que lo perdonase. Eso hizo plantearse la opinión que tenía sobre Kaito. Por no decir que la firme convicción de su futuro esposo, que decía convencido que Kaito estaba enamorado de Aoko pues nunca se había molestado tanto por ninguna mujer, la descolocaba un poco. Pero, lo que más le sorprendió hasta dejarla desorientada, fue una llamada telefónica de hacia unos días.

- Nada de eso… - le contestó Keiko – Tan solo que no creó que sea tan malo como pensaba antes…

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó confundida - ¿A qué se debe?

- Te seré sincera, Aoko – dijo lanzando un suspiro – Hace como tres semanas recibí una llamada de Kuroba.

- ¿Kaito te llamó? ¿Por qué?– se extrañó, no entendía por qué debería Kaito llamar a Keiko.

- ¡Vaya, pero qué confianzas! – le espetó burleta haciendo que Aoko se sonrojara un poco - ¡Si ya le llamas por su nombre!

- Déjate de tonterías y dime por qué te llamó.

- Me llamó para disculparse de su comportamiento y hacer las paces conmigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Kaito hizo eso? – dijo echando una mueca, sin poder imaginárselo.

- Sí. Yo también me extrañé muchísimo – dijo riendo un poco al ver la expresión de Aoko – Por supuesto, acepté sus disculpas y él me pidió que empezáramos de nuevo. Pero como me pareció tan raro le pregunté a qué venía ese cambio de actitud…

- ¿Y que te dijo? – preguntó impaciente al ver que su amiga no continuaba.

- Después de preguntarle eso se puso nervioso y me dijo que le había prometido a una persona hacerlo. Yo en seguida pensé en Keisuke, pero cuando le pregunté a este me dijo que de qué diablos estaba hablando. Así que deduje que…

Keiko no tuvo que completar la frase para confirmar sus sospechas. Estaba claro quién era esa persona. Por otra parte, Aoko adquirió un tono rojizo en su piel y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras recuerdos de una tarde primaveral achacaban su cerebro.

_- Así ¿Me perdonas?_

_- Sí…- dijo al fin Aoko – ¡Pero quiero que sepas que Keiko no es mala persona! Sé que te cae mal, pero deberías intentar conocerla mejor. A lo mejor te das cuenta que te has equivocado, como te ha pasado conmigo._

_- Está bien – contestó – Te prometo que intentaré llevarme mejor con ella. _

¿Lo había hecho por ella? Una sonrisa soñadora se antojó en sus labios. No había pensado que al fin lo hubiese hecho. No dejaba de sorprenderla y cada vez descubría cosas de él que le gustaban más. Pero eso significaba que tenía menos posibilidades de olvidarse de él. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que no quisiese saber nada de ella durante esas dos semanas. Ella no le gustaba. O eso, o la consideraba una mujer corriente como las otras. Y ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba. Frunció el ceño. Debía olvidarse de él y pronto. Aunque no podía evitar tener una leve esperanza de que él le correspondiera. Muchas veces soñaba despierta, imaginando que Kaito se le aparecería de repente y le declararía su amor. _Vaya tontería._ Se repetía muchas veces. Pero la esperanza seguía allí, golpeando fuerte e incansable, ignorando la voz de la razón.

- Aoko – la llamó Keiko, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Sé que no debería haberte hablado tan mal de Kuroba sabiendo que te gustaba… Supongo que porque siempre he pensado que te mereces lo mejor. Cometí un error. - dijo con tono arrepentido – Pero quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te apoyaré – le sonrió con ternura – Por algo soy tu mejor amiga.

- Keiko – la abrazó fuerte contra ella – Muchas gracias.

* * *

Kaito se dejó conducir por la mujer de pelo azabache, no sin un malhumor plasmado en su rostro. Se había dejado convencer pues ella alegaba que quería hablar sobre la retirada de Kid. Hacía muchos años que no la veía y no le encontró nada de malo. Aunque a él nunca le había caído bien. Le daba repelús. Pero todo se quedó en secundaria, era un adolescente, ahora los dos habían cambiado y no tenía por qué sentir aversión hacia ella. A pesar de eso, tampoco sentía simpatía ahora. Llegaron a la cafetería Baker Street y Kaito se quedó contemplando el letrero. Aquí era donde había conocido a Aoko. Akako le llamó con la puerta abierta, diciéndole que entrase. Kaito salió de sus pensamientos y accedió dentro con ella. Hablaría rápido y se largaría a la menor oportunidad.

Kaito se tomó la libertad de elegir una mesa al lado de la ventana. Le gustaba la luz del sol, además si se aburría podría ver los transeúntes circular por la acera.

- ¿Y bien? – Empezó él - ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Ya te lo he dicho – le comentó – De tu retiro.

Akako Koizumi ya sabía que era Kid desde la secundaria. Según ella, era una bruja. Una bruja de verdad que contactaba con los muertos y con personajes tan famosos y terroríficos como lucifer. Ella siempre había estado obsesionada con él. No, mentira. Siempre había estado obsesionada con Kid. No dijo enamorada, porque una vez dijo que en ser bruja no podía enamorarse nunca.

- ¿Algo que objetar?

- No, supongo que no… - le contestó bajando la cabeza y con voz quejumbrosa – Aunque lo encuentro una lastima…

Y allí estaba ella. Como siempre. Mirando con cara de pena, agitando sus largas pestañas en modo de suplica y adoptando una faz tan encantadora que ningún hombre podría resistírsele. Pero Kaito no era tonto. Por eso mismo no le gustaba esa chica. Utilizaba trucos como ése para engatusar a todo hombre que se le cruzase por delante. Ése comportamiento tan falso tan solo alimentaba su aversión hacia ella, y le parecía mentira que Akako aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

- No empieces, Akako. Que nos conocemos.

- ¡Pero no lo entiendo! – exclamó quitando su mascara encantadora - ¿Por qué tienes que dejarlo?

- Porque ya he cumplido con mi objetivo.

- Pero podríamos estar tú y yo juntos para siempre – le contestó con voz melosa y seductora – Como Kaito Kid y como la bruja Akako. Tú siempre has sido el único.

Kaito se apartó del rostro de ella que cada vez estaba más cerca. No podía creerlo ¿Cómo podía decir tales cosas tan solo por tenerlo bajo su yugo?

- No me hagas reír, Akako – le soltó – Yo a ti no te importo y tú a mi tampoco.

- Sí que me importas… – Sonrió seductoramente – Yo te quiero.

Esta vez sí tuvo ganas de reír. Y muy fuerte ¿Akako enamorado de él? Por eso no había querido saber nada de él hasta hoy ¿verdad? Akako era el ser más egoísta que nunca había encontrado, nada era tan importante como su vanidad y sus tratamientos de belleza. Él le había quebrado su orgullo en secundaria cuando le rechazó una pieza de chocolate en San Valentín porque ella le exigía que tirara las otras chocolatinas de las otras chicas. Se había obsesionado con él en saber que era el famoso Kaito Kid y empezó a perseguirle desesperadamente hasta declararle que le quería. Mentira. Todo aquello era mentira.

- Tú nunca me has querido, Akako – le explicó paciente – Tan solo me quieres por lo que significo. Por que soy el único que te ha negado algo, porque soy Kaito Kid. No hay nada más en ti.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamó, ultrajada. Lo miró con una mirada asesina - Es por ella ¿verdad? Ésa tal Aoko Nakamori te ha nublado la mente con tonterías…

- ¿Qué sabes tú de ella? – la miró entre asustado y amenazante.

- Lo sé todo – le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo ofuscada – La he espiado.

- ¡¿Y se puede saber porqué demonios te metes en su vida? – le preguntó alterado.

- Que yo sepa, no soy la única que la espía – le acusó y él tuvo que callar – Sinceramente, no lo entiendo. No tiene ningún tipo de atractivo. Apenas es guapa. No se puede comparar conmigo – rió despechada – Es vulgar y nada elegante. Blasfema a todas horas y es de lo más fastidiosa. Es una cría que no se merece que la llamen mujer. Además, es bastante inútil en su trabajo y…

Akako interrumpió sus críticas al oír un estruendo ocasionado por un puñetazo contra la mesa. Le miró asustada y atónita y vio como la miraba con un rencor que nunca pudo ver en esos ojos intensamente azules.

- No hables así de ella – gruñó molesto, con la furia en su voz – No te atrevas hablar así de ella.

Akako no se dejó intimidar por tales palabras y retomó la conversación.

- Pero es verdad – siguió amenazante – Ella no es nadie. No tenéis nada que ver. Ella no te merece.

Kaito rió sarcástico ¿Des de cuando él era tan valioso como para no ser merecido por una mujer como Aoko? Era ella que no se merecía estar con alguien como él. Lo había pensado muchas veces, sin embargo, no quería ni podía estar sin ella. Él haría todo lo que tuviese en sus manos para hacerla feliz, y si ella no le aceptaba la protegería desde lejos.

- Ella no se merece estar con el grandioso Kaito Kid.

- Yo no soy Kaito Kid – le soltó bruscamente – Yo soy Kaito Kuroba.

- Sois la misma persona.

- No – contestó secamente – Kid ya no existe.

- ¡Eso te estoy intentando decir! – Dijo alterada – ¡No puedes hacer desaparecer a Kid! Ha sido ella. Ella te ha obligado a dejarlo ¿no? Ella ha dicho que estaba enamorada de ti y te hizo dejarlo ¿verdad? ¿No ves que todo es un engaño? ¡Ella no te quiere de verdad!

- Te equivocas – contestó contundente – Nunca ha hecho algo así. Tú eres la que miente. Ella no lo haría nunca. Porque no soporta la mentira. Nunca me mentiría.

- Parece mentira que seas tan ciego ¿no ves que ella es policía? – Le espetó – Deberías odiarla. Además, va con ese detective rubio tan pesado…

- ¿Hakuba?

- Ése mismo. Nunca he visto a alguien tonto y tan pesado – rió un poco, arrogante – Hacía todo lo que yo le pedía y quisiera. Nunca decía que no. Lo encontré bastante patético la verdad.

A pesar de ser un detective que siempre había detestado, oír esas palabras tan horribles de Hakuba de la boca de esa mujer le dolió. Él pudo ver lo enamorado que estuvo el detective de ella y cómo le dolió que le rechazara. Pero esa chica no tenía escrúpulos para nada. Había perdido el norte.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Hakuba? – le preguntó sorprendido e incrédulo – Él estaba tan enamorado de ti…

- ¡Ja! – Contestó ella – Todos lo estaban. Todos venían como corderitos con solo un movimiento.

Kaito desistió en hablar más con esa mujer tan fría y miró durante unos instantes por la ventana para serenarse un poco. Era inútil hacerla entrar en razón. Después él notó que lo tomaba de las manos y tuvo que apartar la vista de la ventana.

- Tú y yo somos iguales, Kuroba. – Se acercó más a él, mostrando su rostro tentador – Deberíamos estar juntos.

Sí, la verdad era que se parecían bastante. Los dos dedicaban su vida a la magia, eran muy independientes, carecían un poco de empatía y eran un poco insensibles. Lo había sabido siempre. Pero había algo que los unía más que el parentesco entre caracteres. Era el hecho de que compartieran una segunda identidad que se imponía y achacaba sus vidas. Él había sabido apártalas, dividirlas, diseccionarlas, saber vivir sin Kaito Kid. Pero ella no. Ella anteponía su condición de bruja antes de su vida propia, engullida por su vanidad, orgullo y egoísmo. Akako Koizumi había sucumbido y eso era lo que les hacía diferentes. Él no deseaba estar con ella. Él no era igual que ella.

- Eso no es posible – le aclaró con tono cortante – Yo no quiero estar contigo. Lo siento mucho, Koizumi. Pero Kid tampoco volverá a aparecer.

Vio como la cara de Akako se descomponía a medida que iba asimilando lo que le había dicho. Por un momento, le supo mal, pero después vio como el rostro de la bruja se compungía, torciendo la boca con una rabia apenas contenida y los ojos echando chispas de puro odio, borrando así cualquier rasgo seductor que antes había puesto anteriormente. Aún así, todavía conservaba su belleza, aunque era igual que una reina de la discordia: a pesar de su increíble beldad, existía un aura de malicia en ella. Entonces empezó a murmurar insultos hacia él y hacia Aoko Nakamori con una ira y envidia en su tono de voz muy diferente hasta ahora.

Y ahora Kaito podía contemplar la imagen de esa mujer, desecha entre cólera y despecho, como era de diferente a la detective de ojos azules. Eran una contraposición. Koizumi era bella, infinitamente atractiva, egoísta, independiente, seductora e interesada. En cambio, Aoko era algo desgarbada, ingenua, amable, caótica e infantil. Desde un punto de vista objetivo y teniendo en cuenta el carácter de él, cualquier diría que hubiera elegido a Akako. Pero se daba cuenta que eso era imposible. Aoko tenía un poder sobre él inimaginable. Una sola sonrisa de las suyas hacia que le temblase todo el cuerpo y su cabeza navegara hacia lugares desconocidos, y su sola presencia le sumía en un mundo donde tan solo existían ellos dos y las preocupaciones se disipaban. Ella era sencilla e increíblemente inocente. Como un ángel de ojos azules. Y él tan solo podía decir que cada vez tenía los sentimientos más nítidos respecto a ella.

Contempló otra vez a Akako, que aún seguía maldiciéndoles. Sintió pena por ella. La identidad de bruja había ganado la partida. La Akako Koizumi estudiante que alguna vez había conocido se había esfumado por completo. Le agarró de la mano, la apretó suavemente para después murmurar un sincero _lo siento_ y levantarse e irse de la cafetería.

* * *

Aoko suspiró cansada. Después de comer con Keiko se habían despedido y cada una había seguido su camino. Ella se dirigía hacia casa, últimamente tenía la casa patas arriba, se había descuidado de ella y cada vez estaba más cerca de parecerse a una pocilga. Pasó delante de la cafetería de Baker Street y olió el inconfundible aroma a café mezclado con los dulces recién horneados. Se quedó parada durante un instante delante del establecimiento, meditando. Tenía toda la tarde para ordenar su pequeño piso y una café no le vendría mal, la verdad es que necesitaba un estimulante que le despejara la cabeza, se sentía algo adormilada. Después de dudar unos instantes con el contrargumento de que al final se convertiría en una adicta a la cafeína, rechazó esa idea y se adentró en la cafetería.

Entró haciendo agitar su coleta alta improvisada mientras andaba y observó que la cafetería estaba casi llena. Ciertamente, había alcanzado gran popularidad con unos pocos meses. Se dirigió directamente a la barra y se sentó en un taburete. No pretendía estar mucho tiempo allí, tan solo tomaría un café y se iría a hacer su _incitante_ tarea casera.

- ¡Hola, inspectora Nakamori! – le sonrió la joven camarera.

- ¡Hola, Natsuki!

- Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí – le sonrió amablemente - ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Aoko asintió con una sonrisa, alegre del trato amable de la joven. No pudo evitar recordar con un poco de vergüenza la primera vez que vino aquí con sus amigos, cuando conoció a Kaito, y como de enfadada estaba porque no había podido atrapar a Kid en su primer encuentro. Natsuki los había atendido y había puesto una cara entre apurada y descompuesta cuando ella recitó todos los pasteles de la carta. Después de ese día, había adquirido la costumbre de tomar un café antes de ir a trabajar. Aunque ya hacía algún tiempo que no se pasaba. El hecho era que Natsuki se había ganado su simpatía, pues su alegre sonrisa siempre le contagiaba su buen humor y le daba ánimos. Cuando no había mucha clientela aprovechaban para hablar de sus vidas, encontrando las dos un refugio para deshogarse de sus problemas a un desconocido.

Miró a su alrededor interesada, mientras esperaba el café. Lo cierto era que precisamente hoy había bastante barullo en la cafetería. Se alegraba que ese negocio prosperara pues lo encontraba muy acogedor. Giró un poco el taburete y dirigió su mirada hacía las mesas. Su corazón dio un vuelco al instante. Un hombre con el pelo alborotado y ojos intensamente azules se encontraba a unos metros de ella, en una mesa que daba a la ventana, mostrando su perfil de nariz respingona y labios fruncidos, con aire distraído, hablando con una mujer…muy bella.

Aoko se encontró observándoles sin pudor, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas arqueadas. No se dio cuenta de su situación hasta que la mujer la miró, primero ligeramente sorprendida y después adoptó una cara de diversión, mirándola descaradamente con esos ojos preciosos color violeta bajo sus pestañas y con una sonrisa burleta en sus labios, alzando la barbilla mostrando así su superioridad indiscutible. En ese momento la recordó. Era Akako. Akako Koizumi. La mujer que rompió el corazón de Saguru. Aoko notó un vacío en el estomago y sintió como el mundo se le caía al suelo cuando Akako tomó las manos de Kaito entre las suyas, como acto de posesión, sin dejar de mirarla, enseñando con una sonrisa su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

La detective no pudo más y desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que giró el taburete en dirección a la barra. No quería ver más esa escena. Un dolor en el pecho la atormentó y el estomago le quemaba. Ante sus narices, apareció el café humeante. Su olor amargo, tan amado para ella, se convergió en un suplicio y tuvo que apartarlo ligeramente.

- ¿Aoko? ¿Estás bien? – Natsuki se acercó a ella preocupada al ver que retiraba un poco la taza de café – Estás pálida y… ¿Estás llorando?

La miró a la cara y palpó ligeramente sus mejillas para notar sus lágrimas. Maldita sea. Últimamente lloraba demasiado. Observó la cara preocupada y compasiva de Natsuki y rebuscó en su bolso el valor del café. Echó las monedas contra la barra y se levantó del taburete.

- Lo siento, Natsuki – mustió – Tengo que irme – le sonrió amargamente - No podré tomarme el café hoy.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más se fue a paso ligero de la cafetería escondiendo su rostro yendo cabizbaja. Al salir, navegó entre la multitud del centro de Shibuya, sin parar de andar, sin pausa. Llegó a su apartamento y se encerró con llave. Se reclinó contra la puerta y dejó correr sus lágrimas libremente. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Mago idiota… Levantó la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su salón. Ella era la única idiota. Él nunca le había prometido nada, no le había dicho que la quería. Tan solo lo había dicho ella. Pero ella pensaba… Creía…

- Todo imaginaciones, Aoko… - se dijo a sí misma – Siempre han sido imaginaciones.

Él no sentía nada por ella. Tan solo era amistad con una mezcla de culpabilidad por haberla engañado. Y ya esta. Pero ella le quería. Le amaba… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? ¿Qué posibilidades tenía ella delante de una mujer tan guapa como Akako? Recordó la mirada de superioridad de ella y se sintió diminuta y vulnerable. Como una pequeña piedra frente una gran montaña. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. Tenía que haber ignorado las palabras de sus amigos. No tenía que haber escuchado ni a Ran ni a Saguru ni a Keiko. Todos estaban equivocados. Ella se había equivocado. No tenía que tener esperanza. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo acoplo de una sensatez que, en verdad, no tenía. Tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que hacerlo. Pero las lágrimas no cesaban.

Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas, se dirigió a la estantería del salón, recopiló una serie de películas melodramáticas y se fue a la cocina a recolectar alimentos con gran cantidad de calorías. Pasó por delante de la vitrina de cristal cargada de chucherías y se paró al frente de ella para contemplar la botella de licor. Ella no era de beber y menos por la tarde, pero hoy sería una gran compañía. Sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó la comida en la mesa y, con la mirada borrosa, abrió la vitrina y agarró la botella de licor de un manotazo. Hoy pensaba llorar mucho.

* * *

Kaito bufó entre aburrido y exasperado, colocado entre cojines en su sofá, mientras zapeaba con el mando distancia todos los programas que emitían por televisión. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada le llamaba la atención, quizás porque tampoco prestaba demasiada. Lanzó el mando contra el sofá en un acto lánguido y se colocó mejor entre el mullido sofá. Todo eso era por culpa de esa detective fisgona. Si no le hubiese dicho que se había enamorado de él, si no hubiese ido a su casa, si no se hubiese presentado esa noche en la azotea, si no fuese amiga de Keisuke y Keiko, si no fuese la detective encargada de atraparle… No estaría de ese modo. Sin ser capaz de concentrarse, con la cabeza en otro lugar, recordándola cada momento, echándola de menos. Si no hubiese pasado todo eso, no estaría enamorado de ella.

Pero lo estaba. Y maldecía su suerte por eso. Se sentía tan tonto e impotente ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estaría en su casa como él? Si era así, seguramente ya estaría durmiendo en la cama…Aunque a lo mejor no estaba en casa. Frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz. Esa última opción no le gustaba para nada. Mañana era festivo ¿Y si estaba con un chico? Recordó como el día anterior había sonreído tan dulcemente a Hakuba ¿Y si estaba con Hakuba? Gruñó ante la posibilidad. Tal vez habían ido a cenar juntos y él mientras ahí, encerrado en su casa, solo.

Su mirada se suavizó un poco ¿Qué más daba? Todo era culpa suya. Él había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla y la había perdido. Por sus inseguridades y porque empezaba a pensar que tenía la cabeza completamente hueca. Pero ella se merecía alguien mejor que él. Aún no le entraba a la cabeza como alguien como ella, después de todo lo que había pasado y después de todo lo que él le había dicho, pudiese querer a alguien como él. A un ser tan arrogante, egoísta, presumido, deshonesto e insensible… ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?

Daba igual ahora. Se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio para descansar. Mañana sería otro día.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
Fin del Capítulo XVII**

¡Je,je! Bueno, que sepan que queda un capitulo y un epilogo.

Me da lastima acabarlo, pero creo que es el momento, os he hecho esperar más de lo debido :P:P

Y...Lo sé, lo sé. Siento mucho si hay quien le guste Akako. A mi, personalmente, no me gusta. Aunque lo encuentro un personaje que puede dar mucho juego. La he hecho aparecer para que Kaito comparase como pudo haber sido si hubiese adoptado tan solo la identidad de Kid. Digamos, ha sido como una ayuda a Kaito para alegrarse de ser quién es pese los defectos que le definen. Aunque no pude evitar complicarlo todo... :P

He visto que a muchos os ha gustado el comentario de Hakuba a Kaito en el capitulo anterior! jejeje! Me alegro mucho!:)

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!

Adherel: Me alegro de que sigas la historia desde hace tanto tiempo! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que te guste el final que tengo preparado!

aural17:Ummm... a lo mejor si que soy algo malvada, pero todo tiene una recompensaaa! jeje! me alegro que te haya gustado la escena padre e hija, es algo que nunca he visto en ningun fic y me gusto hacerlo :):)

Argin Heart: Me alegro q te gusta la amistad de Hakuba y Aoko! Pobre Hakuba, sí, pero ahora esta muy enamorado de Shiho..!Coldplay es una de las mejores bandas! Te recomiendo que, si tienes tiempo, escuches algunas canciones que he citado durante el fic, a lo mejor te gustan! :):) Y, como has visto, Akako ha causado problemas! que pasara en el capitulo final...? tatatachan! Espero que te hayan ido bien las mais!

Clara: Qué bien que te haya gustado! tenía la intención de expresar los sentimientos de personajes de la serie, pues ya q es el final, quería que se expresaran sus pensamientos de forma debida para cerrar bien el fic. Hakuba no puede evitar tener un afecto paternal por Aoko, pero tan solo eso! esta enamorado de shiho, si lo estuviera de Aoko, pobrecillo, lo hariamos sufrir más y ya sufrio demasiado con Akako...! Que vaya bien por Roma!

Lady Paper: Por tu comentario y por tu fic que te aseguro que leere hasta el final, deducí que te gusta mucho Akako...No me mates! Como he dicho arriba, no me gusta especialmente, pero es un personaje que da vida a la hsitoria. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, los aprecio muchisimo y actualiza tu fic pronto!:):)

Saori Kudo: Lo de mayuscula no era para que exageraras, sino queria expresar la emocion mía en ver que te gustaba tanto mi fic! A mi akako tambien me cae mal, y como ves, siempre causa problemas a la pobre Aoko! Shiho y Hakuba hacen buena pareja ¿verdad? Ya que no pueden tener a quién quieren pues es bonito que se hayan enamorado ellos dos :) Ah, continua pronto tu fic que me tiene en ascuasss!:D:D

InuKo9222: Al final Hakuba no ha matado a Kaito, lo siento! xd Pero alegrate por él! Ahora tiene a Shiho! Y es mejor que Akako... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que te agrade el final que tengo preparado!jeje!

Besos!


	18. Encuentro a medianoche

**Recomendación: Me inspirado en este capitulo con la canción Crossfire – Brandon Flowers. **

_Aún no le entraba a la cabeza como alguien como ella, después de todo lo que había pasado y después de todo lo que él le había dicho, pudiese querer a alguien como él. A un ser tan arrogante, egoísta, presumido, deshonesto e insensible… ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?_

_Daba igual ahora. Se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio para descansar. Mañana sería otro día._

**CAPITULO ****XVI****II****  
**_**-**__** Encuentro a medianoche**__** –**_

Definitivamente, no sabía que tenía en la cabeza. El viento nocturno le golpeaba las mejillas con cierta contundencia. Desde el último encuentro con esos hombres no había vuelto a ponerse el traje blanco. Buscó con mirada atenta el palco correcto y aterrizó tan bien como pudo pues la extensión del balcón no era muy amplia. Sonrió al ver que la puerta de cristal estaba abierta. Aún siendo principios de primavera, hoy era una noche bastante calurosa y se sentía dichoso de su suerte. Aunque aún se sentía confuso por su estada allí. Su primer objetivo fue irse a dormir, pero se encontró dando vueltas por la cama sin conciliar el sueño, inventándose historias y lugares donde pudiera estar la joven detective. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, la imagen de ella en brazos de otro se le cruzaba por la mente y oía rechinar sus dientes. Era como una pesadilla. Tuvo ganas de comprobar si estaba a casa y poder verla de nuevo. Tan solo iría a verla y después se largaría.

Guardó su ala delta y entró con el más entero sigilo dentro del piso. Observó que no era de grandes dimensiones y lo cierto era que muy ordenado tampoco. Se dio cuenta que el balcón daba directamente al dormitorio de ella. La ropa estaba desperdigada por la mesa y por el suelo, los objetos personales están descolocados y había fotos de su infancia y adolescencia en la pared sin un cierto orden. Sonrió por la visión del caos personificado en esa habitación y cómo reflejaba el carácter de ella. Kaito no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia la pared y contemplar las fotos. No era común en Japón esa costumbre de decorar las paredes con fotografías de amistades y familiares, pero supuso que se lo había enseñado Hakuba. Vio la vida de Aoko en sus narices, en forma de diapositivas, como flashes. Sus cambios, sus experiencias y alegrías reflejadas en esas fotos. Pasó una mano por una foto donde ella estaba con su madre y su padre, debía tener cuatro años. Tenía una radiante sonrisa y sus padres la miraban con devoción. Le hubiera gustado conocerla en esa época. Quizás todo hubiera sido diferente. O quizás no. Miró hacia la cama y vio una figura femenina enrollada en una manta. Sonrió divertido al ver como la manta estaba fuera de su puesto y ella tenía una posición poco femenina, durmiendo con las extremidades fuera de la manta y la sabana, con la almohada traspuesta, dando a entender que no tenía un modo muy apacible de dormir. Le recordó a una niña pequeña.

No obstante, su cuerpo no tenía nada de niña. Pudo ver que iba ataviada con un camisón morado demasiado corto dado el temporal pues, aunque fuera primavera, aún no era tiempo para ese tipo de prenda. Aunque lo prefería así, ya que podía ver su cuerpo. Se acercó a la cama y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la vio y cómo le había dicho cría y mocosa y cómo ella se había enfadado. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error. A pesar de su rostro infantil y su poco pecho, era alta y estilizada…Con unas largas piernas que le parecían interminables. Vaya lo que haría con esas piernas…

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Dios, en verdad era un completo pervertido. Se acercó más a ella y le tapó con la manta. Se alegraba que estuviera en casa. Mañana la iría a ver y le diría sus sentimientos. Al taparla, ella se movió un poco y él tuvo miedo que se despertara. Seguro que no le haría ninguna gracia que se hubiese colado por la ventana. Por suerte, ella dejó de moverse y él suspiró tranquilo.

- Kaito…

El aludido sintió un vuelco en el pecho. La miró a la cara que estaba medio ocultada por un juego de sombras, entre la oscuridad y la luz de la luna. Estaba soñando con él. Le llamaba entre sus sueños. Notó que su respiración se agitaba y el corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra sus costillas.

- …Imbécil…

Kaito rió amargamente. Seguramente no era un sueño muy alentador. Aunque comprendía que estuviera enfadada con él. No se había acercado a ella durante bastantes días. Pero no se había sentido preparado y quería estar seguro de lo que sentía por ella. Dios, la quería tanto. Tuvo la tentación de despertarla, besarla y abrazarla. Pero se contuvo. No era buen momento. Decidió que ya era hora de irse y dio unos pasos hacía atrás, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Desgraciadamente, su pie se topó con una botella vacía en el suelo que hizo que el ladrón cayese estrepitosamente al piso. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras se sobaba la espalda. Pero qué torpe. Eso le pasaba por ir babeando sin mirar donde pisaba. Vaya vergüenza de ladrón, suerte que se había retirado. Oyó un gemido que provenía de la cama de Aoko. Mierda ¿La había despertado? Se levantó del suelo a trompicones para comprobarlo.

¿Qué había sido ese ruido? Aoko se incorporó un poco de la cama notando la jaqueca típica después beber desmesuradamente y empezó a abrir los ojos, pero le dolían bastante a causa de las lágrimas. Por eso, cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos vio algo borroso y, añadiendo la oscuridad de la noche, tan solo pudo visualizar una mancha blanca bañada por la luna en toda la habitación. Su cara se descompuso y retrocedió sentada hasta la pared que tenía detrás de ella.

- ¡Ahrrggg! – Gritó asustada - ¡Un fantasma!

Por el espanto de Aoko, la mancha blanca se aproximaba hasta ella por lo que ella cogió la almohada que tenía al lado para lanzarse contra él cuando estuviera cerca. Aunque era algo inútil si se trataba de un fantasma. A pesar de su pavor, Aoko oyó una risa muy familiar salir de la mancha y entonces se le ocurrió enjuagarse los ojos con las manos. Tras hacerlo, esbozó una mueca y frunció el ceño, enfadada. Era él. Y se estaba riendo descaradamente delante de ella.

- ¡No tiene gracia! – Gritó ella enojada - ¡Me he asustado de verdad!

Lamentablemente, esta confesión hizo que el mago riera más fuerte y se colocara la mano en el estómago. Esto hizo que la vena en el cuello que tenía Aoko se inflará aún más, crujiéndole los dientes, y la ira de su interior que pensaba que había aplacado viendo películas melodramáticas, comiendo chucherías y bebiendo a grandes tragos, iba aumentando ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a su casa por la noche, asustarla y reírse de ella después de haberla rechazado? Por Dios, qué idiota que era.

Empujada por la rabia y la vergüenza, agarró la almohada y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia él para atusarle con ella con fiereza.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, imbécil! – Gritó ella atizándole con la almohada - ¡Sal de MI casa!

Su reacción la encontró tan previsible y típica de ella que le hizo reír más. Pero, al ver que ella no aflojaba y estaba enfadada de verdad, paró de reírse, pero sin abandonar la sonrisa en sus labios, y la agarró de las muñecas para pararla. Él la miró desafiante y ella con un puro enfado, asesinándole con la mirada. Se notaba dolida.

- No pienso irme – le contestó él – He venido a verte.

Aoko vio como él la miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa desvergonzada en sus labios. Se miró a sí misma y comprobó que iba con un camisón de tirantes y bastante corto, dejando poco espacio a la imaginación. Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró roja de vergüenza y de rabia, quiso darle una bofetada pero aún tenía las muñecas inmovilizadas por él, así que optó por las piernas. Empezó a levantar una pierna para darle contra su estómago pero él le soltó una muñeca para parar el impacto contra su cuerpo y así, ella aprovechó su mano libre para atizarle un bofetón en su mejilla.

Aprovechó que él se sobaba la mejilla para deshacerse de su agarre de la otra muñeca y se dirigió rápidamente a su cama para taparse hasta el pecho con la sábana. Una vez allí, adquirió un aire de autosuficiencia y, señalando firmemente con el dedo a la ventana, se dirigió hacia él con la barbilla alzada.

- Y ahora vete y no vuelvas ¡Pervertido!

Kaito se encontró en medio del dormitorio aún sobándose la mejilla. Frunció un poco el cejo. Sabía que estaría enfadada, pero no sabía que tanto. Se acercó a ella en paso lento y firme, ignorando las replicas poco halagadoras hacia su persona que ella le lanzaba desde la cama. Se sentó al borde de la cama y vio como ella se cruzaba de brazos contra su pecho como gesto defensivo.

- Supongo que es muy común en ti eso de ir por la casa de las mujeres disfrazado de Kid – le dijo con ironía y achicando los ojos – Y seguro que te debe resultar. Pero conmigo te has equivocado. Pervertido.

- Para tu información, no voy nunca por las noches en casa de las mujeres que conozco. No disfrazado de Kid, en cualquier caso – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona - Sino me descubrirían.

Se arrepintió de su comentario al instante que Aoko le dirigió una mirada furiosa y amenazante. Eso no iba bien, nada bien.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? – le preguntó con una voz cortante como el hielo.

- A hablar contigo.

- ¿No podías esperar a mañana? Son las dos de la madrugada.

- La verdad es que tan solo he venido a verte, no tenía intención de despertarte…

Kaito notó una patada contra sus costillas al acabar la frase, causado por el pie que se encontraba entre las sábanas de Aoko.

- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, tonta? – Le gritó él - ¡Me ha dolido!

- Esa era la intención – le espetó ella - ¡Eres un depravado! ¡¿Se puede saber qué querías hacerme mientras dormía?

- ¡Yo no iba a hacerte nada! – Le recriminó – Iba a irme pero he tropezado con algo en el suelo y me he caído.

Miró al suelo donde se había caído y vio tirado la botella vacía con la que había tropezado. Era licor. Frunció el cejo, se acercó hacia Aoko y olió a restos de alcohol. También podía observar que en la mirada defensiva de ella se encontraba unos ojos inflados y algo enrojecidos que antes no pudo ver a causa de la oscuridad.

- ¿Has bebido? ¿Y has…? – Achicó los ojos - ¿Has llorado?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – le soltó hastía – No te has molestado en saber nada de mí ¿Y ahora te preocupas? No me hagas reír.

- Yo…- titubeó él - Quería hablarte de eso.

Aoko frunció el cejo con expresión dolida. Si iba a decirle que estaba enamorado o lo que sea de Akako, no gracias. Ya lo sabía muy bien, lo había visto con sus propios ojos y no quería escucharlo de su boca.

- No quiero saberlo – le empujó con las manos contra el pecho de él, con intención de tirarle hacia atrás – Y ahora vete ya. Quiero dormir.

Él la agarró de las manos contra su pecho y paró su empuje. Le miró los ojos inflados por las lágrimas y en seguida supo que había llorado y bebido por su culpa. Se sentía realmente odioso ¿Cómo era posible qué siempre le hiciera tanto daño y le causara tanto dolor? Él la amaba y tan solo quería su bienestar. Pero era él mismo quién causaba el dolor. Era un ser patético y estúpido. No se merecía que ella le quisiera ¿Por qué caray le quería?

- Aoko – la miró muy serio, con mirada profunda - ¿Por qué me quieres?

Esta pregunta descolocó a Aoko excesivamente ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Lo miró desconfiadamente y sorprendida. Se deshizo de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos otra vez.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – le miró sin comprender y sin dejar su tono enojado – Es decir ¿Tiene que haber alguna razón?

- Claro que sí – le espetó él – Por que no lo entiendo – desvió la mirada con algo semejante a pena en sus ojos azules – No entiendo cómo te has enamorado de mí. Yo no soy nadie. Soy arrogante, egoísta, presumido, mentiroso y soy Kid. Tú no deberías estar enamorada de mí.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos incrédula y sin comprender, esforzándose en alcanzar el sentido de esas palabras y poder ver la expresión de su cara pues la oscuridad, el monóculo y la chistera eran un obstáculo muy grande. Su mirada era tan triste, tan oscura, tan lejana… Él estaba lejos, sufriendo, lleno de soledad. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Los adjetivos que siempre le habían calificado eran como una prisión para él. Todo el mundo le decía cómo era y tan solo le achacaban sus defectos a pesar de las virtudes que pudiera tener. Él había dejado que los prejuicios que le adjudicaron, esos rasgos visiblemente tan solo a la superficie, se implantarán en su vida, tapando otros rasgos que él pudiera tener. Era como si su vida fuera un papel inventado por otros que él tenía que interpretar. Quería hacerle volver y no pudo evitar tomarlo por las mejillas y encáralo hacía ella para que le viera a los ojos.

- Primero – empezó con voz suave pero firme – Yo no estoy enamorada de Kid. Yo lo estoy de ti – dejó de sujetarle las mejillas – Y después, tú no eres para nada egoísta ni mentiroso.

- Sí que lo soy. Te mentí y no pensé en tu dolor.

- Me mentiste a mí y a todos porque querías vengar a tu padre y proteger a los tuyos. Eso no es ser egoísta. Enviaste a tu madre lejos y te mantuviste apartado de tus amigos para protegerles… No eres egoísta. Te preocupas de tus seres queridos más de lo que crees. Y, aunque no lo admitas, eres amable y considerado.

- Yo no soy tal cosa – replicó él.

- Sí que lo eres – continuó ella, tozuda - ¿Sino porque me consolaste ese día de lluvia sin apenas conocerme? ¿Por qué me viniste a visitar al hospital cuando cuidaba de mi padre? ¿Por qué llamaste a Keiko por hacer las paces? – Le sonrió dulcemente – Sé que lo hiciste por mí, porque me lo prometiste. Por eso te quiero.

La miró sorprendido y tuvo ganas de llorar. No sabía exactamente por qué pero sintió que los ojos le escocían. Quizás eran esas palabras y esos adjetivos, tan diferentes a los que había oído hasta ahora sobre su persona o quizás su sonrisa dulce… Pero tuvo ganas de llorar. Al final, la abrazó, estrujándola fuertemente en sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro desnudo de ella, inspirando su olor que, aunque estaba mezclado con un poco de alcohol, aún se podía percibir el olor a flores silvestres. Inspiró hondo y dejó ir el aire por su boca, dejando que su aliento acariciara la piel de ella y recibiendo, a cambio, un escalofrió por parte de la detective y correspondiendo el abrazo con intensidad.

Por Dios, no se extrañaba para nada que la quisiera tanto. Era tan dulce y tierna. Era como si ella hubiese visto su interior, algo que los otros no habían sido capaz de ver, como si no hubiese hecho caso de lo que los otros decían de él y lo hubiese contemplado de otra forma. Como si lo hubiese redescubierto. Y él, en el fondo, sabía que él no era como los otros decían. Que tenía algo más, un lado amable, otras cualidades. Pero nadie se había molestado en verlo. Tan solo ella. La abrazó más fuerte.

- Aunque esto – continuó ella - No quita el hecho de que seas un presumido y un arrogante – rió suavemente - Por que lo eres mucho.

Ante estas palabras, Kaito rió levemente contra su hombro y dejó caer algunas lágrimas tímidas y cálidas contra la piel de ella. Ella, en notarlo, tan solo le acarició cariñosamente el pelo revoltoso de la nuca que salía de chistera, abrazándole aún más. Este gesto arrancó más lágrimas al mago, quién no despegó su cara del pequeño hombro de ella. El llanto era silencioso, pero amargo. Kaito no recordaba haber llorado desde la muerte de su padre pues, supuestamente, los hombres no lloran. Eso era como una maldición. No se atrevía a expresarse. Todos esos temores, inseguridades, prejuicios, preocupaciones…Los tenía dentro. Envueltos en una coraza resistente, opaca e inquebrantable. Pero Aoko tenía ese extraño poder de traspasar esa armadura y poder mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus pensamientos verso a él, su amor por él, su confianza… Eran alicientes que tan solo hacía que sus sentimientos de su interior crecieran tanto que se desbordaran y no pudiera aplacarlos, teniendo el llanto como resultado. Todos esos años de represión habían costado caros.

Aoko nunca había pensado ver a Kaito Kuroba llorar, pero se alegraba en cierto modo, pues era una señal que era sincero con ella. Comprendió en silencio todo lo que hubiera podido pasarle durante toda su vida, llevando sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de vengar a su padre, viviendo con la inseguridad que todos sus amigos y conocidos corrían peligro con tan solo hablarle, recibiendo criticas y prejuicios que no le definían en absoluto, preocupándose por su madre, por ella… Y estaba completamente segura que no había llorado nunca. Ella misma no había llorado nunca desde hacía relativamente poco. No se había atrevido a llorar hasta que Kid le dijo esas palabras tan devastadoras que le hicieron llorar como una niña pequeña en el parque, en medio de la lluvia, en los brazos del mismo hombre en que se encontraba ahora. Qué irónico y qué casual. Él, sin saberlo, había provocado y consolado sus lágrimas, igual que ella estaba haciendo ahora. Pero se alegraba de haber sido ella quién hubiese logrado arrancarle ese llanto. Sintió que las lágrimas de él iban cesando, pero ella no se atrevió a deshacer el abrazo. Le quería cerca y quería que transmitirle su apoyo tanto como fuera posible. Al cabo de un rato, oyó un murmullo salir de la boca de Kaito pero no lo entendió bien, así que le preguntó qué había dicho.

- He dicho que te quiero.

Kaito se apartó de su hombro y deshizo su abrazo para verle el rostro. La miró fijamente, ya sereno aunque con los ojos aún vidriosos, y ella le respondió con mirada sorprendida y atónita, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca ligeramente abierta. La mente de ella se nubló durante unos segundos, analizando lo que acababa de decirle. Pero notaba que tenía demasiada sangre al cerebro y su exceso no le permitía razonar bien… ¿Era una broma o lo decía en serio?

- Te quiero, Aoko Nakamori.

Kaito se acercó lentamente a su rostro, con intención de besarla. Pero para la sorpresa de este, las manos pequeñas de ella le estropearon el recorrido cuando le sujetó los hombros y le tiró ligeramente hacia atrás. La miró a la cara y vio el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada dolida de ella.

- No digas eso – le recriminó ella – Sé que no es verdad. Tú no me quieres.

- ¡Sí que te quiero!

Aoko lo miró a los ojos, aún cristalinos, y tuvo la sensación que decía la verdad. Quería lanzarse contra él, abrazarle, besarle, decía que es correspondido como ya bien sabía… Pero el suceso de aquella tarde y su dolor vinieron a su memoria y despejó todo atisbo de ese impulso. No podía ir en contra de la realidad.

- ¡No! – Le respondió ella dolida y empujándole más hacia atrás - ¡No hagas esto! Sé que te sientes culpable y me tienes compasión, pero yo no quiero eso… ¡Vete de aquí! – Al ver que él seguía allí, sin dejar de contemplarla atónito, le empujó otra vez - ¡VETE! – Notó que la voz se le quebraba - ¡LÁRGATE…! Por favor…

Kaito vio como a Aoko se le aglomeraban lágrimas en sus ojos ya inflados. Era verdad que lloraba por su culpa. Se le rompía el alma. Pero no entendía el porqué de su llanto. Y tampoco el porqué no le creía cuando le decía lo que sentía. Él le secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con el pulgar pero ella le giró la cabeza al notarlo y le repitió que se fuera.

- No me pienso ir – le contestó firme - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué no me crees?

- ¡Por que sé la verdad! – le respondió sin mirarle – Sé que no es a mi quien quieres, es Akako Koizumi…

- ¿Qué? – Soltó él incrédulo con una mueca - ¿Qué yo…? ¿Akako?

- ¡Oh, vamos Kaito! – Le espetó - ¡No disimules más! ¡Lo sé! Os vi en la cafetería esta tarde. No me lo puedes negar.

Ante tal respuesta, Kaito pudo ir atando cabos. Seguramente le vio hablar con Koizumi y pensó lo que no era. No le extrañaba para nada que se hubiese confundido pues recordó el comportamiento seductor que Akako le había dedicado esta tarde, y que podía alegar fácilmente otra relación entre los dos tan lejos de la realidad.

- Da igual – le soltó Aoko – Es culpa mía, no debería haber albergado esperanzas. Es normal que te guste más Akako. Es mucho más guapa y de seguro que no tiene tan mal genio ni…

- ¡A mi no me gusta Akako! – le interrumpió, empezándose a enfadar por su tercadez y amarrándola de los hombros haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sacudirla para que entrara en razón. Aoko abrió los ojos por la reacción de él – Tan solo hablamos por mi retiro como Kid. – Suspiró, intentando serenarse – Ella sabía mi identidad, la descubrió cuando íbamos a secundaria. Ella…Ella siempre tuvo una obsesión por Kid. Me quería convencer de que no dejara de ser Kid. – la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa benévola – Por supuesto, me negué.

- Así… ¿No te gusta?

-¡No! La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado. Siempre he sentido aversión hacia ella – vio como ella aún le miraba dubitativa – Aoko ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Te amo más que nada y ya no sé como decírtelo. Yo solo quiero estar contigo…

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada en más de dos semanas?

- Porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti…No quería hacerte daño - tragó un poco - Yo… Creo que me enamoré de ti en el momento que te vi llorando bajo la lluvia… Tus lágrimas… Me llegaron al alma. Esa tarde tú lloraste por mí. Pero no me di cuenta hasta hace poco. – La miró fijamente y notó que la mirada de ella se enternecía bajo un paño de agua salina- Te prometo que no pienso hacerte daño nunca más. Y si alguna vez lo hago sin querer, quiero que me atices fuerte.

Kaito oyó como ella reía divertida con el comentario lo que provocó que él sonriera tiernamente al ver su sonrisa. De ahora en adelante, tenía la intención de hacerla reír siempre que pudiese y pasarse todo el tiempo contemplando sus hermosas sonrisas. Él desplazó una mano enguantada que tenía aún en el hombro de ella y le acarició el pelo, la mejilla y la mandíbula para llegar a sus labios y acariciarlos con el pulgar. Vio como las mejillas de ella se sonrosaban y los ojos brillaban a pesar de su inflación.

- Eres realmente preciosa – susurró él con un suspiro.

Aoko le quitó la mano de sus labios, le agarró de la americana blanca y lo atrajo hacia ella. Para la sorpresa del mago, ella acercó su rostro con rapidez y le besó con ímpetu y avidez. Instantes después, Kaito le correspondió con fuerza y ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de él, atrayéndole más hacia ella. Él la cogió de la cintura y se aproximó más hacia ella, profundizando el beso, disfrutando cada instante, cada caricia y cada movimiento con los labios. Kaito rompió el beso y se separó de ella un poco pero sin romper su abrazo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me crees? – dijo él sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- Que sí, so tonto – se rió ella con ganas – Te creo – le dio un rápido beso – Y te amo.

Kaito volvió a besarla devastadoramente y colocar una mano detrás de su espalda para estirarla en la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Se colocó encima de ella y empezó a besarle las mejillas y su cuello mientras acariciaba su cintura y sus piernas. Aoko rió y suspiró ante sus besos, pero después colocó las manos en los hombros de él y le apartó un poco de ella, interrumpiéndole el trabajo.

- Kaito – le llamó.

- ¿Mm? – contestó distraído, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Hazme un favor y quítate como mínimo el monóculo y la chistera – frunció un poco el ceño – Me da grima.

- Creo que eres lo única mujer que diría algo así… - rió un poco dejando que ella le quitara esos objetos y la miró embelesado – Por eso te quiero tanto.

Y la besó de nuevo contra la cama.

**FIN**

¡Bien, he terminado!

Espero que os haya gustado este final, aunque tengo que decir que existe un **epilogo** que en breve publicaré. Espero no haber dejado nada suelto, aunque en el epilogo se verá el futuro de todos los personajes :)

He disfrutado de lo lindo con esta historia, aunque hubo una epoca que la deje abandonada, pero la retomé y cogí el gusto!

Bueno deciros que existe un nuevo fic de Magic Kaito que he comenzado, espero que, si os ha gustado esta, os guste la nueva :):) Espero vuestros comentarios!

Muchas gracias a todos vosotros, lectores, por vuestros apoyos y vuestros comentarios que me han animado a seguir hasta llegar hasta aquí. Eternamente agradecida.

Saori Kudo: Lo siento, pero no hubo boda de Keiko! Si te tengo que ser sincera, lo pensé. La verdad, era lo que tenía planeado. Pero despues se me acudio este final y lo encuentro más romantico e intimo! No se, espero que te haya gustado! Lo he hecho con todo el sentimiento!Ademas, queria hacer aparecer por ultima vez a Kid. Me ha encantado trabajar en esta historia y ver que la seguias con tanta ilusion! Me animaba a continuar! A ver que te parece el epilogo que tengo preparado! Esperando la actualizacion de tu fic y el nuevo de MK!

Lady Paper: Gracias gracias graciaaas! Me encantan tus comentarios, son tan constructivos! Con este fic he evolucionado pero ten por seguro que tus comentarios me han dado un empujon muy fuerte! Adoro que te gusten mis sutilezas...y que las entiendas! Yo tambien pienso que Akako es un personaje interesante y creo que mi nuevo fic te gsutara (aunque aviso q akako es muy pero k muy mala!) Y lo de la botella de licor, es una escena que me encanta porque lo hice pensando en el sentimiento humano de querer olvidar y sentirse mejor. Es algo que todas hemos podido experimentar. Ah, y puedes robarme el gato Conan!:3 Te lo cedo!

Clara: Impaciente por tu nuevo fic de Kaito y Aoko! Ten por seguro que tendras mi apoyo incondicional!:):) jajaj! te deje sorprendida con el anterior capitulo? Me halagas!Espero que te haya gustado este final y que te guste el epilogo! Siento mucho acabarlo, a mi también me hace pena pero creo que lo he acabado correctamente! Y ten por seguro que tomare tu consejo de ir a Italia!

Argin Heart: Primero... ¡Me encantó la canción! Como haré un nuevo fic de MK, te prometo que la incluíre en algún capitulo ¡Porque es preciosa! Tiene un sentimiento desbordante. Espero que te haya gustado el final y decirte que sí que he notado que he crecido con esta historia y he evolucionado. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y haber seguido hasta el final. Y me encantan tus largos reviews!

aural17: Espero que te aya gustado el final! Akako no ha podido romper la magia de esa relacion jeje! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo despues de tanto tiempo! Muy agradecida!

Besos a todos!

LittleThief03


	19. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO**

- ¡Aoko, estás realmente preciosa!

Aoko se miró en el espejo. Sí que lo estaba. Tenía que estarlo, pues era el día de su boda. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con el escote palabra de honor, amarrado a su pecho, con algunos encajes sencillos en el borde. El vestido se ceñía a su cintura para después caer con algo de voluminosidad por sus caderas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto y elegante, decorado con perlas. Miró a su alrededor para ver a sus amigas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Keiko la miraba orgullosa y con una bonita madurez que había adquirido desde que había tenido a su primer hijo hacía dos meses. Le habían llamado Sasuke y era un niño tranquilo y bastante rollizo. Keisuke estaba muy contento y Keiko se había enamorado de su hijo al mismo instante que lo tuvo en sus brazos.

Observó que al lado estaba sentada Kazuha, quien tenía una enorme barriga y que estaba mirándola aplaciblemente. Su embarazo había hecho que su genio tan intempestivo se apaciguara, a lo que Heiji estaba encantado. Lamentablemente, sabía que su parto no sería igual de apacible, sino que sería un volcán en erupción, pues esperaba mellizos. Aoko rió por lo bajo al recordar la declaración tan insólita que tuvo Kazuha cuando Heiji le pidió que se casara con él. Todos sabían que Heiji le costaría mucho dar ese paso, pues era un poco zopenco para esas cosas. Kazuha siempre se quejaba cuando estaban juntas de que nunca le pediría para casarse y era verdad, porque pasaban los años como novios y nunca se lo pedía. Un día que estaban todas ellas reunidas, Kazuha les explicó toda emocionada que Heiji le pediría para casarse por fin, ya que había encontrado una sortija en un cajón del despacho de Heiji. Todas gritaron emocionadas y le dieron sus felicitaciones. Desgraciadamente, iban pasando los meses y no le pedía nada. Al final, Kazuha se hartó. Cogió la sortija y se plantó delante de su novio a exigirle que a qué esperaba para pedirle matrimonio, que si no lo hacía ahora que se lo pediría ella. Heiji la miró estupefacto pero después le recriminó que porqué miraba en sus cajones, que era privado, que si no lo había hecho aún era porque esperaba el momento indicado. Sin embargo, todo acabó bien y se casaron el año anterior, después de siete años de noviazgo.

Ahora observó a Sonoko y a Ran. La primera seguía como siempre, enamorada de su marido Makoto y adulando a los hombres guapos que se cruzaban por su camino. Dirigía aún su poderosa empresa que estaba en auge en ese momento. Ni ella ni Makoto pensaban aún en hijos, pues estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos. Por otro lado, Ran tenía una hermosa niña de tres años, con los mismos ojos azules que sus padres pero, curiosamente, había heredado la melena castaña y llena de bucles de su abuela paterna, quien alegaba que la naturaleza era muy sabía en su decisión y que la niña era su ojito derecho. Su nombre, Agatha, fue escogido por su padre, en honor a la celebre escritora de misterios Agatha Christie. Shinichi seguía con sus casos y Ran con su trabajo de abogada y habían declarado que pensaban tener otro hijo.

Al final, dirigió su mirada a la última mujer que era la más reciente en su grupo de amistades. Shiho Miyano. Ella le sonrió complacida y Aoko le devolvió el gesto. Era una mujer muy tranquila y callada, pero muy inteligente y audaz. Cuando Kudo se la presentó la primera vez, la vio una mujer demasiado seria, pero después, cuando la científica salió con su mejor amigo, vio en sus comentarios un dejo irónico y gracioso que le encantó. Era tranquila y seria pero cuando miraba a Hakuba su mirada cambiaba y se enternecía. Había demostrado que quería de verdad a su amigo. Se habían casado hacía ya medio año y eran muy felices. Aoko se alegraba enormemente pues Shiho le caía muy bien y era la mujer perfecta para Saguru. De todas sus amigas, tan solo sabían que Kaito fue Kid Ran y Shiho, pues esta última era muy amiga de Shinichi y también se lo contó cuando este era Conan y lo descubrió.

- ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!

- ¡Parece mentira que te cases al final con Kuroba! – le soltó Keiko.

- ¿Algo que objetar? – miró inquisitiva pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No, no – contestó Keiko – Ha demostrado que te quiere con locura. Lo admito.

- ¡Pues a mi me encanta la idea! – Sospesó Ran alegre - ¡Siempre supe que acabaríais juntos!

- Tu siempre has sido muy intuitiva para esas cosas, Ran – le dio la razón Kazuha y continuó con ironía – Pero es genial, al menos tu novio no ha tardado siete años en pedírtelo.

Todas rieron ante el comentario.

- Has hecho una buena elección Aoko, Kaito es muy guapo – rió Sonoko burlona – Y pones unos ojitos cada vez que le ves…

Aoko se sonrojó un poco y se giró avergonzada y molesta por el comentario.

- Sí, se nota que Kaito te ha _robado_ el corazón – Dijo Shiho sonriendo con complicidad y burla.

Aoko le contestó con la misma sonrisa y se volvió hacia el espejo. Inspiró varias veces para serenarse, pues estaba nerviosa. Parecía mentira que ya hiciera tres años desde que conoció a Kaito y se enamoró de él… ¡Parecía mentira que se fuera a casar con Kaito Kid! Ni en sus sueños hubiera imaginado tal cosa. Apenas podía recordar la época que lo odiaba tanto… Ese tiempo había pasado a segundo plano cuando empezó a salir con el mago, aunque debía de admitir que esa temporada había echo mella en ella, pues había crecido y madurado con ese odio y rencor… Por eso no había dejado la policía. Su carácter justiciero no la había abandonado y sentía la necesidad de luchar por la justicia. Ese odio por Kid había sido trasladado hacía los asesinos, mafias y traficantes. Ahora disfrutaba de su trabajo de verdad. Pero le parecía todo tan irónico… Allí estaba ella, a punto de casarse con el hombre que había odiado gran parte de su vida y con el que se había enamorado perdidamente en pocos meses. Lo cierto era que la vida daba muchas vueltas.

* * *

Kaito miró nervioso el reloj de su muñeca. Ya debería haber comenzado la ceremonia. Aoko nunca supo ser puntual. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos ya estaban dispuestos en sus asientos en la iglesia. Miró a su suegro, Ginzo Nakamori, que estaba en la entrada de la iglesia y le dirigía una mirada con un mensaje implícito "si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hija, te mato". Kaito rió nervioso. Suerte que nunca supo que él fue Kaito Kid, por que sino ya le hubiese degollado. Al lado suyo, a pocos metros, había su madre, sonriéndole orgullosa. Como había supuesto, Aoko y su madre se habían caído de maravilla. Cuando les presentó, su madre alegó que ya era hora de que asentase la cabeza y que, por suerte, supo escoger bien. Le gustó que su madre la aceptara y se llevaran bien. Aunque tenía que admitir, que cuando las dos se ponían de acuerdo en algo, estaba claro que el que salía perdiendo era él.

Miró en los bancos y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Saguru Hakuba. Durante los años que Aoko y él estuvieron juntos, Hakuba le había dicho varias veces que a la mínima que le hiciera daño a su amiga, le daría una paliza que vería las estrellas y le enviaría a la cárcel con el pretexto que era Kid. Hakuba aún seguía colaborando de vez en cuando en la Central, junto Aoko, quién al final no había dejado su puesto como inspectora. Ella decía que había encontrado el gusto en su trabajo ahora que Kid no actuaba y no se sentía presionada por si lo atrapaba o no. La verdad era que la veía muy feliz y él, aunque no le gustaba el trabajo que ella ejercía, lo había aceptado de buen grado para hacerla feliz. Con tantos amigos y con su novia siendo detectives, su aversión hacia estos casi se había neutralizado. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que no sentía especial cariño hacia esa profesión.

Keisuke estaba al lado de Hakuba, sonriéndole con complicidad y picardía. Recordó la escena que le hizo su amigo cuando le dijo que se iba casar con Aoko. Se rió con ganas y estuvo como un mes entero repitiéndole y recriminándole que qué raro que él , que había estado siempre en contra el matrimonio, que pensaba que el amor era una tontería y que los detectives eran odiosos… Y ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado y se casaba con una detective. Realmente era irónico.

Al otro lado estaban Hattori y Kudo. El primero tan solo le sonreía mientras que el último estaba enfrascado en cuidar a una traviesa niña de tres años con ojos enormemente azules y pelo castaño claro y ondulado. Su hija Agatha era un bicho. Se las pasaba correteando por todos lados, curiosa y escondiéndose en los lugares más insospechados. Más de una vez habían tenido un susto. A pesar de eso, tanto Ran como Shinichi estaban prendidos de su hermosa hija.

Oyó la música del órgano sonar y un escalofrió le subió por la medula espinal. Miró nervioso hacia la entrada de la iglesia y la vio entrar, bella y esplendorosa, al lado de su padre Ginzo Nakamori. Cuando llegó a su lado, ella dio un beso en la mejilla de su padre y le sonrió a Kaito con una felicidad contagiosa.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – le susurró.

- No hay para tanto… - le contestó ella en voz baja, sofocando una risita - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensaste que me convertiría en una novia a la fuga?

- La verdad es que daba igual – la miró de reojo y ella le miró indignada. Él le sonrió divertido – Si te hubieses fugado te hubiera seguido, secuestrado y obligado a recitar los votos.

- Oye… - dijo continuando con su mirada indignada pero con un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos - ¿Tengo que recordarte quién atrapa a quién?

- ¿Y yo tengo que recordarte que, en verdad, nunca me atrapaste?

- Eso es mentira – le contestó ella con una sonrisa dulce pero que connotaba burla – Te he atrapado ¿No te estoy esposando en estos mismos momentos?

Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse a carcajadas delante del sacerdote y todo el mundo el día de su boda, pues sería una falta de respeto, sobretodo por el sacerdote quién recitaba los votos ajeno a la conversación de los novios.

- Si hubiera sabido que esta era la pena por mis pecados…- Esta vez le sonrió de forma encantadora – Me hubiera dejado atrapar mucho antes.

Ella le sonrió, complacida por el comentario y le tomó de la mano en un gesto cariñoso. El sacerdote acabó de pronunciar los votos y ellos, sin que se hubieran dejado de mirar, se besaron con pasión y dulzura.

* * *

Puso la llave en la cerradura, con una gran ilusión al volver a casa después de estar un mes sin pisarla. Había echado mucho de menos a su esposa y a su hijo, los cuales le habían llamado todos los días, contándole cosas triviales y rudimentarias que le habían hecho sonreír. En su viaje había conseguido mucha nueva información para su trabajo y había disfrutado descubriendo nuevas formas para sus espectáculos, pero siempre añoraba su casa.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el espacioso recibidor y contemplar que los zapatos de su mujer y su hijo estaban allí. Sonrió al ver que estaban mal colocados. Se adentró hacia el salón y pudo ver su casa llena de calidez, con algunos muebles cambiados de lugar, tan diferente de cómo era cuando era joven y soltero. Pero no sentía nostalgia. Para nada. Por el suelo había desperdigados los juguetes de su hijo y dejó su maleta a un lado.

- ¡Tooichi Kuroba! – Oyó una voz que conocía muy bien que, como de costumbre, sonaba enfadada - ¡Ven aquí, diablillo!

Por las escaleras vio descender a un niño de unos seis años con el pelo revuelto, ojos azules traviesos y una sonrisa endemoniada plasmada en su rostro. Cuando faltaban tres escalones para acabar de bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre, saltó ágilmente los escalones restantes y se lanzó contra los brazos de su padre que este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Papá, papá! – Gritó el niño abrazándole fuertemente - ¡Has vuelto!

El hombre lo alzó sujetándole las axilas y riendo al ver la cara de felicidad de su hijo. Este sonrió también, enseñando en el proceso los pequeños dientes que tenía. Le dejó el suelo y el niño volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez, de forma angelical.

- ¿Me has traído algo del viaje, papá?

- Eres un interesado, hijo. – dijo riendo y poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de él.

Hizo un juego de manos y apareció un regalo envuelto en papel rojo. En seguida el niño empezó a desempaquetar con ímpetu el regalo y exclamó al ver lo que era.

- ¡Bien! – Gritó ilusionado - ¡Es el juego de magia nuevo que quería! – Se giró hacia su padre con una gran sonrisa - ¡Muchas gracias, papá!

- ¡Tooichi! – La voz femenina de antes volvió a hacer acto de presencia desde el piso de arriba y el niño se tensó - ¿Es que no me escuchas?

Una mujer con el pelo alborotado y largo amarrado en una cola alta, ataviada con un traje y una falda, descendió de las escaleras, notando en sus pisadas el grado de su enfado. Llegó al salón y vio a su marido que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Kaito! – Se sorprendió ella para después sonreír de pura alegría - ¡Has vuelto! – Corrió hacia él y se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza haciendo que se tambalearan un poco- ¡Pensé que volverías mañana!

- He podido venir antes – le contestó riendo y correspondiéndole el abrazo con cariño.

Aoko no había cambiado nada desde que se habían casado. Tenía la misma inocencia, espontaneidad e impulso que siempre. Y aunque los años habían hecho que adquiriera cierta madurez y algunas arrugas ya empezaban a salir, ese aire infantil e ingenuo no la había abandonado. Se separó del abrazo y la besó tiernamente. Realmente la había echado de menos.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado? – Le reprendió – Podríamos haberte ido a buscar al aeropuerto.

- Quería daros una sorpresa – rió entre dientes.

El niño que estaba en el suelo aún con su nuevo regalo, cogió el paquete y se fue retirando sigilosamente del salón con intención de irse a su habitación que estaba arriba. Pero su plan fracasó pues su madre le agarró de la camiseta y le arrastró hacia ella y su padre.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas? – Le espetó su madre recobrando el enfado anterior - Piensas aprovechar la llegada de tu padre para escapar ¿eh? – Le recriminó - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Toochi - le llamó Kaito haciendo que su hijo le encarara - ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho esta vez para hacer enfadar tanto a tu madre?

- Nada – dijo con cara inocente – Tan solo he tomado algo prestado.

- ¿Algo prestado, dices? – le Aoko preguntó sin soltarle y arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hijo - ¡Me has robado las esposas! – Le enseñó la palma de su mano - ¡Devuélvemelas! ¡Las necesito para trabajar!

Tooichi hizo pucheros pero al final le entregó las esposas de mala gana. Al ver esa escena, Kaito sonrió dichoso. Nunca lo hubiese pensado, pero la vida familiar le encantaba. Aoko se guardó las esposas en el interior de su americana y soltó a Tooichi.

- Pero mamá, deberías vigilar más – le dijo su hijo insolente – Te las robé ayer y no te has dado cuenta hasta hoy ¡Eres igual de despistada que el abuelo Ginzo!

Su madre lo miró enfadada y le dio una pequeña colleja, recriminándole que no estaba bien faltar el respeto a sus mayores. Kaito rió de puro gusto, pensando que, definitivamente, Tooichi era su hijo. Tenía la misma habilidad para la magia, los robos y para hacer enfadar a su madre. Aoko adivinó lo que estaba pensando así que le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

- En cualquier caso – dijo Aoko a Tooichi – Estás castigado. Le diré a Akemi que no venga esta tarde a jugar contigo.

- ¿EEhhh? – Se quejó el niño - ¡No, esto no es justo! ¡Yo quería las esposas para jugar con ella!

- ¿Jugar? – Preguntó su padre - ¿Qué clase de juego tienes unas esposas?

- ¡Pues a policías y a ladrones! - exclamó divertido - Akemi hace de policía y yo de ladrón ¡Es muy divertido!

- No sé por que no me extraña para nada que tú seas el ladrón, hijo mío – comentó Aoko con un suspiro.

- ¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Deja que venga Akemi a jugar! – Le dijo poniendo su cara más inocente y juntando las manos - ¡Por favor…!

Su madre miró a su hijo y, aunque sabía que hacía comedia, no le supo decir que no. Al desistir y decir que sí, Tooichi saltó de alegría y volvió a jugar con el regalo. Por otro lado, Kaito vio esa escena con un poco de malhumor. Realmente, esa niña Akemi no le caía bien. Y lo cierto era que no era culpa de la niña, sino de su padre. Pues ella era Akemi Hakuba, hija de Saguru Hakuba y Shiho Miyano… ¿De todos los niños que habían en el mundo, su hijo tenía que fijarse en la hija de ese estúpido detective? No tenía que haber dejado que su hijo visitase tan frecuentemente la Comisaría Central para ir a ver a su madre, era inevitable que se encontrase tarde o temprano con la hija de ese detective inglés. Y aún le molestaba más que Aoko estuviera encantada con esto, pues ya pensaba, soñadora de ella, que se casarían cuando fueran mayores. Ojala no pasara, pues se convertiría en familia de Hakuba. Le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Su hijo estaba encantado con Akemi y no sería él el que impediría que se viesen. Aunque sabía a través de Aoko que a Hakuba tampoco le hacía gracia que su hija fuese amiga de Tooichi, pues era hijo suyo. Pero su enfado era aplacado porque también era hijo de Aoko.

Vio acercarse hacia él en un paso lento una figura pequeña y gris. Maulló a sus pies, con el deseo de que le prestase atención. Kaito se apartó un poco y contempló a su gato, quién miraba desde el suelo con una expresión que parecía felicidad. El mago sonrió, lo llamó y abrió los brazos. El gato con un ligero salto se puso entre sus brazos y este le acarició las orejas.

- ¡Conan, viejo amigo! ¿Me has echado de menos?

El gato contestó con un maullido alegre y complaciente. Conan ya tenía doce años y sus movimientos ya eran un poco más lentos, sin embargo, conservaba esa agilidad tan característica en los felinos. Después de unos minutos de mimos, el gato se revolvió en sus brazos y cuando oyó que Aoko se acercaba hacia ellos, saltó de los brazos de Kaito a los de Aoko y empezó a ronronearla y a pedirle que le mimara.

- ¡Nunca lo entendido! – Dijo medio indignado Kaito - ¿Cómo es que ese gato te quiere más a ti que a mí? Desde que te mudaste siendo novios, siempre te ha tenido preferencia…

- Ya lo sabes – le contestó Aoko, orgullosa y burlona – Porque yo no odio el pescado.

- Pero yo lo recogí de la calle.

- Eso a Conan le da igual – contestó ella, acariciándole las orejas - ¿No dices siempre que es un interesado? Él quiere a quién le da lo que él quiere.

Sonó el timbre y Aoko dejó a Conan en el suelo y fue abrir para encontrarse a una niña de la misma edad de Tooichi, con una melena rubia sospesada por dos trenzas y ojos castaños inteligentes. Aoko sonrió, siempre se deleitaba al verla. Le encantaban desde siempre las niñas y, aunque quería con locura a su hijo, Akemi le tenía el corazón robado y más cuando la niña misma le confesó que quería ser policía como ella y su padre.

- ¡Hola, señora Kuroba! – Sonrió - ¿Esta Tooichi?

- Hola, Akemi – sonrió – Ahora bajara.

Kaito vio como la niña abrazaba a su mujer y esta le sonreía con dulzura para después observar su hijo correr hacia el recibidor para darle la bienvenida. Resopló resignado. Ciertamente, no podría evitar lo inevitable. Akemi acabaría siendo de su familia tarde o temprano.

- ¡Vamos Akemi! - Tooichi le cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia al salón - ¡Esta a punto de comenzar Yaiba!

Los niños corrieron hasta plantarse en el sofá y encender el televisor. Aoko se dirigió hacia su marido, que contemplaba los niños con la nariz arrugada y el cejo fruncido. Ella sonrió ante ese gesto tan familiar y que nunca había dejado de hacer.

- No puedes evitarlo, Kaito – le dijo dulcemente mientras le tomaba del brazo, llamando su atención.

- Lo sé – resopló – Es solo que… ¿Tenía que ser la hija de Hakuba?

- Yo lo encuentro divertido – rió pero él tan solo la miró resignado.

Kaito dirigió su mirada hacia la mejilla derecha de ella y la acarició. Aún conservaba la cicatriz de aquél disparo. Teóricamente, ese recuerdo le habría que poner triste pero cada vez que le acariciaba la mejilla, Aoko le profesaba la sonrisa más bonita que nunca había visto. Por eso se la acariciaba muy a menudo.

- Parece mentira que aún te quede esta cicatriz – le comentó él sin dejar de acariciarle - ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Ocho?

- Diez – contestó ella sonriente.

- ¿Tanto? – suspiró él.

Ella le miró divertida y después dirigió la mirada a los niños sentados en el sofá. Se tocó el vientre y sonrió cariñosamente. Abrazó a Kaito por la cintura y este se sorprendió un poco.

- Tooichi - le llamó ella - ¿Qué te parecería tener un hermanito o una hermanita?

Su hijo la miró confuso y Kaito con los ojos bien abiertos. El mago la apartó un poco de su lado para verle la cara y comprobar que ella sonreía dulcemente.

- ¿Estás…Estás embarazada? – ella asintió enérgicamente y con alegría - ¿De cuanto?

- De dos meses.

Kaito la miró embelesado durante unos instantes para después reír de alegría mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba en volandas, realmente feliz. La dejó al suelo y la besó apasionadamente.

- Te quiero – dijo después de besarla – Inspectora Nakamori.

- Yo también te quiero – le respondió ella alegre – Kaito Kid.

Kaito la volvió a besar y Tooichi y Akemi se les quedaron mirando con expresiones distintas. Akemi miraba ensimismada e interesada la escena, con un dedo en la boca, pensando que hacían muy buena pareja. Mientras, Tooichi, acostumbrado a esas muestras de amor, suspiró hastiado y se concentró en la serie Yaiba.

- Pero qué empalagosos que son… - musitó el hijo molesto.

**FIN**

¡Bien! Ahora sí que sí. Cierro este fic definitivamente. Finito.

Me da mucha lástima la verdad, porque me gustó mucho hacer este fic y le cogí cariño :):)

Muchas gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado este epilogo, hecho con todo mi amor y cariño. Sé que muchas querías la boda de Keiko y aunque no la hice, se me quedó el gusanito y quise hacer un poco la de Kaito y Aoko.

Unos breves, pero que muy breves saludos...**  
**

Clara: ¡Gracias otra vez por todo tu apoyo! Sabes que aprecio todo lo que viene de ti! Me alegro que te haya gustado el final! :D:D Esperaré impaciente tu nuevo fic :):)

Lady Paper: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sinceros y que respeto mucho y gracias por pasarte por mi nuevo fic! Intentaré seguir con mis sutilezas que tanto te gustan (y a mi también)! Esperando que actualices el tuyo...ooooh sí!

aural17: Gracias por ser fiel todo el fic, lo aprecio mucho! Pasatelo muy bien durante el viaje! (ah, descubri que tienes un fic kaito y aoko que pretendo leer jojojo!)

Saori Kudo: Yo también odio las despedidas! Espero que te haya gustado el epilago tanto como el final!Y gracias por ser la primera comentarista de mi nuevo fic! jajaja! Me sorprendiste! Ah, actualiza pronto! (no quiero presionarte, se que tienes trabajo pero...esta muy interesante!) y esperando el nuevo fic!

Inuko9222: Gracias por tu comentario sobre los dos capitulos!Y no te preocupes, lo que cuenta es que lo has leido!Y te ha gustado!Muchas gracias por todo y espero que te haya gustado el epilogo!

Argin Heart:Ohh, tu review tan extenso me impresionó y me enternecio! Me alegro tanto de haber tenido una comentarista tan expresiva y atenta! La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo acabado y de que os haya gustado! Mil gracias!

**Si os ha gustado esta historia de Magic Kaito, es recomiendo que paseis por mi nuevo fic "El fantasma de una rosa", es un poco dramatico de momento pero creo que irá animandose poco a poco!**

Muchas gracias,

Me despido con muchos besos y abrazos,**  
**

**LittleThief03  
**


End file.
